Centre d'Etudes Magiques et Supérieures
by Gouline971
Summary: Il est clair que tout le monde connait le monde et la vie d'Harry Potter. Mais connaissez-vous l'après-Poudlard ? La vie d'Harry et ses amis après avoir obtenu les ASPIC ? C'est ici maintenant au Centre d'Etudes Magiques et Supérieures.
1. Le Héros du jour

Salut ! Salut !

Ça doit bien faire un an que je n'ai pas poster de fiction sur le site. Je l'ai passé à en écrire une (voire deux) avec plusieurs couples. Ce sont toujours mes couples préférés qui sont mis en scène. Dès le début la fic sera mise dans la liste des couples Hermione/ Drago mais risque de basculer sur un autre couple tout au long de l'histoire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture.

Gouline971.

_Diclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'Univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la trame.

_**Résumé**_ : Il est clair que tout le monde connait le monde et la vie d'Harry Potter. Que ce soit de JK Rowling ou des fictions de ce site ou de vos propres fictions. Mais connaissez-vous l'après-Poudlard ? La vie d'Harry et ses amis après avoir obtenu les ASPIC ? C'est ici maintenant au Centre d'Etudes Magiques et Supérieurs.

_**Centre d'Etudes Magiques et Supérieurs.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Héros du Jour.**_

Tout était terminé. La menace qui planait sur Poudlard, la menace qui planait sur les moldus et surtout sur Harry Potter. Tout était terminé car Lord Voldemaort était mort !

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Tout le monde était immobile et regardait la scène. Voldemort gisant sur le sol de la grande salle et à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry était là, bras levé et baguette à la main. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Le silence se brisa au moment où Ron poussa un cri de joie. Tout le monde le suivit et tenta d'approcher le Héros du Jour pour le féliciter. Mais le pauvre, à bout de souffle, s'évanouit…

**000**

-Il reprend des couleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Chut Ron ! Tu vas le réveiller.

-Ça ne risque pas. Il est inconscient.

-Ça ne va sans doute pas durer longtemps si vous n'arrêtez pas de parler !

Pas si inconscient que qu'il n'y paraissait, Harry leva son bras et passa sa main sur son visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Au début tout lui paraissait flou et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'adaptait à la blanche lumière de l'infirmerie, Harry put voir trois têtes au dessus de la sienne. Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Ron.

-J'aurai pu me reposer un peu plus mais certaines personnes pensaient que j'étais inconscient, répondit-il en le regardant.

-Tu vois Ron, s'emporta Ginny. Il dormait !

-Pas la peine de me frapper Ginny !

Hermione rendit à Harry ses lunettes pour qu'elles lui permettent de mieux voir.

-Tout est finit, lui dit-elle. Tu vas enfin avoir une vie normale.

-Nous allons enfin avoir une vie normale.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Oui. Prendre l'air.

Ni une ni deux, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur arbre fétiche près du lac noir. Alors qu'il ne fallait habituellement pas plus de cinq minutes pour se rendre de l'infirmerie au parc de Poudlard, il en fallu le double ce jour-là car chaque élève le croisant voulut le féliciter, n'ayant pas pu le faire la veille.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Harry put enfin profiter du vent frais de la saison printanière. En prenant ce bon bol d'air frais, Harry commença à sentir la liberté lui ouvrir les bras. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe tout en observant Ron et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre alors que c'était prévisible. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient que former un beau couple. L'un des plus beaux couples du château selon lui. Par contre, le bruit de leurs baisers langoureux n'était pas l'une des meilleures choses qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

-Eh ! Vous pouvez arrêter deux minutes ! Vos baisers sont d'une vulgarité sans nom ! Vous pouvez quand même vous retenir !

-Ginny, je te signal que tu fais exactement la même chose avec ton petit-ami.

-Je sais. Je disais juste le fond de la pensée d'Harry.

-Merci à toi Ginny, lui dit-il. Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà.

-Oh non, pas eux, se plaignit Ron. La journée avait si bien commencé.

Effectivement, il y avait de quoi noircir le tableau en une fraction de seconde. Les personnes qui se dirigeaient vers les Gryffondors étaient des Serpentards et pas n'importe lesquels. Drago Malefoy Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Trio opposé au Trio d'or. Et tout aussi soudé. On pouvait remarquer l'expression qu'il y avait sur leurs visages. Il était visible que Drago et Pansy n'avaient pas vraiment envi d'être là alors que Blaise semblait à l'aise.

-Alors les lions, on se prélasse ? dit-il.

-C'est ce qu'on essayait de faire avant que ne vous veniez. Fichez le camp ! s'exclama Ron.

-Pourquoi faire ? Cet endroit à l'air très bien et la vue… splendide.

Blaise s'allongea et embrassa Ginny qui répondit volontiers au baiser. Un couple assez surprenant à Poudlard. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor : ça ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles. Leur entourage commençait à s'y faire, excepté Ron. Voir sa sœur embrasser un garçon de cette manière lui donnait envi de vomir.

-Ça va Zabini, lâche-la. Non seulement tu risques d'étouffer Ginny, mais Ron pourrait t'étrangler, prévint Harry.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Tu viens Hermione ?

-A plus tard, dit-elle en suivant Ron.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Abandonnez-moi ! Heureusement que tu es là Ginny.

-Non pas vraiment.

Ginny et Blaise s'en allèrent également. Ils n'étaient plus que trois sous l'arbre. Drago, Pansy et Harry.

-Pauvre Potter, pris au piège par deux Serpents venimeux, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est mieux que d'être face à Voldemort. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Pansy.

-On se soucie de mon bien être chez les Serpents ?

-Nous ne sommes pas si cruels, tu sais, répondit Drago.

Vous devez sans soute vous demander comment Harry peut aussi bien parler avec Drago et Pansy. Disons qu'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis et que les Serpentards réactionnaires étaient devenus des Serpentards collaborateurs, aux yeux de Voldemort bien sûr. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, mais les envies de meurtres étaient devenues des envies taquines.

-Nous voilà, les trois célibataires endurcis, déclara Drago.

-Parle pour toi.

-Tu es à la recherche de l'amour Pansy ?

-Non. Mais on va quitter Poudlard, ce qui va faciliter les relations humaines.

-Les relations humaines ? répéta Drago en se redressant. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Pansy Parkinson ?

-Elle veut devenir une autre femme, répondit Harry d'une voix las.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Potter ?

-Absolument rien. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est vouloir un minimum de silence pour me reposer et profiter du temps magnifique qu'il fait.

Drago et Pansy se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Harry qui avait les yeux fermés depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

-Ne t'en fais pas Héros du Jour, tu n'entendras plus parler de nous dès le début des vacances, le rassura Pansy.

-Alléluia !

-Eh, Harry ! Tu te laisses entourer par deux Serpentrads ? s'exclama Ron en revenant avec Hermione.

-Il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie, intervint Drago, comme ta sœur qui se fait carrément tripoter par un autre Serpentard.

Le visage de Ron devint immédiatement rouge. Le simple fait de savoir sa sœur… et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envi de tuer Blaise mais plutôt Drago.

-Pansy regarde-le ! Il va me sauter dessus, se réjouit presque Drago.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Vivement qu'on vous raye de nos vies, finit-il par dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Weasley… C'est presque fait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

So ? J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Si vous aimez, le prochain chapitre sera posté samedi prochain.

A titre informatif, je poste une autre fiction _**Joie, peine, rire, pleure… Erreur… **_dans la catégorie _Harry/Pansy._ Vous pouvez déjà aller la lire…

See you soon !


	2. Le récit d'Hermione

bSalut ! Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture.

_**Lisou **_: L'adresse de Malefoy ? Manoir Malefoy, non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Oui ma fiction est écrite mais rien n'est définitif. Il se peut que je fasse quelques arrangements par la suite. En tout cas, il est rare que je poste une fiction en cours d'écriture. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Chapitre 2 : Le récit d'Hermione.**_

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler. L'été venait de passer à une vitesse folle. C'était du moins ce que pensait Harry. Après avoir accomplit sa mission : tuer Voldemort, il avait été prévu qu'il parte en vacances avec Ron et Hermione en Australie. C'était un cadeau offert par les parents d'Hermione. C'était leur façon de féliciter les jeunes sorciers pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. En simple moldus, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grands choses de plus. Ce cadeau avait été extraordinaire, mais Harry s'était senti dans obligation de refuser. L'Australie était un très beau pays et mais il voulait retourner à Londres et profiter de la ville sans aucune menace. Les Granger avaient été déçus mais pour Ron et Hermione, c'était une occasion en or de passer un été en amoureux à l'autre bout du monde. Harry avait espéré pour eux que ça s'était bien passé.

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y trouva Ginny savourent le sien.

-Bien dormit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais et toi ?

-A merveille.

-Zabini est là ?

-Non, dit-elle déçue. Il a filé à ce matin. Je n'arrête pas de le supplier de rester mais il n'aime pas ça.

-Il a peur de tes frères ?

-Exact. Tous ces interrogatoires le mettent mal à l'aise. Mais ça à un petit coté romantique de voir son copain partir par la fenêtre en me lançant un baiser. C'est mon chevalier servant.

-Chevalier servant ? J'appelle ça un lâche.

-Harry !

Il éclata de rire alors que Ginny lui lança des miettes de toasts.

-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture mademoiselle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un septième frère. Tu as tout préparé ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Oui. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à ranger.

-Harry…

-Ginny, on en a déjà parlé. J'en ai déjà parlé avec tes parents aussi. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas quitter le Terrier pour vivre au Square, tout de même !

-Si je peux. J'ai besoin de liberté et d'indépendance. J'adore vivre au Terrier mais…

-Harry…

-Ginny…, dit-il sur le même ton.

-D'accord.

Ginny se tut et but son verre de citrouille cul-sec sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas du whisky.

-Je suis sûre que les plats de maman vont te manquer.

-Tu veux un scoop ? Ils vont horriblement me manquer.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour faire place à Ron. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décolorés par le soleil et sa peau finement bronzée. Il était de retour d'Australie.

-Salut Ron ! dit Harry en tendant sa main. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il semblerait même qu'il n'eut pas entendu sa sœur.

-C'était bien l'Australie ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Ronse se dirigea vers les escaliers, toujours en les ignorant. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent. Ils avaient visiblement loupé quelque chose.

-Ron, tout va bien ? tenta Harry.

Il se mit à grogner et tout le monde savait que lorsque Ron grognait, ce n'était pas très bon signe.

-Où est Hermione ? poursuivit Harry.

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache.

Il claqua la porte au nez d'Harry et Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en Australie ?

-Apparemment, une assez grosse dispute pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas là avec lui, constata Ginny. Je suis sûre que Ron a fait une grosse bêtise et qu'Hermione l'a remis à sa place.

-Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de leur demander.

-Ron ne dira rien.

-Je vais voir Hermione, décida Harry. Elle doit sûrement être chez ses parents.

Harry alla se préparer et transplana dans le quartier des parents d'Hermione. C'était un quartier plutôt calme de Londres. Il n'y était venu qu'une seule fois. Ce fut l'année précédente. Hermione lui avait demandé de convaincre ses parents de partir à l'abri le temps que le calme refasse surface

Harry se permit d'entrer dans le jardin des Granger et sonna à la porte.

-Bonjour Mr Granger, dit-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Harry. Entre mon garçon.

-Merci.

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

-Elles étaient plutôt calme. Veuillez m'excuser encore pour le refus du voyage…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui dit Mrs Granger. On ne t'en veut pas tu sais. Je suppose que tu veux voir Hermione ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Merci.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Harry ! Je ne sais ce qui se passe, mais Hermione ne semble pas très bien. Elle te dira peut-être ce qui ne va pas.

-Oui, peut-être.

Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et put entendre un « Laisse-moi papa ! ». C'était la preuve de l'insistance de ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte et put voir Hermione poster à la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon ou la voisine d'en face.

-Salut.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry. Elle essuya ses larmes et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait heureux.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et… savoir comment s'étaient passées tes vacances en Australie.

-Bien.

Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre sentant les larmes couler à nouveau. Harry le remarqua et se posta juste en face d'elle. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important voire de grave pour qu'Hermione se mette à pleurer.

-Mais encore ?

-Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? C'était bien, c'est tout.

-Et ça, ce sont des larmes de joie.

-Exactement.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et prit son oreiller qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau. Harry s'assit près d'elle.

-Hermione, Ron est retourné au Terrier avec une tête épouvantable et quand Ginny et moi lui avons demandé où tu étais, il a répondu qu'il ne savait pas tout en nous claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez. Vous vous êtes disputez ?

-S'il n'y avait que ça.

-Dis-moi. Si tu ne le fait pas, je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

Hermione n'avait pas spécialement envi de s'étaler sur ce qui s'était passé en Australie, mais la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier sur cette histoire, c'était bien Harry. Ginny risquerait de ne pas la croire.

-Tout se passait bien. C'était génial. On se levait, on allait à la plage. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais c'était tellement bien. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir refusé le cadeau de mes parents.

-De rien.

-Mais… il… il y a deux semaines ou trois semaines de ça, des jeunes Australiens se sont installés dans le bungalow d'à côté. On a fait connaissance et c'était plutôt sympa. On déjeunait, on dinait ensemble et on faisait la fête. C'était la première fois que je faisais la fête comme une moldue. Tout était génial comme je te l'ai dit. A un détail près, il y avait des garçons qui me draguaient. Je le savais alors je ne rentrais pas dans leur jeu. Mais ils étaient marrants et il m'arrivait de rire à leurs blagues. Ron ne supportait pas ça. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer à ce sujet. Il disait que je ne faisais rien pour montrer qu'on était ensemble et que je les draguais autant que ces mecs me draguaient. Ron a même dit que j'étais… que j'étais… une allumeuse !

-Ron a dit ça ?

Hermione acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.

-Il me reprochait tout les vêtements que je portais, les trouvant trop court ou trop vulgaire. Mais bon sang, on était en Australie ! Il faisait plus de 40°C !

-C'est à cause de ça que vous ne vous parlez plus ?

-Non. Le jour où il a dit que j'étais une allumeuse, il m'a dit d'aller rejoindre l'un d'entre eux puisqu'ils étaient plus beaux et plus drôle que lui. Il a dit que j'avais sans doute envi de coucher avec. Je lui ai donc dit que si c'est ce qu'il voulait je le ferai.

-Hermione…, fit Harry d'un air de réprobation.

-Mais je ne le pensais pas ! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Je suis donc partie prendre l'air. Je me suis promenée au bord de la plage et j'ai croisé l'un des garçons en question. On a parlé et… je lui ai raconté ce qui venait de se passer. Il m'a conseillé de discuter avec Ron, de mettre les choses au clair, histoire de ne pas bousiller les vacances.

-Raisonnable ces Australiens.

-Ouais. Sauf que… sauf que… quand je suis retournée au bungalow… Ron était… il était… avec une autre fille… et ils… ils…

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui se passait entre eux. Ron avait trompé Hermione. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Ça va s'arranger, tu verras. Tout va s'arranger.

-Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a fait. Jamais ! Mais je l'aime ! Ça faisait des années que j'attendais ça et il a tout gâché en l'espace d'un été !

Harry lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Tes parents le savent ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! A cause de lui tout est fichu. Je voulais rester au Terrier, dans l'univers de la magie, une fois que je rentrerai d'une journée d'étude. Mais il n'est pas question que je vive dans les mêmes lieux qu'un connard pareil ! Tiens, regarde ce que j'en fais !

Hermione prit une photo d'elle, Harry et Ron et brula la partie où était Ron.

-Tu te rends compte. Je me voyais avec Ron, heureuse et amoureuse mais surtout in-dé-pan-dante ! Je suis maintenant obligée de rester chez mes parents.

Hermione jeta des petite boules de feux à chaque fois quelle voyait la tête de Ron sur une photo. Elle était triste mais aussi en colère. Harry pouvait le comprendre.

-Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !

-Oui, je sais. Tu le détestes, c'est un salopard mais maintenant assieds-toi, dit-il en lui prenant sa baguette. Ça va ?

-J'ai encore envie de pleurer.

On frappa à la porte. Mrs Granger proposa à Harry de rester déjeuner. Il accepta.

-Merci de rester, lui dit Hermione.

-De rien. Tu ne veux pas rester chez tes parents, donc ?

-Non.

-Bon. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais viens t'installer avec moi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Mais tu vis au Terrier !

-Plus pour longtemps. Je pars demain pour le Square.

-Tu vas vivre tout seul au Square ?

-Pas si tu viens avec moi. Tu viens avec moi ?

Hermione serra Harry danses bras avant de répondre et se remit à pleurer.

-J'accepte, dit-elle.

-Super. Tu fais ta valise et je viendrai te chercher demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà !

Verdict ? A Samedi prochain pour la suite !


	3. Déménagement

Salut !

Voici le troisième chapitre avancé !

Enjoy !

_**Els : **_Oui, Ron est con et on n'y peut rien malheureusement.

_**Chapitre 3 : Déménagement.**_

Harry rentra au Terrier en fin d'après-midi. Il trouva Ginny et Blaise en train de discuter où plutôt, en train de se dire des mots doux. Il ne se gêna pas pour se racler la gorge.

-Tiens ? Potter.

-Harry ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

-J'étais chez Hermione. Je suis resté déjeuner.

-Alors ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui. Elle a tout déballé.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? insista Ginny Ron est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin. Impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais je préfère ne rien dire à part ça : Ron a fait une énorme connerie.

-Tremblement de terre dans le monde des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce que Weasley a fait ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Zabini, crois-moi.

-Ça me regarde moi ! C'est mon frère !

-Tu l'étranglerais si tu savais.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui pour signaler sa présence. Ron, qui était allongé sur son lit, ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, bras croisé, le transpercer du regard.

-Je vois qu'Hermione a été caftée.

-Non. Elle s'est confiée. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es con à ce point là ? Cette question va te paraître sans doute anodine, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a couché avec un surfeur Australien !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit Ron en se redressant. Tu n'étais même pas là !

-Mais moi je connais Hermione ! Elle a des principes et surtout, elle est amoureuse de toi ! Tu viens de bousiller ta relation avec elle à cause de ta jalousie paranoïac !

-Je ne suis pas parano ! Elle les draguait ! Tous !

-Je t'en pris, arrête Ron ! L'année dernière tu croyais qu'elle couchait avec Malefoy parce qu'ils étaient préfets-en-chef ! Il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines - pas jours ! – semaines pour t'en prouver le contraire !

-Dégage ! balança Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Dégage !

-Bien. Elle t'aime et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Mais tu l'as perdu.

Harry sortit de la chambre et sursauta en voyant Ginny et Blaise, inséparables.

-Hermione a couché avec un surfeur Australien ? dit Ginny outrée.

-Non. Ron a couché avec une surfeuse Australienne.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais le voir.

-Non. Pas la peine Ginny. Tu ne vas quand même pas donner un crochet de droit à ton frère. Ce n'est pas que je n'en rêve pas, ajouta Blaise, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu te casses le poignet.

-Arrête ton char Blaise ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Il a trompé ma copine. Hermione doit être anéantie.

-Elle brule les photos de Ron, dit Harry.

-Enfin quelque chose de sensé, déclara Blaise. Bon, je vais y aller.

-Oh non, reste…, demanda Ginny.

-Je te promets d'être à l'heure demain. Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir.

Blaise embrassa Ginny et se sentant mal à l'aise, Harry préféra aller dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas le fait de voir un couple s'embrasser qui le dérangerait, mais il y avait quelque mois de ça, c'était lui qui embrasserait Ginny.

Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble l'année passée pendant environ trois mois. Il s'était senti amoureux, mais du coté de Ginny, Blaise avait été au fond de son cœur. Elle avait donc préféré être honnête avec lui. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé loin de là.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Ginny entra dans sa chambre.

-Je peux squatter ?

-Bien sûr.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et le regarda en soupirant.

-Tu te trompes, dit-il.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Ginny Weasley.

-Et à quoi je pense ?

-Tu penses que je me suis éclipsé parce que Zabini t'embrassait.

-J'ai tort ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-On s'entend bien toi et moi et pourtant, on a rompu.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si mon imbécile de frère a fait une énorme bêtise, peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils pourront se reparler. On se parle tout les deux.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé Ginny. Toi non plus.

-J'étais quand même amoureuse de Blaise alors qu'on était encore ensemble.

-Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai été cocu ?

-Non ! Non ! Mais…

-Ginny, tu n'es pas Hermione. Tu n'as pas vu Ron. L'une est pleine de chagrin et l'autre n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait. Il lui faudra plus que deux ou trois mois.

-Je comprends. Bon, on ne va pas tarder à diner. Ça va être sympa.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour lui poser une question.

-Tu seras là quand je quitterais le Terrier pour la gare ?

-Oui je serai là.

-Cool !

**000**

Le lendemain matin, Ginny, Molly et Arthur étaient prêts à se rendre à King's Cross. Ginny serra Ron dans ses bras tout en restant distante mais y alla franchement avec Harry.

-Bon déménagement, chuchota-t-elle.

-Merci.

-Au fait, j'ai dit à maman que ses plats te manqueraient, alors elle t'en apportera toute les semaines.

-Merci.

-Harry, tu seras là à notre retour ? demanda Arthur.

-Je ne crois pas. Il va falloir que je fasse un détour alors je partirai sans doute plus tôt.

-Bon, dans ce cas…

Arthur et Molly serrèrent Harry dans leurs bras sous l'œil interrogateur de Ron.

-Tu seras toujours chez-toi, ici, lui dit Arthur.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Ginny, Molly et Arthur s'en allèrent. Le Terrier fut maintenant totalement silencieux. Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Hermione devait l'attendre de pied ferme.

-Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Ron.

-Oui. Je déménage.

-Première nouvelle. Et tu vas où, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Au Square.

Harry alla dans sa chambre pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Ça t'es venu quand de quitter le Terrier ?

-Cet été.

Ron regarda Harry boucler sa malle, fermer la cage d'Hedwige et prendre sa baguette. Harry s'en allait.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui. J'ai quelque petites choses à régler.

-Je peux venir ?

-Heu… non. Pas aujourd'hui. Il faut que je m'installe et que je rende l'endroit décent, mentit Harry.

-Attends Harry. Tu pars vraiment comme ça, sans prévenir ? C'est sympa.

-Désolé. Ça devait se passer autrement, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu as trompé Hermione.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton déménagement.

-J'avais prévu de vous faire la surprise. De vous proposer de vivre tout les trois ensembles, à mes risques et périls. Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air. Alors tu restes au Terrier, je déménage et Hermione aussi.

-Et Hermione va où ?

-Elle vient avec moi.

-Quoi ?

Ron bloqua la porte de la chambre et se mit face à Harry. Savoir qu'Harry et Hermione allaient vivre ensemble et sans lui, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Elle vient avec toi ? C'est quoi ça ? Tu es le vengeur masqué qui sauve la demoiselle en détresse ?

-Soyons clair Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais Hermione a besoin de soutien. Elle a besoin de moi. Je vais donc m'occuper d'elle. Maintenant si tu permets…

-Tu veux me remplacer, c'est ça ? insinua Ron tout en restant à sa place. Après Ginny tu veux sortir avec Hermione !

-Ne sois pas stupide Ron. Bon, je passerais dans une semaine.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de sortir de la chambre et transplana avec toutes ses affaires. Ron était maintenant tout seul.

De son côté, Harry posa toues ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était autrefois celle de Sirius et retransplana pour arriver dans le quartier d'Hermione.

Au même moment, Hermione finissait elle-même de boucler sa valise. Elle avait passé la nuit à la faire et à fouiller les cartons, les albums souvenirs pour brûler tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quelle se sentait mieux, mais voir la tête de Ron brûler était assez jouissif.

Quand elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, Hermione se précipita vers l'entrée et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sauta presque sur Harry.

-J'en ai de la chance. Des filles qui sautent dans mes bras sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ce n'est pas une petite-amie ?

-Tu en auras une Harry. Viens.

Elle le fit monter dans sa chambre. Harry resta stupéfait en voyant les trois valises et leurs petits sacs autours.

-J'ai vidé mes armoires.

-J'imagine. Bon, on y va avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ils firent léviter les valises jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient Mr et Mrs Granger.

-Alors ça y est. Ta décision est prise ma chérie ? Tu veux vraiment partir, lui dit son père.

-Oui. J'en ai besoin.

-Bon. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours revenir.

-Je reviendrai maman. Je vous le promets. Vous êtes mes parents.

-Prend soin de ma fille Harry.

-Je le ferrai Mr.

-Bon, on y va ? fit Hermione qui paraissait pressée. Au revoir maman, au revoir papa !

-Une minute, cria presque Mrs Granger. Où est Ron ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Elle n'était pas obligée d'entrer dans les détails, mais juste de leur dire où elle en était avec Ron. Hermione baissa la tête au regard d'Harry.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Disons que Ron et moi… ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione fut incapable de répondre. Les larmes menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois. Harry préféra répondre.

-Divergence d'opinion.

-Oh. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Ça s'est passé en Australie. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas coupable. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est un chagrin comme un autre et j m'en remettrais.

-Oui, et Harry est là.

-Oui. Non ! Non ! Enfin oui ! Vous savez qu'Harry est comme un frère pour moi, non ?

-Oui ma chérie. Bien sur.

-Je reviendrai. Promis.

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent du salon et arrivèrent devant de 12 Square Grimmaurd. Leur nouvelle maison, pour une nouvelle vie d'étudiants indépendants.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors que pensez-vous de ce troisième chapitre ? A la semaine prochaine !

Bye.


	4. Indépendance

Salut salut ! Je vous présente le quatrième chapitre du CEMS !

Enjoy !

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Je te remercie. Tu n'as encore rien vu en ce qui concerne la stupidité de Ron.

_**Chapitre 4 : Indépendance. **_

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur Londres. Hermione avait passé la journée à ranger ses vêtements dans son armoire. Elle avait voulu nettoyer la maison par la suite, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit et d'obliger Ron. Mais force était de constater que la maison était nickel chrome. Pas une trace de poussière sur les meubles. Elle semblait même laisser entrer la lumière de l'extérieur. « Jai passé l'été à nettoyer le Square » lui avait expliqué Harry.

Tout était donc fait, Hermione n'avait plus qu'à s'allonger et attendre le sommeil. Mais il était visiblement clair que Morphée ne voulait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner rien n'y faisait. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Harry. Vu la lumière qui était présente au pas de la porte, il ne dormait pas non plus.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle timidement après avoir frappé.

-Bien sûr.

Hermione fit un pas en avant et ferma la porte. Harry était assit à son bureau avec un bout de parchemin et une plume à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… Est-ce-ce que… je…

-Vas-y, grimpe, dit-il. Hermione fut étonnée qu'Harry sache ce qu'elle voulut lui dire. Ni une ni deux, elle monta dans le lit et se colla presque au mur.

-Merci. Je te promets que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te demande ça.

-J'espère bien parce sinon il faudra déplacer ton lit dans cette chambre.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vérifie si j'ai tout acheté sur ma liste de matériel pour les études supérieures. J'irai acheter le reste demain.

-La liste ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. J'avais complètement oublié ! J'oublie tout depuis quelque temps.

–Ne t'inquiète pas. On achètera tout demain. Tu as ta liste ?

-Oui, je l'ai. Elle doit être quelque part dans un de mes sacs. Comment je peux oublier de faire une activité qui se rattache à la scolarité. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Harry se leva et pris Hermione dans ses bras.

-Eh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une dépression.

-Si. J'ai le droit.

-Pas avec moi. Sinon, je t'envoie dans le sanctuaire des Serpenatrds. Tu auras de quoi déprimer. Maintenant tu me fais un sourire. Allez !

Hermione sourit à contrecœur ce qui donnait une drôle de grimace.

-Mouais… On va dire que ça va pour ce soir. Couche-toi et dors.

Hermione s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Harry éteignit la lumière et enleva ses lunettes pour dormir.

-Harry ? chuchota Hermione dans le noir.

-Oui ?

-Ça ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

-De quoi ?

-De déplacer le lit ici. Tu prends toute la place.

-Tu es collée au mur Hermione.

Harry sentit Hermione se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu ne ronfles pas au moins ?

-Hermione, ne m'oblige à regretter ma demande.

-Non ! Je me tais, promit. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

**000**

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de tambouriner à la porte d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il mit ses lunettes sur le nez et tourna la tête. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait très bien dormir. Il se leva et alla voir qui pouvait bien les importuner de si bon matin. Il était 9h00 !

-Bonjour Harry !

Se trouvait devant lui Molly et Ron. Harry savait que Molly lui rendrait visite, mais pas dès le lendemain matin. En ce qui concernait Ron, c'était une vraie surprise de le voir là, surtout à 9h00 du matin.

-Oh, nous t'avons réveillé ? s'inquiéta Molly.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Entrez. Salut, Ron.

-Salut, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Molly se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quant à Ron, il marchait en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-On appelle ça le ménage.

-Je t'ai fait des bons petits plats pour la semaine, dit Molly. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Je passerais en fin de semaine.

-D'accord. Merci Molly, mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre générosité. On… enfin je me débrouillerai.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée. Ne rentre pas trop tard Ron.

Molly s'en alla, laissant Ron et Harry l'un en face de l'autre attentant que l'autre prenne la parole. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et préféra donc préparer la table du petit déjeuner. En voyant qu'Harry mettait deux tasses, Ron ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Elle est là ?

-Oui, mais elle dort. Alors tu lui fous la paix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as été vérifié ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous. On va sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure pour acheter du matériel.

Ron ne répondit pas et s'assit toujours en toisant Harry. Il préféra l'ignorer et monter à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre où Hermione venait juste de se réveiller.

-Ron est là, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en se redressant.

-Il est venu avec Molly. Molly est partie, lui est resté.

-Et il est où ?

-Dans la cuisine.

-Tu me montes le petit déjeuner Harry.

-Hermione !

-Je n'ai pas envi de voir sa tête Harry ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Il passe l'après-midi avec nous, dit-il à nouveau brutalement.

-Quoi ? Je vais te tuer Harry ! Oh et puis zut ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée !

-Où tu vas ?

-Je retourne chez mes parents !

Hermione sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Dans le même élan, Harry fit la même chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Ron les observait à l'entrée des escaliers et ce qu'il venait de voir, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait sa valise alors qu'Harry la défaisait.

-Hermione ne soit pas ridicule !

-Non, je rentre !

-Hermione… Hermione arrête ! Regarde-moi ! Tu n'as pas à le fuir ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu vas donc sortir de cette chambre la tête haute ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Je ne l'ai pas trompé, c'est lui qui l'a fait…

-Exactement. Maintenant on y va.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sursauta en voyant Ron au milieu du couloir. Elle voulut faire un pas en arrière mais Harry la poussa vers l'extérieur.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu savais qu'elle dormait. Vous dormez dans la même chambre, tout s'explique.

-Dormir dans la même chambre qu'un garçon ne veut pas dire coucher avec, rétorqua Hermione. Harry n'est pas comme toi, à sauter sur la première fille qu'il croise.

Elle passa à coté de lui sans même le regarder pour aller dans la cuisine. Ron ne dit rien, mais Harry pouvait constater qu'il avait été piqué dans son orgueil.

De retour dans la cuisine, Hermione buvait un café avec un toast. Elle était contente de lui avoir cloué le bec mais elle avait quand même quelques regrets. Elle l'aimait toujours, et l'aimait depuis longtemps. Mais il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu revenir en arrière pour essayer de réparer les dégâts et faire en sorte que cette dispute n'ait jamais eu lieu. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il n'ait jamais couché avec cette fille… Elle revoyait la scène au ralentit sans arrêt. Elle voulait se réconcilier avec lui et avoir une bonne fin de vacances pour pouvoir rentrer auprès d'Harry et Ginny.

_Une semaine plutôt._

_Hermione était au bord de la plage avec un des surfeurs Australiens qui s'appelait Luke. Elle avait quitté le bungalow comme une furie après que Ron l'ait soupçonné de draguer les garçons du bungalow voisin et qu'il l'ait insulté « d'allumeuse. »_

_Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle avec lui, à lui raconter sa vie et son histoire avec Ron tout en dissimulant sa nature sorcière._

_-L'année dernière encore, il m'a soupçonné d'avoir couché avec un mec que je ne supporte même pas. Tout ça parce qu'on était délégué qu'on devait passer du temps ensemble pour l'organisation de l'école. Je ne sais quoi faire. J'aime Ron, mais parfois il est…_

_-Con ?_

_-J'aurai dit stupide, mais oui. Il est con parfois. Il est aussi jaloux et tête de mule… et aussi possessif. Mais…_

_-Tu l'aimes._

_-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je parais un peu folle ?_

_-Non amoureuse. Bon, tu sais, en tant que mec dragueur qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et qui aimerai bien sortir avec toi voir plus, je te dirai : « Largue-le et viens avec moi ! » Mais en tant qu'être humain, parce qu'il m'arrive de l'être, je te dis : « Retourne dans ton bungalow et réconcilie-toi avec ce rouquin stupide ». Tu l'aimes alors fais tout pour que ça dure. Tu es en vacances, il ne faut pas gâcher ça._

_-Merci, je vais le faire tout de suite._

_Hermione se leva et couru vers son bungalow. Elle entendit une dernière parole « Si ça ne marche pas, je suis à côté ! » Elle leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle entra dans le bungalow avec un sourire à la recherche de Ron et ce fut avec stupeur et horreur qu'elle le vit dans le canapé du petit salon nu, tout comme la fille qui l'accompagnait._

_-Hermione attends, je vais t'expliquer !_

_Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Tout avait été clair. Hermione les avait tout les deux mis à la porte et avait nettoyé le canapé comme une digue. Elle avait ensuite pensé à la proposition de Luke. Non, elle ne devait pas se rabaisser à ça. Elle avait sa dignité._

-Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Hein ? Oui. Ça va. Je n'ai plus très faim.

-Bon. On va se préparer pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ok ?

-D'accord.

Harry débarrassa la table puis laissa Hermione et Ron seuls. Il le fit à contre cœur en pensant qu'ils devaient discuter, si Hermione était apte à discuter. Pour l'ignorer Hermione préféra faire la vaisselle. Mais Ron se leva et se mit à coté d'elle. En sentant sa présence, le cœur d'Hermione accéléra et elle frissonna… de dégout. Il lui prit soudainement la main.

-Ne me touche pas ! dit-elle en la récupérant.

-Mais…

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas !

-Mais Hermione…

-Non ! On n'a rien à se dire ! Si tu es là, c'est parce qu'Harry le veut bien ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai déjà mit à la porter !

-Mais je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Dégage !

Mais Ron ne bougea. Il voulait vraiment qu'Hermione lui pardonne. Malheureusement il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à la toucher. Mais plus il continuait, plus Hermione hurlait de la lâcher comme un hystérique.

Harry arriva en trombe dans la cuisine pour les séparer. Hermione se mit automatiquement dans les bras d'Harry, qui se sentit coupable de l'avoir laisser seule avec Ron.

-Quand elle te demande de la lâcher, tu exécutes. Fous-lui la paix, c'est clair ? Maintenant tu reste-là le temps qu'on se prépare. Viens, Hermione.

-Tu es qui ? lui dit Ron. Son garde du corps ?

-Non, son meilleur ami.

-Tu es le mien aussi.

-Oui, mais tu as fais une grosse connerie qu'il va falloir assumer maintenant.

Harry et Hermione montèrent à l'étage, laissant une fois de plus Ron seul.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine avec la suite !


	5. L'or se brise

Coucou ! Voilà le 5e chapitre avec plus de personnages dans l'intrigue !

Bonne lecture !

_**Megara Spoiler**_ : Merci !

_**Chapitre 5 : L'or se brise **_

Le Trio d'or un peu terni se trouvait à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione avaient leur liste en main alors que Ron marchait tête baissée.

-Tu as moins de livres que moi, constata Hermione.

-La médicomagie demande plus de théorie que la formation d'Auror. Ce sont les ustensiles de potion qui sont importants.

-J'en ai toujours plus que toi

Ron, qui était totalement ignoré, trouvait cette conversation totalement stupide. Quel intérêt de savoir qui avait plus de chose à acheter que l'autre ? Mais il devait quand même avouer qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'Hermione ait cette stupide conversation avec lui et non avec Harry. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione et Harry étaient déjà chez Fleuri et Bott's. Il les perdit de vue en entrant dans la libraire. Il en profita donc pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Il voulait à tout prix lui parler, sans Harry dans les parages.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était dans le rayon Médicomagie de la librairie. Là au moins elle se sentait bien et elle savait que Ron ne viendrait pas. Elle regarda sa liste. Elle devait acheter sept livres rien que pour sa première année d'étude.

-Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Hermione Granger. Gentille petite Gryffondor.

-Blaise Zabini ? dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-En personne.

Blaise qui était à l'autre bout du rayon prit un bouquin et le tendit à Hermione.

-C'est un livre à chercher en moins.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je crois qu'on va être ensemble de plus en plus souvent toi et moi. Surprise !

-Tu vas faire des études de médicomagie ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui.

-Tu veux devenir Médicomage ?

-C'est le but.

-Tu veux sauver des vies ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu doutes de moi Granger ? Tu me vexes. Ginny croit en moi.

-Ginny est amoureuse de toi. Elle boit tes paroles.

-Oui je sais. Elle me manque, dit-il d'un air lointain. Tu le gardes pour toi, Granger.

-Promit.

Blaise sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un par un les livres dont Hermione aurait besoin. Elle fut très étonnée de sa courtoisie.

-Merci. Tu es tout seul, ici ?

-Non. Pansy et Drago sont quelque part dans le rayon des formations d'Aurors.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Hermione. Pauvre Harry. Il va se coltiner Malefoy en supérieur.

-Pauvre Drago, il va se coltiner Potter en supérieur, répéta Blaise.

Hermione se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle plaisantait avec un Serpentard sans se sentir coupable. Quand elle avait été préfète en chef, ça lui était arrivé de rire avec Drago. Mais elle s'en était voulue à chaque fois parce qu'Harry et Ron le détestaient. Mais maintenant, en dehors de Poudlard, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu viens, lui dit Blaise. On va aller voir nos amis.

Hermione suivit Blaise. Au même moment, l'ancien Serpentard croisa le regard de Ron, caché entre deux rayons. Il ne dit rien à Hermione pour ne pas l'irriter. Avant de partir, Ginny lui avait demandé de soutenir Hermione si elle allait mal. Il lui en avait fait la promesse en se disant que ça ne serait pas très difficile.

Ils trouvèrent enfin Drago, Pansy et Harry qui se lançaient des piques… comme à Poudlard.

-Malefoy, Auror ? Je ne m'y ferai jamais, dit Harry. Tu vas faire foirer tout les plans. Tu vas tuer tout le monde au lieu de les arrêter.

-Potter, Drago est très agile et très doué, défendit Pansy.

-Je t'en pris, tu n'es pas objective Parkinson. Serpentard et Aurors ne sont pas compatibles. C'est valable pour toi aussi.

-Serpentard et Médicomage ne sont pas compatibles non plus, pourtant je ferai de mon mieux dans cette voix, informa Blaise.

-Tu es le meilleur Blaise, lui dit Pansy. Toi, tu la boucles Potter, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu. Ils n'allaient pas se l'avouer, mais ils s'étaient un peu manqués aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître.

Le bonheur qui avait sur ce petit groupe s'envola quand Ron arriva comme une fleur, l'air de rien. Dans une sorte de réflexe, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, ce qu'Harry et Blaise remarquèrent. En ce qui concernait Pansy et Drago, ils eurent un sourire narquois.

-Tiens, Weasley, tu es sorti du rayon de la Psychomagie des lapins ?

Drago regarda Blaise étonné par cette réplique. Ron fronça les sourcils n'appréciant pas la remarque.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma sœur que tu as tout les droits Zabini.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je respecte ma copine.

Hermione se retourna vers Blaise le cœur battant.

-Tu es au courant ? dit-elle. Il sait ? dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Harry.

-Sait quoi ? demanda Pansy. Qu'est-ce que Blaise sait et que nous ne savons pas ?

-Rien du tout, dit Harry.

-Tu lui as dit Harry ? s'emporta Hermione.

-Non ! Ginny voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'allais pas lui dire que tout était parfait. Et puis Zabini était là.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Drago.

-En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ? cracha Ron. Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'en ai pas envi !

-Mais il le faut vraiment. On doit mettre les choses à plat !

-On n'a rien à se dire, tu piges ?

Hermione se dirigea vers la caisse suivit d'Harry. Du côté des Serpentards, Drago et Pansy regardèrent Blaise sans comprendre. Celui-ci soupira et alla également à la caisse.

-Je veux rentrer Harry.

-On va rentrer, ne t'en fait pas.

A la sortie de la librairie, Ron fut assez tenace. Il voulait sa conversation avec Hermione, il voulait lui dire qu'il s'en voulait à mort, qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait qu'elle le croie sincère. Il était sincère.

-Hermione, Hermione ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! cria-t-il. Hermione, mais écoute-moi !

-Lâche-moi ! dit-elle au moment où il lui prit le bras. Tu me dégoutes, Ron !

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Ron empoigna le poignet d'Hermione tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il lui cassait. Elle poussa un cri de douleur sur le moment. Harry poussa Ron d'une assez grande violence. Celui-ci tomba à la renversa.

-Dégage Ron !

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry !

-N'insiste pas je t'en prie ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle ne veut pas te voir. Il faut que tu le comprennes !

Pas très loin, les Serpentards ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou rester à leur place.

-Le Trio d'or se brise. C'est beau à voir, dit Blaise.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago.

-Weasley a trompé Granger.

-Quoi ? Le salop !

Blaise et Drago regardèrent Pansy étonnés qu'elle prenne la défense d'Hermione.

-Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Elle ne mérite pas ça. Bon on fait quoi ? On les regarde se battre devant le monde des sorciers ou on intervient ?

Ron n'arrêtait pas de provoquer Harry alors que celui-ci battait en retraite avec Hermione. Il voulait vraiment que ça s'arrête.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros deux minutes, toi ! Ça ne te concerne pas Harry ! Casse-toi !

Ron le poussa et approcha Hermione mais Harry réussit à se mettre devant elle. Il était hors de question que Ron la touche.

-Arrête Ron. Je n'ai pas envi de me battre avec toi.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai cru. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de Voldemort, l'action doit te manquer, non ?

-Ron arrête, tu es ridicule, se permit Hermione.

-Tu veux me parler maintenant, toi ? Vas-y Harry, dis-le. Dis-le que tu as envi de me foutre une raclé. Tu en meurs d'envi. Dis-le que tu as envi de sortir avec Hermione. Tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle. Tout le monde le sait. Après l'Australie, ce sera l'Angleterre qui va lui passer dessus et tu seras le premier. Non, le deuxième, le premier c'était moi.

Le coup de poing était parti tout seul. Ron n'avait pas le droit de parler d'Hermione de cette manière. C'est à ce moment là que Pansy jugea bon d'intervenir, ou sinon, il risquerait d'y avoir des blessés plus grave.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes malades ? Où est passé la belle amitié qui vous unissait tous les trois ?

Personne ne répondit. L'amitié se brisait de jour en jour.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche, déclara Ron en se levant. Tu n'as qu'à te la faire, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Elle ira peut-être ensuite voir ces connards de Français. Ou peut-être les Bulgares !

Hermione sortit de derrière Harry et se plaça face à Ron. Elle avait les yeux rouges et remplit de larmes.

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes Ron ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit en Australie ! Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! Mais ta jalousie et ta paranoïa t'ont complètement aveuglé !

-Hermione…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Je ne t'aurais jamais trompé pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! Mais toi ! Toi, tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance ! Et quand je t'ai vu avec cette pouffe, ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Tu m'as brisé de cœur !

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête rouge de honte. C'était une erreur.

-Oui ! Toi et moi c'était une erreur ! La plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! Tu sais que j'aurai dû coucher avec Luke après ça ? Oui, il me l'avait proposé, parce que lui me draguait ! Mais j'ai refusé et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai de la dignité, moi ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'aurai même carrément dû coucher avec Malefoy quand tu me soupçonnais de le faire ! Comme ça tu aurais compris ce que je ressens maintenant !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? s'exclama Drago soudainement intéressé.

-Drago chut…, lui fit Pansy.

-Tu m'aimes et tu reviendras vers moi, dit Ron un peu trop sûr de lui.

-Je suis peut-être amoureuse, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Ron ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Hermione se retourna vers Harry en soupirant et en relâchant la pression.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ressens. Je suis contente d'avoir sortit tout ça mais en même temps je regrette. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

-Là, il faut nous expliquer, commença Pansy, vous n'êtes plus amis ?

-Ron est toujours mon ami, mais il a trompé Hermione.

-Tu lui as donné un coup de poing, lui fit remarquer Drago. Ça va entacher votre amitié.

-Il le méritait.

-Ton poignet va bien ? demanda Pansy. C'était une sacrée droite.

-Ça va. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que nos chemins vont se séparer.

-Vous allez retourner au Terrier ? demanda Blaise.

-Non. On vit au Square. L'ancien QG.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui. Bon à bientôt.

Hermione et Harry s'en allèrent de leur côté. Il ne leur restait plus que les ustensiles de potion à acheter.

-Ton poignet ne te fait vraiment pas mal ? questionna Hermione.

-Tu plaisantes ! Il me fait un mal de chien !

Hermione éclata de rire, chose qui lui fit vraiment du bien. Elle avait parlé à Ron, lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait et se sentait légèrement mieux. Mais elle savait que le chagrin n'était pas définitivement parti. Elle aimait toujours Ron.

**000**

-Quelle histoire ! fit Pansy. Quel imbécile !

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, soupira Drago.

-C'est normal. Tout Poudlard savait que Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione et il trouve le moyen de la tromper.

-Il a quand même cru que j'avais couché avec Granger. Il fallait donc bien s'attendre à ce que la stupidité de Weasley refasse surface à un moment ou un autre.

-Tu n'as retenu que ça toi ? s'indigna Pansy. Tu es vriament un mec.

–Oui mais serait-ce possible que je devienne un jour le tien ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Même pas en rêve !

Blaise regarda le ciel et s'exclama :

-Ginny, revient !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors le verdict ? C'était bien ? A la semaine prochaine.


	6. La hache s'enterre et se deterre

Coucou, je vous avance le chapitre 6 en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Merci. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, Ron a quand même insulté Hermione, d'une certaine manière.

_**Liyly**_ : Merci.

_**19hermy93**_ : Merci.

_**Chapitre 6 : La hache s'enterre et se déterre.**_

Hermione et Harry étaient de retour au Square Grimmaurd. La journée n'avait pas été excellente. Il avait fallu que Ron soit insistant envers Hermione. Elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi soigner Harry. Même s'il ne se plaignait pas, sa main devait faire plus mal que ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

-L'apprentie médicomage veut faire son boulot, dit Hermione en lui montrant un bandage.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Hermione. Je n'ai déjà plus mal.

-Bon…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main assez fort pour qu'Harry se mette… à hurler.

-Ah ! Hermione mais t'es folle !

-Ça t'apprendra à me mentir. Viens.

-Tu ne sais même pas bander un poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Mais…

-Chut !

Hermione commença son travail.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner ce coup poing, lui dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a dit. C'est parti tout seul. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

-Ça oui.

-Ah ! C'est trop serré.

-Oui mais sinon le bandage ne servira à rien. Tu sais Harry, je n'ai pas envi que l'amitié que tu as avec Ron se brise à cause moi. Je veux dire… je ne suis qu'une fille de passage pour lui après tout. Tu ne devrais pas prendre parti.

-Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Ecoute Hermione, Ron est toujours mon meilleur ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, mais toi, tu es plus que ma meilleure amie. Tu es comme ma petite sœur ou ma grande sœur, ça dépend du moment. Il n'est donc pas question qu'on fasse de mal à ma sœur. Je pense que lorsque vous aurez chacun trouvé quelqu'un, tout s'arrangera.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère protecteur. Je vais être servie avec toi.

-A ton service, dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione avait finit le bandage sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Il était plus occupé à regarder le propre poignet d'Hermione. Une trace rouge l'entourait.

-Ron t'as serré si fort que ça ?

-Sur le moment. Mais je ne sens plus rien. Et ne me serre pas le poignet pour vérifier si je dis la vérité !

-Je n'oserai jamais voyons.

On sonna à la porte. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent d'exaspération. Pourvu que ce ne fusse pas Ron : Le Retour !

-Je vais ouvrir, dit Harry.

-Si c'est Ron, je ne suis pas là.

-Pas de problème.

Mais en allant ouvrir la porte, Harry ne tomba pas nez à nez avec Ron.

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour avoir trois affreux Serpentards devant chez-moi.

-Voyons, pas de ça avec nous Potter. On sait très bien que tu es heureux de nous voir, lui dit Pansy. Où est Hermione ?

-A l'étage.

Harry laissa passer Pansy et bloqua l'entrée à Drago et Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

-On veut voir Granger nous aussi, répondit Drago.

-Ouais, ouais. Sérieusement.

-Allez, laisse-nous entrer.

Harry céda à nouveau le passage. Pendant ce temps, Pansy se dirigea vers une chambre en supposant que c'était celle d'Hermione. Elle se souvint y avoir dormit avec elle et Ginny pendant une période où ils ne pouvaient plus occuper Poudlard.

-Salut, dit-elle en passant sa tête derrière la porte.

-Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Pansy entra dans la chambre, monta sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Laisse-moi te dire une chose : Wesaley est le plus gros salopard que je n'ai jamais connu. Il ne te mérite pas.

-Merci.

-Et je voulais te dire aussi que si tu as envi de te confier à quelqu'un autre que Potter, je suis là.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-J'aimerai qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, enchaina Pansy. J'aimerai qu'on devienne amie. On n'est plus à Poudlard et… je n'ai jamais eu d'amie fille alors…

-Jamais… jamais ?

-Tu sais l'inconvénient quand tu es amie avec deux canons de beauté tel que Blaise et Drago, toutes les filles pensent que tu te les tapes en même temps.

Pansy paraissait exaspérée alors qu'Hermione éclata de rire.

-Mais tu sais, on l'a déjà enterré la hache de guerre. Ce sont les garçons qui se lancent toujours des piques. Ce sont des idiots.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Par contre, il est vrai qu'entre Ginny et toi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. Si je t'apprécie, elle le peut aussi.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et se plaça face à Hermione.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Dit quoi ?

-Je croyais qu'on se disait tout entre filles. Hermione, il y a une raison si Ginny et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour. Tu vois, Ginny a quitté Potter pour Blaise et… Blaise m'a quitté pour Ginny.

Hermione en resta bouché bée si bien que Pansy dut claquer des doigts pour la réveiller.

-Zabini et toi ? Zabini et toi ? Mais… mais comment ? Elle ne m'a jamais dit ça ! Personne ne savait !

-On a su se cacher. Je n'en veux pas à Blaise d'être avec Ginny comme tu peux le constater. Je suis contente pour eux. Mais je serai une menace pour Ginny tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Je veux bien être amie avec elle, mais tant qu'elle sera à Pourdlard, ça ne sera pas simple.

-Zabini et toi, continua Hermione. Moi qui croyais que tu flashais sur Malefoy.

-Comme tout le monde. Mais Drago est mon crétin de meilleur ami.

-Mais comment s'est arrivé ? Et quand ?

-Ça a commencé en sixième année pour se terminer en septième année. Il y avait une fête entre Serpents, on avait trop bu et hop ! On a couché ensemble. Le lendemain, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait continuer. On n'était pas vraiment amoureux mais on considérait qu'on sortait ensemble. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de Ginny, hormis le fait que ce soit une lionne, ça ne m'a pas vraiment brisé le cœur.

-Wow ! Et dans ta relation avec Zabini, est-ce qu'il a été voir ailleurs ?

-Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, on a été fidèles l'un envers l'autre. Tu vois, même si Blaise est sorti avec un certain nombre de filles avant moi, il a des principes. Il n'en voit jamais deux en même temps. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire de mal, car ça m'aurait fait mal s'il m'avait trompé avec elle. Ça nous a permit de rester ami. Ginny est tombée un le gros lot. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

-Comme quoi. Il faut se méfier des apparences. On a toujours cru que les Serpentards étaient des salops de première et moi je tombe sur un crétin de Gryffondor.

-Ça ira. Tu as des amis. Et puis Potter semble bien s'occuper de toi. C'était un sacré coup de poing.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'en suis moi-même étonnée.

Pansy reprit sa place initiale.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Simple curiosité mais… Tu ne sors pas avec Potter ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Pansy avec les yeux exorbités.

-Oh non ! Mon Dieu non !

-Tu couches avec alors ?

-Encore moins ! Harry est mon ami ! Pas plus que tout à l'heure, il disait que j'étais comme sa petite sœur. C'est un peu comme toi et Malefoy.

-Oui. Excuse-moi. Ça me parait tellement naturel entre Drago et moi que quand ça arrive à d'autre personne je trouve ça bizarre. Tu vis quand même avec lui.

-Toi aussi tu vis avec Malefoy.

-Mais Blaise est là.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il regarda Hermione puis Pansy en haussant les sourcils.

-Alors, on prend ses aises Parkinson ?

-Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? On était en pleine conversation de fille.

-Laisse-moi deviner le genre de conversation… « Qui est le plus sexy des joueurs de Quiddich de l'année ! » Tu parles d'une conversation.

-Tu me prends pour une écervelée, Potter ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir encore une fois… oui !

-Harry ! intervint Hermione. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Viens et aide-moi ou je sens que je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Il se peut même que je prenne aussi Parkinson pour faire un strike.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? dit Pansy ne se levant du lit.

-Bon, on y va.

Hermione poussa Harry hors de la chambre histoire de mettre un terme à la conversation qu'il avait entamé avec Pansy. Il semblait bien que la hache de guerre ne fût pas enterrée pour tout le monde. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant à cinq dans le salon de la demeure des Black.

-Oh ! Regarde, Potter a été chercher sa roue de secours pour nous mettre à la porte, dit Drago à Blaise confortablement installé dans le canapé.

-On aurait peur des vilains serpents Potter ? renchérit Blaise.

-Je prends Zabini, je frappe Malefoy avec et je balance Parkinson dessus, dit Harry à Hermione.

-Eh ! C'est moi qui vais te balancer sur eux ! gronda Pansy. Non mais Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es heureuse de vivre avec ce crétin !

-Si, elle est très heureuse, répondit Harry à sa place tout en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Blaise et celle de Drago.

-Tu m'étonnes que Weasley ait pété un câble si tu lui as piqué sa copine, Potter.

-Oh lala, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin, Malefoy ! C'est dingue ça ! Dès qu'un garçon prend une fille dans ses bras, il couche forcément avec ?

-Oui.

Pansy se retourna pour regarder Drago. Elle avait la même expression qu'Hermione sur le visage.

-Allez bande d'abrutit, levez-vous, dit-elle. On s'en va. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour demain. Je suis toute excitée !

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione. J'ai hâte d'être en cours avec toi Zabini.

Suite à cette parole, Hermione passa son bras autour de Blaise et regarda Drago.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Zabini, je t'ai pris dans mes bras ! Ça veut dire qu'on couche ensemble ! Ginny va nous tuer !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Prends-moi pour une imbécile, Granger, lui dit Drago.

-Mais tu es un imbécile.

-On y va ! répéta Pansy. Je sens que la hache se déterrer.

-Dehors avant que je ne vous y mette moi-même, ordonna Harry.

-A demain, ajouta Pansy.

-Dehors !

Les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent illico et Harry soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte. Il regarda ensuite Hermione qui les guettait par la fenêtre avec un drôle de sourire.

-Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.

-Oui. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je suis contente de les revoir. J'ai aimé parler avec Pansy. Zabini s'est adouci grâce à Ginny. Quant à Malefoy, il restera toujours Malefoy.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as raison, je trouve ça bizarre.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà ! Petit verdict en review ?

Bye !


	7. Premier jour

Salut ! Voilà la 7e Chapitre du CEMS, en espérant que vous aimez !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 7 : Premier jour.**_

Ce jour était le grand jour. C'était le jour de la rentrée dans les études supérieures pour nos chers étudiants. Harry était assez serein. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait mais il ne trouvait pas de raison d'avoir peur comme en première année à Poudlrad. Du côté d'Hermione, c'était tout autre chose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allées et venues entre sa chambre et le salon. Il lui arrivait même de faire un détour par la cuisine.

-Harry, tu n'as pas vu mon sac ?

-Dans le salon, dit-il en buvant son verre de jus.

-Et ma veste ?

-Idem.

-Ma brosse ?

-En face de moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fait là.

Hermione prit sa brosse et commença à défaire les nœuds se trouvant dans sa tignasse, tout en faisant les cent pas.

-Hermione… Hermione, arrête s'il te plait.

-Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? dit-elle soudainement prise de doute.

-Qui ?

-Les professeurs ? Et s'ils me trouvaient nulle !

-Hermione, tu as été première de notre promotion à Poudlard. Pourquoi tu serais nulle ?

-Parce qu'on n'est plus à Poudlard ! Il y aura d'autres personnes plus calés que moi et… et…

A cours d'arguments, Hermione s'assit en face d'Harry. En cet instant, il se souvint d'une Hermione sereine et sûre d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et là, elle perdait complètement les pédales.

-En plus je serais toute seule ! Harry change de filière !

-Tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura Zabini.

-Zabini ? dit-elle presque hystérique. C'est fou ce que ça me rassure !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment. Comme un père le ferait pour sa petite fille.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Harry.

Hermione se leva en lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.

**000**

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans le bâtiment annexe au Ministère de la Magie. Le bâtiment des études magiques et supérieures. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle similaire à la salle circulaire de ministère. Il devait, en plus des élèves de Poudlard ayant eu leur ASPIC, y avoir près d'une centaine d'autres élèves. Sans se le dire, Harry et Hermione cherchèrent les Serpentards du regard.

-On va les voir ? demanda Hermione.

-Non.

-Je vais voir Pansy quand même.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste avec toi.

-Salut Harry. Salut Hermione.

Neville Londubat se trouvait devant nos deux héros. Il était très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry. A croire qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de grandir. Il avait le rouge au joue, la tête rentrée entre ses épaules et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

-Salut Neville, salua Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu vas étudier ?

-La botanique ! J'adore les plantes !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Où est Ron ? demanda-t-il.

-Ron ? Ron est… et bien…, hésita Harry. Il a pris une année sabbatique et aide ses frères dans la boutique de farce et attrape. Il n'aime pas les études.

-C'est dommage.

C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle avait aussi dit que c'était inconscient et complètement stupide. Ça ne lui avait pas plu évidemment.

Un homme âgé d'environ une soixantaine d'année suivit d'une dizaine d'autre professeur arrivèrent vers les étudiants et se placèrent les uns à côté des autres en une ligne parfaite.

-Chers étudiants, chères étudiantes bonjour. Bienvenus au Centre des Etudes Magique et Supérieures. Vous entrez dans un nouveau cycle de votre apprentissage magique. C'est un cycle lié à l'autonomie. Les cours que vous recevrez n'auront rien à voir avec ce que vous avez reçu à Poudlard ou dans une autre école de magie et de sorcellerie. Je suis Mr Nixon, directeur du Centre et j'espère que vous vous épanouirez dans vos études. Nous allons commencer la répartition des filières. Une fois que j'aurai dit vos noms, vous vous mettrez à ma droite. Vous suivrez ensuite votre professeur référent. Je vais commencer par les apprentis Aurors.

Hermione fut soudainement tendue. Elle n'avait pas vu la situation comme ça. Elle avait pensé partir avant Harry. Elle allait bientôt se retrouver seule.

-Harry Potter !

Elle se retrouvait seule. Harry lui lâcha la main en lui promettant de se revoir le plus vite possible. Il traversa la foule qui chuchotait : « Harry Potter ? C'est Harry Potter ! » Une réaction qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Les apprentis Aurors s'en allèrent. Hermione fit un dernier signe de la main à Harry avant de se sentir oppressée par ces gens qui la regardaient, elle.

-Granger.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaise.

-Eh, tout doux. Tendue ?

-Oui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n'y a pas de quoi être tendue, hein ? C'est juste le début d'un nouveau cycle.

-Oui. Il n'y a pas de quoi stressé, dit-il d'un air décontracté. D'ici la semaine prochaine, tu seras vraiment dans le bain.

Hermione regarda Blaise et lui prit le bras.

-Tu es mon nouveau Harry. Je ne te lâche plus.

-D'accord. Mais sache une chose Granger, tu es tarée.

-Je sais.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les étudiants en médicomagies furent enfin appelés. Hermione lâcha Blaise quand on l'appela. Mais elle le rattrapa très vite quand il arriva vers elle. Harry avait ironiquement eu raison, elle ne serait pas seule. Blaise serait un de ces camarades. Les apprentis Auror étaient dans une salle de classes avec leur professeur référent qui leur avait déjà distribué emploi du temps et guide du Centre qu'Harry commença à feuilleter. Il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Hermione le lirait et lui ferait le résumé plus tard. L'emploi du temps était beaucoup plus intéressant. Quatre jours de cours par semaine. Pause le mercredi et week-end de libre. Il se serait cru à l'école primaire. Théorie le matin, pratique l'après-midi. Ça lui plaisait.

Il avait hâte de commencer, même les cours de potions. Sans Rogue, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

-Mr Potter ?

Harry leva ses yeux de son emploi du temps en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ?

-Lève-toi et présente-toi, lui chuchota Pansy.

-Harry Potter, dit-il en se levant. J'ai 18 ans. J'ai été élève à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor.

Il s'arrêta là. Pas besoin de dire qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Tout le monde le savait. Vu que personne ne réagissait, il décida de s'assoir. Le professeur référent lui posa une autre question.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous être Auror, Mr Potter ?

-Pour... pour faire régner la justice.

-Les Aurors actuels y arrivent très bien.

-Je n'en prétends pas le contraire. Mais ça a été… dur….

L'enseignant référent, Mr Palmer, un petit homme boudiné dans sa robe de sorcier s'avança vers Harry.

-Vous vous croyez supérieur par rapport aux événements du printemps dernier, mais sachez Mr Potter, qu'ici vous n'êtes pas l'élu, vous n'êtes pas le héros de la guerre, vous n'êtes qu'un étudiant. Pire, vous être un numéro.

-Je le sais. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

Il planta son regard dans celui du professeur, qui finit par lui tourner le dos.

-Encore un qui me déteste, soupira-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas. On a cours qu'une fois par semaine avec lui, lui dit Pansy.

-En tout cas, impossible de passer inaperçu avec ça.

Harry approuva pour une fois la parole de Drago.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Blaise et Hermione les attendaient devant le réfectoire. On pouvait remarquer qu'Hermione avait arrêté de tenir le bras de Blaise, à son plus grand soulagement.

-Salut, dit Pansy. Alors, comment c'est chez les médicomages ?

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione. J'adore le programme et on aura un stage à St Mangouste pendant l'année ! On nous a donné une blouse blanche et le professeur référent est super sympa !

-Tu sembles un peu trop excitée Granger, s'inquiéta Blaise.

-C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle. Comment c'est chez les Aurors ?

-Potter s'est fait remarquer, dit Drago.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, c'est aussi simple que ça. Bon, on y va ?

En entrant dans le réfectoire, Pansy regarda tout autour d'elle avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ah ! C'est le Paradis !

-Quoi ? fit Hermione sans comprendre.

-De la testostérone ! Partout ! De quoi élargir mes relations humaines… et les relations charnelles.

Harry, Drago et Blaise regardèrent Pansy également.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une obsédée ! Je suis une pauvre fille qui est seule depuis six mois !

-Pauvre trésor, lui dit Harry avec ironie.

Ayant chacun pris leur repas, ils s'assirent à une table où un grand vide apparaissait. Ils étaient cinq sur une table de six. Sans trop réfléchir, on savait que la personne manquante était Ron…

-Hey Neville !

Mais pas pour longtemps… Neville arriva tout sourire avec son plateau mais ralentit en s'apercevant qu'il y avait les Serpentards.

-Viens ! N'aie pas peur, lui dit Hermione.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise libre au moment où Drago posa son pied dessus. Hermione lui donna un coup dans le genou.

-Granger, mais t'es folle !

-Retire ton pied de là où je recommence !

Drago la défia du regard et retira sa jambe valide. Neville put donc s'assoir tout en s'éloignant du Serpentard.

-Alors, comment c'est chez les botanistes ?

-Ça va. On n'est pas nombreux mais tous passionnés. Je vais donc passer une bonne année. Sans Rogue je ne peux que passer une bonne année. En plus mon emploi du temps est super léger comme tout. Regarde !

Neville passa son emploi du temps à Hermione qui ne put que constater la légèreté de cet emploi du temps. Neville n'avait cours que trois jours par semaine. Elle était un peu jalouse. Les apprentis Médicomages avaient cours toute la semaine de 8h00 à 18h00 !

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton emploi du temps est tout léger qu'il ne faudra pas aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler les à côtés.

-Et voilà, soupira Drago. Les rat est de retour. Ah ! Mais arrête !

-Tant que tu n'arrêteras pas ton arrogance, je continuerais. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, j'ai raison. D'ailleurs j'irai là-bas tout à l'heure. Qui vient avec moi ?

Personne ne répondit. Personne ne voulait aller à la bibliothèque.

-Moi !

-Merci Pansy. Solidarité féminine ?

-Non pas tellement. J'espère juste qu'il y aura autant de testostérone là-bas qu'ici.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la rentrée au CEMS ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Premier weekend

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passéez un bon week-end ! Voici le 8e chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

_**Amandine**_ : Merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. En ce qui concerne Ron, il n'est pas définitivement sorti du tableau.

_**Chapitre 8 : Premier week-end.**_

La première semaine de cours était passée et Hermione avait adoré. Elle avait beaucoup plus de cours qu'à Poudlard, ce qui la mettait de bonne humeur. Des connaissances, des connaissances et encore des connaissances. L'euphorie l'envahissait et Blaise en était la pauvre victime. Etant donné qu'ils restaient ensemble à chaque cours, il ne pouvait pas éviter la folie de la Gryffondor. Il ne lui cachait pas qu'elle le faisait littéralement « chier » mais en même temps, il la trouvait marrante et ils faisaient un bon binôme dans certain cours.

Du côté d'Harry, sa semaine avait été plutôt mitigé. Etre Harry Potter, c'était dur. La plupart de ses camarades n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder et il semblait que Mr Palmer- le professeur de potion (oh joie !) - avait une dent contre lui. Toutes les questions difficiles et inconnues étaient pour Harry. Cela permettait une humiliation de plus. Drago et Pansy lui disaient de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ce professeur au lieu de le charrier.

C'était le week-end et comme promit, Harry alla au Terrier. Avec un peu réticence certes, mais puisqu'il l'avait promit à Molly, il n'avait pas le choix. Quand Harry arriva chez mes Weasley, il croisa Blaise avec un sac en bandoulière.

-Tu as dévalisé les Weasley ? lui demanda Harry.

-Ce sont des provisions pour Ginny. Maintenant qu'elle est seule, Molly croit que sa fille va mourir de faim. Salut.

-Salut.

-Oh attends Potter. Si tu pouvais… je ne sais pas moi, filer des somnifères à Granger pour qu'elle se calme un peu, ça me ferait des vacances.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je cherche.

Effectivement, dès qu'Hermione rentrait de sa journée de cours, elle racontait tout à Harry. Tout ! Au début il trouvait ça marrant, mais au bout de cinq jours, il trouva ça plutôt inquiétant.

-Harry ? Harry, c'est toi ?

-Oui. Bonjour Molly !

-Ah Harry ! Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une bise. Tu manges bien ? Tu as aimé mon gratin à la citrouille ?

-Il était très bon. Merci. Hermione et moi avons adoré.

-Hermione ? fit Molly intriguée.

Oups… Molly ne savait pas qu'Hermione vivait avec Harry. Le coup du gratin qu'elle avait aimé allait déboucher sur des explications.

-Hermione ? Tu as vu Hermione ?

-Je… c'est que… Elle vit au Square avec moi, en fait.

Molly arrêta d'éplucher ses légumes et regarda Harry. Soit il en avait trop dit, soit il n'en avait pas dit assez.

-Hermione vit avec toi ? répéta-t-elle pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

-Heu… et bien… oui mais…

-Ron ?

On put entendre Ron sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers. Quand il arriva, Harry remarqua l'œil au beurre noir de Ron. Y avait-t-il été si fort ?

-Oui maman…

-Tu savais qu'Hermione vivait au Square avec Harry ?

Ron regarda Harry puis sa mère et répondit par l'affirmatif.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec eux ? Ça pourrait être bien.

-Non. Je ne préfère pas. Peut-être l'an prochain quand je reprendrais mes études. Pour le moment, je préfère rester ici.

-Et j'espère que tu le feras. Savoir que tu travailles avec Fred et Georges ne me plait pas particulièrement. Mais dis-moi Rony, tout va bien avec Hermione ?

-Oui maman, soupira-t-il.

Harry fut surpris par le mensonge de Ron. Il aurait quand même pu dire à sa mère que c'était finit entre eux, sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi. Hermione l'avait bien fait. En tout cas Molly se contenta de cette réponde.

-Tu as vu ça, Harry ? Mon Ron a reçu un cognard perdu dans l'œil la semaine dernière.

Si seulement elle savait que le cognard perdu c'était lui. Ron l'invita à le suivre. Ils étaient dans le salon et n'osaient pas prendre la parole.

-Hermione n'est pas venue ? risqua Ron.

-Elle n'a pas envi de te voir. Elle n'allait donc pas venir ici et sachant qu'elle pourrait te croiser. En fait, je suis désolé pour… ton œil.

-Tu ne l'étais pas sur le coup.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as dit sur Hermione. C'est parti tout seul. Mais je ne vais pas recommencer Ron. Mon poignet a pris un sacré coup aussi.

-Je suis sûr que j'avais raison, dit Ron. A propos d'Hermione et toi.

-Ron arrête….

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes ensemble.

-Tu sais quoi ? Oui ! Tu as raison ! J'ai profité de la tristesse d'Hermione pour coucher avec elle. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Franchement Ron, ne soit pas si bête ! Je te le répète comme l'année dernière, Hermione est ma sœur et je protège ma sœur.

-De moi ?

-Pour le moment, oui.

-Comment va-t-elle ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Elle est heureuse d'aller en cours. Ça lui permet de t'oublier. Mais la nuit elle pleure. Elle se cache mais je l'entends.

En fait, non seulement il l'entendait, mais il la voyait aussi. Au bout de la troisième nuit de pleure, Harry avait été dans la chambre d'Hermione et avait tenté de la consoler une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand il croyait qu'elle ne pleurait plus, ses larmes coulaient toujours en silence. Bien sûr, il garderait ça pour lui. Ron y verrait encore une forme de séduction. Quand il sut qu'Hermione pleurait tout les soirs à cause de lui, son visage changea tout de suite. Harry vit Ron devenir triste et coupable.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Moi je sais. Tu n'as pas eu confiance en Hermione et tu as voulu te venger de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Il faut que tu assumes et que tu passes à autre chose, parce qu'Hermione ne reviendra jamais vers toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je la connais et mieux que toi apparemment.

Pendant ce temps Hermione se trouvait sur une terrasse de café du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était passée rentre visite à ses parents dans la matinée. Elle leur avait raconté sa semaine pendant le petit déjeuner. Mais quand ses parents lui posèrent des questions sur sa relation avec Ron, Hermione inventa une excuse bidon de dissertation à faire alors qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'avançait dans ses devoirs.

Elle avait donc fuit la maison de ses parents pour éviter la conversation et se trouvait maintenant seule sur le Chemin de Traverse à lire l'actualité du jour.

-J'aurai cru que tu serais avec Potter…

Hermione leva la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. Ce n'était que Drago. Elle avait envoyé un hibou en quittant la maison de ses parents pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa journée et s'il pouvait la rejoindre à cet endroit. Au début elle avait pensé à Harry, mais elle savait qu'il était avec Ron. Pansy était en train d'élargir ses relations plus charnelles qu'humaines et Blaise, non seulement il l'aurait envoyé balader, mais en plus Ginny lui en aurait voulu d'accaparer son petit-ami. Il ne lui était resté que Drago, en espérant que lui non plus n'était pas occupé par une quelconque…relation.

-Tu es là, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas un hologramme. Vas-y, touche.

Drago lui tendit son bras comme preuve. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et reprit sa lecture. N'aimant pas être ignoré, Drago lui arracha le journal des mains.

-Eh !

-Je n'aime pas être invisible aux yeux des autres, tu le sais. Alors Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

Hermione prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait demandé à Drago de venir la rejoindre. C'était ridicule.

-Granger ! Granger !

-Laisse tomber Malefoy. Merci d'être venu mais je préfère être seule.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Tu m'as contacté, je suis venu, je reste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fut presque hypnotisée par le regard transperçant de Drago. Elle baissa la tête et sentit encore les larmes arriver. Il semblerait qu'elle avait une source intarissable de larmes. Drago le remarqua et changea de visage. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. La seule fille qu'il avait vu pleurer qu'il arrivait à consoler, c'était Pansy. Et c'était rare.

-Allez, viens, dit-il.

Drago la pris par le bras et transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent hors de Chemin de Traverse, dans un parc qui ne se trouvait pas très loin. Il y avait très peu de personne autour d'eux. Surtout des parents avec leurs enfants. Drago emmena Hermione jusqu'au pied d'un arbre où il l'incita à s'assoir. Hermione essuya ses larmes et tourna la tête quand Drago s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Où on est ? demanda Hermione essuyant ses larmes.

-Dans un parc. C'est là que j'étais tout à l'heure. C'est calme. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'ai rien.

-Tu m'as contacté.

-En dernier recours.

-Bon. Je peux m'en aller donc ?

-Non !

Alors que Drago était sur le point de se lever, Hermione lui agrippa le bras pour qu'il reste à côté d'elle.

-Poudlard me manque, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? fit-il étonné.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

-Je….

C'était une question piège que Drago venait de lui poser. Une question qu'elle-même lui avait posée quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis sûr que ces pleures sont à cause d'un crétin de rouquin se nommant belette puante. Je me trompe ?

-Oui.

Drago soupira et prit ce « oui » pour un « non ». Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment. Drago attendait juste que la Gryffondor se mette à parler. Il n'était pas Harry, elle n'allait donc pas se confier si facilement.

-Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenue, commença-t-elle. Je suis devenue une pleurnicheuse depuis la fin des vacances. Je suis devenue Mimi Geignarde et je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude je suis forte ! Je ne me laisse pas abattre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'aimerai revenir en arrière, être encore à Poudlard et être Hermione Granger de Poudlard.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris tu l'es toujours. Blaise n'en peut plus de toi. Tu es toujours l'ancienne Granger, le rat des bibliothèques et mon « souffre douleur » préféré (Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Drago sourit). Mais tu as subit un mauvais coup cet été et c'est ça qui te rend… vulnérable.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je comprends. Mais ça passera. Tu es une fille forte qui va vite surmonter sa peine. J'en suis persuadé. Laisse le temps à tes émotions de faire le point.

Hermione acquiesça et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Drago. D'abord surpris, il passa son bras autour d'elle.

-Dit un mot de ça à quiconque, dit à n'importe qui que je me repose sur toi et tu es mort Malefoy.

-Ne t'en fait pas Granger. Je ne dirai à personne que tu m'aimes. Ah ! Tarée !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier week-end en tant qu'étudiant ?

A samedi prochain !


	9. Le Quiddich toujours

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Je vous présente le 9e chapitre du CEMS !

Merci à **Black666, Avya** et à **19hermy93.**

**F****antasia-49** : Les scènes avec Ron seront assez ponctuées. Il n'apparaît pas dans toute la fiction.

_**Chapitre 9 : Le Quiddich toujours.**_

Les cinq étudiants se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour finir leur devoir. Ils ne pouvaient le faire qu'une fois par semaine, pendant une toute petite heure où ils pouvaient se chamailler une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, pour une fois et grâce à Hermione, le calme régnait à cette table de première année. Hermione et Blaise s'entraidaient, Pansy, Drago et Harry faisaient de même de leur côté, même si des mots tel que « crétin » ou « abrutit » faisait surface.

Un vacarme se produisit dans la pièce. Tout le monde leva les yeux de son parchemin et regarda qui pouvait faire un tel bruit.

-Salut Hermione ! Salut Harry ! Salut… vous…

Neville Londubat en personne. Après ces salutations, Neville reprit son souffle pendant une bonne minute. Minute pendant laquelle les autres perdirent patience.

-Accouche Londubat ! ordonna Drago.

Neville tendit trois enveloppes. Une à Harry, une à Drago et l'autre à Blaise. Il garda la quatrième pour lui.

-Mais ouvrez ! Ça ne va pas vous sauter à la figure ! fit Neville.

-Neville, tais-toi ! On est dans une bibliothèque !

-Mrs Pince le retour, soupira Drago.

Les garçons ouvrirent leurs lettres et la lurent en silence ce qui exaspéra les filles.

-Ça parle de quoi ? demanda Pansy.

-De Quiddich, répondit Harry. On est « invité » à passer une évaluation pour faire partir de l'équipe de Quiddich section Justice,

-Idem, dit Drago.

-C'est la section Scientifque, pour moi.

-En fait, il y a quatre sections de Quiddich : Justice, Scientifique, Enseignement et Politique. Chaque filière a trois équipes. Une par année. Alors, vous allez le faire ?

-Pas sûr. On a un emploi du temps chargé. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer tout ça. J'hésite. Les études priment.

Hermione lâcha presque sa plume et regarda Blaise bouche bée.

-Quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

-Tu viens de dire une des plus belles paroles que je n'ai jamais entendues de la bouche d'un garçon ! « Les études priment ! » Si tu n'étais pas avec Ginny… je… je t'embrasserais !

A cette menace, Blaise recula sa chaise de l'ancienne Gryffondor et se pencha vers Harry.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé les somnifères ?

-Non.

-Et toi Harry ? demanda Neville.

-Jouer au Quiddich dans le supérieur ? Encore un moyen de se faire remarquer. Alors non.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Harry, tu es le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse. Tu devrais essayer.

-Eh ! Eh ! Je suis attrapeur aussi ! s'exclama Drago.

Tout le monde regarda Drago mais personne ne releva pas la remarque.

-Bon. Dommage Harry. Ça aurait été un beau spectacle. Et toi Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Oui ! Je vais passer l'évaluation.

-Tu vas le faire ? demanda Blaise.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Mais comme Potter se désiste, pourquoi pas ? Ah oui et c'est écrit « Etre membre de l'équipe de Quiddich vous gratifiera d'un Optimal supplémentaire par semestre et d'un 3e Optimal pour l'équipe détentrice de la coupe ».

Blaise et Harry relurent leurs lettres plus attentivement. Effectivement, faire parti d'une équipe de Quiddich ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour les trois garçons.

-Alors ? insista Neville.

-Ok ! fit Blaise.

-C'est clair ! renchérit Harry.

-Eh, non ! dit Drago.

-On a peur Malefoy ?

-Tu délires, Potter.

-Si j'étais toi, je ferai l'évaluation dans un autre poste. Il est clair que je te bâterai à plat de couture. J'aurai ce poste ! assura Harry.

-Prétentieux !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Parkinson.

-Vous pouvez faire l'évaluation sur des postes différents, affirma Neville. C'est possible.

-Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Drago.

-Je suis l'un des commentateurs de la première année, Malefoy. On m'a donné le règlement et je l'ai lui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Félicitations Neville, lui dit Hermione.

-Merci. Il suffit que vous écriviez les postes convoités en bas de la page. Vous me donnez vos inscriptions que je remettrai au bureau des sports. L'évaluation se passe mercredi. Ils ont prévu de banaliser la journée pour nous.

Drago, Harry et Blaise écrivirent leurs postes sur le parchemin. Blaise écrivit : Batteur et Gardien, Harry, Attrapeur et Poursuiveur (par précaution) et Drago fit la même chose. Ils tendirent leur feuille à Neville.

-J'espère que vous y arriverez.

Neville s'en alla avec ces trois feuilles, presque en sautillant.

-Bizarre ce Londubat, dit Drago.

Blaise se rapprocha d'Hermione, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Tu me supporteras ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione regarda Blaise de la tête au pied et lui dit :

-Espèce d'hypocrite !

Hermione reprit sa plume et continua ses devoirs après avoir dit :

-Je te supporterais Harry.

-Traitresse ! lança Blaise.

-Tu me supporteras aussi ? lui demanda Drago.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu ne seras pas attrapeur.

Harry fut secoué par les rires et il ne fut pas le seul. Pansy qui était à côté de lui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était toujours drôle de voir Drago se faire rembarrer.

**000**

Mercredi arriva. Pansy et Hermione étaient toutes les deux assises dans les tribunes d'un des terrains de Quiddich. Le Centre en possédait trois, tout aussi immense que le terrain de Poudlard. Elles étaient entourées d'autres filles toutes aussi dindes les unes que les autres.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es attendue ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Le même que l'autre fois ?

-Non.

-Pansy !

-J'élargis mes relations.

-Tu t'en lasseras, lui dit Hermione.

-Tu devrais en faire autant. Ça te permettra d'oublier Weasley.

Un premier groupe de joueur arriva. Le groupe de la filière Justice. On pouvait voir Harry et Drago en tenu de Quiddich. Une tenue entièrement noire.

-Ça leur va plutôt bien, dit Hermione.

-Potter à l'air d'un Croque-mort.

Les sportifs montèrent sur leur balai pour s'élever dans les airs.

-Stressé ? demanda Harry à Drago.

-Pourquoi je le serai ?

-C'était juste pour faire la conversation.

-Je l'attraperai.

-Dans tes rêves.

-On est trois…

Un étudiant arriva à côté d'eux. Aussi costaud que Drago et Harry.

-Devon Jackson, dit-il en tendant sa main. Etudiant en Droit Magique. Américain et meilleur attrapeur de ma promo. S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez maudire, c'est moi. Je ferai parti de cette équipe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Harry, je te maudirai.

Harry regarda les tribunes et vit Hermione lui faire un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Drago le regarda d'un air moqueur, jusqu'à ce que Pansy lui fasse la même chose.

-Vos copines ? demanda Devon.

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Elles sont pas mal.

Drago et Harry regardèrent Devon avec un regard assez mauvais.

-Elles ne sont pas libres pour autant, affirma Drago.

La conversation s'arrêta là car trois vifs d'or avaient été lancés. Le premier à en attraper au moins un, serait automatiquement l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Ils avaient une heure.

-Harry en attrapera au moins deux, annonça Hermione fièrement.

-Tu en fais quoi de Drago ?

-Je ne veux pas te vexer mais combien de fois Serpentard a gagné contre Gryffondor ?

Pansy se mit à réfléchir et dut admettre l'inadmissible. Serpentard n'avait jamais gagné contre Gryffondor. Même quand Ron était gardien.

-Pauvre Drago, admit Pansy. Ça lui fera de la peine.

-Je le consolerai, dit une voix derrière elles.

Pansy et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir une fille aux cheveux blonds et yeux noisette, souriant tout en regardant le terrain.

-Drago Malefoy est plutôt canon, dit-elle. J'en ferai bien mon quatre heures. A moins qu'il soit le copain d'une d'entre vous. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave. Harry Potter n'est pas mal non ? Il a une façon de se déplacer sur son balai … c'est sexy !

Nos deux héroïnes se regardèrent. Voilà une fille qui ressemblait à Lavande Brown.

-Eh ! Mais tu es Hermione Granger !

-Euh… oui… comment….

-Je m'appelle Laura Kyle. Je suis en Médicomagie aussi. C'est toi la petite-amie du beau gosse ?

-La petite-amie de qui ? Le… beau gosse ? Qui est-ce ?

-Tu es la petite-amie de Blaise Zabini, non ? Vous êtes inséparables tout les deux.

-Nous ne somme pas ensemble, dit Hermione nerveuse.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Pansy. Il a une petite amie, qui est à Poudlard et qui, j'en suis sûre, te botterai les fesses si tu tentais quoi que ce soit envers Blaise.

-C'est une menace ? demanda Laura.

-Un avertissement.

-Bon. Drago et Harry sont libre, eux ?

-Ça, c'est à voir, lui dit Pansy.

Hermione la regarda avec un regard d interrogateur. A quoi bon mentir sur le statut social des garçons.

Peu après, les filles virent Drago passer l'évaluation des poursuiveurs. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Harry était attrapeur. Il arriva d'ailleurs dans les tribunes. Il fut applaudit par pas mal de filles, dont Laura. Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Pansy en leur donnant chacune un vif.

-Si on avait parié, j'aurai gagné, dit Hermione contente de la victoire d'Harry.

-Non. J'ai admis que Potter était plus fort que Drago, dit Pansy.

Harry se retourna vers Pansy avec étonnement.

-Vraiment ? dit-il.

-Oui. Malheureusement…

-Oh oui ! Tu es très doué, dit Laura en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Harry retourna pour voir Laura une fraction de seconde avant de regarder Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

-Elle te trouve beau. C'est une Lavande Brown.

-Au secours…

**000**

-J'aurais pu être attrapeur. Je t'ai juste laissé prendre le dernier vif, dit Drago à Harry.

-Menteur ! balança Harry.

-Je ne mens pas !

-Oh ! Estime-toi heureux Malefoy, tu es poursuiveur, lui dit Hermione. C'est déjà bien.

-Mais je suis attrapeur !

-Arrête de te plaindre Drago, lui dit Pansy.

-Non mais attends, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir ce que je veux ! Même Blaise a eu l'embarras du choix entre batteur et gardien ! Tu as choisit quoi en fait ?

-Gardien.

Pourtant, Blaise jonglait avec une batte.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je ne pouvais pas évincer le Quiddich de cette nouvelle vie, c'est comme retirer la baguette à un Parisien… (Comparaison bizarre, mais je me comprends^^)

Petit verdict?

Bon week-end!


	10. Halloween au CEMS

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le 10e chapitre du CEMS avec un jour de retard.

Veuillez m'excusez de cette attente. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a prit la tête.

La maniaque de l'heure et de l'organisation que je suis n'a pas arrêtée de penser à cette journée de perdue.

Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois.

Bon, tout ça pour dire que je vous présente la suite, totalement soulagée de pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 10 : Halloween au CEMS**_

On aurait pu trouver la scène adorable ou complètement tordu en tant que Serpentard. Harry était assis devant la coiffeuse d'Hermione qui lui badigeonnait les cheveux de gel.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, dit-elle. Tu as des épis qui se décollent ! Pourtant c'est écrit « gel extra-fort ».

-Oui mais on parle de mes cheveux. C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Mais non. Je vais y arriver.

-Mais Hermione, tu as déjà vidé un énorme pot de gel. Je pense que ça suffit.

-Bon, tu seras un vampire mal coiffé dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ce soir-là, une fête d'Halloween avait été organisée au CEMS et cette soirée était une fête déguisée. Harry était donc en vampire, ou plutôt Dracula. Ça donnait plus de prestige au personnage. Il avait un assez beau costume noir et blanc mais avait refusé qu'Hermione lui mettre la cape. Il voulait plus de commodité.

-Allez, fait un sourire à ta fée préférée !

Harry s'exécuta et plus il souriait, plus ses canines s'allongeait.

-Parfait. Tu es parfait, dit Hermione presque émue.

-Merci. Toi par contre je trouve que… Tu es jolie mais…

-Mais ? répéta Hermione avec appréhension.

-Je trouve ton costume trop court.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Les fées s'habillent comme ça.

Comme vous l'aviez compris, Hermione était déguisée en petit fée. Elle avait une jolie robe blanche lui arrivant à la limite des genoux. Elle avait également des accessoires tels que le diadème, la baguette étoilée et les ailes dans le dos. Pour rendre le costume parfait, elle avait même décidé de scintiller de mille feux.

-Tu vas m'aveugler, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas bon pour le vampire que je suis censé être.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

**000**

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au CEMS. La fête battait déjà son plein. Une dernière retouche pour Harry de la part d'Hermione et ils pouvaient faire la fête.

-Dracula ? constata Drago.

-Oui. Croque-mort ?

-Exact. Ce n'était pas mon premier choix pourtant.

-Zabini, tu es un fantôme, dit Hermione.

-Et toi une fée.

-Oui !

-Et moi, je suis qui ?

Pansy portait une tenue légère recouvrant à poitrine et un pantalon de soi. Le tissu était rouge et transparent sans trop en laissé voir. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle portait une dizaine de bracelets dorés à chaque poignet qui faisait du bruit à chaque fois qu'elle les agitait.

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Harry. Je dirais que tu es… une danseuse exotique ?

Le sourire de Pansy s'évanouit immédiatement. Elle lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule avant de répondre.

-Je suis Mata Hari !

-Mata Hari ? dit-il. L'espionne ? Mais elle est moldue !

-Et alors ! Elle était une jolie femme qui savait jouer de ses charmes. Tout comme moi.

Elle nargua Harry et prit Hermione par le bras pour se diriger vers une foule de garçons. Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, sachant ce que Pansy voulait pour elle.

-Non. Je t'ai dit non ! dit Hermione.

-Je te demande juste de danser avec l'un d'entre eux. Tu verras, ça te changeras les idées. Tu vois le blond là-bas ? Il est en Histoire de la Magie. Bien battit, gardien et excellent danseur. Celui aux cheveux long… il a l'air un peu crade comme ça mais crois-moi, il sait satisfaire…

-Pansy !

-Le brun-là, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à son amie, il est en droit. J'ai dansé avec lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer mais il m'a fait comprendre que tu lui plaisais.

-Un Casanova ?

-Oui, plus ou moins. Tu sais, une danse n'engage rien. Alors ?

-Je… non. Plus tard, d'accord ? Je viens d'arriver et… je… je vais prendre un verre.

Hermione demanda à Pansy de la lâcher, partit vers le buffet et en particulier vers Harry. Pansy les observa et vit Harry la fusiller du regard en prenant Hermione par l'épaule pour aller s'assoir. Blaise et Drago la regardèrent par la suite. Pansy haussa les épaules et alla vers les étudiants masculins. Tant pis pour Hermione elle comptait bien s'amuser, elle.

**000**

La fête avait commencé depuis déjà deux bonnes heures et Hermione n'avait pas lâché Harry. Elle se sentait minable. Elle voulait faire comme Pansy. S'amuser et butiner de fleur en fleur comme elle le faisait, mais quand elle s'était rendue compte que ça pouvait devenir du concret, Hermione eut peur et avait préféré se réfugier vers un garçon de confiance : Harry. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas le genre de garçon avec qui une fille pouvait s'amuser lors d'un bal. Il ne savait pas danser et Hermione le savait.

-Tu devrais aller sur la piste, finit-il par dire.

-Mais tu ne danses pas.

-Pas avec moi. Il y a plein de garçons qui te regardant. Va en voir un pour danser.

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je veille…

-Non, je préfère rester là. Je m'amuse ici, affirma-t-elle.

-L'an dernier tu t'amusais, là tu déprimes. Plus tu déprimes et plus je culpabilise. J'irai mieux si tu dansais une fois. Peu importe avec qui.

-Non.

Inutile d'aller plus loin Hermione ne changerait pas d'avis. Le petite fée ne voulait pas danser et préférait rester près du vampire quitte à se faire mordre.

-Tu ne veux pas…, tenta encore Harry.

-Non.

-Malefoy ou Zabini…

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis désespérée au point de vouloir danser avec eux ? L'an dernier tu aurais bondit de ta chaise en me voyant faire ça !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'était l'an dernier. Eh Zabini !

-Quoi ? fit-il en allant vers eux.

-Fais-la danser, lui demanda Harry.

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ok, dit Blaise en la faisant se lever.

-Mais non ! insista Hermione.

-Après, passe-la à Malefoy, continua Harry.

-Pas de problème.

-Je ne suis pas un objet ! clama Hermione.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir Granger.

Blaise poussa Hermione que la piste sous ses insultes alors qu'Harry éclata de rire. Il était maintenant tout seul comme un pauvre idiot, se faisant reluquer par des tas de filles. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se cacher.

-Alors on n'a pas la côte, Potter ?

-Parkinson ? Tu as laissé le dixième mec avec qui tu étais ?

-Il avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses, si tu veux mon avis.

-Ils les avaient tous.

-Tu m'espionnes ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il ne l'espionnait pas, il comptait juste le nombre de garçons avec qui elle avait lascivement dansé. Pansy eut un sourire espiègle et s'assit près de lui en lui tendant un verre qu'il accepta.

-Hermione a enfin décidé de faire une petite danse, constata-t-elle. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il est vrai qu'elle ne se mouille pas trop avec Blaise, mais c'est déjà un début.

-Je l'ai forcé à danser, si on peut dire.

Pansy le fusilla presque du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Tu la protèges un peu trop à mon goût.

-Autant que Malefoy fait avec toi.

-Non. Drago veille sur moi. Toi tu l'étouffes, tu la couves. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne cherche pas à avoir des aventures pour oublier Weasley. Elle a un Potter au petit soin pour elle. Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?

-Hermione n'est pas comme toi. Il lui faut du temps.

-Ecoute Dracula mal coiffé, ce n'est pas du temps qu'il lui faut mais un mec et un mec autre que toi de préférence.

-Trouves-en un pour elle.

-J'ai essayé ! Mais vu le regard que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Salut Harry je…

-Dégage ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on discute !

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et fit les yeux ronds à Pansy. La « pauvre » fille – Laura - s'en alla sans insister.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter. Ce n'est pas ton genre de fille.

-Parce que tu connais mon genre de fille peut-être ?

-Oui. C'est le style Mata Hari provocatrice. Danse avec moi.

-Tu as trop bu, remarqua enfin Harry.

-C'est pour ça que je te demande de danser avec moi.

Pansy se leva prit Harry par la main et le força à se lever. Elle réussit à faire ce miracle.

-Je ne sais pas danser, avoua Harry.

-Je sais. Tu étais le plus mauvais danseur du Bal de Noël en 4e année. Mais écoute… un slow. Ça ne sera pas compliqué.

-Je vais te marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu es trop galant pour ça. Allez, tes mains.

Pansy les pris elle-même pour les positionner au niveau de sa taille. Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Au plus profond de ses yeux émeraude.

-Je suis sûre que tu serais mieux sans tes lunettes.

-Peut-être. Mais en tant que myope, je ne tente pas le coup.

-Je ne parle pas de toi Potter, mais de Dracula.

-Oh.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Harry se mit à sourire et ses canines poussèrent automatiquement.

-Wow. Soit tu es un vrai vampire, soit j'ai vraiment trop bu.

Harry se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota.

-Tu as trop bu.

-Et si j'ai chaud, c'est parce que j'ai trop bu aussi ?

-Je crois que oui.

Pourtant elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait changé de partenaire. Après avoir insulté Harry et Blaise le temps d'un rock, elle se calmait avec le slow… et Drago.

-Tu n'as pas aimé les garçons que Pansy voulait te présenter ?

-Non.

-C'est normal, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ne sont pas moi. Croque-mort a eu une côte d'enfer toute la soirée.

-Avec des pétasses ?

-Jalouse Granger ?

-Pas du tout.

-Si, tu es jalouse.

-Non… Je les entends déjà « Drago ce que tu es sexy ! Si je devais mourir je voudrais me faire rembourrer les joues par toi ! » Rire de dinde. Fin de citation.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais vu plus jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, Malefoy ! Je suis en train de danser avec toi, pourquoi je le serai ?

-D'accord, tu marques un point… Il n'empêche que…

-La ferme, Malefoy !

Leur danse (et conversation) fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Devon Jackson, l'attraper malchanceux de l'évaluation qui n'avait attrapé aucun des vifs d'or.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il à Drago, pourrais-je te l'emprunter ?

Emprunter ? Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas un objet par Merlin ! Elle reconnut le garçon que Pansy avait qualifié de dragueur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était presque collée à Drago. Lui, le remarqua bien.

-Non, répondit-il. Tu ne peux pas.

-Peut-être devrions-nous le lui demander. Alors jolie fée, voulez-vous danser avec moi ?

-Elle le regarda de la tête au pied. En quoi était-il déguisé ? En moldu ? Elle regarda ensuite Drago et dit :

-Non. Je préfère rester avec lui.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates demoiselle, lui dit Devon.

-Je sais ce que je ne rate pas.

-Tu as entendu la demoiselle ? ajouta Drago. Du vent !

Devon et Drago se toisèrent puis l'américain s'éloigna d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne rates pas si je puis me permettre ? demanda Drago dans un chuchotement.

-Un slow avec toi…

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur danse.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que ce retard en valait quand même un (petit) peu la peine.

Le fait que ce soit « Halloween » aujourd'hui (ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je retiens de plus important cette semaine) et que ce soit aussi le sujet du chapitre, n'est que pur hasard.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en espérant pouvoir mettre la suite le jour voulu.

Bonne fin de week-end.

Gouline971.


	11. Match, victoire, beuverie et révélation

Bonjour, je vous présente le chapitre 11 de la fiction !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**Liyly 19hermy93 mathildeD**_ et à _**Avya**_

_**Baka BabaCOol**_ : Mata Hari et Dracula, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble…

_**Chapitre 11 : Match, victoire, beuverie et révélation.**_

Ce jour-là était une journée importante. C'était le jour du premier match de Quiddich des premières années qui opposait la Justice et la Science. Autrement dit, Drago et Harry seraient contre Blaise.

Les filles trouvaient la situation assez amusante. Harry et Drago allaient devoir jouer ensemble. Ça ne leur faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. De son côté, Blaise se fichait complètement des membres qu'ils pouvaient y avoir dans son équipe. Il était gardien et un gardien aussi bon qu'un batteur. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas choisit d'être batteur. Il voulait éviter de frapper Harry ou Drago dans la colère du match. Il l'avait bien fait l'année précédente en la personne de Ron. Ça avait finit en bagarre général.

-Allez, on y va, pressa Pansy.

-Mais arrête ! lui dit Hermione. Il faut les laisser se concentrer.

-Ne me dit pas que ne l'a jamais fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Aller dans les vestiaires souhaiter bonne chance aux joueurs.

-Si bien sûr mais… On n'aura plus de place après et…

-Menteuse ! Il faut vraiment que je te dévergonde un peu Miss Granger.

Pansy poussa Hermione vers les vestiaires des joueurs. En traversant celui de l'équipe de la Justice, elles se firent sifflées et là où Hermione était gênée, Pansy était plus que ravie et répondait avec un beau sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? demanda Harry surpris.

-On vient vous soutenir, tiens ! répondit Pansy avec évidence. Bonne chance !

-Je vous signale que les gradins se remplissent, prévient Drago.

-Narcissa garde nos places.

-Eh ! On m'oublie ?

Blaise entra dans les vestiaires ennemis, mais peu importe. Si c'était pour se faire encourager. Pansy remarqua un objet étranger dans la tenue verte de Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une chaine que Ginny m'a envoyée. C'est sa façon de m'encourager.

-Eh Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le camp ennemi ? beugla son capitaine.

Blaise s'en alla avec un signe de la main pour ses amis.

-Faîtes de votre mieux et que le meilleur gagne !

Les filles filèrent en quatrième vitesse.

-Tu lui as dit que la mère de Weasley venait te voir ? demanda Drago à Harry.

-Non.

-Outch…

Effectivement, quand Hermione vit Molly, elle eut un mouvement de recule en se demandant si Ron était présent aussi. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et avança avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est que tu deviens doué en hypocrisie, lui chuchota Pansy.

-Chut. Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. Bonjour Molly.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit Molly. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu au Terrier.

-Je sais. Je suis débordée en Médicomagie.

-J'imagine. Mais tu délaisses un peu Ron. Dire qu'il n'a pas pu venir voir le match aujourd'hui. Je lui dirai bonjour de ta part !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Molly jouait l'intermédiaire pour Ron et apparemment il ne lui avait rien dit. Quel lâche ! Narcissa regarda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire. Même Mrs Malefoy était au courant de ce qui se passait. Il fallait dire que Pansy, Drago et Blaise lui racontaient beaucoup de chose en fin de journée.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le stade. Toutes les tribunes les acclamèrent dont Pansy et Hermione. Les équipes firent le tour du stade et se positionnèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour soutenir tout le monde ? demanda Narcissa.

-Potter doit attraper le vif, Drago doit marquer des points et Blaise arrêter le souffle, répondit Pansy.

-Oui mais il va y avoir un conflit entre Drago et Blaise.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que si Drago marque, je suis contente et Hermione râle. Quand Blaise arrête le souaffle, c'est Hermione qui est contente et moi qui râle. Pas vrai Hermione ?

-Si, si. C'est vrai, dit-elle.

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Molly était là. Harry avait sûrement dû lui parler du match. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça ?

-Soit sympa Potter, lui dit Drago, attrape vite fait le vif d'or. Je n'ai pas envi de marquer des points contre Blaise.

Harry regarda Drago avec étonnement et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu serais loyal envers tes amis ? C'est nouveau.

-La ferme Potter.

Le souaffle fut lancé et le match put commencer. Neville était commentateur et se débrouillait plutôt bien.

-Drago Malefoy est en possession du souaffle ! Ça commence mal pour les Scientifiques ! Pour ma part, faisant des études de botaniques, je suis pour la Science. Aller la Science ! Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Harry Potter est un Justicier. Le beurre, l'argent du beurre mais tant pis pour le c** de la crémière ! Proverbe moldu !

-Mr Londubat !

-Pardon. Drago Malefoy se dirige vers les anneaux, lance le souaffle et Blaise Zabini arrête le souaffle de façon spectaculaire ! C'est la première fois qu'ils s'affrontent alors qu'à Poudlard, ils jouaient ensemble et étataient les meilleurs amis du monde ! Peut-être que ça finira en bagarre général comme l'année dernière ! Aller la Science !

-Mr Londubat ! Vous n'êtes pas censé prendre parti ! dit l'entraineur.

Comme prévu, Hermione encouragea Blaise et Pansy, Drago. Ça les faisait bien marrer les toutes les deux.

**000**

Cela faisait une heure que le match avait commencé et la Science menait 40 à 20. Les deux équipes étaient très fortes, excepté le gardien de la Justice qui, selon Drago, était encore plus nul que Ron si cela avait été possible. Il avait été le seul à marquer les 20 points contre Blaise en espérant que ça n'entacherait pas leur amitié.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Potter ? Pourquoi il n'attrape pas ce fichu vif !

-Parce qu'il ne le voit pas encore Pansy ! Il faut attendre un peu. Et puis ça vole vite !

-Harry fonce ! Harry vole ! Mais où ? Personne ne le sait ! Personne ne voit le vif excepté l'attrapeur de la Justice. Que fait l'attrapeur de la Science ? 50 à 20 pour la Science ! Changez de gardien les Justiciers ! 50 à 30 de la part de Drago Malefoy, encore !

-Arrête ça ! hurla Blaise à Drago.

-C'est la stratégie de l'équipe que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Mon Drago est fort, dit Narcissa émue.

-Oui, oui, dit Pansy sans faire attention. Potter attrape le vif !

-Calme-toi Pansy, lui dit Hermione.

Harry faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour attraper le vif, mais la petite balle dorée semblait être plus rapide qu'à Poudlard et qu'aux entrainements. Ça demandait un peu plus d'effort. De plus, l'attrapeur de la Science tentait de le faire tomber de son balai. Il lui faisait penser à Malefoy.

-Il paraît que tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, lui dit-il. Ici ça changera.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Harry ralentit violement ce qui déstabilisa l'autre attrapeur qui perdit sa trajectoire. Harry continua la sienne en évitant les cognards et…

-Harry attrape le vif d'or ! La Justice gagne 180 à 50 ! Bravo la Justice !

-Je croyais que vous étiez pour la médecine ? lui demanda l'entraîneur.

-Pas quand Harry Potter attrape le vif d'or.

Harry fit le tour du stade en montrant le vif d'or à la foule. Il frappa ensuite dans les mains de ses co-équipiers dont Drago bien évidemment.

**000**

-A LA VICTOIRE !

Pansy, Drago et Harry trinquèrent à la victoire de la Justice face à Blaise Hermione et Neville.

Ils étaient dans un pub du Chemin de Traverse faisant la fête à leur manière. Ils étaient dans un coin du pub avec des bouteilles de jus et d'alcool confondues.

-Comme quoi, la Justice triomphe toujours, dit Drago après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Riez, riez, dit Blaise. Tout ça c'est grâce à Potter, parce que votre gardien, excusez-moi du peu, mais il est nul ! Mieux aurait-il valu que Wesaley soit là.

-Ce que tu es mauvais Blaise, lui lança Pansy. Tu as été très bien si ça peut te consoler. Si tu avais été en Justice, vous auriez fait un trio d'enfer !

Pansy but son verre cul-sec. Hermione passa son bras autour de Neville.

-J'ai adoré tes commentaires Neville. Tu as été le meilleur.

-Merci, dit-il un peu rouge. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je commente un Justice vs Science. C'est trop éprouvant pour moi. Ah mais c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est du whisky Londubat. Du whisky, répondit Drago.

-Mais ça arrache ce truc !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le pauvre Neville. Il n'avait jamais bu de whisky de sa vie, même pas à Poudlard. C'était une première pour lui.

-Tu sais Potter, je n'ai pas arrêté de te supporter, annonça Pansy. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Hermione.

-C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourde. Elle cirait « Allez Potter ! Allez Potter ! Mais pourquoi il n'attrape pas ce fichu vif ! Potter ! »

Tout le monde regarda Hermione en se disant qu'elle était devenue complètement folle. Elle avait simplement trop bu. Pansy, elle, commença à tâter le bras d'Harry. Elle avait également trop bu.

-Dit-donc, dit-elle, tu as pris de la masse ! Vas-y Drago touche !

-Non mai ça va pas ? dit-il.

-Je pourrais te soulever comme une brindille, se vanta Harry.

-N'importe quoi ! Non mais tu m'as regardé ? Hermione oui, mais pas moi !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Quoi ? Tu insinues que je suis grosse ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Non !

-Si c'est exactement ça ! Il trouve que tu es une grosse patate, dit Pansy à Hermione.

-Menteuse ! Continue et je te soulève, brindille.

-T'oseras pas.

Harry se leva et porta Pansy sur une épaule grâce à l'aide d'un seul bras. Elle se retrouvait la tête en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, brindille ?

-Je dis que tu as un sacré beau petit derrière.

Des huées d'adolescent se firent entendre suivit d'éclat de rire. Les clients du pub étaient assez amusés de ce petit groupe d'ami.

-Merci, répondit Harry. Les tiennes sont flasques par contre.

-Oh ! Fais-moi descendre ! Fais-moi descendre, Potter ! Tu entends ça, Hermione ? Toi tu es grosse et moi j'ai les fesses flasques ! Espèce de goujat !

Les filles lui balancèrent du papier à la figure. Tout à coup, Blaise décida de se lever, le verre à la main et se racla à la gorge pour se faire entendre.

-Je voudrais dire quelque chose, commença-t-il. Tout d'abord la Justice, ça craint !

Hué de la part de Drago, Pansy et Harry.

-Ensuite ! Ensuite ! Vive la Science qui fait avancer la vie…

-Vive la Science ! dit Hermione en se levant.

-Vive la Science, poursuivit Neville en faisant la même chose. Oulà ! Il faut que je m'asseye…

-Et un jour…, continua Blaise, je dis bien un jour, j'épouserai Ginny Weasley ! Ginny est la femme de ma vie !

-Si elle te voyait, elle te tuerait, dit Pansy en riant.

-Faux ! Elle… elle serait aussi… soule que moi !

Blaise but une gorgée de whisky et s'assit. Hermione était toujours debout et titubait sur place. C'était la première fois qu'elle était ivre et vu la soirée, elle s'en fichait complètement.

-Blaise a raison ! Vive la Science et vive la vie !

-Bravo ! dit Neville en levant son verre.

Hermione but une gorgée….

-Vive la Science et vive la vie, répétât-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas dit précédemment. Et surtout…

Elle but une autre gorgée.

-Tu as trop bu Hermione, dit Harry.

-Chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Je disais donc et surtout vive le célibat ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hermione Granger qui est ivre morte ce soir n'est plus amoureuse !

En annonçant la nouvelle elle fit un geste du bras et balança le reste de son whisky jus de citrouille sur Drago.

-Ah Granger, fais gaffe ! hurla-t-il comme si on lui avait balancé de l'eau glacée après une nuit de sommeil.

-Oh pardon ! Je vais essuyer !

Elle prit un mouchoir et commença à éponger la chemise de Drago. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se colla presque à lui et mit son bras autour de son cou tout en soupirant.

-Potter a raison, tu as vraiment trop bu.

-Mais non ! Je prends appui sur toi, c'est tout. Apparemment, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour rentrer et comme Harry trouve que je suis grosse…

-C'est pas vrai !

-C'est tombé sur toi Malefoy ! Fallait pas te mettre à côté de moi !

Ils restèrent effectivement très tard. Ils décidèrent de tous se rendre au Square. Pansy, Drago et Blaise ne se voyaient pas rentrer au Manoir Malefoy dans leur état. Narcissa leur passerait un savon qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier. De même pour Neville qui n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa grand-mère si elle le voyait. Il fait pourtant parti de ceux qui avaient le moins bu…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bon week-end.


	12. Gueule de bois quand tu nous tiens

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre qui suit la beuverie de nos héros !

Merci à_** Avya, MathildeD **_et à _**Ero-Chikachu**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Gueule de bois quand tu nous tiens**_

Le lendemain matin, la première personne à se réveiller fut Harry. En se redressant il eut un horrible marteau piqueur qui cognait dans sa tête. Harry se dit qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à une goute d'alcool de sa vie. En regardant autour de lui, il découvrit des corps allongés sur le sol du séjour. Cinq corps et des tas de vêtements éparpillés comme si on était sur un champ de bataille.

Harry se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Plus jamais de chez plus jamais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry buvait et plus que de raison, mais ça n'avait jamais été jusqu'à se retrouver à dormir sur le sol d'un salon. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait rien oublié de la veille. La victoire bien sûr, la beuverie et…

-Salut.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une Pansy à moitié réveillée et couverte d'une chemise qu'il ne commençait que trop bien.

-C'est ma chemise, dit-il.

-Désolée, j'avais froid et c'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé dans le foutoir du salon.

-Il ne fallait pas te déshabiller.

-J'avais chaud et je n'ai pas été la seule vue l'état du séjour.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et s'assit en bout de table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-Du thé, du lait, du café, du jus de citrouille, des toasts, des biscuits, de la pâte à tartiné – quoi que si moi je ne peux pas en prendre, ça m'étonnerais que toi tu puisses - et le must du must : la potion anti-gueule de bois.

-Je crois que je vais prendre la potion anti-gueule de bois.

-Deux potions anti-gueule de bois, c'est parti !

-Tu devrais en faire six.

Harry commença à sortir le chaudron et les ingrédients pour la potion miracle de la journée. Pansy était restée assise et le regardait faire. Dos à elle, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte. Plus le temps passait, moins Pansy le regardait, elle le matait… vers le sud. Elle se rendit compte que ivre ou pas, elle avait eu raison, Harry Potter avait un joli petit derrière. Vraiment joli.

-Très joli…

-Quoi ? fit Harry en se retournant.

-Pardon ? fit Pansy comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

-Tu as dit quelque chose non ?

-Oh ! Je… je parlais toute seule ! J'appréhende notre retour au Manoir. L'angoisse !

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui tendit un verre de potion. Pansy put calmer ses rougeurs et son rythme cardiaque tout en buvant. Quelle idée de dire à haute voix qu'Harry avait un beau petit derrière.

-C'était une sacrée soirée, dit Harry, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Oui. C'était chouette. Vous êtes des cachottiers les petits lions.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous savez lever le coude.

-On a tous nos petits secrets.

-Même Hermione ! ajouta Pansy ravie. Elle m'a étonnée. Londubat doit faire des efforts par contre.

-Le pauvre. Ce n'est pas son style de vie. Sa pauvre grand-mère lui a appris les bonnes manières.

-Une chance.

Harry et Pansy se permirent de rire.

-En fait, j'avais raison hier soir, commença Harry.

-Raison à propos de quoi ?

-De toi. Tu n'es pas vraiment une brindille. J'ai une petite douleur à l'épaule depuis mon réveil.

-Oh ! Sache Potter que si je n'avais pas un restant de gueule de bois, je te balancerais ma potion à la figure.

-Je plaisante.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu complexes toutes les filles de ton entourage. Que vas-tu dire à Ginny ? Qu'elle ressemble à un furoncle sur pieds avec ses taches de rousseurs ?

-Tu es méchante Parkinson. Ce sont ses taches de rousseurs qui m'ont fait craquer.

Pansy baissa la tête un peu honteuse. Quelle jolie comparaison venait-elle de faire pour Ginny. La conversation s'arrêta quand Neville arriva à son tour dans la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que ceux d'Harry et avait un joli caleçon avec des grenouille dessus. En voyant ça, Pansy voulut éclater de rire. Un vrai tue-l'amour. Avait-il seulement déjà eu une copine ?

-Bonjour Neville, dit Harry. Bien dormit ?

-Bof.

Harry lui servit un verre de potion qui lévita vers Neville. Il s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Ma grand-mère va m'étrangler. Si elle savait ce que j'ai fait ! Elle ne sait même pas où je suis ! Où on est, en fait ?

-Chez moi, dit Harry. Anciennement la maison des Black. L'ancien QG de l'Ordre.

-Ça va alors, soupira Neville de soulagement. Je pourrais lui dire ça. Le QG de l'Ordre. Elle va me tuer !

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non Londubat. Tu as juste bu plus que de raison. Mais tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à poil en train de danser dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Neville regarda Pansy en écarquillant les yeux. Cette fille était complètement folle selon lui.

-Vas-y mollo Parkinson, lui dit Harry. Tu parles à Neville.

-Désolée.

-Est-ce que j'ai dis que j'épouserais Ginny ? demanda Blaise en arrivant.

-Oh oui.

Il tituba jusqu'au chaudron qui avait une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là, lui dit Pansy. Ça se trouve vous vous seriez mariés cette nuit. Ça aurait été marrant. J'aurais été demoiselle d'honneur !

-Arrête Pansy. J'étais soul. J'ai raconté n'importe quoi.

-Non. L'alcool délie les langues.

-C'est un bon point pour moi.

Pansy regarda Harry sans comprendre avant de rougir en se rappelant le « joli petit derrière ». Elle se cacha presque pour finir son verre alors qu'Harry se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Dites, vous avez vu la position dans laquelle Drago et Granger dorment ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Non.

-Venez.

Blaise emmena la petite troupe dans le salon pour voir ça. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était même mignon. Hermione dormait contre le torse de Drago qui la tenait par la taille.

-Un appareil photo, dit Blaise. Il faut immortaliser ça.

-Arrête, lui dit Pansy. Ils sont chou.

-Tu te transformes en guimauve, lui prévint Harry.

-Je me demande comment ils en sont arrivés à dormir comme ça ? questionna Neville.

La question resta sans réponse car on frappa à la porte. Harry alla regarder par la fenêtre.

-Merde !

-Qui c'est ?

-Molly… et Ron! répondit Harry en se précipitant vers Hermione et Drago. Hermione… Hermione…

Celle-ci se réveilla en douceur. La première tête qu'elle vit fut Drago. Elle ne réagit pas sur le coup mais sursauta juste après.

-Du calme, lui dit Harry. Malefoy debout !

Un autre coup à la porte. Tout le monde se leva.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Drago en se tenant la tête.

-Aucun, lui dit Harry. Montez à l'étage, tous ! Toi aussi Neville. Molly connait ta grand-mère.

Neville écarquilla les yeux et fila comme une fusée avec ses affaires suivit de Pansy et Blaise. Seul Drago était à la traine.

-Prend ma chemise, dit-il à Hermione.

-Merci.

-Vas-y Malefoy, insista Harry. Je vous envoie le chaudron tout à l'heure.

On frappa une troisième fois.

Harry courut dans la cuisine, servit un verre de potion pour Hermione et fit léviter le chaudron et d'autre verre pour les lèves-tard.

-Allez, bois Hermione.

-J'ai envi de vomir…

-Allonge-toi sur le canapé et ne bouge pas. A la limite, fais semblant de dormir. Molly et Ron sont derrière la porte.

-Oh non…

-Et si.

Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé avec la boisson en se disant « plus jamais ». Harry ouvrit la porte avec un sourire radieux en disant « Bonjour Molly ! Salut Ron ! »

-Salut, fit-il.

-Entrez.

Harry leur céda le passage et ferma la porte d'entrée en soupirant.

-Oh Hermione ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu !

-Pas… très bien…

En fait, la tête d'Hermione lui faisait horriblement mal et la voix joyeuse de Molly ne lui était jamais parue aussi forte.

-Elle a mangé quelque chose de pas très frais, expliqua Harry. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Bien sûr, comprit Molly. Je suis juste venue vous apporte un plat. Alors, la fête s'est bien passée ?

-Nous n'y sommes pas allés. On a fait la fête à notre manière.

-Oh je vois. Tu vois Ron ! Tu aurais pu aller les voir ! Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas pu entrer au CEMS. Mais comme vous n'y êtes pas allés…

Hermione avait fermé les yeux en espérant que son mal de tête s'en irait. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle avait passé une super soirée à rire et à plaisanter avec les Serpentards et Neville. Elle s'était sentie… libre. Elle se sentait libre. Elle pensa à Pansy se faisant soulever par Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu souris. Ça faisait longtemps.

Le dit sourire, disparut du visage d'Hermione quand elle reconnut la voix de son locuteur. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et vit Ron au dessus de sa tête.

-Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Harry dit que tu es malade.

-Je suis en pleine forme, ça ne se voit pas ?

Hermione finit son verre et pria pour que Ron s'en aille. Elle était célibataire et plus amoureuse. Elle l'avait dit la veille et le pensait. Mais elle voulait qu'il dégage. Elle ne supportait toujours pas de le voir.

Ron la regarda de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur ses longues et fines jambes pâle qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait voulu s'assoir à coté d'elle mais il savait qu'Hermione aurait reculé.

-Elle est un peu courte ta chemise de nuit.

-Ce n'est pas une chemise de nuit. Ce n'est qu'une chemise.

-La tienne ?

-En quoi ça te regarde, Ron ? A quoi ça va te servir de savoir si c'est ma chemise ou pas ? Et puis tu n'es pas si bête, tu connais la réponse ! Mais j'ai peut-être tord. Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

Hermione se rappela soudainement qu'elle portait la chemise de Drago. Elle avait dormit dans ses bras ! Elle s'y était sentit bien. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle en était arrivée là. Elle s'était allongée parterre et avait sentit le bras de Drago autour d'elle. Elle s'était retournée pour le voir. Ils s'étaient regardés quelque seconde et Drago l'avait rapproché de lui pour dormir.

-Bon je vais y aller. Remets-toi vite ma chérie, lui dit Molly.

-Merci…

-Tu peux rester si tu veux Ron.

-NON! hurlèrent Harry et Hermione.

Les intrus les entendirent enfin et décidèrent de prêter l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Molly étonnée. Il y a un problème ?

-C'est que… on doit faire le ménage et… La maison est salle. Très, très salle.

-Mais Hermione va mal. Ron peut rester pour t'aider Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Vraiment. Je vais me débrouiller. Et puis j'ai un devoir à terminer. Ron va s'ennuyer.

-Bon, d'accord. A la semaine prochaine alors.

-Pars devant maman, j'arrive.

Molly fit une bise à Harry et sortit de la maison. Ron se positionna devant Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu couches avec elle ! affirma-t-il. J'en ai la preuve !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? J'ai hâte que te me la dise.

-La chemise qu'elle porte. Elle est trop grande pour être la sienne. C'est la tienne !

-Désolé de te décevoir. Tu te trompes Ron.

A l'étage, Pansy montra Drago du doigt. Lui-même toucha la chemise qu'elle portait. Pansy préféra hausser les épaules.

-Alors à qui elle appartient ?

-A quelqu'un Ron ! répondit Hermione avec exaspération. A quelqu'un !

-Je… Hermione j'ai… juste envi de savoir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Cette chemise appartient à un étudiant du CEMS avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Il est parti et m'a laissé sa chemise. Tu vois Ron, je n'ai pas arrêté de vivre !

Tout ça était faux bien sûr. Ou légèrement arrangé, de quoi faire mal à Ron et ça fonctionna. Ron s'en alla en claquant la porte. Hermione pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir aussi mal à la tête que maintenant. Entre la mère qui parlait fort et le fils qui claquait les portes, elle était servit.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, lui dit Harry en s'asseyant au pied du canapé.

-Me dit mon arracheur de dent préféré.

-Oh ça va…

-Il m'énerve Harry ! J'en ai marre qu'il veuille tout savoir sur tout. On est plus ensemble !

-Tu es toujours amoureuse ?

-Non. Tu sais, tout irait mieux s'il arrêtait d'être aussi…

-Jaloux ?

-Oui.

Harry alla chercher les intrus du dessus. La voix était libre à présent.

-Vous avez peur des Weasley ? demanda Drago d'un air moqueur.

-On n'a pas envi que la maison se mette à exploser, c'est tout.

-Je te rends ta chemise, dit Hermione à Drago en le voyant.

-Tu peux la garder. Tu me la rendras demain.

Encore un peu gênée, Hermione baissa la tête. Drago lui caressa délicatement le visage. Il ne savait ce qui lui avait pris, mais il savait que s'il continuait à la regarder, il l'embrasserait.

-Toi aussi l'alcool t'a délié la langue, lui dit Pansy. Tu n'aimes plus Wesaley. Blaise veut épouser Ginny et Potter te trouve grosse et moi flasque des fesses.

-Ah ! Ah ! Je préfère ne pas répondre à ça, dit Harry.

Neville fut le premier à s'en aller en priant pour que sa grand-mère ne lui tire pas les oreilles en rentrant. Le trio de Serpents était un peu à la traine. Entre et Drago et Hermione qui se regardaient à peine et Hermione qui respirait le parfum de Drago sur la chemise, Blaise qui se remémorait le « un jour j'épouserais Ginny Weasley » et Harry et Pansy qui pensaient « fesses flasques » et « joli derrière », ils n'avaient pas vraiment envi de se séparer.

-J'ai bien dormi, annonça Hermione sans savoir pourquoi.

-C'est pas une première, lui chuchota Drago.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione rougit. C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait aussi bien et dans ses bras. L'année passée, c'était déjà arrivé.

-Je plaisantais, dit Harry à Pansy. Tu n'as pas du tout les fesses flasques. Pour une apprentie Aurors ce serait inadmissible.

-Harry Potter, paresserais-tu ton temps à me reluquer ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Pansy Parkinson. Disons que je rétablis juste l'ordre des choses. Je ne suis pas un goujat.

Encore un chuchotement qui la faisait rougir. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pansy n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de sensation avec de simples paroles et surtout, de la part d'Harry Potter !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors alors ? Petit verdict ?


	13. Course et révélation

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 13 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^

Merci à _**fantasia-49,**_ _**Avya, Licious**_ et à_** mathildeD.**_

_**Vera Bennett**_ : C'est ça qui est drôle. Quand les importunistes débarquent au mauvais moment. C'est leur rôle après tout^^ Non, non tu ne te fais pas de film, ils ont bien déjà dormis ensemble.

_**Mia**_ : La réaction de Ron à propos de la chemise sera pour bientôt.

_**Chapitre 13 : Course et révélation**_

Une période de l'année qui passait au ralentit, c'était bien la première partie de l'année scolaire. Les élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose, la période de Noël et sa neige abondante. Et bien entendu, les cadeaux qui allaient avec la fête. C'était peut-être bien beau de recevoir ces cadeaux, mais c'était moins drôle de se casser la tête pour savoir quoi offrir et à qui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste ? demanda Harry à Hermione en prenant le bout de papier. Tu comptes offrir des cadeaux à toute l'Angleterre ?

-Harry, rends-moi ça !

Hermione sauta presque sur Harry pour récupérer sa liste de cadeau.

-Malefoy et Zabini ? Tu vas offrir des cadeaux à Malefoy et Zabini ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont gentils, drôles et de sérieux étudiants. Ils méritent des cadeaux.

-Non, ils sont crétins, mesquins et méprisant. Je vais les rayer de ta liste, dit Harry en reprenant la liste.

-C'est moi qui vais te rayer de ma liste Harry ! En plus j'avais prévu un beau cadeau pour toi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un peigne !

Hermione récupéra une seconde fois sa liste et s'en alla. Elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse où elle devait faire ses achats avec Pansy. C'état une journée entre fille, le genre de journée que Pansy ne connaissait pas et qu'Hermione passait en général avec Ginny.

-Ça va ? Tu es prête ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui. De toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à acheter.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Un cadeau pour Drago, Blaise, toi et… et c'est tout.

Pansy dévia son regard en tentant de ne pas montrer son embarras. La dernière personne à qui elle allait offrir son cadeau ne regardait pas Hermione. Mais en même temps elle était son amie et on devait tout dire à son amie, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

-Bon, d'accord et un cadeau pour Potter ! Ça te va ? J'ai prévu d'acheter un cadeau à Potter !

Hermione la regarda avec étonnement ne comprenant pas pourquoi Pansy se braquait subitement.

-Ok. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te juger. J'ai prévu d'offrir un cadeau à Blaise et Malefoy aussi. Harry ne comprend pas mais bon, je m'en fiche un peu.

Les filles commencèrent leurs petites emplettes. Autant pour les autres que pour elles-mêmes. Il était simple de trouver des cadeaux pour les filles ou ses propres amis, mais il était difficile de trouver des cadeaux pour ses camarades qui progressaient dans l'estime de chacun.

-Où comptes-tu passer Noël? demanda Pansy.

-Chez mes parents. Je l'ai passé tellement de fois à Pourdlard que cette fois je peux bien leur faire ce petit plaisir. Ce ne sera pas la joie mais c'est assez chaleureux. Harry sera chez les Weasley. Je crois qu'il restera dormir là-bas alors je resterai chez mes parents. Et toi ?

-Je serai au Manoir Malefoy. Enfin… Noël n'est pas aussi joyeux chez-nous. C'est un jour comme un autre… avec des cadeaux. On ne fait pas de fête et on ne chante pas de chants de Noël autour d'un sapin. C'est ridicule.

-Vous ne buvez même pas de lait de poule ?

-Je détestais le lait de poule à Poudlard, ce n'est pas maintenant que j'en boirai des litres.

Hermione regarda Pansy avec étonnement mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Pansy.

-Une chemise, c'est pour Malefoy.

-Je crois qu'il a assez de chemise comme ça.

-Peut-être, mais comme il m'a donné l'autre et que je… bref, j'ai pensé que à ça pourrait faire plaisir à Drago.

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant la réponse d'Hermione.

-Drago… Tu as dit Drago, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Et alors ?

-Que tu appelles Blaise par son prénom, ce n'est pas gênant. Vous passez du temps ensemble et Blaise t'appelle par ton prénom quelque fois aussi, mais Drago c'est différent.

-C'est juste un prénom, dit Hermione en rougissant.

-Non, ce n'est pas juste un prénom. C'est un prénom qui brise une légère barrière sentimentale.

-C'est pour ça qu'Harry est toujours Potter pour toi alors que tu passes ta journée avec ?

-C'est différent, Potter est un crétin qui mérite que je l'appelle Potter.

-Si c'est un crétin finit, pourquoi tu veux lui offrir un cadeau ?

-La chemise est très bien. Dago sera ravi, dit Pansy pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

Hermione la prit et se rappela l'odeur de celle de Drago. Une délicieuse odeur de musc frais. Elle en avait des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Cette chemise était jolie mais n'avait pas son odeur. Elle passait d'ailleurs son temps à respirer son odeur.

-Tu offres quoi à Harry, demanda-t-elle ensuite à Pansy.

-Je n'en sais rien Hermione ! Et si tu continues de me harceler comme ça, il n'aura rien et toi non plus.

La vérité c'était que Pansy ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait lui faire un cadeau. Elle espérait même qu'il lui en fasse un, dans ses rêves les plus fous.

-Hermione Granger !

Hermione tourna la tête et vit deux personnes qu'elle aurait espéré ne plus jamais revoir.

-Lavande ! Parvati ! Vous ici !

-Eh oui ! fit Parvati Patil avec un grand sourire.

-Comme tu vois, dit Lavande d'un ton neutre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Je fais des achats avec Pansy.

Parvati et Lavande se regardèrent puis regardèrent Pansy avec un peu d'appréhension. Pansy remit son ancien masque de Serpentard hautaine et mauvaise. Ça l'amusait.

-Je reviens, dit-elle à Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Pansy regarda une fois de plus Parvati et Lavande tout en allant dans un rayon quelconque du magasin.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit Parvati. Tu es devenue amie avec Pansy Parkinson.

-Oui. Elle est sympa. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes maintenant ?

-On est dans une école de mode ! C'est super ! On apprend beaucoup de chose. Je suppose que tu es au CEMS ?

-Bingo.

-Et tes amours avec Ron ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Lavande fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Ron et le savoir avec Hermione lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Non, aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis plus avec Ron.

Et là, Lavande trouva un intérêt soudain à la conversation. Hermione le remarqua.

-Comment ? dit-elle en cachant son sourire. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… Disons que ce n'est pas un garçon de confiance.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Tu… tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? Enfin je veux dire…

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut le lui demander. En en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ron. Maintenant si vous permettez.

Hermione rejoignit Pansy qui était déjà à la caisse.

-De vraies commères. Elles diront à qui veut l'entendre qu'on est amies et que je ne suis plus avec Ron. Je suis sûre que dès qu'elle va sortir du magasin, Lavande va courir à la Farce et Attrapes des jumeaux.

-Et ça e fait quelque chose ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Qu'elle lui saute dessus si c'est pour qu'il me fiche la paix !

Pendant l'après midi, les filles firent une petite pause dans leurs achats pour boire une bonne bierreubeurre et se réchauffer dans un bon petit pub.

-Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé pour Harry ? insista Hermione.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait ?

-Un peigne.

-J'y ai pensé, dit-elle en riant. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

-La chose qu'il aimerait avoir, on ne peut pas la lui donner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ses parents.

-Oh.

Pansy se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Harry était orphelin il était normal qu'il veuille être auprès de sa famille pour les fête de fin d'année.

-Un peu de magie noire ferait l'affaire, dit-il.

-Pansy !

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis une bonne sorcière maintenant. Oh, une question que j'ai voulu te poser tout à l'heure mais j'avais complètement oublié : Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Drago et toi l'année dernière ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un rapprochement quelconque. Platonique ou pas.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. La seule personne qui lui avait posé cette question avait été Ron et il l'avait dit de façon beaucoup plus direct. « Tu couches avec Malefoy ! » C'était d'ailleurs plus une affirmation qu'une question. Forcément, elle s'était braqué contre lui, et ça avait finit en eau de boudin. Mais face à Pansy, ça pouvait être différent.

-Disons qu'arrivés à une période, on avait décidé de s'appeler par nos prénoms. On ne le faisait que dans notre salle commune. Notre cohabitation n'a pas été aussi horrible qu'on a voulu le faire croire. On passait des soirées à discuter. C'était sympa. Et puis un jour, il y a eu comme qui dirait un léger dérapage…

_Hermione rentrait dans sa salle commune. Drago qui lisait remarqua à sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_-Un problème avec Weasley ?_

_-Je le déteste !_

_Hermione s'assit à côté de Drago en essuyant ses larmes. Drago ferma son livre et se redressa pour mieux pouvoir la regarder._

_-Alors écoute, un, Weasley est un crétin. Deux, il restera un crétin toute sa vie. Trois, ton plus gros défaut c'est d'aimer les crétins._

_-Tu essaies de me réconforter et de me rabaisser ?_

_-C'est ton plus gros défaut. En plus d'être une boulimique du travail. Hermione, ce que je vais te dire, même Potter pourrait te le dire, s'il n'était pas obsédé par la sœur de Weasley. En plus d'être intelligente, tu es vive, tu as de l'humour et de l'esprit. C'est vrai que parfois j'aimerai t'étrangler, mais j'arrive à me retenir. (Hermione souriait) Le point le plus important c'est que tu es l'une des plus jolies filles du château, alors si Weasley n'est pas capable de voir ça, il n'est pas crétin il est…_

_N'attendant pas la suite, Hermione embrassa Drago. Il ne dura pas longtemps mais ce fut assez appréciable pour l'un comme pour l'autre._

_-… aveugle._

_-Désolée, dit-elle gênée._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Drago._

_Situation gênante. Hermione décida d'aller dans sa chambre._

_-Et tu embrasses bien, lança-t-il. Il faudrait qu'il s'en rende compte._

_-Merci._

-Je m'en suis voulu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne savais plus si j'étais amoureuse de Ron ou de Drago. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ron, j'ai su que c'était lui. J'étais folle amoureuse de Ron. Je vivais Ron, je respirais Ron.

-Jusqu'à cet été.

-Oui. Jusqu'à cet été. Voilà, c'est tout. Tu sais tout.

Pansy eut un petit sourire.

-Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! Peu importe quoi, je le savais !

-Comment ça ?

-Cette salle en a vu de belle. Vous n'alliez pas y échapper. Et puis, ça explique aussi certaine chose. Il y a une période ou Drago était de mauvaise humeur. C'était pile au moment où tu as commencé à sortir avec Weasley. Il avait aussi cette façon de te regarder parfois… A l'époque je trouvais ça effrayant, mais c'est logique.

-Comment ça ? répéta Hermione qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Rien. En tout cas, merci de m'en avoir parlé. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

-Merci.

Hermione et Pansy repartirent à la chasse aux cadeaux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que cette petite « révélation » vous aura plu.

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Une affaire de chemise

Coucou ! Voici le 14e chapitre.

Enjoy !

Merci à _**M,**_ _**Avya,**_ _**MathildeD,**_ _**Nelly2882, **__**fantasia-49 **_et à___**Hina-Chuppa**_

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Evidemment qu'il y a une plus grande complicité entre Drago et Hermione. Mais comme elle l'a expliqué à Pansy, c'était censé rester un secret entre eux. Mais tu as raison, ils sont très proches.

_**Chapitre 14 : Une affaire de chemise**_

C'était le 24 Décembre. Harry passait le réveillon et même le jour de Noël chez les Weasley. Il espérait que la soirée se passe bien. Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer de toute manière. Hermione n'était pas présente. Ron n'allait donc pas chercher à lui parler.

Harry donna trois coups à la porte du Terrier et entra. En cet instant, une tornade rousse fonça sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Harry !

-Ginny ! fit-il du même ton.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Comment va Hermione ?

-Bien. Enfin, elle va mieux. Elle est chez ses parents actuellement. Elle va pouvoir se reposer.

-Je comprends.

Ginny poussa Harry dans le salon où tout le monde était présent. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, Georges et leur moitié. Bill, Fleur, Charly et Percy. Tout le monde était là. Harry faisait tache avec ses cheveux bruns.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Arthur. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je suppose que tu es débordé.

-A un tel point qu'il est à peine venu dans notre magasin, fit remarquer Fred.

-Je suis désolé. On nous demande beaucoup de chose à faire au CEMS. C'est plus dur qu'à Poudlard.

-Si dur que ça ? chuchota Ginny.

-Non. En fait c'est mieux que Poudlard.

Ginny pouffa de rire. Elle était très heureuse d'être de retour au Terrier. La vie et l'ambiance avaient radicalement changé à Poudlard. Tout était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Il n'y avait plus d'action plus d'aventure. Les élèves souriaient à peine, surtout ceux qui avaient l'habitude de se mettre dans les problèmes, comme elle. Ginny en regrettait l'année précédente et tous ses amis qui sont désormais dans le supérieur. Maintenant, elle n'avait que Luna. Mais cette dernière ne s'ennuyait pas autant qu'elle étant donné qu'elle avait son propre univers.

Quand elle était arrivée à King's Cross, il y avait quelque jour de ça, Blaise ne lui avait pas donné le temps de descendre les marches du train qu'il l'avait porté et embrassé avec passion. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir et encore plus amoureuse que jamais. Ils avaient très vite transplaner pour passer la journée ensemble, loin des autres. Loin des yeux loin du cœur ? Non. L'absence attise la passion ? Oui ! Ginny aurait voulu que Blaise passe Noël avec elle, mais il n'était jamais à l'aise lorsque que la famille Weasley était au grand complet.

-Qui veut du lait de poule ? proposa Molly.

**000**

Au Manoir Malefoy, la fête était beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Ils n'étaient que quatre dans un immense salon sombre éclairé par une gigantesque cheminée.

Pansy, Drago, Blaise et Narcissa étaient chacun assis dans un fauteuil savourant le silence de la pièce.

-Je déteste Noël ! annonça Drago.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis mon chéri, remarqua Narcissa.

-Drago radote avec le temps, plaisanta Blaise. Il se fait vieux.

-Toi, tu aurais dû accepter l'invitation de Ginny, lui dit-elle.

-Je voulais accepter, se justifia-t-il, mais quand elle m'a dit que « tout le monde » serait là, j'ai paniqué.

-Pauvre petit Blaise, lança Pansy, il a peur de rencontrer la famille de sa petite amie au grand complet.

-Moque-toi Pansy, tu ne les as pas vu toi cet été. C'est… ça donne froid dans le dos.

-Ginny a dû être déçue, en conclu Narcissa.

-J'imagine.

Le silence revint. C'était souvent comme ça. Narcissa n'était pas très bavarde et avait un peu de mal à communiquer avec les adolescents qui vivaient avec elle. Avant la chute de Voldemort, elle n'avait eu aucune occasion de discuter avec Drago ou de lui envoyer des lettres. Lucius Malefoy se mettait même à surveiller ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui écrire. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle coupait donc les ponts pendant les dix mois où Drago était à Poudlard.

Quand Voldemort fut tué, la chasse aux mangemorts avait été déclarée. Les parents de Pansy avait fuit le pays tout comme la mère de Blaise. Seul Lucius avait réussit à être acquitté, expliquant que ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était protéger sa famille. Il travaillait donc pour le Ministère. Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas présent pour le réveillon de Noël. Cette soirée, était donc une occasion de plus pour Narcissa de se rapprocher de son fils et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

-Vous savez, dit-elle, Molly Weasley m'a envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui. Elle nous propose de passer le 31 Décembre avec Harry et Hermione au Square. Ginny sera là bien sûr.

-Au Square ? répéta Drago.

-Oui. Je pense que c'est une idée d'Harry afin que nous soyons réunis tous ensemble pour la nouvelle année.

-Potter a des idées stupides. N'importe quoi.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai accepté.

-Quoi ? firent Drago, Pansy et Blaise en même temps.

-Maman, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Si. Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais parce qu'on les voit tout le temps ! On n'a pas besoin de fêter la nouvelle année avec eux ! On l'a assez fait à Poudlard !

-Drago, d'abord tu vas baisser d'un ton. Je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas. Ensuite, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne serais pas ravi de voir Hermione pour le réveillon ? La jolie et intelligente Hermione Granger.

Blaise braqua son regarda sur Drago qui se sentit rougir. Pansy pinça ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer de lui.

-De quoi tu parles maman ?

-Drago… Je suis une mère et une mère sait tout.

Drago regarda sa mère dans les yeux et s'affala carrément dans son fauteuil. Il put entendre Blaise chuchoter « Il est amoureux de Granger ? » et Pansy dire « Il se pourrait bien ».

-Non ! dit-il en se redressant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureux ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tu vas savoir.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, dit-il à nouveau avec moins de conviction.

-Regarde-le, dit Pansy à Blaise, on dirait un petit bébé qui boude.

-Il est mignon, ajouta Nacrissa.

Drago se leva et quitta le séjour en colère pour aller dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Il n'était pas amoureux et encore moins d'Hermione Granger. Non ! Il aimait juste quand elle était là, quand elle souriait et prêtait à attention à lui et juste à lui. Il aimait le maquillage qu'elle portait. Il adorait la prendre dans ses bras (quand l'occasion se présentait) et la serrer contre lui pour dormir (quand l'occasion se présentait). Mais il n'était pas amoureux !

Et ce seul et unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le hantait depuis des mois. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron, la voix était libre pour lui… et n'importe quel autre étudiant d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi il devait faire le premier pas et éradiquer tout les autres étudiants qui s'avançaient à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais faire le premier pas avec Hermione Granger était assez dur à faire. Il ne savait pas non plus si Hermione était totalement remise de sa rupture avec Ron. Ça faisait quatre mois. Ça pouvait être court pour une fille, non ?

**000**

-JOYEUX NOEL !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ginny venait de débarquer dans sa chambre comme une fusée. Elle adorait Noël, ça n'allait pas changer.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il avec la voix éraillé.

-L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Ginny… va réveiller ton frère…

Harry se retourna dans son lit en espérant que Ginny s'en aille.

-Tu es partie ? espéra-t-il.

-Non. Si tu ne te lèves pas, tous les cadeaux à ton nom seront pour moi.

-Prends-les.

Ginny soupira. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et s'assit à terre près de la tête du lit. Elle secoua le bras d'Harry pour qu'il se retourne. Il le fit et vit le visage de Ginny poser sur le matelas. Elle ne souriait plus.

-Blaise n'a pas voulu venir fêter Noël parce que tout le monde était là, ce n'est pas la joie à Poudlard et Hermione est chez ses parents. S'il te plait, viens déballer les cadeaux avec moi. Ce sera au moins une chose qui me fera plaisir.

-J'aurais quoi en échange ?

-Rien du tout.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu aurais cédé plus facilement avec Hermione.

-Continue de rouspéter et je reste dans mon lit.

-Non ! Allez, lève-toi !

Harry se leva en riant et se rendit au pied du sapin avec Ginny, où une montagne de cadeaux trainait.

-J'ai compté le nombre de cadeau qu'il y a. Plus d'une trentaine ! Tu en a un de Dumbledore et un d'un anonyme. Une admiratrice ?

-Ça m'étonnerait.

Le premier cadeau qu'Harry ouvrit fut celui d'Hermione. C'était une toute petite boite où se trouvait… un peigne ! Elle avait osé ! _« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » _Harry éclata de rire.

-Drôle de cadeau, lui dit Ginny.

-Hermione en a un peu marre de me coiffer, expliqua Harry.

Il vit ensuite une autre phrase sur le papier d'Hermione _« Ton vrai cadeau est au Square. Joyeux noël à toi. »_

-Ta vie se passe bien avec elle ?

-Oui. C'est plutôt sympa. Il n'y a que Ron qui est un peu parano. Eh ! C'est jolie ça !

-De la part de Blaise, répondit Ginny en lui montrant son poignet. C'est un joli bracelet, je trouve. Mais ce que j'aimerai c'est qu'il soit là. Dis-moi tu… tu sais si Pansy… enfin si…

-Si elle drague ton copain ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ils ont été ensemble avant.

-Oui je sais. Hermione me l'a dit. Et non, elle ne drague pas Zabini et lui, ne la drague pas non plus. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Il le dit à qui veut l'entendre.

-C'est vrai ?

Ginny avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle était amoureuse et Harry était heureux pour elle.

Il prit maintenant le cadeau anonyme, curieux de savoir ce que c'était et de qui il provenait. Il ouvrit la boite aussi petite que celle d'Hermione et y vit un médaillon qui avait la forme d'un camée et un petit mot.

_« Je voulais t'offrir un peigne mais le cadeau était déjà prit alors j'espère que ce médaillon te plaira. Tu pourras y mettre la photo des personnes que tu aimes. Ils seront près de toi à longueur de temps. Je ne parlais pas de moi Potter._

_Pansy P. »_

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui aurait offert un cadeau. Un médaillon. Il pouvait y mettre deux photos apparemment. Il savait lesquelles.

Drago, Pansy et Blaise étaient à nouveau dans le salon. Eux aussi avaient des cadeaux à offrir. Ça ne florissait pas comme au Terrier, mais ils en avaient plus que d'habitude.

-Certaines personnes ont voulu vous faire plaisir, leur dit Narcissa.

-Ça va peut-être nous sauter à la figure, dit Blaise réticent.

-Ne soit pas stupide, lui dit Pansy.

-Ouvrez-les ou c'est moi qui le fais, dit Narcissa impatiente.

Les trois adolescents ouvrirent leurs cadeaux sans grand enthousiasme. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'on voyait la différence entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards.

Quand Drago ouvrit son premier cadeau, il fut surpris de voir une chemise. Pansy le regarda attentivement pour voir quelle réaction il pourrait bien avoir. Au début, il fronça les sourcils puis il prit le mot qui était avec.

_« Je n'ai pas envi de te rendre ta chemise, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. J'adore l'odeur que tu y as laissé, alors je t'offre cette nouvelle chemise pour que tu l'imprègnes et me la redonne par la suite. Serai-je devenue accro à ton odeur ?_

_Hermione. »_

Pansy le vit écarquiller les yeux puis rougir violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire sur ce parchemin ?

-Drago, ça va ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Ouais, ouais.

Il retourna la feuille pour voir si ce n'était pas une supercherie.

-Peu importe ce qui est écrit, ce n'est pas une blague, dit Pansy.

Drago ne dit rien mais sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas Hermione qui lui avait écrit ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-Qui est assez dingue pour t'offrir une chemise blanche ? dit Blaise.

-La bonne question est : Qui est assez dingue de _lui _pour lui offrir une chemise, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago regarda Pansy sans comprendre. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant se de reporter sur ses propres cadeaux. Drago avait toujours du mal à croire qu'Hermione lui avait offert une chemise blanche et ce petit mot.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous pensez quoi de la réaction de Drago face à cette chemise ? Et vous pensez quoi du cadeau de Pansy pour Harry ?

Bon voilà, je m'en vais voir HP7 – 1 (Enfin !)

A la semaine prochaine^^


	15. Réveillon tout en révélation

Coucou, voici le chapitre 15 du CEMS bien plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**Els, la mexicaine,**_ _**ju,**_ _**Baka BabaCOol, Senara38 **_et à _**Avya.**_

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise par Hermione.

_**Bellamort**_ : Non, Hermione et Drago n'ont jamais couché ensemble.

_**Juju-hoshiii**_ : Ah je suis désolée pour cette fin de chapitre. Je crois que tu vas me tuer si tu lit celui-là. (Franchement, j'ai adoré la fin d'HP7-1)

_**Nelly2882**_ : Je ne dirais pas qu'Harry et Ron sont fâchés. Ils sont juste sous tension. Ron est bien au Terrier pour Noël, mais je ne le fais pas apparaître, c'est tout.

_**Chapitre 15 : Réveillon tout en révélation**_

Harry s'était encore une fois fait piéger par Hermione. Elle l'avait appelé pour soit disant un problème avec le règlement du CEMS. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était du vent. Il était maintenant devant la coiffeuse d'Hermione en train de se faire coiffer… encore…

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je faisais pareil avec mon père.

-Il y a un petit détail que tu as oublié Hermione, ton père et moi ne sommes pas des petites sœurs que tu puisses pomponner. Nous sommes des hommes !

-Tant pis pour toi. Il ne fallait pas avoir autant de cheveux.

-Mais tu sais que mes cheveux sont incoiffables. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

Hermione ignora la question d'Harry et continua son petit manège dans ses cheveux. Le résultat était… surprenant. Elle préparait les cheveux d'Harry pour faire des petites couettes. Mais ça il ne le saurait que plus tard.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où venait ce médaillon que tu portes autour du cou.

-Personne. Je… je l'ai acheté.

Hermione savait qu'il mentait. Elle avait été là quand Pansy l'avait choisit. Elle lui avait même demandé un avis. Mais il pouvait quand même lui dire que c'était un cadeau de Pansy !

-Harry, tu crois que les Weasley vont s'installer ici et y dormir ? Dis-moi non, je t'en pris !

-Non.

-C'est pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non. On sera trop nombreux. Ils vont peut-être trainer sur leur départ, mais ils ne resteront pas ici, cette nuit. Fais-moi confiance. Hermione si tu pouvais arrêter de me mettre des nœuds dans les cheveux !

On frappa à la porte. Harry se leva, se précipita hors de cette chambres des horreurs capillaires et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était les Wesaley bien sûr. Molly se précipita dans la cuisine, les hommes de la famille lui serrèrent la main et Ginny le serra dans ses bras.

-Blaise est là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore. Mais Hermione est à l'étage.

-Super.

Ginny s'apprêta à monter à l'étage quand elle se rendit compte que Harry avait un nœud de perdu dans ses cheveux. Elle arqua les sourcils pour comprendre.

-Hermione, dit-il.

-Oh.

Harry se décoiffa et alla dans la cuisine où Molly s'affairait déjà. La table avait déjà été mise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réchauffer les plats.

-Ron que fais-tu là ? Hermione doit sûrement être à l'étage.

-Euh…

-Elle se prépare ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Et Hermione déteste être dérangée quand elle se prépare. J'en sais quelque chose.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça vu la façon dont Ron et le reste des Weasley le regardaient.

-Bref ! fit-il. Ron, tu viens un moment ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers le séjour.

-Tu ne leur as rien dit ! Tu n'as pas dit à ta famille que tu n'es plus avec Hermione ? Non mais tu es dingue ou quoi ?

-C'est juste une pause, dit Ron. On va tout reprendre. C'est la nouvelle année, on oublie le passer.

-Je… Ron. Ron. Elle ne va pas oublier au contraire. Il se peut même qu'elle soit encore plus en colère contre toi après ça. Va leur dire !

-Je… non… Je ne peux pas.

Ron s'apprêta à sortir du salon quand Harry lui dit :

-Elle est beaucoup mieux sans toi.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est beaucoup mieux avec toi.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir pour se trouver devant Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il eut froid dans le dos quand il vit Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme avait voulu le tuer, ne l'oublions pas.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Narcissa.

-Bonsoir Mrs Malefoy. Entrez.

-Alors c'est ça la demeure des Black, lança Lucius en entrant.

-Lucius ! réprimanda Narcissa.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je sais ce tu penses.

Au même moment, Hermione et Ginny dévalèrent des escaliers. Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu alors que Ginny continua sa route pour se jeter dans les bras de Blaise. Celui-ci l'embrassa immédiatement. On put voir alors Lucius lever les yeux au ciel et se diriger là où il y avait de la lumière. Hermione continua sa descente et se trouva nez à nez avec Drago. Elle fit un pas vers lui, il fit de même.

-Jolie chemise, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Pure provocation, rétorqua Drago.

-Une mère voit tout, lança Narcissa.

Drago fit subitement un pas en arrière et Pansy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il était clair qu'ils avaient envi de se sauter l'un sur l'autre. Peu après, ce furent les parents d'Hermione qui arrièrent. Elle n'avait pas été pour cette réunion entre sorciers de sang pur radicaux et deux pauvres moldus, mais Hermione leur avait tellement parlé du Square, que ses parents avaient insisté pour connaître la maison où vivait leur fille. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit de nouveau la porte.

-Bonsoir Mrs Granger, bonsoir Mr Granger. Entrez.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Maman ! Papa ! s'exclama Hermione en sautant dans leurs bras. Je suis contente de vous voir.

-Nous aussi ma chérie, lui dit son père. Nous sommes très heureux de passer enfin un réveillon du nouvel an avec toi.

-Et si on allait dans la cuisine, proposa Harry. Hermione pourra vous présenter.

Hermione pris ses parents par la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Alors, tout le monde, je vous présente mes parents ! Jean et Henri Granger ! Maman, papa alors voici la famille Weasley, la famille Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini !

A ce moment-là Lucius regarda Narcissa avec le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait lancer à sa femme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de quatrième dimension où les moldus et les sorciers dansaient et chantaient main dans la main. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa femme n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette invitation surprise des parents d'Hermione.

Hermione les mit à une place bien précise. Assez loin des Weasley, pour que le sujet de sa relation avec Ron ne vienne au cours du repas et assez loin des Malefoy pour que Lucius n'ait pas envi de les tuer avant le dessert.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes les parents d'Hermione ? dit Pansy avec un large sourire. C'est chouette. C'est la première fois que je vois des moldus dans un univers sorciers. Vous n'avez pas trop peur ?

-Parkinson, tu veux bien arrêter ! lui dit Harry.

-Quoi, je suis curieuse !

-Arrête des les regarder avec autant d'avidité. La dinde que tu attends pour y enfourner ta farce est dans le four pas devant toi ! Excusez-la, dit-il a l'adresse des parents d'Hermione, elle fait partie de ces gens qui sont psychologiquement perturbés ! Aïe !

-Bien fait, dit Pansy en posant sa fourchette alors qu'elle recevait un lourd regard de la part de Lucius. Une jeune fille digne de ce nom, ne se comportait pas ainsi.

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine. Ce fut l'heure du vin chaud avant de commencer le diner. En regardant tout le monde, Hermione s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda Harry qui avait cette drôle impression aussi.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il…

-… manque quelqu'un ?

On frappa une fois à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et se trouva devant un Neville rougit par le froid.

-Mon Dieu Neville !

-Ma grand-mère a enfin accepté que je vienne, dit-il en tremblant.

-Entre ! lui dit Hermione. Tu es frigorifié.

Hermione l'aida à se dévêtir et l'emmena à la cuisine.

-Tu vas boire du vin chaud, tu verras. Tu iras mieux.

-Ah ! Neville Londubat, dit Arthur Weasley. Comment va ta grand-mère?

-Elle joue au bingo avec ses amies.

Lucius regarda Narcissa, puis son fils.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Lucius.

-On se construit une nouvelle vie sociale.

-Avec des moldus pas loin de nous ?

-Lucius je t'en pris. Ils sont moldus mais pas sourds. Veuillez excuser mon mari, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Mrs Granger de façon tout aussi élégante que Narcissa. Hermione nous avait… prévenus. Nous ne le prenons pas à mal.

-Merci à vous, répondit-elle avant de fusiller son mari du regard.

Hermione partit se prendre un gilet. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée elle eut soudainement froid. Pour le moment tout se passait bien. Ses parents étaient toujours en vie, Molly ne hurlait comme la dernière fois et les Malefoy… resteraient toujours des Malefoy. Quoiqu'elle trouvait que Drago était plutôt canon avec la chemise qu'elle lui avait offerte. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour la lui arracher. Fichues hormones !

En montant les escaliers, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta mais ce n'était que Ron… Oh non pas lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ron ?

-Ça va ?

-J'irai mieux si tu me lâchais. Merci.

-A qui elle est ?

-Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

-La chemise que tu portais la dernière fois. A qui elle appartient ?

-Je te l'ai dit. A quelqu'un !

-Qui est-ce ?

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre et elle savait que si elle ne répondait pas clairement, Ron ne la lâcherait pas.

-Tu veux savoir qui c'est ? Très bien. C'est Malefoy.

-Quoi ? fit Ron en la lâchant enfin.

-Tu es content ? Tu le sais maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, alors. Malefoy !

Celui qui était en cuisine fut étonné d'entendre son nom.

-Malefoy !

-Mais vas-y idiot ! lui ordonna Pansy.

Drago se leva et se retrouva face à Ron qui tenait toujours Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dis-lui. Dis-lui qu'on couche ensemble et que les seules et uniques chemises d'homme que je peux porter sont les tiennes.

-Pas besoin, tu as tout dit.

Hermione remercia Merlin pour que Drago soit tout de suite entrer dans son jeu. Ron se mit face à Drago.

-C'est faux !

-Tu ne nous crois pas, Wesaley ? En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence. J'ai pris ta place.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas, dit Ron à Hermione.

-Et toi tu es au 36e dessous, lança Drago.

Ron quitta l'escalier et Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seules.

-Merci, lui dit Hermione. Je vais prendre un gilet. Tu m'attends ?

-D'accord.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine où le silence avait prit une grande place.

-Bon, on peut passer à table ! annonça Molly.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Hermione et Drago se lançaient quelques regards de temps à autre, Blaise est Ginny étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme des inséparables et Pansy et Harry s'étaient retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'emplacement de la table.

-Désolée pour le coup de fourchette, dit-elle. Mais tu m'as contrarié et je n'aime pas qu'on me contrarie.

-Je te contrarierai autant de fois que je le voudrais, Parkinson. Mais je te pardonne.

-Crétin, lança-t-elle.

-Toi-même.

Ils pouffèrent de rire en même temps. Pansy tourna la tête vers Harry et vit avec joie qu'il portait son cadeau. Son cœur s'emballa même.

-C'est un joli médaillon, lui dit-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Il te plait ?

-Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne le porterais pas.

-Quelle photo as-tu mise ?

-La tienne bien sûr. Oh princesse de mes nuits.

-Je m'écroule de rire, dit-elle non sans une légère gène face à la phrase d'Harry.

Ils rirent de nouveau. Ils pensaient que ça ne se verrait pas mais Ginny fut étonnée les voir aussi proches. Elle fut aussi étonnée des regards que se balançaient Drago et Hermione.

-Il a dû s'en passer des choses au CEMS, dit Ginny à Blaise.

-Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu y sois.

-Et moi donc. Neville ça va ?

-Oui. Il faut juste que j'arrête de boire du vin chaud, c'est tout.

-Alors Henri, se permit Arthur Wesaley, y a-t-il d'autres inventions dans votre monde ?

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, lâcha Lucius.

-Il faut t'y faire Lucius, dit Arthur. Les moldus sont très intelligents.

-Je n'en prétends pas le contraire.

-Tu penses donc que je suis stupide ?

Lucius regarda Arthur sans répondre.

-Je…

-Il n'y a pas de nouvelles inventions d'après moi, répondit le père d'Hermione pour couper court à la conversation. Que des moldus se battent lors d'un dîner de famille, il en avait l'habitude – ça arrivait souvent dans la famille de sa femme. Mais il appréhendait un peu la réaction des sorciers. Peut-être sortiraient-ils leurs baguettes pour régler leur compte.

-Mais Hermione, je ne me suis pas rendue que tu étais loin de Ron ! Tu aurais dû te mettre près de lui. Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, je suis sûre.

Ron retint sa respiration tout comme Harry. Les parents d'Hermione la regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Chérie, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Comment ça « remis ensemble » ? répéta Molly. Mais ils ne se sont jamais séparés !

-Bien sûr que si, dit Jean. Cet été ! Avant la rentrée au CEMS !

-Quoi ?

-Ça va péter, dit Blaise.

Hermione changea de visage immédiatement. Le sang lui montait au visage alors qu'elle regardait Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'y crois pas. Tu ne leur as rien dit ? s'emporta Hermione.

-Dit quoi ? demanda Molly.

-Tu n'as pas eu le cran de leur dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce qui s'est passé ? Hermione que veux-tu dire ? insista Molly.

-Là ça devient intéressant, dit Lucius.

-Tais-toi chéri…

-Hermione…, commença Ron.

-Je suis désolée Molly, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû vous l'annoncer mais comme votre fils semble l'avoir oublié… Ma mère a entièrement raison car Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis environ quatre mois.

Plus un bruit dans la pièce à part celui de la fourchette de Neville. Il s'arrêta quand il vit tout le monde le regarder.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Molly. Ron ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Je comprends pourquoi tu ne venais plus au Terrier Hermione. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Oui Ron, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? J'en ai marre d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. A chaque fois qu'on me pose cette question, c'est une humiliation de plus que je subis, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour dire à tes parents pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble ! Dis-le !

Hermione s'était levée et on pouvait voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux et aller droit vers Ron qui avait la tête baissée. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Harry l'avait prévenu qu'elle serait folle de rage contre lui. Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne se voyait pas le dire. Il ne se l'imaginait pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre lâche !

Hermione quitta la cuisine comme une furie. Elle sortit part l'arrière de la maison pour prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Comment avait-il pu garder ça pour lui ? Une rupture aussi importante ! Il avait fait croire à ses parents qu'il était toujours avec elle ! L'imbécile !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione se rendit pas compte qu'on lui mettait une veste sur les épaules.

-Tu devrais rentrer. Tu risques de tomber malade.

-Non. Je suis bien, là.

-Bon. Dans ce cas…

Drago s'assit à côté s'elle, une assiette à la main.

-Gâteau au chocolat. Je crois que c'est celui de ta mère, vu la tête que la mère du crétin a fait quand j'ai voulu me servir une part du sien. C'est pour toi.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu fais tout de travers Drago, tu fais tout de travers, dit-il pour lui-même en déposant l'assiette. (Hermione rit, Drago sourit) Il est plutôt bon. Mais il y a un goût que je n'ai pas su déterminer.

-La fleur d'oranger, répondit Hermione. Ma mère en met dans toutes ses pâtisseries parce que j'adore ça.

Hermione eut un petit sourire se rappelant les fois où elle faisait des gâteaux avec sa mère. C'était bien avant de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière.

Malgré la veste elle avait toujours froid, alors elle se rapprocha de Drago pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, le crétin, ses parents et tes parents sont dans une longue conversation, Blaise est à l'étage avec sa copine, Londubat risque de faire un coma éthylique avec le peu d'alcool qu'il a but, Pansy et ma mère discutent et Potter est près à attaquer si mon père fais un pas de plus pour égorger tes parents. Intéressant comme réveillon.

-C'est le pire réveillon de toute ma vie, dit Hermione. Et dire que mes parents sont là… Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre un truc pareil. Comment peut-on être aussi borné. Il croit que je l'aime toujours.

-C'est le cas ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

A cette réponse, Drago soupira de soulagement. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec ça ? Il ne l'aimait pas ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione Granger !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur sur la chemise de Drago.

-Tu me la rendras ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu m'offres une chemise pour que je te la rende ? Qu'as tu fais de l'autre ?

-Je dors avec.

-Tu dors avec ? répéta Drago étonnement. C'est-à-dire ?

-Je la mets et je dors avec. J'ai honte, dit-elle en se rendant compte de sa révélation.

Drago éclata de rire. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça.

-Tu sais il y a mieux que de dormir avec ma chemise. Tu peux dormir avec moi.

-Il faut que je boive des litres d'alcool pour ça, non ?

-Si c'est le prix à payer.

-Drago !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Le froid persistait et Drago frissonna. Il n'avait que cette chemise et sa veste était dur Hermione.

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione se colla encore plus contre lui afin de le réchauffer. Elle put entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle bougeait.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas du gâteau ? Le pauvre, il commence à se sentir seul dans cette assiette froide.

Hermione se décolla de lui et le jaugea du regard.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le gâteau Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Mais rien ! C'est ta mère qui a fait le gâteau !

-Je suis sûre que si, dit-elle septique.

-Bon d'accord, je l'ai aspergé de whisky.

-Malefoy !

-Mais comprends-moi ! Je voulais que tu dormes avec moi, ce soir ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? dit-il de façon mélodramatique. T'embrasser sous une branche de gui ? J'appréhende déjà la gifle que tu me balancerais.

Hermione éclata de rire tout en se recollant contre Drago. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête et tout de suite ! Hermione prit l'assiette et mangea le gâteau. Elle avait raison, sa mère avait bien mit de la fleur d'oranger… pour elle.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, annonçât-elle.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui. On faisait une ronde et un élève de 4e année s'en prenait à un autre élève de 1e année et j'ai pris la défense du 1e année.

-Oui, confirma Hermione. Mais tu as oublié de dire que le 4e année était un Serpentard et le 1e année un Gryffonor. Ce jour-là tu as fait abstraction des blasons et tu as défendu le plus faible.

-J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Et c'est là que je t'ai dit « En fait, tu es un type bien Malefoy ».

Hermione le regarda les yeux brillant. Il semblait y avoir des étoiles. Drago posa l'assiette et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrassa. Il se rappela alors de leur premier baiser qui datait d'il y avait presque un an déjà. C'était tout aussi beau et agréable.

-Il n'est pas encore minuit, remarqua Hermione.

-Et tu ne m'as pas giflé.

L'horloge sonna. Drago et Hermione se sourirent avant de reprendre leur baiser pour commencer cette nouvelle année en beauté.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine pour connaître la suite !


	16. Merci

Bonjour ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé quelque jour après le baiser entre Hermione et Drago ? C'est tout de suite !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD, Liyly, fantasia-49**__,__** Avya**_, _**Licious, Mia **_et à___**Nelly2882**_

_**Mione-Dray-love02**_: Je n'avais pas pensé à cette scène, je dois dire. Je vais dire pour ma défense que j'ai écrit ce chapitre bien avant la sortie du film.

_**Vera Bennett**_ : J' « adore » les révélations pendant les fêtes (expérience vécue…).

_**Chapitre **__**16:**__** Merci.**_

Les vacances de fin d'année étaient terminées et tout le monde retourna au cours et au travail. C'était ce qu'Hermione préférait. Plus elle travaillait et moins elle pensait au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago. Elle travaillait donc d'arrache pied, restait très tard à la bibliothèque ce qui, bizarrement inquiétait Harry. Elle en rêvait la nuit et ne se cachait plus pour porter la chemise de Drago. Harry savait ce que ce n'était pas la sienne mais préférerait ne pas aborder le sujet.

C'était un après-midi, à la pause déjeuné. Blaise et Hermione étaient déjà à table quand les apprentis Aurors débarquèrent. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago et se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Parfait.

Quand ils s'assirent, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus faim. Elle avait un autre genre d'appétit auquel elle devait à tout prix mettre fin. Elle aurait dû mettre sa chemise dans son sac pour calmer ses hormones. Elle devenait dingue et totalement accro.

Dès qu'il la vit, Drago eut envi de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le charrier à cause de ses supposés sentiments envers Hermione alors que son père avait un peu de mal à le comprendre. « Elle est intelligente et jolie certes, mais elle est moldue. Très intelligente, mais moldue ! » Il avait préféré ne pas écouter un mot de plus de la part de son père. Les paroles de Pansy avait été plus direct « Fonce ! » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Blaise à Hermione qui s'était levée.

-A la bibliothèque. Je vais travailler encore un peu.

-N'oublie pas d'être à la serre à 14h00.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Hermione débarrassa son plateau d'un coup de baguette et sortit du réfectoire en saluant ses amis. Elle posa toujours le même regard à Drago et rougit très vite. Drago sut que c'était le moment d'aller lui parler mais comment sortir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

-J'ai… j'ai oublié ma baguette en classe, dit-il. Je vais la chercher. Je fais vite.

En se levant, Pansy lui attrapa le bras.

-Fonce, mais pas trop vite.

Il sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quand il arriva face à elle, Hermione sursauta.

-Malefoy ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Désolé. Je voulais juste te parler.

-J'ai du travail.

-Non, tu fuis. Je veux juste te parler.

-Bon, je t'écoute.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait pensé jouer au chat et à la souris encore une journée. Là, il était comme pris à son propre piège. Il était muet.

-Je t'écoute, répéta Hermione.

-Ça doit faire une bonne semaine qu'on ne se parle pas et… enfin… je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

-Ça te tourmente ?

-Un peu oui. Je n'arrête pas de penser au baiser qu'on a échangé et je ne sais pas si tu me rejettes à ta façon ou…

-Je ne te rejette pas, le coupa Hermione.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

Hermione ne put répondre. Elle sentait son odeur lui chatouiller le nez, éveillant tout ses sens. Et dans une pulsion incontrôlable, elle se jeta presque sur Drago pour l'embrasser avec une fougue qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Même Drago n'avait jamais ressentit ça.

-Je… wow... D'accord. Bon… et… on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Drago sous le choc.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas et se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle du baiser mais Drago était surpris de l'entrain d'Hermione. Des étudiants passagers sifflaient en les voyants. Cela les fit rire et dans un autre élan de passion, Hermione emmena Drago dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais.

**000**

-Où est Drago ? Tu ne l'as pas vu, toi ?

-Si bien sûr. Je suis parti prendre un bierraubeurre aux Trois-Balais avec lui. Tu ne nous y a pas vus ?

-Pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique Potter. C'est juste qu'il est mon partenaire et s'il n'est pas là…

Pansy regarda Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Il trouva ça méfiant.

-Potter, mon petit Potter adoré, tu sais que tu es pas mal dans ton genre ?

-Parkinson, tu pourrais me faire tout les compliments de cette terre, je ne serais pas ton partenaire.

-S'il te plait ? le supplia Pansy.

-Non !

-Où est Malefoy ? leur demanda leur professeur de DCFM avancé.

-Aucune idée.

-Bon. Vous lui direz qu'il aura une absence non justifié. Vous vous mettez ensemble pour ce cours ?

-Non !

-Si ! Si ! On va se mettre ensemble ! On est partenaire aujourd'hui, hein Potter ?

Leur professeur s'éloigna d'eux et Harry fusilla Pansy du regard.

-Tu me revaudras ça ?

-Dis ça à Drago, c'est lui qui est absent. Allez, viens.

Pansy et Harry prirent un tapis de gym, s'armèrent de leur baguette et attendirent le top de leur professeur pour commencer leurs exercices de protection.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un de tes fantasmes cachés de vouloir te battre contre moi.

-C'est pas un fantasme caché. C'est juste un fantasme. Mais je n'ai pas envi de détruire ta gueule d'ange.

-Encore un compliment dont tu as le secret ?

-A toi de voir.

-Potter, Parkinson ! Mettez-vous au travail !

Pendant ce temps, dans un certain placard à balai du CEMS deux jeunes sorciers étaient en train de se rhabiller mais non sans un sourire béat.

-Ça va ? demanda Drago.

-Oui. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je viens de faire tout ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Louper une cours, faire l'amour dans un placard à balais... dans cette position, en plus ! De ma part ça semble si … impossible !

-Apparemment, l'impossible n'existe pas.

-Apparemment.

Drago s'avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le désir était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins ardent.

-C'était génial, dit Hermione du bout des lèvres. C'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre.

Hermione lui donna un léger baiser et lui dit avant de quitter la pièce :

-Merci.

Drago resta seul totalement pris au dépourvu. Merci ? Elle venait de lui dire merci ?

**000**

Hermione couru jusqu'à son cours suivant qui était la biologie magique. Elle vit Blaise qui la fusilla du regard.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-J'étais à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolée.

-Non, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque ! Je suis venu te chercher et tu n'étais pas là ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai passé une heure à côté de Londubat en botanique ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte du calvaire que c'est ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends, Hermione ? Plus jamais !

-Je suis désolée ! En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu es désolée, mais que ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, promis.

Pourtant Hermione aurait bien voulu que ça se reproduisent.

Drago passa la journée à se remémorer le mot d'Hermione. « Merci ». Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit merci ? Parce que c'était bien ? Parce qu'il venait de lui rendre un service ? Un service ? A cette pensée Drago commença à devenir en colère. Un service ! C'était un simple service qu'il venait de lui faire ! Juste une histoire de se divertir un peu ! « C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. » Et lui alors ? Et ses besoins à lui ? C'était elle son besoin !

Drago transplana au Square à frappa à la demeure du numéro 12 comme un dingue.

-Eh ! Eh ! C'est quoi le problème ? hurla Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Où est Granger !

-Dans sa chambre.

Drago poussa Harry et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Malefoy ?

-Crois-moi, ça ne te regarde pas, Potter !

Drago ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Assise à son bureau elle sursauta en le voyant.

-Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Merci ! Merci ! Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Cet après-midi, après notre tour au placard, tu m'as dit « Merci. » Merci !

-Et alors ? dit Hermione en tentant de ne pas rire.

-On ne me dit pas « merci » ! Pas à moi ! On me dit « Drago tu es le meilleur » « Drago, recommençons » mais pas « Merci » !

-Veux-tu baisser d'un ton ! A tous les coups Harry est en train de nous écouter.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait que faire que Potter les écoutes. Lui, voulait une explication. Hermione se leva et se mit face à lui. Elle le trouva mignon en cet instant, le visage d'un boudeur ne voulant pas la regarder.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé cet après-midi.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexé, dit Drago en regardant au dessus d'Hermione.

-Regarde-toi, tu ressembles à un petit garçon blessé dans son orgueil.

Drago dévisagea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et Hermione se retint encore une fois pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tu es mignon, dit-elle.

-Je me fiche d'être mignon ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as dit « merci ».

-Et borné en plus.

-Il faut que tu t'y fasses.

Hermione lui prit la main et l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit.

-C'était génial, dit-elle à nouveau. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en faisant l'amour mais je ne sais pas si je peux… j'ai envi d'avoir une vraie relation, sans mensonge sans coup bas, sans trahison.

-Je peux te l'offrir.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Drago, avec Ron, je me suis rendue compte que je m'accrochais beaucoup aux personnes que j'aimais. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et j'ai été déçue et blessée avec Ron. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit merci.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-En te disant merci, j'ai voulu mettre une distance. Je ne voulais pas m'accrocher à toi et perdre le control de ce que je commence à… ressentir pour toi.

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui commençait à le déstabiliser. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prise dans ses bras.

-Crois-moi, pour ma part j'ai la trouille de ce que je ressens aussi. C'est bizarre. Mais j'ai envi que ça marche.

-Oui, c'est bizarre.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus avec Weasley, je me suis dit que j'avais toutes mes chances puis que j'allais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'avait fait (Hermione sourit tristement). Je me suis promis que si j'avais l'occasion d'être avec toi, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir comme lui l'a fait.

Hermione le regarda et l'embrassa.

-Rentre chez-toi, lui dit-elle après avoir rompu le baiser.

-Je ne peux pas rester ? demanda Drago en voulant le reprendre.

-Non. Harry risque de faire un infarctus.

-Justement…

-Drago !

Celui-ci pouffa légèrement de rire avant de reprendre le baiser, interrompu par des coups tambourinés à la porte de la chambre.

-Malefoy ! Sort de cette chambre ! hurla Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à un Harry, un brin en colère.

-Un problème ? fit Drago l'air de rien.

-Dégage de cette… Hermione. Tu as pleuré ? remarqua Harry. Il poussa Drago et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, hein ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce crétin ?

-Eh ! On se calme Potter ! Je ne l'ai pas touché ta « Hermione ».

-Ça va Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. On a juste réglé… une petite affaire, dit-elle en regardant Drago.

-Ben tu vois Potter, je ne lui ai rien fait de mal.

-Dégage ou je te mets à la porte moi-même !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi, Potter. A demain.

Drago fit un clin d'œil discret à Hermione, qui lui sourit, et s'en alla. Pendant ce temps, Harry la consolait d'un mal qu'elle n'avait pas.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Ca vous plait ?

A samedi prochain.


	17. C'est un rencard !

Merci à _**(…)**_, _**Mia Granger-Malfoy**_ et _**Licious**_

_**Nelly2882**_ : Pansy et Harry, c'est bientôt!

_**Vera Bennett**_ : C'est clairement la faute de Pansy, si Hermione se dévergonde et crois-moi cette Hermione-là n'a pas fini de faire des « bêtises »

_**Mia**_ : Non, je ne ferai pas la réaction de Molly.

_**Ptitoon**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry n'est pas si aveugle que ça.

_**Chapitre 17 : C'est un rencard !**_

Hermione se mit une dernière touche de maquilla et voilà. Elle était fin prête pour aller au CEMS. Elle se trouvait pas mal face à son miroir. Même plutôt jolie. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle avait cette petite relation clandestine avec Drago, elle se sentait plus belle et plus sûre d'elle.

Avant de s'en aller elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry ce jour là était un mercredi et Harry n'avait pas cours. Une chance. Il était dans son lit dormant point fermé. Hermione s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa délicatement le front pour le réveiller légèrement. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle partait plus tôt que lui. Harry gigota un peu sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que c'était elle.

-Je vais y aller, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai mis ton bol mais il n'y a plus de lait. Tu vas devoir prendre du café. J'ai fait une liste pour faire des courses.

-Non…, lâcha Harry avec difficulté.

-Je suis désolée Harry, les placards sont vides.

-… pas de ma faute…

-Pas de la mienne non plus.

-Serpentard…

-N'accuse pas les Serpentards de tout.

Harry ouvrit un œil et fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait accuser les Serpentard de vider les placards de SA maison.

-Bonjour ! dit Hermione tout sourire.

Harry ouvrit le deuxième, fronça un peu plus des sourcils et glissa sous la couverture en marmonnant. Hermione éclata de rire.

-Bon, j'y vais. Passe une bonne journée marmotte.

-Bonne journée… tortionnaire…

Hermione sourit et quitta la maison.

Harry resta dormir une heure supplémentaire avant de commencer sa journée. Comme le lui avait dit Hermione, son bol était bien sur la table de la cuisine avec le café à côté et la gazette. Elle lui avait même laissé un pot de pâte à tartiner avec un petit mot _« Je t'autorise à le terminer »._

Voilà pourquoi Hermione voulait qu'il aille faire les courses ! Pour lui acheter un pot de pâte à tartiner ! Un vraie maligne cette Hermione Granger. Harry attaqua le fond du pot à coup cuillère à soupe. Autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

Il aimait vraiment vivre au Square. C'était l'indépendance et le silence qu'il avait tant cherché quand il avait été au Terrier. Maintenant, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Excepté quand Hermione lui demandait telle ou telle chose parce qu'il avait un emploi du temps beaucoup plus léger que le sien. Pourtant Harry avait ses entraînements de Quiddich. Ça prenait du temps ça aussi. C'était une petite séance par semaine certes, mais ça lui demandait de la concentration ! Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir être charitable avec les sorcières en détresses fricotant avec Malefoy.

Harry le savait. Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour s'en rendre compte. Elle dormait cette fichue chemise qu'elle refusait de lui donner à laver. Hermione la lavait elle-même comme si c'était un trésor. Ça le dépassait. Le bon côté des choses, Hermione allait beaucoup mieux en espérant que Malefoy ne soit pas comme Ron. Ron pire que Malefoy, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Harry regarda le réveille. Il lui restait une heure avant son entrainement de Quiddich.

**000**

Trois. Trois vifs d'or à attraper en moins d'une heure. Et Harry était tout seul. Ce n'était pas humain. Harry volait dans tout les sens. Dans le stade, hors du stade, dans les stades adjacents Tout était possible avec ces vifs qui filaient comme l'éclair.

-Alors Potter on rêvasse ? lui dit l'entraîneur. Plus que dix minutes !

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Je fais ce que peux !

Il lui restait dix minutes et un vif d'or à attraper en sachant qu'il avait prix trente minutes pour trouver les deux premiers. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal. Le vif décida soudainement de narguer Harry en passant devant lui. Ni une, ni deux, Harry fonça vers la petite balle dorée et il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux minutes pour attraper le dernier vif.

-55 minutes et 32 secondes. Tu peux faire mieux Potter, beaucoup mieux. Tu as un grand potentiel. La prochaine fois ce sera mieux. Je veux que ce soit mieux. Vous êtes une bonne équipe vous pouvez gagner la coupe de cette année. Ça changera des habitudes. Au vestiaire !

Tout le monde s'y dirigea pour prendre une douche.

-Eh Potter ! Comment tu fais ? demanda le gardien.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi doué. Trois vifs en une heure ! Peu de personne y parvienne. Même les deuxièmes et troisièmes années ont du mal à passer sous la barre des 59 minutes.

-De la concentration, c'est ça le secret.

-Tu parles d'un secret.

-Tu devrais pourtant suivre mon conseil parce que tu n'es pas le plus brillant des gardiens.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Tes mains sont de véritables passoires.

-Quoi !

-Eh ! Eh ! On se calme ! fit le gardien en se mettant entre Harry et le capitaine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque blessé dans mon équipe ! Rentrez chez-vous ou ailleurs !

Harry sortit de la du vestiaire et s'apprêtait à transplaner pour aller faire les course.

-Eh Potter ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Drago.

-Les courses, dit-il d'une voix morne.

-Quoi ?

Harry sortit la liste de sa poche et la montra à Drago.

-Je dois aller faire les courses. Ordre d'Hermione Granger.

-Tu plaisantes là ?

-Oui, je m'esclaffe de rire.

-Tu te rends compte que la vie avec Granger n'est pas simple.

-Ne m'en parle pas. La semaine dernière je devais faire le ménage. Je me demande juste ce qu'elle va me sortir la semaine prochaine. La prochaine fois que je décide de vivre avec quelqu'un je prends un sorcier, pas une sorcière. Bon je te laisse. A plus tard.

Harry transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Le premier endroit où il se rendit fut la boulangerie. Deux baguettes et un pain rond avec une pâtisserie rien pour lui. Tant pis pour Hermione. Il devait ensuite faire un tour chez le primeur, puis à la boucherie et…

Pendant ce temps, non très loin de là, Pansy se baladait avec un énième étudiant qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs du Centre. Elle avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient là alors que ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il venait de la rejoindre.

-Tu vois, commença-t-il, de façon patriotique je suis et je soutiendrai toujours l'équipe d'Angleterre. Je suis Anglais. Mais mon cœur bat pour l'Ireland. Je pense que c'est la meilleure équipe du monde et puis je ne parais pas comme un traitre en étant pour l'Ireland ?

-Non…

-Ouf, ça me rassure. En même temps c'est normal que je ne sois pas un traître, mon père a des ancêtres irlandais et il adore…

Mais Pansy n'écoutait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Encore un énième sorcier qu'elle avait envi d'étrangler.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Son sauveur ! Harry Potter ! Il sortait de chez l'épicier avec deux paniers d'osier et se dirigeait vers une terrasse de café. Pansy ne fit plus attention à son rencard et se dirigea ver lui.

-Harry !

Harry fut étonné de l'étendre l'appeler par son prénom et se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue malade quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es enfin là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je te cherchais !

-A quoi tu joues ? lui chuchota Harry.

-Toi, joue le jeu.

-Tu connais Harry Potter ? demanda l'Anglo-irlandais.

-Si je connais Harry Potter ? Mais bien sûr c'est… c'est mon cousin ! Oui, mon cousin ! On devait se retrouver aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dis.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolée. La tête en l'air que je suis a dû oublier. Il va falloir qu'on mette un terme à ce rendez-vous.

-C'est dommage. Je trouvais ça bien de discuter avec toi. Peut-être à une autre fois ?

-Peut-être oui.

Le jeune homme s'en alla visiblement déçu. Pansy effaça son sourire et lâcha Harry.

-On peut dire que tu tombes à pic, toi.

-Ravi de le savoir.

-C'était un vrai calvaire. On dirait que les mecs deviennent de plus en plus crétins avec la nouvelle année. Ils ne font que parler de Quiddich, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Ça me rend dingue ! D'habitude ça ne me dérange pas mais là…

-Le prochain sera peut-être plus intéressant, essaya de la réconforter Harry.

-Après ça, je pense que je vais faire vœux de chasteté un petit moment.

Pansy prit un panier des mains d'Harry et ils marchèrent dans les rues de Chemin de Traverse.

-Dis-donc, tu en as acheté des choses.

-Oui. Pour au moins deux semaines. Du moins je l'espère…

-L'entraînement s'est pas bien passé ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu en as marre quand un garçon te parle de Quiddich et tu me demandes si ça c'est bien passé ?

-Je fais la conversation. Tu n'es pas très loquasse.

-Pauvre de moi.

Effectivement, Harry n'étais pas très bavard. Il avait juste envi de maudire Hermione. Lui dire tout ces paroles le matin à moitié endormi ne lui permettait pas d'argumenter ses ordres. C'était vicieux. Son regard vagabonda ensuite sur Pansy. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et il le voyait.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-C'est pour faire la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas plus loquasse que toi, tu sais.

-J'avais remarqué.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit sourire auquel Harry répondit.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je te dis ça comme ça, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais tu peux… je veux dire que…

Pansy posa le sac et regarda Harry en ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Potter, serais-tu en train de me proposer un rencard ?

-Non. Je te propose juste du temps avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas que le Quiddich en tête, bien qu'il soit doué.

-Tu parles de Drago ?

-J'ai dit doué ! Pas crétin et vantard !

-Blaise ? Mais il est avec Ginny ! Je ne peux pas ressortir avec lui. Tu es fou, Potter !

-Tu le fais exprès, Parkinson ? Je parlais de moi !

-Ouais…, dit-elle en tentant de cacher son fou rire. C'est un rencard, pour moi.

-Prends-le comme tu veux.

Pansy reprit le sac et sa marche. Harry lui proposait une sortie c'était certain. Les deux seules personnes avec qui elle savait qu'elle passerait une bonne journée était Drago et Blaise. Et puis Hermione adorait Harry, alors ça ne pouvait pas être si mal de passer du temps avec lui de cette façon.

Pansy regarda Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il attendait sans doute une réponse. Peu importe laquelle. Tout compte fait, une réponse positive pouvait être quand même agréable.

-C'est d'accord.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Oui. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce je viens d'avoir.

-C'est sympa pour moi.

-Mais je te préviens Potter, si jamais j'entends le mot « Quiddich » sortir une seule fois de ta bouche, je te laisse en plan.

-Pas de problème.

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

-Bien !

-Bien !

Ils reprirent leur route et chacun de leur côté, tentaient d'effacer ce stupide sourire qui se dessinait sur leurs visages. Sans se le dire, ils avaient hâte d'y être et de passer un bon moment.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Hello !

Bon j'admets que ce chapitre soit un brin court mais j'espère que ce que je vais « annoncer » fera mon pardon.

Puisque les vacances de Noël commencent, ce ne sera pas un chapitre par semaine qui sera publié mais deux chapitres qui seront sur le site. La mise à jour sera le samedi et le mercredi et ce, jusqu'à la rentrée !

J'espère que ça vous plait !

Bonne fête de fin d'année !


	18. L'Escapade d'Hermione

Salut ! Voilà la suite, un mercredi !

J'espère que les bêtises d'Hermione vous plairont !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD, Avya, MAHA1959, Senara38**_ et à _**fantasia-49.**_

_**Chapitre 18 : L'escapade d'Hermione.**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà. Harry devait dormir depuis environ une petite heure alors qu'Hermione tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Ça aurait été complètement inadmissible du temps de Poudlard. Elle se serait même retirée des points pour ça. Mais tout ça c'était finit. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait donc, faire le mur.

Une ombre qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille s'avança vers le Square. Hermione prépara son sac et tenta de sortir de sa chambre en toute discrétion. Harry n'atteignait pas le sommeil profond facilement, il fallait donc être très prudent. Elle maudit la porte de sa chambre qui grinçait et les escaliers qui craquaient. Hermione aurait bien voulu transplaner mais elle n'avait pas envi d'enlever le système anti-transplanage qu'Harry avait mit.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec délicatesse, la ferma de la même manière avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ombre.

Hermione l'embrassa passionnément et ils tranplanèrent.

Hermione se retrouva dans la grande et spacieuse chambre de Drago Malefoy. Hermione en fit le tour, l'observa en respira l'odeur. C'était bien celle de Drago. La chambre était aussi grande que leurs chambres de préfet en chef. Un grand lit à baldaquin, sans doute du chêne, pensa-t-elle. Un bureau et une grande bibliothèque ne laissant pas voir un seul espace entre les livres. Et il en avait beaucoup. De la magie blanche, de la magie noir, des livres d'Histoire aussi bien magique que moldu, ce qui était très étonnant.

-Je savais que j'aurai dû cacher ce meuble. Il te distrait un peu trop.

-Arrête. Tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

-Tout le monde lit l'Histoire de Poudlard.

-Non. Harry et Ron ne l'ont jamais lu.

-Vraiment ?

-Enfin Harry peut-être. Ron, non. Il n'aime pas lire.

-Ça explique bien des choses.

Drago la prise dans ses bras et essaya de la détourner de la bibliothèque à l'aide d'un baiser. Ça fonctionna plutôt bien.

-Personne ne risque de débarquer à l'improviste ?

-Ou penses-tu que nous sommes ? C'est le Manoir Malefoy ! Et puis si quelqu'un débarque dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci c'est qu'il y un mort dans l'un des innombrables couloirs.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas.

Hermione déboutonna la chemise de Drago d'une lenteur insoutenable pour Drago. Elle voulait admirer et profiter de ce torse qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait la dernière fois. La chemise tomba à terre.

-Tu me la rendras ? demanda-telle.

-Tu n'en as pas déjà une ?

-Elle est dans mon sac. Un prêté pour un rendu ?

Hermione enleva elle-même son chemiser, mais de façon beaucoup plus rapide.

-Tu joues avec mes nerfs ? chuchota Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça marche ?

-Un peu oui.

Hermione mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa pendant que Drago continuait de la déshabiller. Elle le savait, ça serait aussi bien qua dans le placard à balais. Même mieux et surtout… plus confortable.

**000**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. D'habitude, après avoir fait l'amour, avec Ron bien sûr, sa tête était remplit d'interrogation. Bien ? Nul ? Ridicule ? Pourquoi ne me regard-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas quand je me serre contre lui ? Honte ? Il fallait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait avec Ron, elle était aussi nerveuse que la première fois, ce qui était très désolant, elle devait se l'avouer.

Avec Drago, elle se sentait plus libre et apaisée. Elle ne se posait pas de question. C'était Drago. Il lui montrait dans ses gestes qu'elle était belle et désirables. Ça la rassurait. Elle se trouvait dans ses bras en ce moment et il avait des gestes envers elle que Ron n'avait jamais eues. De simple geste tendre, lui caresser le bras, lui embrasser le haut de l'épaule, la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Pendant ce temps Hermione lui caressait le torse de bas en haut.

-Maintenant que veux-tu que je te dise ? « Drago tu es un Dieu ! » ou un simple « Merci » ?

Drago se mit à rire mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle. Il ne voulait que sa présence.

-Embrasse-moi, lui dit-il.

-C'est pas trop compliqué ça.

Hermione l'embrassa et Drago rabattit la couverture sur eux.

**000**

-Comment tes parents réagiraient s'ils savaient que j'étais là ?

-Eh bien, ma mère serait en état de choc. C'est la première fois que j'emmène une fille dans ma chambre. Mon père lui, il serait en colère. Tu sais à cause de…

-Mon sang ?

-Oui. Il a encore un peu de mal avec ça. Mais il va s'y faire. De toute façon il devra.

-Quand je pense que je suis au Manoir Malefoy ! Dans les mêmes lieux qu'un homme qui a essayé de tuer Harry. Je suis folle. Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 5h00.

Hermione se leva et commença à s'habilla. Drago sa redressa. Il ne comprenait pourquoi elle s'habillait.

-Tu as un rendez-vous quelque part ?

-Oui. Au Square. Il faut que je rentre avant qu'Harry ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

-Attends, Potter est ton colocataire, pas ton mari. Et puis à cette heure-ci il doit sûrement être en train de ronfler.

-Tu ne connais pas Harry. Il a ses nuits avec et ses nuits sans. Et si par malheur j'ai fais le mur pendant une de ses nuits sans et qu'il s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas sagement en train de dormir dans mon lit, il serait capable d'appeler les autorités moldue et sorcière.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Mon père lui a demandé de prendre soin de moi et j'ai remarqué qu'Harry prenait ce rôle un peu trop à cœur.

Drago se leva à son tour et s'habilla. Pas question qu'il ne la raccompagne pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai envi. Je ne te lâcherai qu'au dernier moment.

Drago la prit dans ses bars et transplana avec elle là où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Leurs lèvres avaient du mal à se décoller les unes des autres.

-Il faut que je rentre, réussit à dire Hermione entre deux baisers.

-Au diable Potter. Je ne suis pas plus important ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? dit Hermione en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Non pas vraiment.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne reste que 2h30 avant le début des cours et 6h30 avant le déjeuner. Patience…

-Je n'en ai pas…

Drago l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais Hermione le repoussa avant d'être à nouveau piégé dans ses bras robuste et sécurisant.

-Une autre fois, dit-elle. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Drago transplana et Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle devait refaire le parcours inverse en espérant faire encore moins de bruit qu'à l'allée. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se rendit dans les escaliers mais…

-Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

Hermione s'immobilisa, le cœur battant la chamade, et tourna la tête où elle avait entendu la voix d'Harry. La lumière du salon s'alluma et elle vit Harry assit sur le canapé avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir. Hermione rougit et s'assit près de lui mais assez loin pour qu'il n'ait pas envi de l'étrangler. Elle se demandait ce qu'Harry allait bien pouvait lui dire pour la sermonner.

-Alors ? Où as-tu passé la nuit et avec qui ? répéta-t-il.

-Je… j'étais avec… quelqu'un ?

-Je le connais ?

Le calme d'Harry était déstabilisant.

-Je… non. Non ! Il est en cours de botanique. C'est… c'est Neville qui me l'a présenté

-Je n'arrive pas le croire.

Harry se leva excédé et se posta à la fenêtre.

-Je peux y aller ? demanda Hermione en se levant.

-Non ! Reste assise.

-Harry je…

-Pourquoi tu me mens ? dit-il en retournant.

-Quoi ? Je ne te mens pas Harry !

Hermione se sentit soudainement coupable. Elle venait de mentir à Harry alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire.

-Je sais que tu étais avec Malefoy.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Se cheveux sont d'une blondeur si intense que j'ai été aveuglé en regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione, tu ne me fais donc pas confiance à ce point là ? Tu crois que je vais me mettre à hurler comme Ron aurait pu le faire où comme il l'a fait l'année derrière ? Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait ! Si justement on était encore à Poulard et que Malefoy était un mangemort !

-Je suis désolée… J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que tu étais réveillé.

-Tu as fais un bruit énorme en sortant. J'ai bu du café en t'attendant. Je crois que j'en suis dégouté à vie.

Harry revint à sa place et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

-Hermione, ce soir je savais avec qui tu étais alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Mais ne recommence pas. Plus jamais ! On est deux ici, Dieu sait ce qui peut arriver.

-Mais la guerre est finie. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts dans la rue. Je ne risque rien.

-Hermione, ici c'est comme chez les Moldus, il y a aura toujours des malfaiteurs dans le coin, d'autres adeptes de la magie noire.

-Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le promets.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout exagéré ses dires. Harry aurait vraiment pu appeler les autorités des deux mondes pour elle. Elle se demandait ce que ça aurait pu être s'il avait été sujet d'une petite amie.

-Si tu savais où j'étais, pourquoi tu m'as posé la question ?

-Pour que tu me le dises. Mais ça ne semblait pas être une priorité. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'inventer un mensonge avec Neville à l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait après ? Tu lui aurais confié ce tu as fait avec Malefoy ?

-Je t'aurais forcément dit la vérité. Plus tard…

-J'imagine.

-Ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux dire, pour Drago et moi ?

-Et bien, je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Tu passes de Ron à Malefoy. Ce sont deux personnes différentes, mais je ne peux que faire avec. Et puis il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se passait ou qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous. Tu dors avec sa chemise, tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il débarque. J'ai cru que j'étais parano mais je suis content de constater le contraire.

-Harry si tu savais. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Il y a une certaine liberté qui s'empare de moi et qui…

-Hermione, Hermione. Le côté guimauve de cette relation et le garde pour Ginny et Parkinson. Votre histoire ne me regarde pas.

-Désolée.

-On ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher. Il reste peu de temps avant le début des cours. Je sens que cette journée va être soporifique pour certain. Allez, au lit.

Ils allèrent se coucher pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée.

Hermione était heureuse. Elle avait le feu vert d'Harry pour une relation qui lui faisait du bien. C'était fantastique.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Hermione est irrécupérable ou Harry a encore une chance de la remettre sur son droit chemin ?

A Samedi ! – Noël !


	19. Chez les Moldus

Coucou !

En ce jour de Noël je vous mets en ligne la suite !

Un thème que beaucoup de personne attendent !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**Licious, **__**mehr03**_, _**19hermy93, Avya, mathildeD**_ et _**Mia Granger-Malfoy.**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Chez les moldus.**_

Pansy se trouvait au CEMS. Elle était plus précisément dans les tribunes du Terrain A de Quiddich, là où la Justice s'entraînait. Elle voyait Harry et Drago à l'occasion.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que Drago était un bon attrapeur. Elle était d'ailleurs la première à le soutenir quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais quand les Serpentards devaient jouer contre les Gryffondors, Pansy savait pertinemment que Drago n'attraperait jamais le vif d'or. Tout simplement parce qu'Harry était beaucoup plus doué. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait une rapidité et une agilité que Drago n'avait malheureusement pas et elle pouvait encore le constater en voyant Harry attraper deux vifs en moins de 10 minutes.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Pansy attendit Harry devant les vestiaires. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle vit en premier.

-Tu m'attendais ? lui demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment. Il faut que je parle à Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Rien. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est tout.

Pansy entra dans les vestiaires sous les avertissements de Drago. Elle se trouva dans un lieu remplit de sueur de testostérone et de beau corps bien battit. Elle traversa le couloir en se faisant siffler de part et d'autre et tomba enfin sur Harry qui était sur le point de mettre son T-shirt.

-Potter, enfin je te trouve.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es dans les vestiaires des hommes ?

-Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas fait attention, dit-elle en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le torse d'Harry. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près.

Suivant le regard de Pansy, Harry baissa son T-shirt.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-C'est toi qu'elle veut, crétin ! lui hurla un de ses équipiers.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

-Tu m'as filé un rencard mais pas d'heure ni de lieu de rendez-vous. Je me demande si tu y tiens vraiment à ce moment sans « Quiddich ».

-Toi, tu sembles y tenir, lui dit Harry.

-Pas du tout.

Mais Pansy rougissait, preuve qu'elle mentait. Elle se détestait quand elle faisait ça. Pourquoi rougir devant Potter ? Harry ne put que sourire en voyant ça.

-Alors ? insista Pansy.

-Dix-huit heures au Trois-Balais, ça te va ?

-Au Trois-Balais ? Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu vas m'emmener boire une birraubeure comme à Poudlard ? Si c'est le cas je préfère annuler !

-Ce n'est pas mon intentons.

-Alors où on va ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de vestiaire.

-Et comment je m'habille ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment je m'habille ? Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes alors forcément je ne sais pas ce que je porterai.

-Dis-moi, tu te rends autant la tête quand tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non…

-Alors fais comme d'habitude. Je ne t'emmènerai pas à l'opéra. Tu peux être rassurée.

Pansy s'en alla sans un seul mot de plus. Harry sortit à sa suite

-Qu'est-ce que Pansy te voulait ? demanda Drago.

-Rien d'important. Ta copine est juste un peu folle. Espérons que ça s'arrange avec le temps.

**000**

Harry finissait de se préparer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit de filer un rencard à Pansy Parkinson. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait envi ? Non. Ça ne tenait pas la route. En tout les cas, il avait déjà prévu son programme pour la soirée. Il se demandait juste si elle allait apprécier ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire découvrir.

Bref, ce n'était pas important. Lui allait sans doute passer une bonne soirée. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et ralentit en voyant Hermione devant.

-Tu es bien beau, dis-moi.

-Merci.

-Tu as même essayé de te coiffer ! Où tu vas et avec qui ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ou peut-être pas.

-Tu sors avec une fille ?

-Au revoir !

-Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-Tôt, promis.

-Je préfèrerais que tu rentres tard, en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben… Drago ne va pas tarder à arriver…

-Hermione !

-Quoi ! Il veut me voir et moi aussi !

-Et si je ne sortais pas, tu crois que je l'aurais laissé venir ici pour que toi et lui…

-J'aurais été chez lui.

-Quoi ! Au Manoir ?

-Ben oui. Il a une jolie chambre…

Harry croyais rêver.

-Bon j'y vais.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Au revoir !

Harry quitta la maison et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Il se dirigea vers le Trois-Blais où se trouvait déjà Pansy. Elle avait un long manteau mais Harry pouvait imaginer quelle portait une robe – noire. Harry avait un peu de mal à le croire mai elle était déjà… jolie.

-Tu es en retard, lui dit-elle.

-Je suis désolé. Un léger petit problème avec Hermione. Bon, tu es prête ?

-Où on va ?

-Chez les moldus.

Pansy éclata de rire pensant à une bonne blague. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Harry ne riait pas avec elle.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Non mais attends ! Je ne peux pas passer la soirée chez les moldus ! Regarde comment je suis habillée, dit-elle en ouvrant son manteau. Harry n'avait pas eut tort, sa robe était bien noire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a pire.

-Bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me changer, dit-elle en s'éloignant pour transplaner.

-Non ! Mais… Parkinson, je t'interdis de transplaner !

-Tu m'interdis ? Personne ne m'interdis Potter ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne veux pas aller chez les Moldus !

-Tu me déçois. Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais plus comme ces autres pestes de Serpentards. Tu as toujours la même mentalité, pas vrai ? Toujours dégouter par les moldus ? Ça me répugne. Tu ne veux pas aller chez les moldus ? Très bien. Je ne te retiens pas. Rentre chez-toi. Continue de sortir avec des Sorciers qui ne pensent qu'au Quiddich et qui n'ont pas d'autres sujets de conversation. Pour ma part je compte bien faire le programme que j'avais prévu pour nous. Bonne soirée !

Harry s'en alla. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Faire un tour chez les moldus ? Bien sûr qu'elle aurait refuser. Parkinson, changer ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient à la limite de l'amitié, qu'Hermione était une fille de moldus et qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy, que ces gens-là étaient capable de passer quelques heures avec des personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magique.

Au moment où il décida de transplaner, Harry entendit un « Potter ! » assez puissant. Elle pensait sans doute que le ton de sa voix allait lui faire peur. Harry resta immobile un instant et se retourna. Il trouva devant un Pansy en colère, mais qui essayait de se contenir.

-Un : Je ne suis pas une peste ! Ne m'insulte plus de peste, c'est clair ? Deux : Les moldus ne me dégoûtent pas. Tu crois que je serais amie avec Hermione si ça avait été le cas ?

-Je…

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler ! Et trois : Je n'ai jamais été chez les moldus. Ça… ça m'effraie d'y être, c'est tout.

-Wow, fit Harry au bout d'un moment. C'est si dur à admettre ? D'avoir peur de l'inconnu ?

-Oui.

Pansy tourna la tête. Harry la fixait du regard et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voix les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle voulait pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. C'était… bizarre. Ces paroles lui auraient vraiment fait aussi mal ?

-Bon, on y va ? dit-elle.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envi de mourir idiote. Allons-y.

-Essuie tes larmes. On va croire que je t'ai frappé.

Pansy le fit et s'agrippa au bras qu'Harry lui offrait.

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le cinéma ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Ça va changer.

Ils transplanèrent.

**000**

Ils étaient maintenant dans le monde des moldus. Tous les feux, les voitures, les gens qui traversaient la rue dans tout les sens. Pansy en avait le tournis.

-Ça y est j'ai vu. C'est super le cinéma, on peut rentrer maintenant ?

-Non. Tu n'as rien vu du tout. Tu restes près de moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas envi de me perdre dans ce zoo.

Ils traversèrent sur le passage piéton et se retrouvèrent face à un grand cinéma. Pansy se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ah oui, elle voulait prouver à Harry, qu'elle n'était pas une peste qui avait les moldus en horreur.

-Avec un peu de chance, les séances n'ont pas encore commencé. Une comédie ça te tente ?

Pansy hocha la tête tout en regardant autour d'elle. Harry acheta deux tickets. Pansy se trouva devant un tas de distributeur qu'elle trouvait bizarre. On y mettait une pièce dans la fente et un cylindre sortait. Un cylindre bizarre puisqu'il y avait de la boisson à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? lui proposa Harry.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle était en train d'observer la machine à pop corn qu'elle trouvait assez spéciale. Les gens mangeaient ça à la main ! Soudain le maïs explosa, Pansy sursauta.

-Non, je ne veux rien, dit-elle enfin.

Harry éclata de rire et l'emmena dans une des salles. Ils s'assirent vers le fond de la pièce. Il y avait peu de personne ce qui ravit Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié quand il y avait plein de personnes.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un film ?

-Comme dans un appareil photo ?

-Oui, c'est ça. C'est comme une photo animée qui dure plus longtemps et qui raconte une histoire.

-Longtemps comment ?

-Le film le plus long que j'ai vu durait 3h15.

-3h15 !

La plupart des cinéphiles présents regardèrent Pansy qui rougit.

-Autre point, continua Harry, quand le film va commencer, les lumières vont s'éteindre et il faudra que tu te taises ou à la limite que tu chuchotes. Oh, et enlève ton manteau. Tu risques d'avoir chaud.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis ridicule habillée comme je suis.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Harry en sentant la conversation revenir sur le tapis.

-Non ! Je suis ridicule !

-Tu vois la personne deux rangs devant nous ?

Pansy regarda une fille aux cheveux jaunes et orange.

-Ça c'est ridicule. Toi, tu es juste en robe. Allez, enlève ton manteau.

Pansy le fit. Ici elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie comme elle le voulait. La barbe !

A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la salle, elle regardait la sorti de secours. Toutes les personne qui entraient avaient ces cylindres avec de la boisson et ce pot de maïs dangereux qui éclatait à la figure.

-On a le droit de manger ici ?

-C'est presque une obligation. C'est dans la culture moldu. Quand on va au cinéma, on achète de quoi grignoter.

-Ces trucs qui éclatent ?

-C'est très bon tu sais.

-Tu en as déjà mangé ?

-Oui et je ne suis pas mort.

-Bon.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ?

Pansy secoua la tête pourtant Harry se leva. Pansy lui attrapa le bras presque, paniquée.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Garde ma place.

Pansy se retrouva seule et nerveuse. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus et Harry n'arrivait pas. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran s'alluma. Pansy gigotait dans tout les sans pour voir si Harry arrivait.

-Bonsoir, entendit-elle avant de sursauter. Pansy se retrouvait à côté d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, un peu plus grand qu'Harry, les cheveux brun et des yeux bleus clairs. Il semblait la dévorer du regard.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle non sans un mouvement de recul.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je te vois seule et je me disais que tu pouvais nous rejoindre mes amis et moi, dit le jeune homme en montrant sa bande d'ami quelque siège devant.

-Non… non merci, dit Pansy mal assurée. J'attends quelqu'un…

-Oh ! Eh bien ce « quelqu'un » ne semble pas prêter attention à toi. Si j'étais ton rencard, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais ravissante ?

Par Merlin, mais où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas tranquille, cet imbécile de moldu ? Et où était Potter bon sang ? Les annonces publicitaires défilaient et le film allait bientôt commencer !

-Alors, ça te dit de nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant alors que Pansy touchait sa baguette par précaution.

-Non, ça ne lui dit pas. Merci, au revoir !

Pansy fut soulagée de voir Harry arriver et lâcha sa baguette. Le jeune homme jaugea Harry du regard.

-T'es gentil mais c'est ma place. Alors tu te lèves, tu vas rejoindre tes amis et tu vas la laisser tranquille.

-C'est ton copain ? dit-il en se tournant vers Pansy.

-Ouais, je suis son copain et si tu ne dégages pas de là, il risque de t'arriver des bricoles.

-C'est un menace ? fit-il en se levant.

-Un avertissement.

-Il a déjà faillit tuer pour moi, lança Pansy mi-innocente mi-provocatrice. Le jeune homme regarda Pansy puis Harry qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire à la tête que cet adolescent faisait. Il peut être très violent quand on insiste un peu trop, n'est-ce pas _chéri_ ?

-Oui, très violent, dit Harry en faisant craquer son cou.

Le jeune moldu déglutit. Harry semblait avoir un air menaçant, Pansy avait un sourire assez effrayant. Harry passa sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau et le jeune recula de peur qu'il en sorte quelque chose de dangereux. Lorsque le générique commença, il s'en alla. Harry pu enfin s'assoir.

-Les moldus… Ils croient tout ce qu'on leur raconte, dit Pansy.

-Heureusement que je t'avais dit de garder ma place, _chérie_.

-Mais je suis désolée _mon cœur_, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais autant de temps. Franchement Potter, où est-ce que tu étais ? dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Chut…

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? dit-elle plus bas.

-Je suis parti chercher ça, répondit Harry en lui montrant le pop corn et le soda. Tu en veux, _mon ange_ ?

-Non !

-Allez goute, _amour_.

-Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Je te hanterai si ça arrive. Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Mais c'est ce qu'un garçon dit à sa copine, non ? Maintenant goute, _trésor._

Pansy mit sa main dans le pot, prit quelque pop corn et les mit en bouche. C'était sucré. Elle trouva ça délicieux. Harry lui tendit ensuite le « cylindre métallique » et lui demanda de boire. C'était aussi sucré et pétillant. Ça la surprit.

-C'est une cannette de soda.

-Je veux regarder le film, dit-elle en le narguant.

Le film semblait intéressant et drôle. Harry riait, Pansy aussi. Sauf quand certaines expressions étaient trop compliquées pour elle. Dans ce cas là, Pansy fronçait les sourcils et regardait Harry qui lui expliquait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle trouvait ça drôle ou vulgaire.

Deux heures plus tard, le film se termina. Ils étaient maintenant hors du cinéma. L'air froid fouetta leur visage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda Harry.

-C'était une expérience intéressante. C'est comme aller au théâtre en fait.

-Exact. Tu es prête ?

-Où on va cette fois ?

-Tu vas voir

Harry lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent dans un autre endroit. Ils étaient dans une autre rue, beaucoup plus sombre et plus calme que la précédente.

-Je suis sûr que le pop corn n'a pas remplit ton estomac.

Ils entrèrent dans un pub-restaurant assez intime et chaleureux.

-Assied-toi, lui dit Harry.

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama un homme derrière le bar. Toi ici ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui je sais. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir. Tu as de la chance.

-Dis-moi, c'est une jolie jeune fille que tu nous amènes là. Ta petite-amie ?

-Ah ! Certainement pas ! répondit Pansy.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je m'en accommode. Tu nous prépare un fish 'n' chips ?

-Un seul. Tu n'es pas d'argent ?

-Bien sûr que oui c'est juste… (Harry se pencha vers l'homme et chuchota) Elle n'en a jamais mangé et snob comme elle est, elle pourrait refuser le manger en me sortant un excuse bidon. Je ne veux pas faire de gâchis. Si elle aime j'en prendrais un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes Potter ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

-Ok je vois, dit-il. Je t'apporte ça. Pas commode.

-A qui le dis-tu.

Harry s'assit à côté de Pansy qui lui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-Comment il te connait ? Tu es aussi célèbre chez les moldus ?

-Je venais souvent ici l'été, mais ça fait plus d'un an que je n'y ai pas remit les pieds. Je n'habitais pas très loin en fait.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me montreras ?

-Si tu veux.

Dix minutes plus tard, un pat de fish'n'chips arriva devant eux Pansy fut assez dégoûter par l'aspect du plat mais Harry lui demanda – non lui ordonna – de gouter.

-Les sorciers ont la tarte à la citrouille et les moldus ont les fish'n'chips.

Pansy trouva ça bon en fin de compte. Pas habituel, mais bon. Harry en commanda un autre.

**000**

-Mes parents ont, pendant longtemps, servit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et puis l'année dernière, je leur ai fait une sorte de révélation. Quand ils m'ont dit que je devais avoir la marque, je me suis rebellée. Je leur ai demandé de faire la même chose. Ils n'ont pas voulu de peur qu'il me tue. Ils ont décidé de rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Quand tu as vaincu Voldemort, la chasse était ouverte et ils ont dû fuir. Pour leur vie, pour moi. C'était ça ou le baiser du détraqueur.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Non. Ils communiquent avec les parents de Drago mais pas avec moi. Je sais juste qu'ils vont bien.

-Mais Lucius Malefoy était le bras droit de Voldemort. Il a même essayé de me tuer.

-Lucius a retourné sa veste pur sauver Narcissa et Drago et comme il travaille au Ministère, il a pu être libéré et acquitté. C'est un brave homme. Un peu coincé, mais drôle. A sa façon.

-J'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

Après avoir dîné Harry l'avait emmené sur une aire de jeu et ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient sur les balançoires à discuter.

-Alors, où est-ce que tu habitais ? demanda Pansy.

-C'est la seule maison qui clignote.

-Oh. Tu as des gens extravagant dans ta famille.

-Ils ne sont pas de ma famille, dit-Harry plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est la maison de mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ont aussi un fils. Ils me trouvaient bizarre et me détestaient pour ça.

-Bizarre ?

-Leur façon de dire que je suis sorcier. J'ai vécu onze ans dans le placard sous l'escalier.

-Mais c'est cruel !

-Pas pour eux.

Harry se tût et se balança de plus en plus fort. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Se rappeler de ce temps ne lui faisait pas du bien. Il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Pansy le regarda avec une profonde tristesse. Elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour voir où Harry habitait.

-Tes parents te manquent, dit-elle.

-Les tiens ne te manquent pas ?

-Désolée. C'était une question stupide.

-Ce sont eux que j'ai mis dans le médaillon que tu m'as offert. Mes parents, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

Harry enleva le médaillon et le donna à Pansy. Elle vit deux photos. Une des parents d'Harry avec lui étant bébé et une avec Rémus et Sirius quand il devait avoir quinze ans.

-Ils sont tous morts pour moi A cause de moi.

Pansy s'était arrêtée de se balancer. L'espace d'un instant elle crut que c'était elle. C'était elle qui avait perdus ses parents, elle qui était à présent orpheline. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Harry. Le Harry Potter orphelin qui souffrait de tous les malheurs qui s'était abattu sur lui. Elle ne voyait que le Harry Potter célèbre qui ne voulait que se faire remarquer par la population magique et qui aimait ça. Mais ce Harry-là n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais existé.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

-A Poudlard on te détestait parce tout le monde t'adulait. On n'aurait jamais dû. C'était puéril.

-Au moins tu le reconnais.

-Je suis sûre que Drago et Blaise aussi.

-Peut-être. On devait y aller.

Pansy lui rendit son médaillon. Ils sortirent de l'aire de jeu et transplanèrent. Ils étaient à présent devant le Trois-Balais, qui maintenant était fermé à double tour.

-Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je veux dire… j'ai oublié de t'emmener sur Oxford Street. C'est raté.

-Non. Non. C'était bien. Ça change des autres rencards que j'ai pu avoir et puis tu n'as pas prononcé une seule fois ce sport que les sorciers adorent tant. Sauf au début de la soirée. Mais ça ne compte pas. Ça fait du bien.

-Je t'en pris.

-Et puis c'était marrant au final, quand l'autre s'est assis côté de moi. J'étais prête à l'expulser avec ma baguette, si tu n'étais pas venu.

-Oh, vraiment ? dit Harry amusé. J'aurai bien voulu voir ça. Ça m'aurait évité de commettre un crime, _chérie_.

-Oh, arrête avec ça, Potter !

-C'est toi qui a commencé, _mon cœur_.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui continue !

-J'adore t'énerver, annonça Harry.

Un ange passa. La déclaration d'Harry installa un léger malaise entre aux. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Rester ou partir ? Ils ne voulaient pas partir. Il fallait retarder le moment.

-Je voulais…, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Vas-y, dit Harry.

-Non toi…

-Je suis désolé si… si je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Je m'en excuse.

-C'est pas grave. Je voulais m'excuser aussi. J'ai vraiment été peste, c'est le mot. Tu as fait ça pour moi et tout ce je trouve à dire c'est de retourner chez moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Un autre silence. Il n'avait plus rien à dire.

-Tu… tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa Harry.

-Non. Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je transplane.

-Bon. A demain alors.

-Oui. A demain.

Harry lui tourna le dos et marcha en laissant le froid lui fouetter à nouveau le visage. Il avait besoin de faire une petite balade avant de rentrer. Et puis, Malefoy était sans doute encore au Square avec Hermione. Il valait mieux attendre.

-Potter !

Harry s'immobilisa encore. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore une fois. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Pourtant il le fit. Il fut écrasé au sol par une Pansy essoufflée.

-Tu as voulu me tuer ! dit-il pris au dépourvu.

-J'y suis allée un peu fort, désolée.

-Je confirme. Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry eut un mouvement de recul mais fut très vite prit dans cet élan de passion qu'apportait ce baiser. Pansy arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû, dit Pansy en se redressant.

-Je crois que si…

Harry le retint pour reprendre leur baiser, toujours au sol. A ce moment là, l'un des deux décida de transplaner avec l'autre.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je vous dis encore Joyeux Noël !

A mercredi !


	20. Je ne reste jamais

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâté par le Gros Monsieur Rouge^^

Voilà la suite et les conséquences de la sortie d'Harry et Pansy.

Merci à _**kis38**_.

_**Titeeth**_ : Ce n'est pas grave si c'est la première review que tu laisses alors que tu suis la fic depuis un moment. Ça beaucoup, de personne le font (je ne parle pas pour ma fic mais de façon générale) En tout cas merci.

_**Mia**_ : Qui a dit qu'ils transplanaient au Square ?

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison de dire qu'Harry est hypocrite envers Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un point qu'elle va découvrir et qui va la mettre légèrement hors d'elle.

_**Chapitre 20 : Je ne reste jamais.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était dans la cuisine avec Drago. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle et ils avaient tout les deux été aux anges. Dormir ensemble et se réveiller ensemble : un vrai bonheur.

-Bon, je vais dire à Harry que je pars et on y va.

-Mais il doit dormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais ça à chaque fois que je pars avant lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme un gardien de prison ? Je te signal que j'ai les mêmes horaires que lui !

-Mais je n'ose pas imaginer la guerre qu'il y aurait ici s'il te voyait te promener en caleçon dans sa maison.

-C'est ta maison aussi ! Et si je veux me promener en caleçon, je le ferai. Hermione ! Hermione revient ici !

Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à Drago. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry et se retient de pousser un cri de stupeur. Devant elle se trouvait Harry qui dormait avec Pansy dans ses bras et vu les vêtements qui étaient éparpillés, ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir. C'était donc elle la fille. Celle avec qui Harry avait passé la soirée : c'était Pansy. Hermione eut un peu de mal à le croire. Elle referma la porte délicatement et descendit les escaliers, presque blême.

-Hermione ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme et même ça ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état.

-Non, ça va. On peut y aller.

-Que t'as dit Potter ?

-Rien, il n'a rien dit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la chambre d'Harry, Pansy se réveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la tête d'Harry à quelque centimètre de la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans ses lunettes. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Sa respiration était régulière. Il était serein. Pansy songea à s'en aller. Elle préférait partir et le laisser dormir plutôt que d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir cet air stupide au visage et se dire un « Salut ça va ? » pathétique. Elle détestait ça. Une fois habillée, Pansy le regarda une seconde fois avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité et s'en alla.

Harry se réveilla peu après. Sa rappelant ce qui était arrivé la veille, il imaginait retrouver Pansy à côté d'elle mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, la place elle devait être était vide. Harry mit ses lunettes et constata qu'elle était vraiment partie. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparus.

**000**

Harry arriva à son cours de Droit magique. En entrant dans la salle il repéra très vite Drago et donc Pansy. Il croisa son regard et alla s'assoir à quelques rangs d'eux.

-Tiens, on dirait que Potter s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui, constata Drago. Pas étonnant. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me réveille alors que je suis profondément endormi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, lui dit Pansy.

-Hermione réveille Potter à chaque fois qu'elle part plus tôt que lui. Comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux dire qu'Hermione a été dans sa chambre ce matin ?

-Oui. Franchement, je n'aimerais pas que tu me fasses ça.

Pansy ne se sentit pas très bien. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Hermione ouvrir la porte. Ça voulait dire qu'elle dormait toujours quand c'était arrivé. Ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle l'avait vu dormir dans les bras d'Harry.

-En fait, où étais-tu ce matin ? lui demanda Drago Quand je suis rentrée, Blaise m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là.

-Je… j'étais dans le parc. Mais comme il ne m'a pas cherché, il a forcément cru que je n'étais pas là.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air malade.

Drago toucha son front et ses joues comme le faisait sa mère.

-Non, non. Tout va bien, dit-elle.

-Tu es toute rouge, ce qui est rare. Sauf quand tu forces sur le maquillage et là tu n'es pas maquillé.

-Tu es un peu trop observateur, Drago.

-Je te connais, c'est tout.

Mais pas assez pour savoir si elle avait couché avec Harry ou pas.

Le cours dura deux bonnes heures. Deux heures qu'Harry trouva très longue. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée et à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse se passer comme ça. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était passé une bonne soirée et montrer à Pansy qu'il n'y avait pas que des sorciers qui pensaient constamment au Quiddich. Il y avait aussi des garçons comme lui Cool et d'origine moldue.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry décida de parler à Pansy. Il devait lui parler. Ils auraient pu en rester là, si elle était justement restée. Il congédia donc Drago et demanda à Pansy s'il pouvait avoir une conversation avec elle seule à seul. Drago les regarda un moment mais les laissa tranquille quand il vit Hermione.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je la connais déjà.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard ce matin. Alors je suis partie, c'est tout.

-Sans me réveiller alors qu'on a les mêmes horaires ?

Pansy dût admettre que sa réponse ne tenait absolument pas la route.

-Si tu ne me crois pas tant pis pour toi !

-Je n'aime pas rester sans réponse. Alors il se peut que je ne te lâche pas d'ici les jours à venir.

-Ecoute, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. On devait juste passer une bonne soirée ensemble et j'ai passé une bonne soirée, c'est vrai ! Mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'était pas prévu. Je ne l'avais pas prévu.

-Tu crois peut-être que je l'avais prévu, moi ? s'emporta Harry. Tu crois que j'ai pensé « Tiens et si je couchais avec Parkinson ce soir ? » Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Et puis au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus !

Pansy fut outrée par ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui reprochait de lui sauter dessus.

-C'est… mesquin ! Petit ! Tu aurais pu me repousser, mais non ! Monsieur a transplané !

-Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose à ma place ?

-Salut Pansy, je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis l'autre jour.

-Dégage, tu ne vois pas qu'on discute ! lança Harry.

Le sorcier deux Chemin de Traverse fit un bon en arrière au ton d'Harry. Il préféra s'en aller avant de se faire égorger. Pansy serra les poings en regardant Harry.

-Non mais de quel droit tu envoies balader mes relations ? hurla presque Pansy.

-Tes relations ? répéta Harry. Mais ce type est plus ennuyeux que les cours d'Histoire à Poudlard ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Tu te rappelles, hier soir !

-Et alors ? Ça ne te regarde pas ! Je suis sortie avec lui avant toi !

Ne voulant plus avoir cette conversation, Pansy décida de s'en aller.

-Et tu prends la poudre d'escampette. C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois ? Tu fais tes petites affaires et tu files ?

-Non ! Justement ! Non, je l'ai pas fait avec toi et c'est ça le problème ! Mais vu ta réaction, j'aurai dû !

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde tout simplement. Il put constater qu'elle n'était plus en colère mais presque désemparée. Elle l'entraîna dans un coin plus tranquille où personne ne pourrait les ni les voir ne les entendre.

-D'habitude, quand je couche avec un garçon, je m'en vais. Je ne reste pas. Ça ne sert à rien et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais avec toi, alors que je me disais qu'il serait temps de rentrer, je n'en ai pas eu envie. Alors je suis restée et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'ai préféré partir, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer la nuit avec un garçon. Le seul garçon avec qui c'est arrivé c'était… c'est…

-Zabini, dit Harry. Je suis au courant, répondit-il en voyant le regard étonné de Pansy.

-Et avec lui c'était différent. Je sortais avec Blaise.

Elle glissa le long du mur pour s'assoir. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne pensaient qu'à la soirée. Pansy se leva ensuite.

-De toute façon, c'est de ta faute.

-Ma faute ? dit Harry en se leva à son tour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-C'est toi et ta sortie ! Tu… tu m'as fait découvrir des trucs moldus et ça m'a complètement retourné l'esprit !

-Ah mais je suis désolé. La prochaine fois j'emmènerai Mademoiselle voir un match de Quiddich. Ça te changera sûrement !

-La prochaine fois ? Parce que tu crois que je vais ressortir avec toi après ça ?

-Tu en meurs d'envi.

-Merlin ! Potter descend de ton nuage !

Pansy allait quitter le couloir où ils étaient mais Harry la rattrapa et l'embrassa. Contrairement à la veille, ce fut Pansy qui eut un mouvement de recul, mais Harry mit ses bras autour d'elle et elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

-Tu es le diable Potter.

-Non, je suis l'assassin du diable.

-Avec tout ça, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a plus de tarte à la citrouille pour déjeuner.

-Je t'achèterais un fish'n'chips.

Ils allèrent au réfectoire pour tenter de manger le reste de repas. Il fallait savoir que les étudiants étaient plus gourmands que les élèves.

**000**

Les apprentis Aurors ont vraiment un très bon emploi du temps car la plupart du temps, ils terminaient à 15h00 là où les apprentis médicomages finissaient à 17h00 voire 18h00. C'est pour ça que lorsque que Drago lui demanda ce que Pansy ferait, elle lui répondit qu'elle passerait la journée avec un étudiant dont elle avait croisé le regard dans les vestiaires de la Justice la veille.

-Ce n'est pas Potter ? avait-il demandé.

-Bien sûr que non ! Drago, voyons !

Pourtant, elle se trouvait en ce moment même au Square dans la chambre d'Harry, sur le lit d'Harry et bien sûr dans les bras d'Harry. Ils ne faisaient rien de spéciale. Ils discutaient.

-Ce lit est beaucoup moins confortable que le mien, dit Pansy en donnant des coups dans le matelas.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un Manoir comme Malefoy.

-Tu as la maison des Black, ce n'est pas rien.

-Alors arrête de critiquer.

-Je ne critique pas, je constate.

-C'est pareil.

Pansy soupira et préféra ne pas répliquer. Autant changer de conversation pour éviter un quelconque conflit.

-On pourra recommencer ?

-Recommencer quoi ?

-Ben la soirée. J'ai bien aimé, tu sais.

-Attends, je croyais que je devais descendre de mon nuage parce que je racontais n'importe quoi quand je disais que tu mourais d'envie de recommencer, et là tu me dis que tu as bien aimé ? Aimer aller chez les moldus ? Toi, Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui.

-Tu as donc aimé manger avec les doigts et boire à la cannette ?

-Oui.

Harry commença à rire. Il le savait qu'elle avait aimé. Evidemment, il ne pensait qu'elle oserait lui demander de recommencer.

-Arrête de rire, dit-elle gênée.

-Eh ! Eh ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Arrête de me frapper. On recommencera. On recommença !

Pansy arrêta de lui frapper l'épaule et se repositionna sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Harry. Il fixait le plafond et devait sans doute être perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu… tu vois sans tes lunettes ?

-Harry tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis myope pas aveugle. Alors oui je vois. Pas très loin, pas loin du tout même, mais je vois.

Pansy s'appuya sur ses coudes et retira les lunettes d'Harry qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Elle le regarda ensuite et fut presque hypnotisé par ses yeux.

-Tu as un très beau regard, lui dit-elle.

-Mais pas une belle vue.

-Tu me vois bien ?

Harry se redressa à son tour et regarda Pansy avec insistance.

-Tes cheveux dit-il en les touchant. Tes yeux… Ton nez… Ta bouche... Ton sourire (elle souriait)

Pansy l'embrassa en se laissant glisser sur le lit. Elle se retrouva sous Harry et commença à lui retirer son T-shirt.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de coucher avec le même mec deux fois de suite ?

-Si tu peux m'apporter toutes les relations charnelles et humaines dont j'ai besoin, ça pourra même se faire une troisième fois, une quatrième fois et…

Harry l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Toutes les images de la nuit leur revinrent en mémoire et Pansy se rendit compte à quel point ça avait été génial. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un « Oh mon Dieu ! » résonna dans la pièce puis la porte se referma. Harry et Pansy se regardèrent bouché bée et sautèrent hors du lit.

-Je veux vous voir tout les deux dans la cuisine d'ici cinq minutes ! hurla Hermione derrière la porte.

-Elle plaisante ?

-Non Pansy, je ne plaisante pas !

Harry remit son T-shirt et ses lunettes. Pansy reboutonna son chemisier en regardant Harry avec un air de tueur.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-La prochaine fois, enclenche le verrou !

-Il n'y a pas de verrou.

-De mieux en mieux Potter ! De mieux en mieux ! Alors écoute-moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu voudras ça nue (montra sa silhouette), là dedans (elle montra le lit) vérifie qu'Hermione ne soit pas dans les parages à ouvrir toutes les portes de la cette baraque !

Pansy sortit de la chambre comme une furie. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Pansy s'était énervée de cette façon. Parce qu'Hermione avait débarqué ou parce qu'elle voulait absolument coucher avec lui et que se libido n'était pas aussi facilement retombée que la sienne ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait une chose : elle et lui, ça ne faisait que commencer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A votre avis que va-t-il se passer pour Harry et Pansy face à Hermione ?

A samedi !


	21. Ensemble?

Bonjour tout le monde et **BONNE ANNEE 2011** !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !

Je vous souhaite d'être en bonne santé et que votre vie soit de plus en plus belle !

Voici le 21e chapitre et la colère d'Hermione.

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD, Avya**_ et à _**Mia Granger-Malfoy.**_

_**Lily Putienne**_ : Merci pour la review. Pour les fautes Rrhh (pas contre toi, contre moi) Je vais suivre ton conseil. On verra si ça fonctionne.

_**Alexx**_ : Il y a déjà eu un Ron vs Hermione et Drago. C'était une petite scène qui a déjà eu lieu. Et là je vais me concentrer sur Harry et Pansy en particulier.

_**Nelly2882**_ : Ah non ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! ça me pousse à faire mieux^^ Oui ça va éclater chez les Black mais pas comme pour le nouvel an. Heureusement je dirais.

_**Chapitre 21 : Ensemble ?**_

Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine. Hermione était face à Harry et Pansy qui n'osaient pas la regarder.

-Alors c'est elle, commença Hermione. La fille avec qui tu es sortie hier, c'est elle.

-Pansy. Mon prénom c'est Pansy, tu te rappelles ?

Hermione fusilla Pansy d'un œil noir. Elle baissa donc la tête.

-Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre ce matin, j'ai cru rêver. Et après j'étais en colère. Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit. (Harry baissa la tête également) Tu m'as fais la morale pour Drago et moi mais quand je te demande avec qui tu sors tu me réponds « une fille »

-Une fille ? s'exclama Pansy en le regardant. Je suis une fille ?

-Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dit-il.

-Bref ! intervint Hermione. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous parler. Mais comme je ne vous ai pas vu au déjeuner, j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de faire des galipettes dans un placard à balais. Est-ce que vous étiez…

-Non ! Excuse-moi Hermione mais je ne suis pas comme toi à faire ça dans un vulgaire placard à balai pour calmer mes hormones enfouis depuis des mois.

-Je te demande pardon ? dit Hermione d'un air menaçant. Un : ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Deux : je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Et trois : ça devrait te ravir de savoir que je me dévergonde un peu !

-Ah mais ça me ravie.

-Pas moi, lâcha Harry.

-Oh toi, tais-toi ! lui dit Hermione. Je suis rentrée directement ici parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais censé travailler et uniquement travailler dans ta chambre ! Sacré travail ! Tu étudies l'anatomie d'une femme ? Tu ne sais pas où se trouvent les trompes de Fallope ?

-Hermione… Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, dit-il.

-Si ! Si, il y a de quoi ! Je vous ai vu ! Toi et toi ! Ah !

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais pris la délicatesse de frapper ! lança Pansy.

-Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette maison ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Harry… et puis comment vous avez fait pour être aussi discret cette nuit ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

-On a transplané, répondit Harry.

-Mais on ne peut pas! Tu as mit un système anti-transplanage!

-Toi et moi on peut transplaner comme on veut. Pas les autres. Tu l'aurais su si tu me l'avais demandé.

-Ne me balance pas ça à la figure, Harry ! Avoue que tu ne m'as rien dit pour mieux pouvoir me surveiller ! Mais maintenant que je le sais, crois-moi que je découcherai autant de fois que je le voudrais !

-Pas si je t'attache et que je préviens ton père.

-Fais-ça et c'est moi qui t'attacherais pour t'éloigner d'elle !

-Eh ! fit Pansy vexée. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit-elle à Harry. On dirait une folle hystérique.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aurais dû lui dire que je sortais avec toi quand elle me l'a demandé hier.

-Donc tout est de ta faute, conclu Pansy.

-Mais bien sûr. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute manière : rejeter la faute sur moi.

Hermione croisa les bras et continua à regarder Harry et Pansy. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si proche que ça. C'était peut-être pour s'amuser comme Pansy l'avait fait avec Blaise. Ça n'allait donc pas durer. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de ça ?

-C'est peut-être un peu déplacé mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

-Elle m'a sauté dessus !

-Quoi ? Va te faire voir Potter ! Il a transplané !

Hermione était sidérée par leur comportement. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle était vraiment contente d'être avec Drago et que leur relation soit plus simple.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non ! Franchement Hermione tu me vois sortir avec lui ? fit Pansy en pointant Harry du doigt.

-Et moi avec elle ?

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous ne coucherez plus ensemble, vous ne vous embrasserez plus et vous ne ferez pas des balades à deux ou autre comme un vrai couple pourrait le faire.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'Hermione leur disait.

-Alors ?

-Pas d'accord.

-Pas d'accord.

-Harry ! Ça m'étonne de toi ! Tu es intègre comme moi ! Comment peux-tu… elle… Ah ! J'abandonne ! J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faîtes.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le silence dura deux petites minutes pendant lesquelles Harry et Pansy, ne se regardaient toujours pas.

-Tu n'étais pas d'accord sur quoi ? lui demanda Harry.

-Et toi ?

Autre silence.

-Collaporta, dit Harry.

-Alohomora, répondit Pansy.

-Elle n'osera pas.

Ils se regardèrent. Harry lui prit la main et ils montèrent les escaliers en courant pour aller dans la chambre. Ils lancèrent le premier sort et purent continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant qu'Hermione ne débarque. Ils partagèrent un moment de passion intense qu'ils avaient envie de renouveler.

**000**

C'était un dîner comme les autres au Manoir Malefoy. Dans une grande salle de réception, avec une grande table pour cinq remplie de nourriture cuisinée par Narcissa. Plus d'elfe de maison au Manoir. Les Malefoy avaient un peu perdu de leur prestige après la guerre. C'était une sorte de mini-deal pour être acquitté.

-J'y pense, commença Narcissa, Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous présente ta petite-amie Drago.

-Pardon ? fit Lucius.

Drago regarda Blaise et Pansy.

-On n'a rien dit, intervint Blaise. Juré !

-Que c'est divertissant d'être une mère. Alors, quand penses-tu qu'elle pourrait venir ? Ce samedi ? Dimanche ?

-Une minute Narcissa, dit Lucius. Une petite-amie ? Quelle est son nom ?

Narcissa Drago Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent. Ils savaient que la réponse ne lui ferait pas vraiment plaisir.

-Alors ?

-Père, tu sais que Blaise est le petit-ami de Ginny Weasley.

-Eh !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi, répondit Lucius en fixant Blaise.

-Garde ça en tête Lucius, intervint Pansy, parce le nom que s'apprête à te dire ton fils va te faire bondit de ta chaise.

-Pansy !

-Quoi, c'est vrai !

-J'attends toujours…

-Hermione Granger !

Drago baissa immédiatement la tête et personne n'osa regarder Lucius qui était resté en suspend la fourchette juste devant sa bouche.

-Lucius mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ton repas est délicieux, ma chérie.

-Merci.

-Quant à vous trois, j'ai déjà du mal à admettre que vous fassiez ami-ami avec les bande de Potter, mais toi, mon fils, tu sois amoureux de cette…

-Lucius.

-Fille ! Pourquoi elle ?

-Elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Ça je sais. Tu aurais pu choisir Pansy.

-Oh non ! Non ! dit Pansy. Je ferais une mauvaise belle-fille et surtout une mauvaise épouse. Très mauvaise.

Et surtout Pansy ne pensait pas arrêter ses folies avec Harry pour être fidèle à Drago. Elle en avait des frissons. Les draps et la salle de bain s'en souviennent encore.

-Que lui trouves-tu ? demanda Lucius.

-Elle est jolie, intelligente. Elle a de la conversation. Je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer père. C'est un tout. Elle est tout ce qui peut me plaire.

-Hormis la pureté du sang.

-Et voilà, le mot est sorti, soupira Narcissa.

-Hermione est une sorcière, dit Drago. Une brillante sorcière encore plus que certain sang pur qu'on peut croiser dehors. Demande à Blaise.

Pauvre Blaise. Lui demander son avis alors qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler de cette conversation.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est intelligente, dit-il. Un peu casse-pied sur les bords mais très intelligente. Trop intelligente. Une McGonagall en puissance !

-Merci Blaise !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que tu aies Hermione Granger comme petite amie. Je pense qu'elle est le genre de fille qu'il te fallait. Elle viendra donc déjeuner à la maison ce week-end. Tu crois que ce sera possible ? demanda Narcissa.

-Je lui demanderai.

-Quant à vous, vous aurez quartier libre. Des projets ?

-Oui, dit Blaise.

-Oh que oui ! répondit Pansy en souriant.

**000**

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Non mais Drago, c'est une chose de jouer les clandestins dans ta chambre, c'est une autre d'être officiellement présentée à tes parents et puis… ça ne fait qu'un mois ! Comment le savent-ils ?

-La mère de Drago est très clairvoyante, dit Blaise.

Hermione regarda Blaise et les autres. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient déguerpir de cette table et aller manger ailleurs.

-Drago, je ne me vois pas passer la journée avec tes parents je…

-C'est juste un déjeuner. Pourquoi tu refuses ?

-Le simple fait de savoir que je vais me retrouver face à ton père me file la chair de poule. Il… il a essayé de tuer Harry ! Il déteste les enfants de moldus, comme moi !

-Il essaie de changer, tu sais. Ce n'est pas facile, mais il essaie. S'il te plait.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Drago… je…

-Si c'était Weasley qui te le demandait tu accepterais tout de suite.

-Drago…

Drago se leva et quitta le réfectoire en colère et déçu.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Drago comme ça, dit Pansy.

Hermione sortit du réfectoire en souriant en partant à la recherche de Drago.

-Drago, attend !

Mais il continua à marcher sans prêter attention à elle. Elle réussit à le rattraper et se mit devant lui. Il avait la tête baissé et le visage dur. Elle avait devant elle un des visages du Drago à Poudlard. Celui qui se fichait d'elle, d'Harry et de Ron. Leur deuxième ennemi après Voldemort. Mais elle voyait un Drago blessé, surtout.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu n'as pas été réticente quand Weasley a dû te présenter à tes parents.

-Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Ron ne m'a jamais présenté à ses parents comme sa petite amie. Il m'a simplement et maladroitement embrassé devant eux pour qu'ils se fassent à l'idée. En y repensant, c'était affreux. Ce que tu me proposes est quelque chose de plus formel et qui me touche profondément. Mais ça m'effraie. Et ce n'est pas une question de trac, j'ai vraiment pour… de ton père.

-Mais on a passé le nouvel an ensemble. Il était là.

-Je n'étais pas entourée que de trois Malefoy.

-C'est juste pour un déjeuner. Ils te posent des questions tu réponds le plus honnêtement possible et s'il le faut tu rétorques. Rappelle-toi en deuxième année, la façon dont tu lui avais parlé quand on était à la librairie Fleury et Botts.

-Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il était à cette époque-là.

-Et bien dis-toi qu'il n'est plus ce dont tu n'avais pas conscience qu'il était. Il ne te fera rien de mal, crois-moi. Et puis ma mère t'adore.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle peut m'adorer ? Elle ne me connaît pas.

-C'est une mère et une mère sait tout.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois que je lui demande comment elle sait telle ou telle chose. Ta mère ne te dit pas ça ?

-Non.

-Bon, alors tu veux venir faire cette corvée pour moi ?

-D'accord. Je veux bien, céda Hermione. Je veux bien être ta petite amie officielle.

-Bien.

-Mais s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ce soir-là et que je meurs d'intoxication pendant le déjeuner, je peux te jurer que je détruirais tout sur mon passage en tant que fantôme. Harry détruira le reste et Ginny aussi. Elle fera un carnage. Mes parents finirent tout au révolver et…

Drago l'embrassa une fois.

-C'est pour ça…

Une deuxième fois…

-Qu'il faut….

Troisième fois…

-Que tout se passe bien. Drago tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ?

-Alors arrête de croire que tout va mal se passer.

-Eh ! Vous-là ! hurla Blaise en venant vers eux. Arrêtez vos bécots ! Les cours reprennent alors je reprends ma Hermione, toi tu vas voir les autres et on se dit à plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas ta Hermione, dit jalousement Drago en la serrant contre lui.

-Si ! Entre 9h00 et 13h00 et de 14h00 jusqu'à 18h00 c'est ma Hermione, alors tu me la rends !

Pourtant Drago et Hermione étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

-A plus tard ! dit Blaise en tirant Hermione vers lui.

Hermione fit un dernier signe à Drago et suivit Blaise.

-Allez, redescends sur Terre Granger, la Géologie Magique nous attend.

-Ne redis plus que je suis ta Hermione. Drago est peut-être ton ami, mais Harry se ferait un vrai plaisir de te casser la figure.

-Dans ce cas dit-lui que je l'attends. Je le laisserai me battre et je me ferai soigner par Ginny, répondit Blaise d'un air rêveur en imaginant Ginny prenant soin de lui.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle adorait ses Serpentards.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je vous remercie de suivre ma fiction de l'aimer autant.

Je vous souhaite encore tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Etant donné que la rentrée est Lundi 3 Janvier (déjà !) je ne vous dis pas à Mercredi mais à Samedi prochain.

Gouline971.


	22. Dîner chez les Malefoy

Salut !

Et voilà, c'est la fin des vacances ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes !

Je vous présente 22e chapitre de la fic !

Bonne lecture.

Merci à_** Avya, phenix17, **__**Ptitoon, fantasia-49, Roman 2005 **_et à_** Titeeth.**_

_**Alexx **_: de moins en mois je l'avoue…

_**Nelly2882**_ : Bonne année à toi aussi. (Il parait que ça dure tout le mois de janvier, alors tu n'es pas en retard^^) Tout sera dans les non-dits dans ce chapitre je pense. Et oui, j'ai commencé cours lundi. Tu as eu trois semaines de vacances ? J'ai le droit d'être jalouse ?^^

_**Barbiie**_ : Cool que tu aimes aussi cette fic-là !

_**Lily Putienne**_ : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente si tu n'as vu aucune faute. Il faut dire qu'elle passe à la trappe avec moi !

_**Chapitre 22 : Dîner chez les Malefoy.**_

Hermione était en train de se préparer pour ce qui s'était transformé en dîner officiel. Elle stressait déjà à cause du déjeuner alors un dîner… ça se passait la nuit… chez les Malefoy… là où il y avait eu de la torture humaine et même des meurtres ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ?

Assise devant sa coiffeuse elle se laissait faire maquiller par Pansy qui savait comment plaire physiquement aux parents de Drago.

-Ils aiment le noir. Ils adorent ça et le maquillage doit toujours être sophistiqué mais discret.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Tu sais, jusqu'à l'année dernière j'étais promise à Drago.

Hermione regarda Pansy avec étonnement.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Bon, maintenant tu le sais. Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ô ! toi lion à lunette ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui eut exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pendant le bal de Noël en quatrième année.

-Tu es très jolie Hermione. Vraiment.

-Eh ! s'exclama Pansy un brin jalouse.

-Quoi ? Tu me poses une question, je réponds ! Tu es très jolie Hermione, mais un peu trop Serpentard.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Serpentards ? demanda Pansy. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça te plait.

-Ça pourrait changer.

-Oh ! Tu entends Hermione ? Comment tu fais pour vivre avec un type pareil ?

-Et toi comment tu fais pour coucher avec ?

-Comment tu fais toi, pour coucher avec Drago ?

-Temps mort !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago frappa à la porte. Il trouvait ça ridicule. Il pouvait quand même transplaner non ? Tout ça parce que Potter avait ce sort complètement idiot. Il devait donc attendre dehors, dans le froid qu'on lui ouvre.

-Bon, j'y vais, dit Hermione en se levant. Je ne vais peut-être pas rentrer vivante donc sachez que je vous aime tout les deux.

-Hermione tu exagères, lui dit Pansy.

-Pas du tout. Oh ! Et comme je sais que vous allez profiter de mon absence pour faire ce que le couple que vous n'êtes pas va faire, interdiction de le faire dans ma chambre, le séjour, la salle de bain, la cuisine, et dans toutes les autres pièces de cette maison excepté…

-Ma chambre, dit Harry.

-Oui. A demain.

Hermione sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et Drago fut subjugué par la beauté d'Hermione. Il eut un peu de mal à parler.

-Ça fait un peu trop chic ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Je… non… non. Tu … bien. Tu es très bien. Parfaite. Oui. On y va ?

Drago la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

A l'intérieur du Square, Harry et Pansy étaient toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione. Pansy décida de se mettre à califourchon sur Harry et de l'embrasser.

-Tu es pressée dis-moi.

-On a toute la soirée pour nous et je veux en profiter.

-Je comprends mais on est dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Et alors ? Elle ne le saura pas. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire ici. Ça sera une pièce à ajouter à la salle de bain… le salon… la cuisine… la buanderie… Tu te souviens de la buanderie ? demanda Pansy en soupirant de bonheur. C'était chouette, hein ? On a dû s'habiller en quatrième vitesse parce qu'Hermione venait de rentrer. C'était marrant… Et si on essayait dans les escaliers !

-Les escaliers ? Bon sang, tu es vraiment une obsédée ! s'exclama Harry.

-A échelle humaine ou Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de passer ses mains sous son T-shirt. Parce que pour une Serpentard, je suis tout à fait normal. Mais c'est vrai qu'à échelle humaine je suis légèrement dérangée.

-Légèrement dérangée ? répéta Harry tout en tentant de bloquer les mains de Pansy. Tu envisages de faire ça dans les escaliers ! Les escaliers !

-Et alors ? Ah, mais tu veux bien arrêter de bloquer mes mains ! Allez, baisse ton froc, Potter !

-Hors de question ! Ça me met mal à l'aise d'être dans la chambre d'Hermione. En plus de ça, j'ai faim, pas toi ?

-Si. Mais je veux un Potter pour mon plat de résistance, dit-elle en soulevant enfin son T-shirt.

-Non ! Ce qu'il y a sous le T-shirt et surtout dans le pantalon, c'est pour plus tard… ou pas.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Oui je sais.

-Un baiser ?

-N… humff…

Pansy n'avait pas attendu la réponse d'Harry pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait. Harry se laissa faire malgré son cerveau qui lui dictait de mettre un terme à ce baiser, mais elle embrassait tellement bien. Ses lèvres étaient douces et quand il y goutait il avait vraiment du mal à s'en défaire. Harry dut donc user de sa force pour se détacher d'elle. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, profita encore un peu de ce baiser passionné et y mit un terme quand il sentit Pansy mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille et repasser ses mains sous son T-shirt. Harry se dégagea enfin d'une Pansy complètement excitée et abasourdie. Il alla vers la porte de la chambre.

-Je veux ma partie de jambe en l'air, Potter !

-Répète un peu ? C'est tellement romantique.

Harry quitta la chambre en entendant un « Espèce de mufle ! » sortir de la bouche de Pansy. Elle bouda, pas très longtemps. Deux minutes. Elle le suivit peu après.

**000**

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent au Manoir. Hermione fut surprise par l'obscurité de l'entrée.

-Tiens Granger. Salut Granger. Jolie Granger. Au revoir Granger.

-Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

-A la bibliothèque. Je vais bosser la potion. Je te ferai part de mes découvertes.

Blaise s'en alla. Hermione et Drago marchèrent dans ce long couloir sombre et silencieux. On n'entendait que les chaussures d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception où se trouvaient Narcissa et Lucius. Ils discutaient. Sans doute d'elle, pensa Hermione. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et tenta de paraître naturel.

-Maman, père, voici Hermione.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

Narcissa lui fit une bise et Lucius un baisemain. Hermione fut extrêmement surprise. Elle pensait qu'il ne la regarderait même pas.

-Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy ma chère Hermione. Asseyez-vous.

Narcissa lui prit la main et l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Je suis si contente de vous voir enfin. Que vous êtes élégante !

-Merci. C'est… gentil.

-Mais je le pense.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Hermione n'osa pas regarder sur le côté.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Comme nous ne savons pas ce que vous aimez, il y a de la tisane, de la bieraubeurre et du whisky, mais j'imagine que ça doit être trop fort pour vous.

En cet instant, Drago eut une petite quinte de toux et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il se moquait d'elle et de sa cuite de la dernière fois.

-Je prendrai une tisane, merci.

-Comment vont vos parents Miss Granger ?

C'était la première question que lui posait Lucius. Elle se sentit rougir, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Des scènes de sa cinquième année lui revirent en mémoire. Elle devait oublier. C'était le passé. Il avait changé. Drago avait dit qu'il essaya de changer.

-Ils… ils vont bien.

-Où vivent-ils ?

-A Londres. Ils… ils vivent à Londres. Ils sont dentistes. Ils… réparent les dents.

-Il faut bien des alternatives à notre magie chez les moldus.

-Lucius…, fit Narcissa.

-Les moldus ont fait beaucoup de progrès, dit Hermione. Ça contrecarre un peu la magie.

-Quel projet ? demanda Lucius soudainement intéressé.

-L'électricité, les produit ménager. Des voitures, ce sont eux.

-Les voitures ne sont pas des projets.

-Ça progresse tout les ans, Mr Malefoy. Les avions…

-Les avions ? Qu'est-ce qu'un avion ? questionna Narcissa.

-C'est un moyen rapide pour voyager. Nous pouvons transplaner d'un endroit à un autre et les moldus ont des avions. Ça vole très haut, plus haut que les balais et ça peut prendre jusqu'à 300 personnes.

-Vraiment ? dit Nariccssa. C'est extraordinaire !

-Pas tant que ça, lança Lucius.

Sa voix trainant faisait penser à Drago lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Tel père tel fils, pensa Hermione.

-Alors Hermione, reprit Narcissa, est-ce que…

Hermione regarda Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait au moins la mère dans sa poche.

**000**

Au Square, Harry était aux fourneaux, préparant de quoi dîner alors que Pansy, frustrée par tout à l'heure, le regardait. Elle adorait le regardait de dos, surtout au niveau inférieur. Elle les avait longtemps observé et maintenant, elle pouvait les toucher quand elle le voulait. Du moins en théorie parce que tout à l'heure, elle était sur le point de toucher son postérieur quand ce Boursouflé à lunettes en avait décidé le contraire. Pansy n'avait jamais été autant frustrée par un mec. Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait.

-Je sais qu'elles sont jolies mais tu n'as pas besoin de les regarder comme ça. Elles ne vont pas disparaître.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry tourna la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Pansy.

-Un homme qui fait la cuisine, c'est très sexy, dit Pansy.

-Une femme qui ne fait pas la cuisine est un vrai tue-l'amour.

-Tu penses que je suis un tue-l'amour ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Non.

-Viens.

Pansy se mit à côté d'Harry qui était face à lui cuisinière.

-Des pâtes alimentaires, de la viande hachée, de la sauce tomate. De l'eau bouillante dans une casserole, une poêle. Basique.

-C'est pour faire quoi ?

-Des pates à la bolognaise. C'est très bon. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire…

Harry lui expliqua comment faire cette recette toute simple mais qui paraissait si compliqué pour Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'Harry lui disait et s'exécutait avec des gestes maladroits.

-Ça sent bon, dit-elle.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, la félicita Harry.

Il éteignit la cuisinière et sortit les assiettes. Maintenant ils mangeaient, en silence.

-C'est très bon. Et pourtant ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Bizarre qu'on n'ait pas mangé ça à Poudlard.

-Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? Au Terrier ?

-Non. C'est… comment dire… En plus de dormir dans un placard, j'étais comme qui dirait un larbin.

Pansy arrêta de manger et regarda Harry avec une profonde tristesse alors qu'il continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Hermione et Ron n'en avait aucune idée. Pansy était la seule à savoir où il dormait quand il était petit. Il n'oserait jamais dire ça à ses meilleurs amis.

Pansy laissa son repas et s'assit face à Harry. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je veux juste t'embrasser.

Ils reprirent leur baiser en laissant refroidir leurs assiettes.

**000**

-Alors vous voulez devenir Médicomage ?

Au Manoir Malefoy, tout le monde était à table, mangeant le dessert.

-Oui. J'aime la Science, soigner les gens et sauver des vies est une de mes vocations. Je travaille dure pour ça. Mrs Malefoy votre repas était délicieux.

-Oh ! Merci.

Narcissa baissa la tête en rougissant. Hermione regarda Drago sans comprendre. Il se vers elle.

-Elle est novice, lui dit-il, alors une étrangère qui lui dit que son repas est bon la fait rougir de cette façon.

-D'accord.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

Bien plus tard, la famille fit visiter la maison à Hermione et Lucius faisait des éloges et des éloges sur ces ancêtres au sang pur et tous blonds. C'est ça qu'elle retenait. Toute la famille était blonde et Drago sortait du lot en sortant avec un brune « sang-de-bourbe ».

-Voici la chambre de Drago, celle de Blaise est là et celle de Pansy est au bout du couloir. Mais où est Pansy en fait ?

-Elle… elle est avec son copain du moment, maman.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Pansy devrait se poser avec un jeune homme qu'elle mérite et qui la mérite. Changer de partenaire toutes les semaines n'est pas bon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle maman. Pansy changera.

_« J'ai bien changé »_ pensa-t-il en tenant Hermione par la taille. Lucius le remarqua et fixa son fils qui ne lâcha pas Hermione pour autant.

-Regarde comme ils sont mignons, Lucius.

-Charmant, dit-il en tournant la tête.

Drago commençait à en avoir marre. Son père n'était pas enthousiaste pour lui et ça le blessait.

-Père, est-il possible que tu puisses être un temps soit peu plus heureux de cette soirée. Hermione est ma petite amie et je vous la présente parce que je suis fière d'elle et amoureux d'elle.

-Drago…

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite à tes yeux, mais pour moi elle l'est. Alors s'il te plat, accepte-le. Accepte-la.

Hermione n'avait pas spécialement compris pourquoi Drago s'était emporté de cette façon, mais Lucius en fut plus que surpris. Apparemment, la communication était très subtile dans cette famille.

A la fin de la soirée, ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de Manoir.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir, Hermione.

-Ce fut aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mrs Malefoy. Officiellement du moins.

Lucius lui refit le baisemain. Hermione n'en serait pas habitué.

-Je la raccompagne et je reviens.

Drago transplana jusqu'au Square avec Hermione.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, alors? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre?

A samedi.

**PS** : Je viens décrire un OS sur un couple peu « étudier » **Angélina/George**. Le titre est _**Pareil mais Différent. **_Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse.

Gouline971.


	23. Cours Particulier

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Je vous présente le chapitre 23.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Alexx, **__**fantasia-49, mathildeD, Senara38 **_et à _**StephAliC.**_

_**Nelly2882**_ : Tu verras qu'il y aura une discussion plus longue entre Drago et Lucius.

_**Chapitre 23 : Cours particulier**_

Ils étaient de retour au Square. Hermione était contre Drago et repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Il était amoureux d'elle. Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était posé la question l'année précédente quand elle l'avait embrassé mais à présent, elle ne pouvait rien dire sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments.

-Désolé pour le coup de gueule que j'ai fait à mon père, dit Drago. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais ce qu'il pense et il ne te prote pas encore dans son cœur.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ? dit-elle troublée. Tu as dit que tu es amoureux de moi. C'est vrai ?

-Je… oui. Je crois que oui.

Drago la vit faire un pas en arrière et pensa au pire. Il se dépêcha de réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Drago je…

-Hermione. Hermione… Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu es amoureuse de moi. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas en un mois. Mes sentiments pour toi sont présents depuis bien plus longtemps. On était encore à Poudlard. Je… Je suppose que tu penses encore à Weasley et…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je n'aime plus Ron. Je m'en suis remise. Je suis avec toi et je suis heureuse avec toi ! C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu dises ça… devant tes parents en plus ! Drago, je ne peux pas te dire que je suis amoureuse, mais je tombe amoureuse de toi un peu plus chaque jour… C'est la vérité.

Drago l'embrassa. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Drago la laissa entrer et transplana.

Quand elle entra au Square, Hermione remarqua que la lumière du salon était allumée. Craignant le pire en ce qui concernait Harry et Pansy, elle s'y rendit avec prudence et soupira devant ce qu'elle vit. Harry et Pansy dormait dans le canapé du salon. Il y jonchait des livres de potions et de droit magique. Ils avaient passé la soirée à travailler, comme Blaise. Hermione rangea les livres et monta dans sa chambre.

Drago était rentré chez lui et si dirigerait vers sa chambre quand il entendit son père l'appeler. Il se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Son père était poster devant la cheminé, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Tu veux me parler, père ?

-Ferme la porte derrière toi et approche.

Drago s'exécuta. Il avait repris son visage froid et distant du temps de Poudlard. C'est ce qu'il faisait quand il se retrouvait seul face à son père.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure.

-Je…

-Laisse-moi terminer. Je me suis donc dit que je devais te rappeler que je suis ton père et que tu me dois le respect. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ta mère puisse apprécier Miss Granger de cette façon et qu'elle me réprimande après ton départ.

-Père, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

-Tu aimes cette sorcière ? Alors nous ferons d'elle une Lady Malefoy.

-Je… Quoi ?

Drago cru mal comprendre. Est-ce que son père l'autorisait à épouser Hermione ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait envisagé ! Il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé et puis s'il osait la demander en mariage, il la perdrait.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas faire d'elle une Lady Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est inenvisageable. Je n'ai pas envi de l'épouser.

-Je te signal que ta mère et moi nous sommes très vite marié et nous t'avons eu, toi !

C'est à ce moment là que je que Narcissa entra dans la pièce.

-Va te coucher Drago, dit-elle. Il faut que je parle de nouveau à ton père.

-Il faut qu'il comprenne…

-Comprendre quoi ? C'est toi qui dois comprendre Lucius ! Nous avons changé d'époque ! Finit les mariages à la va-vite, finit l'enfant dans la précipitation ! Drago a 18 ans et doit profiter de sa jeunesse. Il fait des études, et veut devenir Auror ! Tu te rends compte ? Auror ! Il s'est trouvé une adorable petite amie avec qui – j'espère – il restera. Alors si jamais je t'entends parler de Lady Malefoy, ça risque de mal se terminer pour toi Lucius ! Viens Drago.

Drago regarda son père qui lui dit un signe de la main lui ordonnant de quitter la pièce. Narcissa lui fit la bise en lui demandant d'aller se coucher et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Maintenant, Narcissa et Lucius se trouvaient seuls dans la bibliothèque.

-Lucius…

-Tu crois que je ne l'aime pas à cause son sang ou parce qu'elle est l'amie de Harry Potter. Mais tu te trompes. J'admire cette enfant, bien plus que tu puisses l'imaginer.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit elle. La fille, tu comprends ? Celle qu'il aime. Miss Granger. Tu te souviens ce qu'il disait d'elle ?

-Une affreuse Je-sais-tout doublée d'une sang-de-bourbe. Tu le pensais aussi. Tu le pense toujours ?

Lucius regarda sa femme et marmonna. Elle sourit s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa.

-C'est dur n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur de se rendre compte à quel point le temps peut passer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis des années, on n'a pas vu notre fils grandir et devenir un homme. Tu aimerais qu'il soit encore petit et innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius grogna et Naricasa éclata de rire.

-Cette fille te ressemble, dit-il. Elle est belle et brillante. Il l'épousera.

-Peut-être un jour. La nouvelle époque veut que le mariage ne soit qu'une formalité parmi tant d'autre. Le plus important dans un couple maintenant, c'est d'avoir un enfant, pas de se marier.

-Un bâtard ? s'exclama Lucius en s'éloigna de sa femme. Un bâtard chez les Malefoy ? Notre famille n'a jamais vécu une telle humiliation en ne la vivra jamais.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Son mari ne changerait pas sur certain point.

**000**

Le premier semestre touchait à sa fin. Les élèves devaient donc se retrouver devant plusieurs panneaux d'affichage pour connaître leur résultat. Nos sorciers avaient attendu que la foule se disperse pour se rendre devant les panneaux.

-Oh le… l'enfoiré !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Voilà ce qui se passe !

Harry montra sa fiche sur le panneau. Sa fiche montrait des notes convenables telles que Optimal, Acceptable ou Effort Exceptionnel sauf dans une matière. Harry avait obtenu un T comme Troll… en potion.

-Attends mais ce n'est pas possible ! dit Hermione comme si cette note était la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Potter est nul en potion, voilà ce qui s'est passé, répondit Blaise. Regarde, j'ai eu Troll en botanique et ça ne me donne pas envi d'aller me suicider pour autant.

-Blaise, toi tu es vraiment nul en botanique, j'en suis témoin toute la Science en est témoin. Harry est juste victime d'une injustice.

-Un comble pour un futur Auror, ajouta Drago.

-C'est un crétin de prof qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture !

-Même Rogue n'a pas fait aussi fort, avoua Drago.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'Optimal en potion, cette note était réservée à Hermione, mais il pensait avoir au moins un Acceptable. Il avait fait des progrès depuis Poudlard, mais ce professeur Palmer, ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Passer le rattrapage. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu ne vas pas faire de réclamations ?

-Potter ne peut pas, dit Pansy. Ça serait de la falsification si Palmer changeait la note.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à travailler…encore…

-Ne t'en fait pas Potter. On est deux, lui dit Blaise.

-Tu pourrais toujours demander de l'aide à Neville.

Blaise regarda Hermione et elle constata avec soulagement que les regards ne pouvaient pas tuer.

-Jamais, tu m'entends ? Plutôt crever que de demande de l'aide à ce maniaque des plantes !

Harry était toujours devant le panneau à regarder cette horrible note. De toute sa scolarité, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de note. Pansy était à côté de lui faisant semblant de regarder sa propre fiche non loin de la sienne.

-Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider. Pour le rattrapage.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

-Pour être honnête, non. Mais ce sera une occasion pour nous voir.

-Parce qu'on a besoin d'une occasion pour se voir, maintenant ?

-Etant donné qu'il n'y a qu'Hermione qui est au courant, oui. Et puis j'en ai marre de venir tout le temps au Square. Tu pourrais faire un effort et venir au Manoir.

-Pour me faire tuer par Malefoy Senoior ? Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort pour mourir aussi bêtement.

Pansy se mit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es vraiment un goujat, Potter.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit-il simplement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que ce sera un autre professeur qui te notera.

-Je l'espère.

-Au cas où tu changerais d'avis, tu peux transplaner dans ma chambre à partir de 21h00.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le quitter. Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de Blaise pendant une fraction de seconde. Il tenta de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

**000**

Il était 21h00 et Harry avait transplané jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy. Hermione lui avait déconseillé de le faire. Il avait beau lui dire que c'était pour les cours, elle avait un peu de mal à le croire. Harry était donc arrivé sous sa cape d'invisibilité par pur sécurité. Il n'y avait personne. Harry en profita pour faire le tour de la chambre. Un grand lit presque trois places, un grand bureau, une bibliothèque personnelle. Harry trouvait que la sienne ressemblait à une cage à lapin comparé à celle-là. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Pansy.

-Tu es venu ? dit-elle étonnée.

-Oui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

-Ne sois pas bête.

Pansy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit ses livres de potions et du parchemin. Elle invita Harry à s'assoir au pied du lit, sur la moquette.

-C'est là que tu travailles ?

-Oui. Je me sens à l'aise sur le sol. Bon, on commence ?

-Je suis là pour ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pansy et Harry se regardèrent presque paniqués.

-Je suis occupée ! cria Pansy.

-C'est Lucius…

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il fila sous sa cape et Pansy chercha Harry quand elle tourna la tête.

-Va ouvrir, dit-il.

Pansy sursauta et s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence et tenta d'être la plus naturelle possible.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Drago par hasard ? Sa mère et moi aimerions lui parler.

-Je crois qu'il est chez Hermione, ce soir.

-Il est parti ? Sans même nous prévenir ?

Lucius soupira. Pansy espérait que la conversation allait se terminer là et qu'elle allait enfin avoir un moment privilégié avec Harry.

-Tu travailles ? lui demanda Lucius. Je croyais que tu avais réussit tes examens ?

-Oui mais l'année n'est pas finie. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, tu sais.

-Oui. Ne te tues pas à la tâche et repose-toi. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Pansy allait fermer la porte quand elle pensa à lui poser une dernière question.

-Lucius ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de mes parents ?

-Ils vont bien.

Elle n'en saurait pas plus. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pas connaître plus de chose sur la condition de vie de ses parents. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient avec elle, dans leur propre Manoir, en famille, comme avant.

Elle referma la porte et prononça un « Harry » un peu perdu.

-Je suis là.

Elle se rassit près de lui et reprit son livre. Harry l'observa un instant et remarqua que son visage avait changé. Harry connaissait bien cette expression pour l'avoir vu sur la visage qu'Hermione. La tristesse.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Oui.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux te laisser si tu veux. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer.

-Non. Non. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait. Je veux que tu restes.

La voix de Pansy se brisait. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Mais elles coulèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi : vulnérable.

-Je suis stupide pas vrai ? Pleurer pour rien.

-On ne pleure jamais pour rien.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et Pansy laissa couler ses larmes. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle retenait ça au fond d'elle-même. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois que Pansy eut finit de pleurer, elle essuya ses dernière larme et se détacha d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent et eurent tout les deux envie de s'embrasser mais ils savaient que s'ils le faisaient, ils ne feraient pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, réviser pour le rattrapage.

-On commence pour de bon ? dit-elle.

-On commence pour de bon.

Pansy reprit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page du premier chapitre de l'année. Harry trouva ça désespérant. Il était loin d'être mauvais en potion, très loin même. Il n'avait pas mérité cette note mais il devait regarder le bon côté des choses, son Troll lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Pansy ce qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dites m'en des nouvelles. Surtout pour la réaction de Lucius.

A la semaine prochaine.


	24. Tout a une fin

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Bon, j'ai quelque chose « d'important » à vous dire. Je ne risque pas d'arrêter la fic, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Mais ce que je vais annoncer risque d'en décevoir certains et il se peut même que je perde quelques lecteurs, mais à partir de ce chapitre 24, je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre cette fiction dans la catégorie _**Harry/Pansy**_ car la suite leur sera majoritairement consacrés. Il y a aura toujours des petits moments entre Drago et Hermione, mais comme cette dernière l'a dit dans le chapitre 21 : son histoire avec Drago est beaucoup plus simple que celle qu'entretiennent Harry et Pansy.

J'espère quand même que vous continuerez à la suivre.

Gouline971.

Merci à _**Brie Malefoy, matlideD**_ et à _**StephAliC, **_

_**Barbiie **_: Lucius n'est pas gentil. Il est juste ce qu'il est. Un homme hautain et étroit d'esprit mais qui malgré tout aime son fils et sa femme.

_**Roman 2005**_ : Narcissa sait déjà le calmer.

_**Alexx**_ : Lucius n'adore pas Hermione il l'admire, ce qui est différent.

_**Audelie**_ : Vive les femmes et leur autorité ! Vive Narcissa qui n'est pas qu'une potiche vivant au crochet de son mari.

_**Chapitre 24 : Tout a une fin.**_

Harry avait passé une semaine à travailler et réviser la potion avec Pansy. Ils s'y prenaient sérieusement et travaillaient consciencieusement. Hermione aurait apprécié les voir ainsi. Harry voulait un Optimal et il l'obtiendrait.

Seulement les révisons pouvaient parfois déraper. Et ils pouvaient laisser les livres de potion pour pratiquer un autre genre de travail. Le « corps à corps ». Dès qu'ils s'embrassaient une fois, ça partait en vrille illico.

-Je devrais y aller, dit Harry.

-On n'a rien révisé…

-C'est pour ça que je devrais y aller. Je réviserai mieux seul qu'avec toi, pour la dernière fois.

-Je te distrais ? demanda Pansy fière d'elle.

-Oui, un peu. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise mais il faut que j'aie les idées claires pour l'épreuve de tout à l'heure.

-Dans ce cas.

Pansy se mit à califourchon sur Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement. C'était une façon de l'emprisonner puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se retirer de là où elle était.

-Un baiser d'encouragement pour mon maître des potions favori, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien encouragé, mais je dois y aller.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Harry roula sur le grand lit avec elle et se retrouva cette fois en position de force. Il pouvait voir que ça l'amusait.

-On se voit plus trad.

Harry se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Pansy avait beau lui dire qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé, il avait toujours peur de se faire prendre.

-Un jour, je te garderai pour moi, dit-elle en soupirant.

Harry se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'il aurait cru entendre de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour rien.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana. Pansy se sentit grandement frustrée et roula là où Harry s'était trouvé. La place était encore chaude et sentait bon. Elle sentait le Harry Potter. Elle pensa soudainement à Hermione qui se shootait à l'odeur de Drago et sursauta. Elle faisait exactement la même chose ! C'était effrayant…

**000**

Blaise quittait enfin la serre où s'était passé son rattrapage. Il détestait la botanique. Il avait horreur de ça, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour devenir Médicomage, alors pourquoi ne pas souffrir un tout petit peu.

-Alors comment c'était ? demanda Neville.

-Affreux.

-Dis-m'en plus ! Quelles questions on t'a posé ? Quelles plantes on t'a fait couper ? J'espère que tu avais des gants. La plupart des plantes qu'on donne aux examens sont irritantes et…

-La ferme Londubat ! La ferme ! La ferme ! LA FERME ! Va fumer tes herbes et fous-moi la paix !

-Après tout ce que je t'ai appris, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Oui !

Blaise s'éloigna de Neville. Une nouvelle liberté s'ouvrait à lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait passé plus d'une semaine à apprendre la botanique avec Neville Londubat. Hermione l'avait supplié de le faire, en vain. Mais cette petite fouineuse était partie tout cafter à Ginny qui lui avait envoyé une lettre enflammée en lui demandant avec de belles paroles manuscrites d'accepter l'aide de Neville et le petit « Je t'aime » parfumé lui avait littéralement fait changé d'avis. Blaise était envouté par Ginny. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle.

En voulant sortir du couloir des rattrapages, il tomba sur Pansy, assise à côté d'une porte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle l'air de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Rien de spécial.

Blaise regarda la porte et put y lire « Rattrapage de potion : 1e année » Il comprit en un instant.

-Tu attends ton petit-ami ?

Pansy tourna vivement la tête vers Blaise et sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la panique. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

-Mon petit ami ? Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

-Potter n'est pas ton petit ami ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Enfin Blaise où tu vas chercher tout ça ?

-Pas très loin en fait. Tu couches avec lui alors ?

Pansy rougit et baissa la tête. Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Etre rouge et aussi gênée, même quand ils avaient été ensemble.

-On… on s'amuse, c'est tout. Ça n'engage en rien, tu sais. C'est une relation charnelle comme un autre.

-Une relation charnelle comme une autre, tu dis ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous amusez ensemble ?

-Ça fait… quatre semaines, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Et sur ses quatre semaines, tu t'es « amusée » avec un autre mec ?

Pansy réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Harry, elle n'avait pas cherché à draguer un autre garçon ou à aller voir ailleurs tout simplement. Ça faisait quatre semaines qu'elle avait une relation relativement stable.

-Non, dit-elle enfin.

-Alors tu sors avec lui, tout comme tu es sortie avec moi. Avec un peu de chance, toi aussi tu auras des sentiments pour lui. Ça serait bizarre mais acceptable.

Blaise s'en alla quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Plusieurs élèves sortaient dont Harry qui fut tout aussi content que surpris de voir Pansy en train de l'attendre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ton maître des potions favori s'en est sorti haut la main.

Pansy ne réagit pas à la réplique d'Harry. Elle était toujours restée sur sa conversation avec Blaise. Quatre semaines qu'elle couchait avec Harry, quatre semaines qu'elle ne « chassait pas l'homme ». Elle s'était rangée sans même s'en rendre compte et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas se ranger, encore moins avec Harry !

-Pansy ça va ?

Pansy ? Voilà une de ces rares fois où il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle adorait ça, mais là ça lui faisait peur. La barrière sentimentale se braisait. Non ! Non ! C'était bien beau avec Drago et Hermione, Blaise et Ginny mais pas avec Harry et Pansy ! Elle ne sortait pas avec lui ! Elle ne le voulait pas ! Pourtant, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Ils discutaient, riaient, faisaient l'amour. Elle ne se posait pas de question. Le rêve. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec lui contrairement à sa relation avec Blaise qui était d'une routine assez perverse. Elle regarda Harry et se leva précipitamment.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien. Il faut juste que…

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait... ce qu'elle voulait. Sa tête tournait, sa respiration était précipitée et elle sentit une horrible boule à la gorge.

-Je préfère arrêter, dit-elle enfin.

-Arrêter ?

-Toi et moi. Je préfère arrêter avant qu'on devienne un vrai couple. Je… je n'ai pas envi de sortir avec toi Potter ! Je n'ai pas envi d'être ta petite amie !

Elle quitta le couloir en courant et se réfugia dans les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva. Pansy se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua ses yeux rouge à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle avait si mal ? Chaque mot qui était sortit de sa bouche avait été une déchirure au niveau de son cœur. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être divisée en deux. Il y avait une Pansy qui disait à Harry que tout était finit et il y avait une autre Pansy qui voulait tuer l'autre et rependre possession de son corps pour féliciter Harry pour son examen et l'embrasser et lui dire que… Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser, à gérer, à se contrôler. Elle sentit un drôle de remue-ménage dans son estomac et partit vomir dans les toilettes.

Harry était toujours dans le couloir essayant d'assimiler ce que Pansy venait de lui dire. « Je préfère arrêter ». Alors ça semblait aussi simple ce genre de relation ? On se trouvait une fille, on couchait avec et quand l'autre décidait d'arrêter, c'était la fin ? C'était totalement ridicule. Mais il devait aussi s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sortait avec Pansy, mais la relation qu'ils entretenaient était plutôt agréable, même mieux qu'avec Ginny. Il avait cru que ça durerait plus d'un mois. Mais c'était Pansy Parkinson, une incorrigible Serpentard qui voulait exploiter ses relations charnelles avec les mecs. Elle l'avait dit. C'était pour s'amuser, basta. Elle allait sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait s'y attendre. Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

**000**

La journée passa. Harry et Pansy ne se parlaient plus. Pansy passait tout ses cours à ignorer Harry ou à tenter de l'ignorer. Du côté d'Harry, il avait envie de lui demander des explications. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de mettre subitement un terme à leur relation bizarre ? Mais en fin de compte, il jugea inutile de le faire. L'explication était simple : C'était Pansy Parkinson.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Ils étaient tous réunis au réfectoire comme à leur habitude mais l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse. Excepté pour Drago et Hermione qui flirtaient outrageusement devant les autres.

Alors que l'ambiance était froide, celle-ci allait devenir glaciale. Devon Jackson, le séducteur qui avait essayé d'être attrapeur, s'avança vers eux. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les occupant de la table et se pencha vers Pansy et l'embrassa langoureusement. A ce moment-là, Hermione et Blaise regardèrent la scène avec étonnement pour l'un et dégout pour l'autre. Harry tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Malheureusement Pansy était en face de lui et ce baiser lui donnait envie de vomir.

-C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? demanda Devon.

-Toujours.

-A plus tard alors.

Devon s'en alla. Le regard Pansy alla vers Harry un instant. Elle retourna ensuite à son assiette.

-Pansy, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu, lui dit Drago. Tu n'en as pas marre à la fin ?

-J'hallucine ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Pas vraiment, étant donné que je me suis rangé maintenant.

-On pourrait savoir ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.

Les deux filles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elles savaient exactement ce que l'une pensait de l'autre.

-A ton avis ?

Cette réponse laissait libre imagination à n'importe qui dont Harry qui ne le supporta pas. Il se leva précipitamment, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il sortit du réfectoire au pas de course.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Drago. Il s'est levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?

-Je vais aller le voir. Blaise, on se retrouve devant la salle de cours.

-Ok.

Hermione embrassa Drago furtivement et sortit aussi hâtivement qu'Harry. Elle le trouva au bout du couloir et lui courut après.

-Harry !

-Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler, Hermione.

-Mais attends ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ?

-Je n'ai pas en d'en parler, Hermione ! répéta-t-il. C'est finit, point ! Maintenant tu vas en cours et moi aussi. A ce soir.

-Mais…

Harry lui tourna le dos et ne la laissa pas terminer. Il n'avait pas envie d'une quelconque compassion de sa part. Il n'était pas sortit avec elle, c'était une période d'amusement. Il n'avait construit aucun sentiment pour elle, tout comme elle pour lui. Ce mec en était la preuve. Harry arrêta de se faire du mal et entra dans la salle de son prochain cours qui était encore vide.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, vous aimez ? Détestez ? Vous me détestez ? A vous de me dire.

A la semaine prochaine.


	25. Je ne t'en veux pas

Coucou !

Je vous laisse lire 25e chapitre du CEMS !

Merci à _**vincentxavier**_, _**BrunasseLucile,**_ _**Avya**_ et à _**Shuriken57.**_

_**Alexx**_ : Dsolée pour le changement, mais il le fallait.

_**Barbiie**_ : Ce n'est pas toute une fic, c'est la deuxième partie de la fic. Il y aura quelque passage _Hermione/Drago,_ même si ce sera moins fréquent.

_**Chapitre 25 : Je ne t'en veux pas. **_

Hermione finissait de se préparer. Ce soir elle sortait avec Drago à Pré-au-Lard. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était mieux que de se retrouver soit au Manoir avec Lucius Malefoy qui rodait, soit au Square avec un Harry muré dans le silence.

Il était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau avec plein de paperasse. Hermione frappa à la porte et se permit d'entrer avant qu'il ne l'invite.

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle. Drago ne va pas tarder.

-D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée, dit Harry sans se retourner.

-Ça va aller ? Ça fait une semaine que tu es comme ça et je m'inquiète.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et tenta de paraitre relativement « heureux ».

-J'ai du travail, Hermione. Je veux juste me débarrasser de ça avant que ça s'empile. J'essaie de suivre tes ordres.

Hermine ne dit rien. Elle pensa qu'Harry devait vraiment aller très mal pour suivre ses « ordres » en ce qui concernait les devoirs. Drago frappa à la porte.

-Je peux y aller et espérer que tu ne fasses pas une dépression entre temps ?

-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Va t'amuser.

Hermione quitta la chambre et alla rejoindre Drago qui faisait la tête. Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir transpalner à l'intérieur. Hermione avait beau expliquer que ça ne dépendait pas d'elle, il ne voulait rien savoir.

-Bon, allons au village, dit-elle une fois sortit. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec un boudeur.

-J'aurais cru que tu aurais invité Potter à venir avec nous. Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours.

-Je sais que ça ne t'aurait pas fait plaisir.

-C'est vrai.

-Et à titre d'information, le boudeur dont je parlais, c'était toi, pas Harry.

-Arrête, je ne boude jamais !

-C'est ton activité favorite Drago.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ça faisait des mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas mit les pieds au village. Ça lui faisait du bien d'y retourner. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, d'être en sortit le samedi après-midi avec ses amies. Elle souriait.

Ils entrèrent au Trois-Balais et s'installèrent à une table assez bien isolée pour ne pas être dérangés.

-Ton père commence à se faire à l'idée que tu sois avec moi et pas une autre ?

-Il s'y fait petit-à-petit. Tu verras un jour, il finira par t'adorer.

-Tu vas trouver ça un peu bizarre mais ce ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup. Imaginer ton père m'adorer… J'en ai la chair de poule.

Hermione montra son bras en guise de preuve.

**000**

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Harry était assit à son bureau à faire ses devoirs de la semaine. Il y était depuis le début de l'après-midi et ne s'accordait que des petites pauses pour aller aux toilettes à cause des litres d'eau qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'ingurgiter. Ce petit bruit expliqua donc pourquoi son ventre commençait à crier famine. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller manger tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord finir ce qu'il avait à faire pour pouvoir dîner tranquillement, mais son estomac recommença à nouveau ce concert infernal. Il céda donc à l'appelle de son organe vital et descendit dans la cuisine.

Assit dans la cuisine, Harry se rendit compte que c'était le genre de soirée qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas demandé à Hermione de vivre avec lui. Il serait tout seul, à broyer du noir et à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa soirée s'il avait eu une copine ou si Pansy… Ne pas y panser. Comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on frappa à la porte. Harry se laissa imaginer que c'était Pansy, mais il fut légèrement déçu quand il vit Blaise au pas de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Je suis tout aussi content de te voir Potter. Tu me laisses entrer ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es seul et que tu broies du noir et que je suis seul et que je broie du noir aussi.

Harry soupira et céda le passage à Blaise. Il alla dans le salon et s'allongea carrément dans le canapé. Harry n'aimait pas tellement les aises qu'il prenait. Mais à quoi bon se casser la tête. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

-Tu n'as pas un truc à boire ? demanda Blaise.

-Va te servir.

-La flemme.

-Va te faire voir, alors.

-Ben alors Potter ? On est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on a le cœur brisé ?

Harry se redressa. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ? Hermione ne lui aurait quand même pas tout raconté ?

-Tu crois que Granger était la seule à savoir que tu sortais avec Pansy ?

-Je ne sortais pas avec elle. On s'amusait, tout comme vous vous amusiez ensemble à l'époque de Poudlard.

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit à une différence près : Je sortais avec Pansy et de toute façon je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu es tombé amoureux de Pansy.

-Connerie !

-Je ne plaisante pas Potter. Tous les garçons tombent amoureux de Pansy, en quelque sorte. Mais toi, vu la tête que tu fais depuis une semaine, tu es prit au piège et tu es un peu de mal à t'en sortir.

-Tu prends des cours de Psychomagie au CEMS ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Zabini ?

-Pas grand chose en fait. Mais Pansy ne tombe pas amoureuse. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Pour être restée quatre semaines avec toi, Harry Potter, elle ne peut qu'avoir des sentiments pour toi. Mais ça lui fait peur. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a laissé tomber.

-Elle est bien restée un an avec toi.

-Alors un : ça n'a pas duré aussi longtemps et deux : on n'était pas amoureux. Aucun sentiment, pas ce genre de sentiment. Je vais te conseiller un truc. Oublie. Oublie le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour toi.

Harry avait un peu de mal à croire ce que Blaise lui disait. Il était amoureuse de Pansy, il se pouvait qu'elle le soit aussi mais il devait l'oublier le temps qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Facile à dire. Et puis Blaise avait tort, Harry n'était pas amoureux de Pansy. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

**000**

Drago et Hermione étaient toujours au Trois-Balais et ils avaient abandonnées leur bierraubeurre pour s'embrasser encore et encore…

-Ça risque de devenir indécent, réussit à dire Hermione.

-Embrasse-moi. Ne réfléchit pas.

Hermione allait reprendre son baiser mais s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans le pub.

-Tu savais qu'elle passerait la soirée ici avec ce mec ?

Drago se retourna pour voir de quel mec Hermione parlait. Elle parlait de Devon Jackson le prétentieux du département de Droit Magique.

-Non, je ne savais pas, dit Drago. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On s'en fiche.

-Oui…

Hermione se décala de Drago et finit sa bierraubeurre en fixant le nouveau couple. Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione et Pansy alternativement.

-Il y a un problème avec Pansy ?

-Non, aucun. Tu permets un instant ? Je reviens.

Hermione donna un baiser à Drago et se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle avait vu Pansy entrer. Elle était bien là en train de se remaquiller.

-Salut Hermione ! dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop enjouée. Ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée avec Drago ? Moi en tout cas, je pense que je vais passer une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hermione lui arracha le mascara des mains. Pansy fut surprise et choquée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? lui dit-elle.

-Non, toi qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu laisser tomber Harry comme ça et sauter sur un autre mec dans la même journée !

-Je l'ai fait c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. Il trouvera une autre fille. J'ai bien trouvé un autre mec, qui est plutôt pas mal.

-Harry est triste, muet et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ça à cause toi !

-Il s'en remettra je t'ai dit. Maintenant si tu pouvais me rendre mon mascara, tu serais gentille.

-Non mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Pansy ! C'est peut-être ton truc de passer d'un mec à un autre, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'Harry ! Si son regard s'est arrêté sur toi et sur personne d'autre, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tout comme il y a une raison au fait que tu sois restée « stable » pendant quatre semaines et avec Harry.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour être stable.

-C'est ce que Drago et Blaise pensaient et maintenant regarde ! Ils nous ont trouvé Ginny et moi !

-Grand bien leur fasse. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur.

Pansy lui arrache le mascara des mains et s'en remit une couche.

-Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'ai cru que tu le trouvais différent des autres. Tu semblais tellement apprécier votre relation. Tu avais ce sourire béat quand on parlait d'Harry toutes les deux et… Harry était tellement heureux. Maintenant il est tout seul à se demander ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'il a fait de mal.

-Notre relation n'engageait en rien. Il le savait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait triste comme tu dis.

Hermione préféra abandonner et rejoindre Drago qui devait se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer dans les toilettes.

-Tu sais quoi, continue ta petite aventure bidon et ta quête aux relations charnelles avec tous les étudiants du CEMS et quand tu auras finit, regarde-toi dans un glace pour te rendre compte de la garce que tu es devenue. Tu avais gagné le jackpot avec Harry, même Ginny pourrait te le dire. Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux avec tout les autres mecs du CEMS, mais tu ne t'en prends plus jamais à Harry de cette manière, pas devant mes yeux !

Pansy se retrouva seule à présent. Elle était justement face à un miroir et se trouvait horrible. Horrible d'avoir largué Harry comme un véritable déchet, horrible de se forcer à sortir avec un connard aussi volage qu'elle. Elle se trouver horrible de se laisser toucher par lui. Hermione lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle était une garce et elle avait raison. Pansy se dégoutait. Elle sentit ses larmes couler pour la énième fois de la semaine et ce mal d'estomac qui n'en finissait pas. Elle sortit des toilettes. Complètement désorientée, elle prit son manteau et sortit du pub sans même faire attention à Devon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Drago. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes ?

-Rien du tout. On a discuté sur des trucs de fille, c'est tout.

-Mouais… Permets-moi d'être sceptique.

-Je te le permets. Mais ça se passe entre Pansy et moi… pour le moment.

Pansy se dirigea vers la sortie du village en essuyant ses larmes. Elle sursauta lorsque Devon lui prit le bras.

-Tu t'enfuis ? Et notre soirée, Et notre nuit ?

-Je suis désolée. Non en fait je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et je préfère rentrer chez-moi.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça aurait pu être sympa…

Devon prit Pansy par la taille et essaya de l'embrasser mais Pansy le repoussa.

-Toi et moi ça a duré cette semaine, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Désolée, enfin non. Tu trouveras sans doute une autre poule d'ici demain.

-C'est clair que ce ne sera pas difficile.

Pansy ne se sentit même pas vexée par cette réplique. Elle transplana et se trouva devant la 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle voulait retourner au Manoir mais elle avait pensé à Harry et se retrouvait maintenant devant chez lui. Elle hésita un instant puis décida de frapper à la porte. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Harry pour ouvrir la porte. Pansy put voir la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il ne portait plus son médaillon.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Harry un peu brutalement.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute, tout les deux…

-Pas moi.

Harry allait fermer la porte mais Pansy la bloqua.

-Attends. Je… je suis désolée. Je sais que tu m'en veux de… de la façon dont j'ai mis un terme à tout ça.

-Moi, je t'en veux ? Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'était prévu, non ? On n'était pas un couple. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le matin tu étais possessive envers moi. Tu ne voulais pas que je te quitte. Tu voulais me garder pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Mais dans l'après-midi, tu me quittais en me disant que tu ne voulais pas être ma petite amie ! Un sujet que je n'avais même pas abordé avec toi !

-Harry…

-Ce sont tes mots, non ? Est-ce que ce sont tes mots ?

-Je… oui mais…

-Je ne t'en veux pas non plus de m'avoir aussi vite remplacé. Non mais franchement, à quoi je m'attendais ? Quand je pense que j'ai eu l'audace de croire que je pouvais te changer, toi ! Mais non. Après, tout, tu es Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui utilise et jette les mecs. Donc non, Pansy. Non je ne t'en veux pas, parce que la personne à qui j'en veux, c'est moi. Je m'en veux à moi. Je m'en veux de m'être bêtement fait avoir. Je m'en veux d'être bêtement tombé amoureux d'une fille qui apparemment n'existe pas !

Chaque mot qu'Harry disait était comme des coups de poignard qui atteignait Pansy en plein cœur. Et ce fut le coup de grâce quand il lui avoua qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Après la discussion avec Blaise, Harry avait dû admettre qu'il était amoureux de la fille avec qui il avait passé ces quatre dernières semaines, pas la fille qui passait d'un mec à l'autre. Celle-là il la détestait. En voyant Pansy pleurer devant lui, Harry s'en voulut encore une fois mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Harry je… je suis… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-D'accord, explique. Explique-moi ce soudain revirement de situation. Eclaire-moi de ta lanterne pour que je puisse enfin comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tout se passait bien…

Mais Pansy resta muette. La réplique d'Harry l'avait presque scotché et ses yeux verts la déstabilisaient. Oui, tout se passait bien. Trop bien et c'était ça le problème. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas chez-elle, mais elle en était incapable. Au lieu de ça, les larmes continuèrent encore et toujours de couler. Elle baissa la tête en entendant Harry soupirer. Qu'avait-il cru ? Ça aurait été trop facile qu'elle lui explique son comportement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

-Harry…, commença-t-elle en levant la tête.

-Je me suis confié à toi. Tu t'es confiée à moi. Et au final… ça n'a aucune importance.

-Je suis désolée, dit Pansy larmoyante tout en faisant un pas vers Harry alors qu'il reculait. Si… si seulement je…

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur, la coupa-t-il, et tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru voir ce soir, devant moi. Rentre chez-toi.

-Mais…

Harry ferma la porte avant que Pansy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours derrière la porte. Il l'entendait pleurer dehors, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il avait mal et en avait marre de se faire balader. D'abord Ginny – même s'il ne lui en avait pas voulu – et maintenant Pansy. Il voulait être aimé, sincèrement aimé et pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait lui donner ça.

Pansy avait immédiatement transplané dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit elle recommença à pleurer en se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Son estomac recommença à lui faire mal. Elle se tortilla dans tout les sens et courut vers ses toilettes pour vomir à nouveau.

C'était un juste retour des choses, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait fait mal à Harry et son corps le lui faisait payer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, alors ? La révélation d'Harry ? Ça vous a plu ? A-t-il assez bien réagit ? (Du moins comme vous l'attendiez ?

A samedi prochain !


	26. Vengeance

Coucou ! J'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre un jour plus tôt car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire samedi. Je préfère donc réduire votre temps d'attente.

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés. Cependant je vais faire **une réponse commune** pour certaines personnes : Qui vous dit que Pansy est enceinte ? Elle a peut-être de simples problèmes gastriques. Après tout, Narcissa innove en cuisine…

Merci à _**barbiie.**_

Pour _**Alwena weasley, Julien0707200 et **__**mathildeD**_ je vous conseille de lire l'en-tête de la page.

_**Chapitre 26 : Vengeance.**_

Plus le temps passait et plus on pouvait apercevoir que Pansy changeait d'allure. Au début elle était belle, fraîche, toujours coquette avec de la répartie et une certaine prestance mais depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit ces paroles, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle trainait pour se lever le matin, suivait à peine les cours et ne mangeait pratiquement rien. En plus de ça, ses maux d'estomacs avaient accueilli des maux de têtes. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de son état, en particulier Lucius et Narcissa qui pensaient ne pas assez s'occupé d'elle comparé à leur fils.

-Pansy.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le Manoir, la voix de Lucius se fit entendre dans son bureau. Pansy soupira et entra dans la pièce. Elle vit Lucius et Narcissa assis sur le canapé.

-Où vas-tu ?

-A la bibliothèque. J'ai… j'ai du travail à rattraper.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ici et te reposer ? proposa Narcissa.

-Je me reposerai plus tard. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Pansy, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Lucius.

-Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Narcissa se leva et regarda Pansy dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur éclat.

-Tu as maigrit, tu es fatiguée. On s'inquiète pour toi. On n'aimerait pas te retrouver à Ste Mangouste pour hypoglycémie.

-Je vais bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. A plus tard.

Pansy s'en alla et transplana illico à la bibliothèque. Il y avait peu de personne. Ce calme allait guérir son mal de tête. Elle s'assit à une table tranquille. Elle sortit ses affaires et celle que Drago lui avait prêté. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était lire l'horrible écriture de Drago qui n'était pas si horrible que ça, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça très joli. Elle s'affaira donc à sa tâche et tenta de se concentrer un minimum.

Elle avait passé toute la matinée à recopier, comprendre et apprendre les leçons que Drago avait prises en note. Elle avait terminé. Elle l'avait plutôt décrété parce que cette après-midi-là il y a avait un entraînement de Quiddich et elle voulait les voir en action. Le voir en action. Elle adorait regarder Harry sur un balai. Il était rapide et agile et la tenue lui allait à merveille.

Pansy s'assit sur les plus hauts gradins et regarda l'équipe s'entraîner. Quand elle vit les joueurs voler elle espéra une petite attention de la part d'Harry. Juste un regard de sa part. Qu'il sourit et s'entraîne à nouveau. Ce moment arriva, du moins en partie. Ils se regardèrent un moment qui dura plus d'une fraction de seconde mais il n'y eut aucun sourire. Harry fila à la recherche des vifs d'or.

-Beaucoup de filles trouvent inintéressant de regarder des joueurs s'entrainer, moi je trouve ça jouissif. Tout ses corps en mouvement, j'adore. Surtout Harry. Il est si sûr de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu un attrapeur aussi doué.

Pansy regarda Laura Kyle, l'une des camarades d'Hermione et de Blaise. Elle regardait avidement Harry. Ses yeux brillaient et elle semblait être prête à lui sauter dessus. Ce que Pansy n'appréciait pas du tout. Hermione avait raison, cette fille avait des faux airs de Lavande Brown.

-Tu sais s'il a une copine ? Harry Potter. Tu es une de ses amies, non ? Tu sais s'il a une copine ? J'aimerais bien… enfin tu vois…

Pansy ne savait pas quoi dire. La vérité ? « Oui il est libre comme l'air parce que j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à une relation qui aurait pu durer, parce que je suis qu'une pauvre conne » ou un mensonge « Non, il n'est pas libre. Il est avec moi et si tu t'approches de lui, je te casse la gueule ! » Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire ça mais il était impossible de lui mentir.

-Youhou ! Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout.

-Ah. Bon.

Laura n'en dit pas plus et s'en alla. Pansy espérait vraiment que sa réponse voulait dire « Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il a quelqu'un. Moi ! » L'entraînement dura une bonne heure durant laquelle elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Harry le savait. Il sentait son regard sur lui et devait essayer de ne pas se laisser distraire. Il devait faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Le problème était, qu'à chaque fois qu'il la perdait de vue, il tournait sur lui-même pour la chercher.

A la fin de l'entraînement, les joueurs se retrouvèrent tous aux vestiaires. Pansy s'y rendit avec hésitation. Elle se dirigea vers Drago en essayant d'éviter les regards de tous les autres joueurs sans exception. Il fut étonné de la voir devant lui.

-Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… je suis venu te rendre tes parchemins. Tiens.

-Merci. Mais tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit au Manoir.

Pansy trouva soudainement stupide. Se torturer l'esprit à venir dans les vestiaires, au risque de croiser le regard d'Harry, alors qu'elle aurait pu attendre le soir pour lui rendre ses affaires.

-Tu as raison. Je… je te le rendrai plus tard. Salut.

-Non ! Mais… attends. Maintenant que tu es là, donne-le-moi. Maintenant tu rentres au Manoir et tu te reposes. Tu es exténuée, c'est flagrant.

-Ça va Drago. Tes parents s'inquiètent déjà assez pour moi. Je vais bien, je te le jure. A ce soir.

Pansy s'en alla aussi désorienter qu'elle était arrivée dans les vestiaires. Elle erra dans les couloirs du CEMS et se retrouva dans le couloir de la science.

-Pansy ?

Pansy se retourna et Hermione put la voir les larmes aux yeux.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… j'ai besoin de parler à une amie…

-Pansy…

Hermione la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Ça faisait des jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé. Depuis la conversation dans les toilettes du Trois-Balais. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la salle circulaire du Centre et transplanèrent au Square.

-On sera mieux à la maison pour discuter.

-Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Un cours de séché ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout si c'est pour une amie.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et laissa Pansy entrer. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et resta figée face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Hermione arriva derrière elle et fut tout aussi choquée. Devant elles se trouvaient Harry et Laura s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Hermione laissa échapper un juron ce qui les interrompit. Laura elle s'en fichait, mais Harry se rendit compte un peu tard de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pansy sentit à nouveau ce poignard lui transpercé sadiquement le cœur. Elle s'enfuit de la maison.

-Pansy attend ! cria Hermione.

La porte avait claqué. « Oups » fut le seul mot que Laura laissa échapper de sa bouche bien qu'elle ne semblait pas si gênée que ça. Hermione lui lança un regard assassin. Elle la prit violemment par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.

-Toi tu te casses d'ici et tu ne reviens plus jamais !

-Eh ! Non mais attends, tu es qui toi pour me virer de chez Harry !

-Sa sœur !

Et Hermione lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle retourna dans le salon toujours aussi furax.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Coucher avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Pour te venger de Pansy ? Parce que tu crois que tu te serais senti mieux après ça ?

-Et toi, de quel droit tu vires les personnes que j'invite ici !

-Que tu invites ici ? Non mais Harry, ce n'est pas le genre de fille que tu invites ça ! Ça te rode autour comme un vautour et te saute dessus sans crier gare ! Ne me dis pas que cette fille te plait !

-Peut-être…

-Non mais je rêve ! Je t'ai dis le genre de fille que c'est ! Une Lavande Brown en puissance !

-Alors elle aurait le droit de se taper tous les mecs du Centre et moi je dois me morfondre dans mon coin ? Il ne manquerait plus ça !

Harry monta dans sa chambre comme une fusée. Hermione le suivit à la même vitesse. Elle retrouva Harry allongé sur le lit à regarder le plafond. Elle prit la chaise et s'assit près de lui.

-Je savais que tu avais raison, dit-il. Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir ce genre de relation, surtout avec elle. Mais je pensais que ça serait – comment dire - plus sérieux. Mais j'avais tort et ça s'est retourné contre moi.

-Tu es tombé amoureux, c'est ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione était la deuxième personne à lui faire cette révélation. C'était si flagrant ? Il le savait et ça lui faisait mal. Il était tombé amoureux de la dernière personne avec qui on pouvait avoir une relation sérieuse.

-Tu sais, commença Hermione, il se peut qu'elle ressente la même chose à ton égard.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Tu as vu avec qui elle était la semaine dernière ?

-Oui. Elle essayait de t'oublier. D'oublier ses erreurs.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Pas besoin. Harry, elle n'est pas partie comme une furie parce que le salon est sal. Elle est partie parce qu'elle a vu que tu embrassais cette fille.

-Au moins elle saura ce que je ressens.

-Oui sauf que la douleur que tu as est multiplié par cinq chez elle.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es irrécupérable, dit Hermione exaspéré.

Hermione le laissa dans sa chambre. L'entêtement d'Harry la mettait hors d'elle. Comment lui faire comprend que Pansy était autant amoureuse de lui que lui d'elle. Hermione transplana au Centre. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait pouvoir aller à son prochain cours à temps.

**000**

Pansy était arrivée au Manoir et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle se remit à pleurer. Un de ses nouveau passe-temps favori. Elle l'avait mérité, elle le savait. Elle avait laissé tomber Harry, l'avait remplacé en à peine deux heures. Elle ne devait donc pas s'étonner qu'Harry aille voir ailleurs. Ça faisait deux semaines en plus de ça. Il n'était pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Hermione avait raison, elle avait perdu le jackpot avec Harry. Un type qui aurait lui apporter tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin, un amour dont elle avait peur. Car c'était ça le problème. Elle avait peur de l'amour.

Narcissa et Lucius qui l'avaient vu courir dans les couloirs, se précipitèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy.

-Pansy ! dit Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seule !

-Pansy ma chérie, ouvre la porte !

-Non !

Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent. C'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils avaient affaire à ce genre d'attitude.

-Allez va-t-en, chuchota Narcissa à Lucius.

-Quoi ? fit-il presque choqué. Mais non… Pansy ne va pas bien.

-Justement. Du balai ! Tout de suite ! Elle ne te parlera jamais à toi. A moi, si.

-Mais Narcissa…

-Du vent Lucius ! dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Lucius soupira et s'en alla en confirmant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes.

-Pansy, c'est Narcissa, dit-elle une fois Lucius hors de vue. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait. Je suis toute seule.

Narcissa vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle entra et ne vit personne. Elle contourna le lit pour voir Pansy assise par terre et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Narcissa s'assit près d'elle et lui dégagea le visage de ses cheveux. Elle avait les yeux cernés, rouges et remplis de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne dirais rien à tes parents je te le promets.

Pansy ne avait pas quoi dire. Je suis amoureuse ? Il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne ? Je le mérite ?

-C'est une peine de cœur, c'est ça ?

Pansy ne put se contrôler. Elle acquiesça et éclata en sanglot. Peine de cœur. C'était la bonne expression. Narcissa la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle sentiment elle devait exprimer. De la joie parce Pansy savait enfin ce qu'était d'aimer une seule et unique personne, ou de la peine parce que Pansy découvrait aussi le revers de la médaille.

-C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

-Chut… ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut en passer par là quelque fois. Tu verras, tu surmonteras cette peine.

Pansy ne dit rien et se laissa bercer par les bras maternels de Narcissa. Surmonter sa peine. Harry…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? D'Harry qui se jette sur la mauvaise personne, d'Hermione qui se rend compte des sentiments de Pansy et de Narcissa qui envoie son mari se faire voir ailleurs ?

A samedi prochain !


	27. Dernier match

Bonjour tout de monde !

Voici le 27e chapitre, les maux physique de Pansy, l'erreur d'Harry et le retour de Ron !

Enjoy !

Merci à _**mathildeD**_ et à _**barbiie.**_

_**Julien0707200 **_: Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se remettre ensemble.

_**sheppard 26**_ : Ron réapparait dans ce chapitre !

_**Chapitre 27 : Dernier match.**_

Pansy était de plus en plus mal. Pas à cause d'Harry et de cette pouffe qu'elle avait envie de décapiter à chaque fois qu'elle se jetait sur lui mais à cause de ses maux d'estomac, de tête et à cause de ses vomissements. Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient proposé d'aller voir un médicomage mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé pour la simple et bonne raison que Pansy avait une peur bleue des hôpitaux et des médicomages. Alors les piqures, n'en parlons pas. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle avait besoin d'un mois de travail psychologiquement pour aller faire un simple bilan de santé. Elle appréhendait toujours que le médicomage lui trouve une anomalie quelconque et que ses journées ne soient comptées. C'est pourquoi elle se disait que tous ces maux passeraient avec le temps. Problème, ça faisait trois semaines que ça durait.

Ce jour là plus que les autres Pansy n'allait pas bien, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Ce jour là allait voir lieu un match de Quiddich. La Justice contre la Politique. Blaise allait être l'arbitre du match ce qui le rendait légèrement anxieux. Il fallait dire que l'arbitre était la bête noire de tous les joueurs. Les cognards perdus, c'était pour lui.

-On va leur souhaiter bonne chance ? dit Hermione à Pansy.

Pansy n'en n'avait pas spécialement envie mais elle suivit Hermione. Cette dernière alla donner un léger baiser à Drago mais toisa Harry en le voyant avec Laura. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne se parlaient pas et faisaient comme s'ils habitaient seul au Square. Pansy tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Drago, elle vit Blaise et retourna dans les tribunes.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle ignore Potter de cette façon. Ils se sont chamaillés ? demanda Drago. Après toi, c'est lui.

-T'occupe, lui dit Hermione.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois Harry et eut envie de vomir quand Laura l'embrassa. Elles se toisèrent avant que Laura s'en aille.

-A tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

-Eh Potter, c'est quoi le problème avec les filles ? demanda Drago

-Aucun, répondit-il.

Blaise prit Harry à part le bras pour lui parler quelques secondes.

-Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit d'oublier, qu'il faut que tu sautes sur la première pétasse qui croise ton regard. Cette fille s'est tapé tous les mecs de notre classe. Demande à Hermione !

-A l'échelle de Pansy, ça doit être minime.

-Eh ! fit Blaise un peu brutalement en serrant l'épaule d'Harry. Fais gaffe à tes paroles ! Surtout celles que tu ne penses pas.

Blaise sortit des vestiaires et alla déjà voler sur le terrain. Dans les tribunes, il y avait Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy Neville, Hermione, Molly Arthur et Ron. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. En fait depuis le Réveillon. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus, un simple « bonjour » traversa leurs lèvres. Ni plus, ni moins. Hermione était entre Pansy et Neville ce qui lui évitait tout contact avec Ron. Il ne la dégoutait plus autant qu'avant, et sa haine contre lui s'estompait pour faire place et de l'indifférence.

-Ça va mieux ma chérie ? demanda Narcissa à Pansy.

-Légèrement dit-elle.

Mais en fait, Pansy sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vomir sur les supporters.

Les joueurs arrivèrent enfin sur le stade. Comme dans tous les débuts de match, ils firent le tour du terrain avant de se positionner. Drago, Blaise et Harry jetèrent un regard vers leurs supporters personnels. Harry croisa le regard de Pansy mais une pollution visuelle du nom de Laura lui faisait de grands signes pour lui attirer l'attention. Cela fonctionna mais il préféra ne pas y répondre. Cette fille était un vrai pot de colle. Il se demandait comment et pourquoi il avait répondu à ses avances. Etait-il désespéré à ce point là ?

Blaise lança le souaffle, siffla pour annoncer le début du match. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas se mettre les joueurs à dos lorsqu'il sifflerait une faute. Il savait de quoi un joueur de Quiddich en colère était capable. Il avait lui-même été en colère au point de vouloir faire tomber un arbitre de son balai… à 50 mètres du sol.

**000**

Le match avait commencé depuis une heure et demie et la Justice menait de 100 à 80. Aucun des attrapeurs n'avaient encore trouvé le vif d'or qui volait à vive allure.

-Et Potter serait le meilleur attrapeur de la promotion ? Laissez-moi rire, dit Lucius.

-Je t'en pris arrête, lui dit sa femme exaspérée. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qui ce soit Drago, mais il est très doué en poursuiveur aussi. C'est lui qui marque la plupart des points.

-Encore heureux.

C'était vrai que Lucius aurait voulu que son fils soit attrapeur, mais il admettait, comme tout le monde, qu'Harry était beaucoup plus doué. C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à voix haute et surtout pas devant son fils. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

-Qu'il est beau ! Il est magnifique ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy !

C'était la septième fois que Laura disait ça à propos d'Harry. Pansy commençait à en avoir marre et ses pensées sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas la fermer, merde ! Va t'extasier ailleurs !

-Oh, mais je suis désolée Granger. Je ne suis pas comme toi à canaliser les sentiments que j'ai pour celui que j'aime.

-Celui que tu aimes ? Arrête ton char Kyle ! Tu n'as jamais aimé les mecs avec qui tu as couché. Ce n'est pas avec Harry que ça va changer !

-Hermione, calme-toi, lui dit Pansy.

-Non je ne me calme pas ! A cause de cette… pétasse, je ne parle plus à Harry et toi…. Cette fille détruit tout sur son passage !

-C'est toi la pétasse !

Hermione était prête à bondir quand Neville décida de séparer les filles.

-On se calme ! dit-il d'une voix autoritaire qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Vous vous asseyez et vous regardez le match !

Les deux filles se toisèrent et s'assirent en tentant de se calmer.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver comme ça, dit Pansy à Hermione.

-C'était plus fort que moi. Ça aurait dû être toi mais bon... En tout cas ça fait du ben.

Faire du bien. Etre bien. Ce n'était pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et la foule qui s'agitait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pansy voulait vomir.

-Pansy ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui. Non. Je… vais… descendre. Excuse-moi.

Pansy se leva et tenta tant bien que mal de descendre des tribunes.

Sur le terrain, Harry avait arrêté de chercher le vif. Tout d'abord parce qu'il voyait Hermione et Laura se crêper le chignon, ce qu'il trouva drôle, mais maintenant il voyait Pansy quitter le terrain. Pourquoi quittait-elle le terrain ? Elle ne supportait plus de le voir voler sur un balai ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ça. Mais c'était avant maintenant, ça devait être insupportable.

-Potter attention !

Ce fit à ce moment qu'un drame se produisit. Les deux cognards qu'Harry ne vit pas venir foncèrent sur lui à une vitesse folle. Il n'eut pas le temps de les éviter et la vitesse de l'impact de fit tomber de son balai.

Toute la foule poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant le spectacle. Pansy regarda le terrain et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Harry tombait de près de 40 mètres de haut avec Drago et Blaise qui fonçaient sur lui pour le rattraper.

-Pansy dépêche-toi !

Hermione lui prit la main pour descendre à toute allure des tribunes. Elles coururent sur le terrain où Harry était allongé. Tous les joueurs avaient arrêté le jeu pour descendre sur la terre ferme. Hermione et Pansy se précipitèrent vers Harry. Drago réussit à attraper Hermione mais Pansy fila et se mit à genou devant Harry.

-Harry ! Harry tu m'entends ! S'il te plait réponds-moi ! Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Harry !

-Pansy, viens là. Viens…

Blaise attrapa Pansy doucement mais elle se débattit. Elle voulait être avec Harry. Les infirmières du Centre arrivèrent, mirent Harry sur un brancard et transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste.

**000**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôpital dans l'heure qui avait suivit l'incident. Tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente. Les Malefoy, aussi surprenant que ça pouvait paraître, les Weasley, c'est-à-dire Molly, Arthur et Ron, puis Pansy, Hermione et Drago et Blaise qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de se changer. Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Hermione depuis qu'il lui avait dit bonjour, décida de s'approcher d'elle alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Drago veillait au grain.

-Ça va ? demanda Ron.

-Si on veut.

-Harry est fort. C'est un miraculé. Il s'en sortira.

Ron lui prit la main. Hermione le regarda et la récupéra. Drago regardait la scène prêt à agir se ça dégénérait.

-Tu ne fais rien, Drago, lui dit sn père. Ce Weasley tourne autour d'Hermione.

-Hermione sait se défendre.

Il la regarda et constata qu'elle avait mit de la distance entre elle et Ron.

-Tu t'étais disputée avec lui ? Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Ron. Je vis avec Harry. Nous avons donc des disputes de ménage. C'est tout, mentit-elle.

Hermione sentit une larme couler. Elle ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine. Et si cette chute avait été très grave, voire fatale ? Elle essuya ses joues. Drago quitta ses parents pour aller la voir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ? dit-il.

-C'est Harry… je m'en remettrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave.

A ce moment là Pansy se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

Pansy assied-toi lui dit Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça prends autant de temps, hein ? C'est qu'un accident ! Ce n'était que des cognards ! Ça ne l'a quand même pas tué ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous disent rien ?

-Pansy. Pansy regarde-moi. Il faut attendre. Juste attendre.

-Mais j'ai trop attendu. Ça fait trois semaines Blaise ! Trois semaines qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Trois semaines…

-Tu l'aimes ?

Cette phrase était sortie comme un souffle de la bouche de Drago. Pansy le regarda dans les yeux. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle acquiesça d'un air désolée alors que lui fait un sourire triste. Pansy et Harry, il avait un peu de mal à y croire mais s'en doutait un peu. Il pensait même qu'Hermione était en courant, qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qui se tramait avec toutes ces questions qu'ils posaient. Mais visiblement ça devait rester secret.

-Où est-il ? Où est Harry ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla Lucius.

Laura avait débarquée dans la salle d'attente.

-Où est-il ?

-Non mais tu ne veux pas la fermer ! hurla Pansy. Tu es obligé de crier comme un bébé qui réclame son jouet ! Harry est là où il doit être !

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu te regarder quitter le terrain ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi s'il a reçut ces deux cognards ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait mon petit ami ?

-Harry n'est pas ton petit ami ! Tu n'es qu'une pétasse sournoise qui s'est jeté sur lui ! Si ça n'avait pas été lui tu aies sauté sur Drago ou Blaise !

-Apparemment d'autres pétasses se sont jetées sur eux. Des filles comme toi, dit Laura en regardant Hermione.

Hermione se leva prêter à en venir aux mains alors que Drago la retenait. Pansy poussa Laura folle de rage.

-Dégage ! Dégage et ne reviens plus lui tourner autour parce que… Parce que sinon je… je…

Pansy ne put finir sa phrase. Sa tête se mit violemment à tourner. Tout devint flou.

-Pansy !

C'est le trou noir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire Pansy vomir sur les spectateurs ? Ou sur Laura ?

A samedi prochain !


	28. Retrouvaille

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et un bon début de vacances pour les personnes qui en avaient. Je vous présente le 28e chapitre et le réveil de Pansy.

Ci-dessous la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**Avya**_

_**Julien0707200,**_ _**mathildeD**_ et _**Une fan**_: La réponse est dans ce chapitre.

_**HL1**_ : C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être marrant de faire vomir Pansy sur Laura. A croire que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça.

_**Chapitre 28 : Retrouvaille.**_

Pansy reprit conscience petit à petit. Elle avait un marteau piqueur dans la tête comme pour un lendemain de beuverie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Narcissa, Lucius, Drago et Blaise autour d'elle. Peu de temps après elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Prise de panique elle se redressa et tenta de quitter le lit. Sa phobie était beaucoup plus présente.

-Calme-toi ma chérie. Calme-toi, la rassura Narcissa. Tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu t'es évanouie dans la salle d'attente.

-Et Harry ? Comment va Harry ?

-On ne sait pas encore.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ils sont en train de faire une autopsie c'est ça ! Il est mort !

-Pansy allonge-toi !

La voix ferme et sans réplique de Lucius la força à se rallonger. C'était pourtant la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'Harry était toujours dans un sal état. Et l'autre pouffiace de Laura ? Où était-elle passée ? Etait-elle toujours dans la salle d'attente ? Ou Hermione avait réussit à la balancer par la fenêtre ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un médicomage entra dans la chambre. Pansy se redressa et tenta de se détendre. Elle n'allait pas mourir… Elle n'allait pas mourir… Elle n'aillait pas mourir…

-Miss Parkinson, c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Et bien… C'est juste une petite hypoglycémie ajouté à de la fatigue. Ça peut sans doute être rien sur d'autre personne, mais dans votre état, il faut vraiment faire attention.

-Dans mon état ? paniqua Pansy. Mon état ? Quel état ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je vais mourir ?

Le médicomage eut un mouvement de recule face à toutes les questions de Pansy. Le pauvre qui était à peine titulaire n'avait jamais vu une patiente relativement en bonne santé et paniquée à ce point.

-Miss Parkinson vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous allez plutôt donner la vie.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes enceinte.

Un ange passa. La scène resta en suspend. Plus personne ne bougeait. Le mot « enceinte » avait figé toute la pièce. Narcissa fut la première à réagir.

-Par la barbe frisée de Merlin ! (Lucius regarda sa femme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre d'expression. Il pensa qu'elle devait sans doute fréquenter Molly Weasley de trop.) Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-De combien de temps je suis enceinte ! Je ne vous demande pas la Lune, merde !

-Pansy calme-toi, lui dit Blaise.

Le médicomage regarda la fiche de Pansy en tremblant. Il se promit de ne plus avoir cette jeune fille comme patiente à l'avenir.

-Vous… de… six à sept semaines. Tout… enfin ça dépend de…

-Du jour de la conception ? lança Drago.

-Oui, c'est ça. Tout dépend du jour de la conception.

Pansy se rallongea en soupirant de soulagement. Six à sept semaines de grossesses, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Une chose, qui n'arrangeait rien.

-Est-ce que je peux quitter la chambre ? dit-elle plus calme.

-Oui mais vous devez d'abord manger un peu. Ah ben voilà.

Une infirmière arriva avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Jus de citrouille, tarte au chocolat petit pain au beurre et confiture. Il y avait de quoi remplir son estomac, mais Pansy n'avait pas faim. Elle voulait juste…

-Par Merlin !

Vomir… Sur le sol.

-Premier symptôme ! déclara le médicomage comme s'il était à un examen de fin d'étude.

-Vu le regard qu'on lui lançait, il préféra sortir de la chambre.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Lucius à Pansy qui s'apprêta à quitter le lit.

-Il faut que je sorte.

-Mange au moins un peu.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Si tu ne manges pas pour toi, fais-le au moins… pour le bébé.

Narcissa sut trouver le mot juste. Bébé. Elle portait en elle ce qui allait être un bébé. Pansy but le verre de jus d'une traite, mangea un morceau de pain et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle d'attente lorsqu'elle vit les Weasley et Hermione parler à un médicomage. Elle pressa le pas pour connaître les informations.

-Harry Potter est un miraculé. Il a un traumatisme crânien, un bras cassé et quelques côtés fêlés. C'est surprenant vu la hauteur à laquelle il a chuté. C'est pourquoi je dois vous poser cette question : Auriez-vous vu quelqu'un ralentir la chute de Mr Potter ?

-Vous… vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait… sauver Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Je le pense. Vous n'avez rien vu ?

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde avait été si pétrifié que personne n'avait songé à lancer un sort pour ralentir la chute d'Harry.

-Bon. En tout cas, cette personne est un véritable héros. Nous avons sortit Harry de la salle de réveil. Il est dans sa chambre qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Vous pouvez aller le voir chacun votre tour de préférence.

Le médicomage s'en alla.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.

-Oui un peu. Juste un coup de fatigue. Il va falloir que je te parle… tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

-Hermione, tu devrais aller voir Harry. Il sera content de te voir, ou de t'entendre, lui dit Molly.

-Oui. Vas-y à ma place, dit-elle à Pansy peu après.

-Moi ? Mais…

-Harry sera encore plus heureux de te voir toi plutôt que moi.

-Mais il me déteste, répondit Pansy.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Harry ne te déteste pas. Au contraire. Vas-y et dis-lui juste que je pense fort à lui.

Pansy remercia Hermione d'un sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle frappa et entra dans la pièce. Harry était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Il avait une perfusion dans son bras, l'autre dans le plâtre. A sa respiration régulière, elle jugea qu'il devait sans doute dormir. Pansy fit le tour du lit et s'assit tout près de lui.

-Salut. Je suis peut-être la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir, ou d'entendre. Hermione m'a dit que je pouvais te voir et…

Pansy s'interrompit en se trouvant ridicule. Elle brassait de l'air. Ça ne servait à rien de brasser de l'air.

-Elle avait raison. Tout est de ma faute. Je… je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter comme ça, comme une bouse de dragon. Si seulement j'avais été capable de me rendre compte que… je…

Le reste de la phrase reste an suspend. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. A lui dire qu'elle l'aimait tous simplement. Ça la rendait encore plus coupable. Quelques larmes coulèrent.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Si tu savais. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas…

-Chut… tu parles trop…

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harry en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Pansy fut soulagée de voir les yeux d'Harry vert émeraude la regarder.

-Je suis désolée Harry, répéta-t-elle. Tellement désolée. J'ai eu si peur…

-Ce n'était qu'un accident… Je ne suis pas mort.

-Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je t'aime et tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me coûte de te dire ça.

-Je crois avoir ma petite idée.

Pansy eut un sourire triste. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder comme pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, reprit Pansy, et que… tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement alors je vais te laisser et dire à Hermione qu'elle peut venir. Elle s'en veut aussi, tu sais. A plus tard.

Pansy se leva mais Harry la retint en lui tenant la main.

-Reste, dit-il. Je veux que tu restes. Hermione va pouvoir attendre un peu.

Pansy sentit son cœur battre la chamade en sentit la main chaude d'Harry. Elle se remit alors à sa place qu'Harry tentait de se redresser. Il grimaça en se rendant compte de la douleur qu'il avait à l'abdomen.

-Ça va ?

-Ça ira. Je pense que je ne vais pas monter sur un balai pendant plusieurs mois. Adieu l'Optimal.

-Il y a plus important.

Leurs mains étaient restées entrelacés.

-Embrasse-moi.

Pansy fut surprise par le ton qu'avait employé Harry. Etait-ce un souhait ? Un ordre ? Peu importe. L'important c'est qu'il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse. Pansy se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon en réalisant qu'elle en était amoureuse. Ses baisers l'avaient énormément manqué ces trois dernières semaines. Elle se reprochait de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ayant peur d'être trop passionné, de lui faire trop mal, Pansy décidé d'arrêter. Mais elle constata qu'Harry avait bien voulu qu'elle continue. Il était frustré.

-Encore ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui de préférence. Je pense que c'est un meilleur remède que tout le les médicaments qu'on va me refiler.

Pansy lâcha un petit rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, les autres regardaient la scène attendrit. Surtout Hermione et Narcissa. Drago se posta derrière Hermione et la serra contre lui. Elle laissa sa tête aller contre son torse.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de les regarder comme ça. On dirait une vicieuse, dit-il à Hermione.

-Arrête. Je suis contente. Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, j'espère qu'ils vont le rester.

-Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas avoir le choix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder Drago d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Ils ne vont pas avoir le choix » ?

-Ben, Pansy est enceinte.

-Quoi ? Attends, tu peux répéter ?

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

-Mais non ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait me parler plus tard. C'était pour ça ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais… mais…

-Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, lui dit Drago. Rien ! Tu ne sais rien !

-Trop tard.

Hermione s'assit sous le choc. Pansy, enceinte d'Harry. Elle avait du mal à y croire. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru être enceinte, c'était bien elle. La pauvre ! Dans quel état devait-elle être en réalité ! Que devait-elle penser ? Que ferait-elle ? Comment Harry réagirait-il ?

-Tu es sûre que c'est Harry le père ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

-A 100%. Elle est presque à 2 mois de grossesse.

Ça voulait dire qu'elle était tombée enceinte au moins une semaine après le début de sa relation avec Harry. C'était du rapide. A ce moment là, Hermine eut une pensé bizarre.

-Drago, si j'étais enceinte, comment tu réagirais ?

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Drago de froncer les sourcils de la regarder avec un point d'interrogation au milieu de la figure.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je te pose la question, c'est tout.

-Si vous tombiez enceinte ma chère Hermione, Drago serait dans l'obligation de vous épouser. N'est-ce pas fils ?

-Lucius ne te mêle pas de leur conversation, lui dit Narcissa. Nous rentrons les enfants. Dites à Harry qu'on pense à lui.

-Pas sûr…

-Tu m'énerves Lucius ! Allez, viens, on s'en va.

Narcissa et Lucius quittèrent l'hôpital. Une fois à l'extérieur, Narcissa embrassa son mari langoureusement. Il en fut plus que surpris. Mais accepta volontiers ce baiser passionné.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser ?

-Je sais que c'est toi, dit Narcissa les yeux brillants.

-Moi ? Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu sais à propos de moi ?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui a ralentit la chute d'Harry.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pas besoin de le nier Lucius, je t'ai vu sortir ta baguette.

Lucius soupira. Il était inutile de mentir. Sa femme avait toujours su lire en lui.

-Tu es son sauveur.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui. C'est juste que…

-Tu apprécies Harry.

-Ce gosse ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça. C'est tout. J'ai juste fait ce que n'importe qui aurait pu faire. Et n'oublie pas qu'il a mit ma fille enceinte ! C'est un irresponsable !

-Lucius ?

-Quoi ?

-Pansy n'est pas ta fille.

Narcissa sourit en voyant son mari marmonner ce qui ressemblait à « c'est tout comme ». Elle était contente de constater que son mari s'adoucissait et ouvrait un peu plus son cœur… à sa manière.

-J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser s'écraser au sol ! poursuivit-il.

-Lucius ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? Pansy aurait été anéantie, tu imagines ?

-Oui. Je sais. Mais je n'apprécie pas ce … Potter ! Rentrons !

Narcissa sourit et embrassa son mari. Il changeait, même si ce n'était pas flagrant.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Drago et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas finit leur conversation.

-C'est vrai ? Tu serais dans l'obligation de m'épouser ?

-Dans l'obligation non, mais c'est vrai que c'est la première chose à laquelle je penserai. Mon éducation qui veut ça.

-Oh.

Ce fut la réponse d'Hermione. Elle ne put pas dire plus et Drago se demanda s'il avait bien répondu.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Alors peu importe la situation, quand je te demanderai de m'épouse, mon amour pour toi sera encore plus grand que maintenant.

-Ouais, dit Hermione peu convaincu. Oublie la question. Elle était stupide.

-Je ne trouve pas.

Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement en lui faisant le baiser esquimaux. Hermione adorait ça. Elle sourit et lâcha un léger « Je t'aime » qui ravi Drago.

Ron qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le début sortit une boule se former au fonde de sa gorge et préféra quitter l'hôpital. Maintenant il le savait, Hermione ne l'aimait plus. Il devait donc aller de l'avant et apprendre de ses erreurs.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Oui, Pansy est bien enceinte ! Oui ça fait cliché et oui… j'adore ça ! Donc non, elle n'a aucun problème gastrique dû à la cuisine de Narcissa…^^

A samedi prochain !


	29. Tu sais quoi

Bonjour !

Voici le 29e chapitre du CEMS ! La réaction d'Harry en prime ! La prise de conscience de Ron !

Merci à _**barbiie,**____**Liyly, CutieSunshine, Aeris de Lothlorien **_et à _**BiaZinha e .**_

_**Julien0707200**_ : la réaction d'Harry est dans ce chapitre. Par contre je ne peux absolument pas répondre à ta question existentielle. Il va falloir faire appelle à Freud.

_**Chapitre 29 : Tu-sais-quoi.**_

Hermione était dans la cuisine du Square. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour Harry qui allait sortir de l'hôpital ce jour-là. Elle essaya de faire tout ce qu'il aimait pour le petit déjeuner. Œufs et bacon, saucisses grillées, toast et un pot de pate à tartiné rien que pour lui. Elle espérait vraiment que ça lui ferait plaisir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il se plaignait de la nourriture infecte de Ste Mangouste. Quand elle lui rendait visite, Hermione lui donnait des barres chocolatées et si ce n'était pas elle, Pansy s'en chargeait. Cependant, elle était plus occupée à l'embrasser qu'à le nourrir. Les baisers étaient le remède miracle selon Harry.

Hermione se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Ce n'était que Pansy qui était à moitié réveillée et qui portait un T-shirt d'Harry.

-Salut nouvelle colocataire.

-Salut nouvelle fée du logis.

-C'est pour Harry.

-J'avais deviné.

Pansy s'approché et regarda tout ce qui était en train de cuire. Les odeurs lui chatouillèrent le nez. Son estomac se retourna et Pansy ne prit même pas la peine d'aller aux toilettes et se mit à vomir dans l'évier. Hermione se tourna pour ne pas voir le désastre qu'il y avait juste à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolée, dit Pansy une fois la bouche rincée. La prochaine fois je vais aux toilettes, promis.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu comptes lui dire aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. J'appréhende un peu. On vient à peine de se réconcilier. J'ai peur qu'il n'en veuille pas ou… qu'il croit que je lui ai fait cet enfant dans le dos.

-Crois moi Pansy, Harry t'aime et acceptera tout de toi. Excepté que tu le quittes à nouveau et que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

-Ça, ça ne risque pas.

Un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la porte. Hermione termina sa petite cuisine alors que Pansy se précipita vers la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Pansy se jeta presque sur Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry lâcha son sac et la serra contre lui. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge de la part d'Arthur Weasley. Ils se décalèrent et laissèrent les Weasley entrer.

-Tenue légère, constata Harry.

Pansy souleva le T-shirt et Harry pu voir un de ses caleçons sur elle.

-C'est nouveau ça ?

-C'est super confortable. Et regarde.

Pansy sortit le médaillon d'Harry de sous le T-shirt.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Allez, pousses-toi Pansy ! Laisse-moi le serrer dans mes bras !

Hermione ne se gêna pas pour les séparer et serra Harry contre avec une cuillère et une fourchette dans les deux mains. Elle lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue et le traina dans la cuisine. Il y trouva une assiette remplie de nourriture avec un bon verre de jus.

-Bienvenu au Square !

-Cool ! lança-t-il.

Harry s'assit et commença à manger avec sa seule main valide. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le port de pâte à tartiner.

-C'est pour moi ça aussi ? demanda-t-il étonnée à Hermione.

-Oui.

-Tu te sens vraiment coupable, toi.

-Oui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger sous le regard presque admiratif de Pansy et Hermione. Ron était sur le pas de la porte et regardait cette scène bizarrement amusé.

-Harry, tu devrais vraiment retourner au Terrier, lui dit Molly. Je pourrais m'occuper de toi.

-Je vais bien Molly. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Et puis regardez, j'ai deux infirmières rien que pour moi. J'en ai de la chance.

-C'est vrai, on va bien s'occuper de lui, dit Hermione.

-Surtout moi, renchérit Pansy.

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais d'ici demain tes deux infirmières retournent au Centre, je me trompe ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, insista Harry. Si j'ai un problème, je vous enverrai un hibou.

-Bon. Tu veux vraiment devenir indépendant ? constata Arthur.

-Oh oui.

-D'accord, dit Molly visiblement déçue. Je passerai quand même demain.

Arthur et Molly sortirent de la demeure alors que Ron trainait un peu. Il n'avait pas fait ce pourquoi il était venu.

-Hermione, j'aimerais te parler un moment. Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long.

Hermione soupira et le suivit à contre cœur dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire… encore ?

-Je… je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai compris que tu ne revendrais plus vers moi et… que tu aimes Malefoy. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais essayer de trouver ma propre âme sœur et j'essaierai aussi de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec toi.

Ce fut comme un choc pour Hermione. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait encore lui demander de revenir, Ron lui disait au contraire, qu'il le laisserait tranquille. Elle en fut soulagée.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Vraiment. Ça prouve à quel point tu as murit.

Ron sourit et rougit d'embarras.

-Bon. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai du travail.

Ron se dirigea vers la porte mais fut étonnée qu'Hermione le retienne par le bras.

-Juste une question. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lavande Brown ces derniers temps ?

-Si. Elle vient depuis le début de l'hiver. Elle est là tous les week-ends. Elle me parle sans arrêt mais n'achète jamais rien. Fred et Georges aimeraient lui interdire l'entrée du magasin. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Simple curiosité. Salut.

Ron s'en alla. Hermione retourna à la cuisine où Harry avait arrêté de manger pour embrasser Pansy. Elle ne se priva pas une seconde pour se racler la gorge et les interrompre.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'on était occupée ? pesta Pansy.

-Si. Si.

-Qu'est-ce que Ron te voulait ? demanda Harry.

-Me dire qu'il était devenu raisonnable, c'est tout. Bon, qu'est-ce vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?

-M'allonger, dit Harry.

-Me doucher, répondit Pansy. Et faire tu-sais-quoi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant

-Tu-sais-quoi ? répéta Harry. C'est quoi ça « tu-sais-quoi » ?

-Rien. Rien. Tu verras après. Viens.

Harry et Pansy se levèrent et allèrent à l'étage. Harry s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant pour calmer ses douleurs aux côtes.

-Je vais me doucher. Tu ne t'endors pas, hein ?

-Ok.

Mais le temps que Pansy se douche, se pomponne et revienne, Harry s'était déjà endormi. Il avait passé ses lunettes sur son bureau et ronflait légèrement. Comment lui dire qu'elle était enceinte s'il dormait dès qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pendant quelques minutes ? Pansy monta sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui pour l'observer comme elle l'avait déjà fait à l'hôpital.

A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser « Qu'il est beau » ou « Je l'aime » Elle se permit de lui toucher les cheveux et ce simple geste lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu t'es endormi, lui dit Pansy.

-Désolé… Œuvre des potions antidouleur.

Pansy continua de le regarder en se disant que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Non en fait c'était maintenant ou plus tard mais en ce qui concernait une grossesse, plus tard n'était jamais bon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

-Je… Harry j'ai… quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

Pansy prit une inspiration et commença.

-Voilà. La semaine dernière quand… quand tu étais à l'hôpital j'ai fais un malaise dans la salle d'attente. Je vais bien ! Tout va bien Harry, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant le regard d'Harry. Je vais bien. Seulement, le médicomage a trouvé que j'avais… un truc.

-Un truc ? Tu as fait un malaise. Tu vas bien mais maintenant tu as un truc ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas en état de m'inquiéter là ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce truc c'est… Harry je…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis enceinte Harry.

Pansy n'osa pas le regarder. En cet instant Harry crut qu'une force invisible le tirait par le bas.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je ne te demande rien. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je… si tu n'en veux pas, alors il n'existe pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare à cause de ça Harry. S'il te plait non !

-Eh ! Eh ! Pansy attend… De quoi tu parles là ? Si je n'en veux pas il n'existe pas ? Ecoute… comment dire… C'est un choc mais je ne suis du genre à fuir mes responsabilités.

-Tu en veux ? Tu veux qu'on ait un bébé ?

-Un bébé veut dire qu'on formerait une famille. Tu ne voudrais pas d'une famille ?

-Si. Bien sûr. C'est ce que je souhaite. Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt ? On n'a pas finit nos études ! On n'a même pas 20 ans !

-Bien sûr que c'est trop tôt. Mais on s'en sortira. On va pouvoir se débrouiller et puis, nous ne somme pas seuls. Tu verras, on y arrivera. Je t'aime et je ne vais pas te quitter. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde.

La joie que procura par les paroles d'Harry fit faire une légère bêtise à Pansy. Elle sauta presque pour se mettre à califourchon sur Harry pour l'embrasser Mais Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

-Oh pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée.

Pansy s'allongea à nouveau à côté de lui et l'embrassa un peu partout sur le visage en lui lançant des « Je t'aime » à tout bout de champs.

-Je suis gâté, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione débarqua dans la chambre avec un bandana sur la tête et un balai à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je lui ai dit, annonça Pansy heureuse.

-Ah ! Super ! Mais pourquoi tu as hurlé alors ?

-C'est de ma faute. J'ai grimpé sur lui en voulant… le remercier.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le balai ? demanda Harry.

-Le ménage tiens.

Hermione s'assit au bord du lit qui s'affaissa au poids des trois sorciers.

-Vous n'avez pas la trouille ? demanda-t-elle

-Je suis terrorisée, dit Pansy.

-J'ai un reste d'antidouleur dans le sang, avoua Harry. Mes émotions ne sont pas synchrones. J'aurai peur demain. J'y pense, vous avez des nouvelles de Quiddich ?

-Oui. Drago te remplace et un joueur intérimaire remplace Drago.

-Il doit être heureux.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais n'y pense pas. Il faut que tu te remettes de l'accident. Tu es convalescence.

-Oui. Je peux vous poser une autre question qui risque de ne pas vous plaire ?

-Vas-y.

-Et Laura ?

Hermione et Pansy regardèrent Harry avec des mitraillettes dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

-Cette pétasse s'est déclarée être ton infirmière attitrée et Pansy lui a… vomit dessus.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry. J'aurai cru que tu aurais fait quelque chose de plus… subtile.

-Elle me narguait ! Elle me traitait de pétasse et de… salope ! J'ai bien voulu l'insulter aussi mais son parfum est si pestilentiel que c'est sortit tout seul. J'ai vomit. En tout cas elle ne tournera plus autour de toi !

-Tant mieux, parce qu'elle est un vrai pot de colle, celle-là.

-Ben, pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle alors ? demanda Hermione en connaissant très bien la réponde.

-Parce qu'elle (il désigna Pansy) est sortie avec Devon Jackson !

-Oh ! C'est mesquin Potter ! Petit !

-J'assume !

Pansy tourna le dos à Harry pour lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait.

-Pansy…, dit-il

-Laisse-moi !

-Pansy ?

-Fous-moi la paix !

Hermione décida de s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de leur chamaillerie. Harry se rapprocha de Pansy en lui caressant le bras. Elle battit des pieds sans parler. Harry pouffa de rire et se remit sur le dos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Pansy se retourna et constata qu'Harry dormait ou faisait semblant. Elle agita les mains devant les yeux. Il dormait vraiment. Elle se rapprocha de lui posa sa tête contre son torse en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal et s'endormit à son tour.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

A samedi prochain !


	30. Un Mariage !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis super contente d'avoir dépassé le stade des 300 reviews et c'est grâce à vous ! Merci !

Voici le 30e chapitre !

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**mathildeD**_ et à _**Serena38**_

_**Julien0707200**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les futurs parents. Et pour répondre à ta question : il est hors de question que je donne un prénom comme Lily ou James. Laissons les morts reposer en paix^^

_**Barbiie**_ : J'essaie d'allonger les chapitres !

_**Chapitre 30 : Un mariage ?**_

Après son accident, Harry eu avait droit à deux semaines de convalescence avant de reprendre les cours. Sauf qu'au bout d'une semaine, il crut devenir fou. Harry n'avait rien à faire à part se soigner, attendre les visites imposantes de Molly et le retour d'Hermione et de Pansy qui s'était presque installée au Square. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de se rendre au CEMS à l'insu de tout le monde.

Arrivée au Centre, Harry put constater que tous les étudiants le regardaient. Comme à Poudlard. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec son bras en écharpe. Il se dirigea vers la salle Droit Magique qui était déjà remplie.

-Potter vous ici ! s'exclama son professeur. N'étiez-vous pas censé rester chez-vous et vous reposer ?

-Oui. Mais je serai plus utile ici, je pense.

-Dans ce cas entrez.

Harry entra dans la salle et tout le monde regarda là où il se dirigeait. Juste à côté de Pansy qui le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Salut, ça va ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit Harry en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? dit-elle en reculant. Rentre chez-toi !

-Non !

-Harry ! Tu n'es pas entièrement guéri !

-Mais je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus mal.

-Ça c'est parce que tu te bourres d'antidouleur. Rentre au Square. Je passerai ce soit.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas tu pourras toujours rêver pour me voir dans ton lit ce soir.

-Alors je rêverai.

Drago qui avait suivit la conversation ne put dire qu'une chose :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas reprendre ton poste au Quiddich ?

Cette stupide question lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Pansy.

Harry trouva que le cours était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Ça l'avait beaucoup manqué. Si Hermione l'apprenait elle en deviendrait folle de joie. Ils étaient maintenant au réfectoire où le sujet de leurs camarades était le Retour d'Harry Potter.

-Arrête de faire la tête Pansy. Tu devrais être heureuse que je sois là et en pleine forme.

-Potter, tu as contrarié une femme enceinte, lui dit Drago. Il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

-Tu ne vas même pas pouvoir faire les cours de cet après-midi, lança Pansy.

-Toi non plus, je te signale. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au bébé.

-C'est un vulgaire embryon, balança Drago.

Il se vit recevoir deux regards noirs de la part de Pansy et Harry. Ils ne pas voyaient cet être comme un vulgaire embryon mais comme futur bébé qui illuminerait leur vie.

Harry toucha le ventre de Pansy de sa main valide. Les joues de Pansy s'empourprèrent puis, dans un accès de folie, elle se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, dit-il en riant.

-C'est le bébé qui réclame.

-Arrêtez, je vais vomir, dit Drago.

-Va rejoindre ta copine Drago. Moi, j'ai besoin d'amour, lui lança Pansy.

-Pitié. Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma Pansy ?

-Ta Pansy est devenue ma Pansy, Malefoy.

**000**

Harry et Pansy quittèrent le CEMS en début d'après-midi et restèrent au Square pour faire leurs devoirs. La maison était très silencieuse. Ils étaient dans le salon, parchemins éparpillés au sol. On pouvait entendre l'horloge décompter les secondes. Il arrivait que Pansy et Harry se lancent des petits regards. Parfois ils se croisaient et se mettaient à sourire.

-Tu es beau, dit soudainement Pansy.

-Merci. C'est gentil, répondit Harry assez étonné.

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher une boite de cookies ?

-Je savais bien que ça cachait quelque chose ce compliment.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es beau ! Tu es très beau ! Mais je veux des cookies.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un bras dans le plâtre ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que je porte ton enfant ?

C'était un argument irréfutable. Harry soupira et alla chercher une boite de cookie.

-Et un verre de jus !

-Avec un verre de jus. Heureusement que la magie existait pour apporter tout ça au salon.

-Merci.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour dire « Quiddich », Pansy avait déjà entamé la boite de cookies de moitié.

-Tu expliqueras cette disparition à Hermione.

-En plus d'être beau tu es sexy !

-Non Pansy, je ne m'accuserai pas à ta place.

Pansy fut assez étonnée qu'Harry sache ce qu'elle voulut dire mais ça finit par lui faire plaisir.

**000**

A Sainte Mangouste, Blaise et Hermione étaient en stage et on pouvait dire que ça rendait cette dernière complètement hystérique. Elle pouvait même s'extasier devant une simple petite éprouvette. Blaise avait beau lui demander de se calmer, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Au final, il préférait la laisser se débrouiller. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de toute faire ensemble sous prétexte qu'ils faisaient les mêmes études.

Au moment de rentrer chez-eux, Hermione et Blaise passèrent devant la nurserie. Hermione s'arrêta et regarda les bébés. Certains dormaient, d'autre pleuraient ou jouaient avec leurs pieds.

-Tu ne les trouves pas mignons ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas mon ambition d'être pédiatre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu te rends compte que dans un an, il y aura un tout petit bébé dans la bande. J'ai du mal à croire que Pansy soit enceinte !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'on va vite le remarquer. Avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout.

-Regarde celui-là ! Il est mignon tout plein ! Je lui magnerais ses petites joue !

-Ola ! On freine sur les hormones Granger. Allez, viens, on va rentrer.

Blaise passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital.

-Tu es folle, finit-il par dire.

-Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien, non ?

-Sûrement.

De retour au Square Hermione trouva Harry et Pansy dans la cuisine, tentant de faire la cuisine… Non, elle trouva Harry en train d'hurler des ordres à Pansy pour éviter une catastrophe culinaire.

-Moins fort le feu ! Tu vois bien que l'eau déborder de partout !

-Mais…

-Et les pommes de terre ! Tu veux en faire des noyaux ? Il faut éplucher finement !

-Harry…

-Bon, laisse. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas cuisiner, toi. Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Pas fiche de faire bouillir de l'eau.

Ne supportant pas cette attitude envers elle, Pansy prit un torchon commença à frapper Harry.

-Ne – me – parle – plus – comme ça ! Sinon, je m'en vais et tu ne verras jamais le bébé !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas te faire curie un œuf !

-Je sais très bien me faire cuire un œuf ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de meugler comme une vache ! Ça me stresse !

-Je dérange ?

Pansy et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione qui resta interloquée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. On aurait dit un de ces vieux couples qui passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles.

-Parce que sinon, je peux m'éclipser dans ma chambre et vous laisser à… vos petites affaires.

-Ah mais merde ! Pansy ! Tu as mit les patates dans la poêle !

-Bon, moi j'en ai marre ! dit-elle.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Harry.

-Je retourne chez les Malefoy ! Père indigne !

Pansy sortit de la cuisine pendant qu'Hermione applaudissait les prouesses d'Harry.

-Tu es un vrai champion. Si Drago me parlait de cette manière, je le giflerais sans hésiter.

Au moment où Pansy ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle se trouva face à Lucius Malefoy.

-Lucius ? Tu es venue me chercher ?

-Pas vraiment. Est-ce que ton… Harry (ce fut un effort considérable pour lui de le dire) est là ?

-Dans la cuisine. Tu peux lui jeter tous les _Doloris_ que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Moi, je rentre !

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi. Suis-moi.

Pansy obéit. Une fois dans la cuisine, on pouvait dire que le temps s'était arrêté.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux.

-Je… je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione.

-Non. Restez Miss Granger. Que ça vous serve de leçon pour le jour où vous serez enceinte de mon fils.

Hermione alla s'assoir avec appréhension près d'Harry. Lucius enleva sa cape et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

-Pansy, tu dois te douter que j'ai dû parler de ton état à tes parents. Outre le fait que ta mère soit… en état de choc, ton père est hors de lui. Savoir que tu portes un enfant – d'Harry Potter- en plein dans tes études ne le réjouit absolument pas.

-Non sans blague.

-Pansy ! Je suis sérieux ! Il est bien sûr hors de question que tu avortes, c'est pourquoi tes parents sont tout à fait d'accord pour que tu te maries avec Potter.

On put entendre une mouche voler tant les trois étudiants étaient en état de choc face à cette nouvelle. Un mariage ? Et puis quoi encore !

-Lucius, écoute-moi attentivement, tu diras à mes parents que de là où ils sont, je ne leur obéirai jamais. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que j'épouse Harry. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Mais enfin Pansy ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas avoir cet enfant hors des liens du mariage !

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'emporta Harry. Nous somme bientôt au 21e siècle. Aujourd'hui l'engagement ne se traduit plus par le mariage mais par un enfant ! Pansy et moi sommes maintenant liés à jamais grâce à ça. Mr Malefoy, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'aime Pansy et je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Mais il est hors de question que l'on se marie… pour l'instant.

Hermione, Pansy et Lucius regardèrent Harry.

-Quoi ? finit-il par dire.

-Pour l'instant ? répéta Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pour l'instant » ?

-Que je n'ai pas prévu de te passer la bague au doigt. Tu te vois enceinte au mariage et en plein milieu des études ? Pas moi. Puis ça ne fait que quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne suis pas dingue.

-Si un peu. Tu es en train de dire qu'un jour, tu vas me demander en mariage. Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de se disputer pour une histoire de patate ?

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas couper des pommes de terre !

-Harry s'il te plait ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je sais couper des patates ! Et si tu oses prétendre le contraire, c'est toi que je vais couper en rondelle ! Lucius, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour moi de me marier avec ça ? Je ne le supporte pas ! Il m'agace !

-Ça ? répéta Harry en haussant le ton. Le « ça » en question n'a absolument pas envie de faire de toi une femme mariée ! Surtout que tu n'as pas une bonne ménagère.

-Oh !

A ce moment là, Lucius comprit qu'il allait devoir remettre cette discussion de mariage à plus tard. Narcissa lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'immiscer dans leur vie de jeune couple responsable. Mais non ! Lucius n'en faisait qu'à se tête constamment.

Il se leva prit sa cape et quitta la cuisine en toute discrétion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Hermione qui l'avait suivit. Ils vont se calmer.

-J'espère bien. Suis-je susceptible de vous voir au Manoir ce soir ?

-Non. Mais vous êtes susceptible de voir Drago faire le mur.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils se marieront un jour ?

A samedi prochain !

Gouline971


	31. Sophie

Bonjour !

Je vous présente le 31e chapitre !

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Julien0707200, mathildeD, Cameron, lapin d'Alice**_ et à _**StephAliC.**_

_**Chapitre 31 : Sophie.**_

Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui traversa les volets de sa chambre. Il était donc temps de se lever. Au moment de se redresser pour quitter le lit, Drago la serra contre lui. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Drago, pas encore !

-Hum…

-Quoi « Hum… » Le petit déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul.

-Huuuummm…

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester au Manoir. Ici, c'est moi qui fais le petit déjeuner. Lâche-moi !

Hermione se défit des bras de Drago et alla dans la cuisine. Elle tomba sur Harry, dormant dans la cuisine pendant que le lait chauffait.

-Harry ? Harry…

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pansy accouche ! dit-il en se redressant paniqué.

-Non. Pas avant trois mois je pense. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne te coucher.

Harry la regarda avec un air horrifié

-C'est quoi le problème ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Elle ronfle ! Pansy ronfle !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un mélange de pot d'échappement usé et de pékinois malade. C'est… insupportable.

-Pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas ?

-Parce qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a deux fois plus de force que moi ! Elle pourrait m'étrangler d'une seule main !

Hermione lui donna une bise pour la réconforter. Il en avait bien besoin. Il avait supporté toutes les sautes d'humeur possible et inimaginable de la part de Miss Parkinson. Joie, peine, colère, faim et surtout cette fâcheuse manie de lui pincer les fesses à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ça en devenait limite indécent. Harry se leva et prépara un plateau pour l'amener à Pansy. Il n'avait pas le cœur à être un moldu ce matin là.

-Mon pauvre Harry, dit Hermione.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi chieuse que tu seras enceinte.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Pansy.

-Mais je l'aime ! J'aime Pansy à la folie ! Mais le monstre qui se trouve dans mon lit n'est pas ma Pansy ! Maintenant si tu permets, je vais aller nourrir la bête.

Harry fit léviter le plateau jusque dans sa chambre. Il croisa Drago dans les escaliers.

-Eh Potter ! Tu as une de ces têtes.

-Fais gaffe à toi Malefoy ! Hermione est peut-être douce aujourd'hui mais un jour, elle se changera en troll.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre et alla voir son troll préféré. Harry entra tout doucement dans sa chambre en espérant ne pas énerver la bête. Aucun ronflement. Pansy était réveillée.

-Tu es trop mignon, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-J'espère que je le suis.

Pansy se redressa et commença à manger dans le plateau qui lévitait toujours. Harry en profita pour s'allonger et faire un léger somme. Tant que Pansy ne dormait pas, lui pouvait le faire.

Harry se réveilla peu de temps après, seul. Ce fut peu pour rattraper son sommeil, mais il espérait que ça serait assez pour la journée. Heureusement que les cours au CEMS étaient terminés depuis une semaine. Il décida de rester encore un peu plus dans le lit quand cette merveilleuse et mélodieuse voix se fit entendre :

-HARRY !

Misère… Harry se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvaient tous ses amis, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus avec Ginny qui avait obtenu ses ASPIC et Ron qui réintégrait peu à peu le groupe.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Harry à moitié réveillé.

-Dis à Drago et Blaise que je ne ressemble pas à une baleine !

Harry regarda les deux concernés, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et leur dit :

-Dégagez de chez-moi ! Tout de suite !

-C'est pour rire. On l'aime notre Pansy, même plus que toi, lui dit Blaise.

-Dégagez de chez-moi !

-Harry, va prendre ta douche, lui dit Hermione. Tu iras mieux après.

Il obéit. Il était trop fatigué pour rétorquer.

-En tout cas, il n'a pas dit que je ne ressemblais pas à une baleine, dit Pansy boudeuse.

**000**

Dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous à Regent's Park pour une pique-nique.

-Bon, vous allez nous le dire à la fin ? s'empressa Ginny.

-Dire quoi ?

-Le sexe du bébé, tiens ?

-Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? dit Pansy. Ce n'est pas vous les parents. C'est nous.

A ce moment là, Ginny donna tape sur la tête d'Harry.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je trouve que tu as été d'une irresponsabilité monstre ! Mettre Pansy enceinte ! A 19 ans ! La contraception tu connais ?

-Ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, se défendit Harry.

-Il y a quand même une question que je me pose. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?

-C'est simple, dit Hermione. Ça a commencé par « Potter ? Je le déteste !- Parkinson ? Une vraie peste » Puis « Mais non, on ne sort pas ensemble ! On couche juste pour le fun ! » Suivit de « Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque, la preuve, elle m'a quitté ! – Il sort avec une pétasse ! » Et enfin « Harry je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »

Tout le monde regarda Hermione qui but un nouveau verre de bierraubeurre. Son résumé était peut-être court, mais il était bien fait. Ginny avait tout compris.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge arriva vers eux. Elle était brune fine aux yeux bleu éclatant.

-Salut Ron.

Celui-ci leva la tête pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il rougit en une fraction de seconde.

-Salut Sophie. Ça va ?

-Oui. Je… je voulais juste te dire que… j'ai beaucoup aimé la soirée qu'on a passée ensemble. C'était sympa.

-Oui. C'était sympa.

Un ange passa durant lequel tout ses amis le regardèrent. La pauvre Sophie était debout et semblait gêné de cette situation.

-Excuse l'impolitesse de mon frère. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Oh ! Non… non merci. Je dois y aller. Salut Ron. A demain.

-Oui à demain.

La dite Sophie s'en alla et une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Pansy, Ginny et Hermione balancèrent tout ce qu'elles trouvaient autour d'elles sur le visage de Ron.

-Mais arrêtez !

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile Ron Wealey ! s'emporta Ginny. Qui est cette fille ? D'où te la connais ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé d'elle ? Tu… tu ne nous as même pas présenté ?

-Ginny ? fit Blaise.

-Quoi ?

-Calme-toi.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir, répondit Ron. Elle passe en 7e année à Poudlard. Elle travaille juste pour se faire un peu d'argent, c'est tout.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « l'autre soir » ?

-On a fermé la boutique et on s'est promené dans la rue ensemble. On a discuté, c'est tout.

Un autre ange passa. Ron détestait quand on le regardait comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être à Noël denier lorsqu'Hermione avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il n'était plus ensemble.

-Quoi ? finit-il par dire.

-Bon sang Ron mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ! Cette fille en pince pour toi ! Ça crève les yeux ? s'énerva Hermione.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs elle n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis qu'elle a rejoint ses parents.

-C'est vrai ?

Ron tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Sophie avant de porter son attention sur les autres.

-Non….

-Oh ! J'abandonne !

Pansy se redressa pour parler.

-Alors écoute-moi bien Weasley, tu es un grand connard, d'accord ? Tout le monde ici pourra l'affirmer. Mais quand il y a une fille assez tarée pour avoir le béguin pour toi, tu n'hésites pas et tu fonces !

-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que j'étais un tarée quand je sortais avec Ron ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui.

-Toi, tu as de la chance d'être enceinte.

-Tu crois ?

-Oh que oui. Oh !

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le ventre de Pansy faire des bons.

-Calme-toi bébé, calme-toi. Il n'aime pas quand on menace sa maman. Pas vrai mon bébé ?

-Par Merlin, Pansy s'adoucit, dit Drago ahuri. Ce bébé est un démon et je refuse d'être le parrain d'un démon !

-Tant mieux, parce que ce ne sera pas toi le parrain, lui dit Harry.

-Quoi ?

Drago se leva et tenta d'impressionner Harry qui n'en avait que faire. C'était son bébé, c'était lui qui décidait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un abrutit décide à sa place.

-Alors qui avez-vous choisi ? demanda Hermione.

-Personne pour le moment.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être le parrain du gosse, dit Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy.

-Parce que j'ai couché avec toi, tiens. Merci, mais non merci.

-Et moi ? J'ai couché avec Harry. Si on me le propose, j'accepte d'âtre la marraine.

Pansy regarda Ginny et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Jackpot ! Hermione tu es la marraine de mon bébé !

-Cool !

-C'est pas juste ! clama Ginny.

-Il ne fallait pas coucher avec mon mec. Et le bébé est d'accord. Je crois qu'il déteste Ginny.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Ça ne servait à rien de répondre. Pansy ne changerait pas d'avis.

**000**

Ils rentrèrent au Square en fin d'après-midi. Pansy était exténuée. Se promener avec un énorme ventre demandait plus d'effort que si on était svelte.

-J'ai hâte que tu sortes, tu sais. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre de ne pas pouvoir voir mes pieds. J'aimerais redevenir la belle et jolie jeune femme dont ton père est tombé amoureux.

-Oui, parce que ta maman est très laide. Très, très laide.

Harry se pencha pour embrasser Pansy.

-Ils sont mignons, commenta Hermione.

-Tu trouves ?

-Il respire la niaiserie, c'est effrayant, surtout venant de la part de Pansy, se moqua Drago.

-Ris bien mais tu verras quand c'est moi qui tomberai enceinte. Je serai la première à rire quand tu seras complètement gaga.

-Attends-toi d'abord à une demande en mariage.

-Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Drago et alla dans la cuisine.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Une demande en mariage non officiel. En gros, tu es dans la merde.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. Que pensez-vous de Sophie au premier abord ?

A samedi prochain.

**PS** : Petite pub : Un chapitre a été ajouté à la fic : _**Je me vante. **_Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil !^^


	32. Farce et Attrappe

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le 32e chapitre du CEMS.

Merci à _**StephAliC**_

_**Clyde Black**_ : En fait, il est vrai qu'au début je n'aimais pas tellement le personnage de Ron, mais j'ai finit par l'apprécier. Merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre 32: Farce et Attrape.**_

L'été avait été merveilleux. Il avait très peu plu et chaque journée ensoleillée était accompagnée d'une douce brise qui ravissait nos amis. Mais comme tout le monde le savait, chaque bonne chose a une fin.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, les enfants entrant, étant ou sortant de Poudlard achetaient leur fourniture. Des amis et de la famille se retrouvaient. Le quartier était beaucoup plus vivant que les semaines précédentes.

L'un des magasins qui n'avait pas désemplit des vacances et de l'année était le magasin de Farce et Attrape des jumeaux Weasley. On ne lassait jamais de faire des blagues aux autres. On pouvait donc dire que leur petit business fonctionnait très bien. Ils avaient même prévu d'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard.

Ce jour-là, nos étudiants du CEMS avaient décidé de faire une promenade… Non, Pansy avait exigé de faire une promenade. Elle en avait plus que marre de rester allonger dans un lit atrocement inconfortable (celui d'Harry) pendant que Mr s'occupait d'elle comme si elle était une infirme. A huit mois de grossesse, Harry était scotché à Pansy. Il surveillait tout ses faits et gestes de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal ou que le bébé ne vienne avant l'heure. Pansy avait donc décidé, contre le gré d'Harry, de faire une sortie et d'avoir un peu de liberté pour lui montrer qu'elle allait merveilleusement bien et que le bébé n'était pas prêt de sortit de là où il était. C'était aussi une occasion pour acheter les fournitures pour leur 2e année de formation d'Auror.

-Tu veux à boire ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Harry tu m'agaces ! s'emporta Pansy. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi !

Pansy lui prit le paquet de cookies des mains et entra dans la boutique des Weasley. Elle fut vite suivit par Hermione et Ginny, puis par les trois autres garçons.

-J'ai mis un monstre enceinte, soupira Harry. Ce bébé sera mi-sorcier, mi-dragon.

-Ne t'en fait pas Potter, commença Blaise, une fois qu'elle aura accouché, la Pansy que tu aime reviendra.

-Je n'en suis pas très sûr.

Une fois dans le magasin, Harry fut très vite salué par Fred et George qui le remercièrent pour la énième fois pour leur avoir donné de l'argent pour monter leur petit commerce.

-Arrêtez. Vous savez que ça m'embarrasse tout ça, dit Harry.

-Mais c'est grâce à toi si on a cette boutique et tu le sais.

-C'est vrai…

Harry chercha Pansy des yeux. Elle était assise dans un coin de la boutique avec Hermione et Ginny. Tant qu'elle était entourée, il était rassuré.

-Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux Harry, lui dit George. C'est gratuit.

-Merci. Ron n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti faire une course avec Sophie.

-Sophie ?

-Oui, la fille qu'on a engagée pour les vacances. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé je dois dire. Je ne sais pas si on s'en serait sortit sans elle, avoua Fred.

Harry se rappelait de cette fille. Il l'avait vu au début de l'été avec les autres. Les filles étaient convaincues qu'elle avait le béguin pour Ron.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous on s'en va, avertit Drago. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans ce magasin.

-Peur de se faire bizuter ? se moqua Fred.

-C'est exactement ça.

-A plus tard.

Drago et Blaise s'en allèrent. Il y avait vraiment trop de monde pou eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas respirer là-dedans.

-Alors tout va bien les filles ? demanda Fred lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant elles. Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Pas encore, répondit Ginny.

-Vous savez, on a élaboré une potion exclusivement pour vous. Puisque que les filtres d'amour se vendent comme des petits pains, nous avons décidé de faire…

-La potion aphrodisiaque !

Trois potions volèrent vers Ginny Hermione et Pansy. La potion était dans une petite fiole en forme de cœur rouge vif.

-Vous devez vous douter que l'ingrédient principal…, commença Fred.

-Ce sont les phéromones, termina Gorges.

-Beaucoup, beaucoup de phéromone.

-Trois gouttes dans le verre de votre âme sœur et il fait tout ce que vous voulez.

-Ça coûte 5 Gallions.

-Mais pour vous c'est gratuit. Alors ?

Les filles ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Elles ouvrirent le flacon et sentirent l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'y dégageait. Les filles devaient s'avouer que c'était tentant. Pouvoir faire de son partenaire tout ce dont on avait envie... Pansy fut la première à répondre.

-Je n'aurais pas dit non mais regardez-moi (elle montra son ventre) et il lui a fallu qu'une semaine pour me mettre dans cet état là. Je vais donc refuser l'offre et je reviendrai si je vois que nous avons une baisse de libido.

-Ginny ?

-Je refuse ! Non mais je suis votre petite sœur ! Vous êtes censés me voir comme une petite fille de 12 ans qui rêve d'embrasser son petit copain !

-Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec ça. Sa vie intime était déjà assez pimentée avec Drago, mais si elle pouvait en rajouter un peu, pourquoi pas ? Elle en rougit d'embarras. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre un aphrodisiaque il y a un an de ça.

-Hermione, tu le veux ? demanda Fred.

-Pardon ? Euh… non. Je crois que… non.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Georges avec un sourire un coin.

-Oui. Je suis sûre.

-Bon. Tant pis. On les mettra de côté pour vous. Juste au cas où.

Fred et Gorges repartirent avec leur nouvelle invention. Ginny et Pansy regardèrent Hermione qui tentant de ne pas montrer ses rougeurs.

-Tu t'y voyais déjà toi, lui dit Ginny.

-Pas du tout.

-Menteuse ! lança Pansy.

Ginny et Pansy éclatèrent de rire. Peu après, Ron arriva dans le magasin avec Sophie. Ils entrèrent avec des cartons tout en riant.

-Je plains la pauvre dame. Se faire agresser par un petit chien ! dit Sophie.

-Il faut toujours se méfier des petits chiens. Ce sont les plus féroces ! Il lui a mordu le mollet.

-Oui. En même temps elle l'avait quand même bien cherché. Qui pourrait croire qu'un si joli petit chien avait des dents aussi longues.

-Tu trouves ? Il n'était pas si beau…

Ils allèrent poser les cartons dans la réserves et retournèrent dans le magasin. Ron se dirigea vers les trois filles qui lui faisaient de grands signes.

-Salut les filles. Vous allez bien ?

-Super ! Hermione veut droguer Drago pour coucher avec.

-Pansy !

-Quoi, c'est vrai non ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Elle n'osait pas regarder Ron. Parler de ce genre de chose avec Pansy c'était marrant mais embarrassant, mais avec Ron, elle en était presque honteuse.

-Vous parlez des aphrodisiaques ? demanda Ron l'air de rien. Les jumeaux les ont déjà mit en vente ?

-Sûrement. Ils ont voulu nous faire un cadeau, mais on a refusé. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui a hésité.

-Pansy ça suffit !

Ron se mit à rire. Ça la soulagea. Hermione pensa qu'il avait définitivement passé l'éponge. Ron resta quelques instants à discuter avec elle quand Lavande arriva. Depuis le mois de Décembre elle venait dans le magasin dans l'unique but de se faire remarquer par Ron. Ça faisait sept mois qu'elle parlait à un mur.

-Salut Ron. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle avait trouvé un point commun avec lui. Tu… j'avais l'intention d'acheter ça.

Elle lui montra l'aphrodisiaque en le transperçant du regard. Ron resta de marbre

-C'est 5 Gallions, dit-il. Il faut que tu ailles à la caisse.

Et un énième vent pour Lavande Brown, un ! Déçue pour la centième fois, Lavande alla à la caisse. Un « blondasse » sortit de la bouche de Pansy. Lavande se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit espèce de Serpent ?

-Ben quoi ? Tu es blonde, non ? Et en plus de ça tu es complètement aveugle. Wesaley n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Tu lui passes complètement au dessus de la tête alors lâche l'affaire et va outrageusement draguer ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas en lui faisant comprendre que tu vas acheter un aphrodisiaque que tu le mettras plus rapidement dans ton lit.

-Parce que tu en sais quelque chose toi, dans l'art de mettre les mecs dans ton lit. D'ailleurs, je parie que tu ne sais même pas qui t'a engrossé.

-Tu serais surprise.

L'heureux élu arriva. Il salua vaguement Lavande, salua chaleureusement Ron et s'assit à côté de Pansy.

-Regarde, dit-il à Pansy. Fred et Georges ont fait une grenouillère qui clignote. « Bébé Parkinson-Potter ». C'est beau non ?

C'était leur premier cadeau. Pansy embrassa Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de toucher son ventre. En état de choc, Lavande ne dit rien et s'en alla. Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-Ron, tes frères te cherchent, l'avertit Sophie en arrivant.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Oh ! Mais tu es Sophie non ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu es la sœur des garçons. Ginny ?

-Oui. La seule et l'unique.

-Ah mais oui ! Sophie ! s'exclama Pansy. La fille de l'autre jour ! Tu es amoureuse de Weasley, non ?

Embarras général. Pansy avait tendance à être un peu trop franche ces derniers temps : « Mais dis-donc Ginny, tu as grossit » - « Hermione, cette robe te fait ressembler à un sac de patate »- « Drago, mais tu pus des pieds ! » et ça n'en finissait pas. La pauvre Sophie rougit et n'osa pas regarder Ron. Ce dernier bredouilla un léger « j'y vais ».

-Tu es doué en la matière Pansy. Bravo ! lui dit Hermione en applaudissant.

-Mais quoi ? J'ai rien dit. C'est la stricte vérité. Cette fille respire l'amour pour Weasley.

-Je…dois… Au revoir.

Sophie s'en alla totalement gênée.

-Pansy, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que Weasley ne se bouge pas assez vite. Il n'arrête pas de nous parler de sa Sophie. Sophie est drôle, Sophie bosse bien, Sophie ! Sophie ! Sophie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour lui sauter dessus.

-Tu n'es pas romantique pour deux Noises toi, lui dit Ginny.

-Je suis le model vivant du non romantisme.

Pansy toucha son ventre pour calmer les coups de son bébé tout en embrassant Harry.

**000**

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, Pansy voulait rentrer. Tout le monde s'en alla donc. C'était comme ça. Cet été fut vécu au gré et aux envies de Miss Parkinson.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle telle une déclaration. Je mangerais bien un fish'n'chips.

-Tu en as mangé hier, lui dit Harry.

-Oui mais j'en veux aujourd'hui aussi.

Harry soupira. Il allait devoir faire un tour chez les moldus ce soir-là. Pansy se leva et alla vers Ron. Dans un geste que personne ne put expliquer, elle le serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle put avec son gros ventre. Ron resta complètement tendu et pensa que Pansy était complètement cinglée. Puis dans cette étreinte inhabituelle, Pansy…

-Eh ! T'es dingue !

… lui pinça les fesses.

-Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend ? hurla presque Ron.

-Tu n'as pas de belles fesses Weasley. Sophie sera déçue.

La jeune fille rougit à nouveau. Ron regarda Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était « hormonalement » atteinte.

-On y va Pansy ? lui dit-elle.

-Mais je veux encore lui pincer les fesses !

-Une autre fois peut-être.

-Une autre fois peut-être ? répéta Ron. Tu oses lui dire « une autre fois peut-être » !

-Mais…

-N'oublie pas ton fish'n'chips.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Pansy. Elle suivit Harry sans broncher. Celui-ci fit un signe de la main à Ron qui ferma la porte de la boutique en soupirant. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants et se retourna. Il regarda Sophie qui fuyait son regard en tentant de ranger les articles qui étaient éparpillés au sol. Il jugea bon d'aller l'aider avant que ses frères ne lui donne une quelconque corvée ingrate.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A samedi prochain !

Gouline971.


	33. Ne pas faire d'erreur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 33 du CEMS !

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Clyde Black, mathildeD, Pomeline, **__**StephAliC**_

_**Lapin d'Alice**_ : L'excuse des hormones.

_**CappyJ**_ : Ron va bientôt agir, il faut juste un peu de patience. Je suis désolée, mais non, Ginny n'aura pas de rôle particulier dans cette fiction. Merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre 33 : Ne pas faire d'erreur.**_

En fin de journée, la boutique de Farce et Attrape ferma. Le nettoyage du magasin se fit dans un silence parfait. Après ce que Pansy avait dit, Sophie et Ron n'osaient ni se parler ni se regarder. Quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, Sophie en frissonnait encore plus que d'habitude. Ça l'énervait vraiment et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était l'air impassible que Ron avait lorsqu'elle lui parlait. En temps normal, il lui souriait ou lui demandait si elle avait besoin d'aide qu'un article qu'elle ne connaitrait pas. Mais là, elle en avait marre de se trouver devant un mur depuis quelque temps. Ron Weasley était un imbécile finit.

-Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-telle. A demain les garçons.

-A demain Sophie.

Elle prit sa veste, son sac et quitta le magasin. A l'intérieur, Fred et Gorges s'arrêtèrent dans leur tache pour regarder Ron. Ils ne dirent rien, mais se comprenaient parfaitement.

-Laissez tomber, dit Ron.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'y connait rien, dit Georges. Ça fait deux ans qu'on a chacun une copine, mais notre avis ne compte pas.

-Qui est ta dernière petite amie en date ? lui demanda Fred.

Ron soupira. Il capitula juste pour que ses frères le laisse tranquille. Il prit sa veste et quitta le magasin. Il courut dans les alentours, dans l'espoir de la trouver. Sophie quittait un stand où elle avait acheté un beignet au chocolat.

-Sophie !

Elle se retourna et vit Ron courir vers elle. Elle pesta contre lui pour arriver au moment où elle mordait dans sa pâtisserie. Elle espérait ne pas avoir de chocolat collé sur les dents.

-Salut, dit-elle. Il y a un problème ?

-Euh… non. Non pas du tout… C'est… ça te dit de s'assoir ?

-D'accord.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à une distance relativement respectable. Un peu embarrassée, Sophie lui proposa de son beignet mais Ron refusa. Les meilleurs beignets qui existent, avait-elle dit. Elle préféra le ranger.

-Ecoute, je… Il faut excuser Pansy, dit enfin Ron. Tu as dû constater qu'elle était légèrement…

-Enceinte ?

-J'allais dire dérangée, mais je te l'accorde. Elle est enceinte. Alors ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit. Elle raconte beaucoup de bêtises.

Des bêtises. Ron pensait que c'était des bêtises alors que Pansy avait vu juste. Ça lui faisait mal de constater que Ron prenait ça à la légère.

-Et si… et si ce n'était pas des bêtises, lança Sophie. Et si Pansy était plutôt clairvoyante. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort… sur moi.

Ron dévisagea Sophie ayant peur de comprendre. Elle se redressa et s'apprêta à parler de nouveau :

-Ron, Pansy n'a pas tort. Elle n'est pas dérangée non plus. Elle a tout simplement vu juste. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser que… La vérité c'est que… Tu me plais beaucoup Ron. Je crois que tout le monde l'a vu et remarqué sauf toi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que ça pouvait être réciproque et qu'avec un peu de chance tu ferais le premier pas. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Je crois que Pansy a exprimé mon impatience.

-Oh. Je vois.

Ce fut la seule chose que Ron put dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il voulait juste parler, mettre les choses au clair pour qu'elle ne soit pas embarrassée. Il ne pensait pas que Sophie lui ferait… une déclaration ! Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sophie s'avança vers Ron et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit pas ou presque. Pire, il recula. Honteuse et vexée, Sophie se leva et s'en alla. Tout était dit. Ça ne servait à rien de rester.

-Sophie, attends !

-Non. Je crois que j'ai compris. A demain.

-Non ! Attends ! Sophie ! Tu… La vérité c'est que… Sophie tu me plais beaucoup aussi. Je crois que tout le monde le sait, comme pour toi. Le problème c'est que… je n'ai pas envie de faire d'erreurs.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il y a un an de ça je sortais avec Hermione. Elle pourra te dire que je n'ai pas été le petit ami idéal. Loin de là. J'étais jaloux, parano et je ne faisais pas attention à elle. L'été dernier, c'était notre premier été ensemble. On est partit en Australie et c'est là que j'ai déconné. J'étais persuadé qu'elle me trompait et pour me venger… j'ai fait pareil. Au final je me suis trompé. Je lui ai brisé le cœur et le mien avec. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant plusieurs mois et…

-Ron, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire la même chose avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai et si je te ferai souffrir plus qu'Hermione. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque là.

-Mais c'est le passé. Tu as changé, sinon Hermione ne te reparlerait pas. Elle ne t'aurait pas pardonné.

-Peut-être.

Sophie ne préféra pas l'écouter. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ron n'y opposa aucune résistance et l'embrassa fougueusement comme il en avait rêvé pendant toutes les vacances mais la réalité lui revint en pleine figure. Il finirait par la faire souffrir, comme il l'avait fait souffrir Hermione. Il se sépara d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ron…

-Je suis désolé. C'est pour toi…

-Mais…

-A demain.

Ron lui tourna le dos à contre cœur et s'éloigna d'elle en essayant de ne pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il allait la faire souffrir. Il ne le voulait pas.

**000**

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Ron avait directement été au Square où se trouvaient tous ses amis. Il leur avait tout raconté et maintenant, il attendait des conseils. Seulement Ron le savait, avant les conseils, on allait le critiquer. Surtout ces horribles Serpentards.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que cette fille te plait autant que tu lui plais, qu'elle t'a embrassé - deux fois !- que tu as aimé ça mais que tu ne peux pas, non tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle parce que tu as peur de lui briser le cœur ? Mais parole Weasley, c'est pire que de la stupidité !

-Merci Parkinson. D'autre conseil intelligent à me faire part ?

Blaise se redressa. Ron, leva les yeux au ciel. En fait il voulait des conseils de la part d'Hermione, Harry et Ginny, pas des autres.

-Très chers Weasley, on pourrait penser que ce que tu as fait est tout à ton honneur mais c'est faux. Tu as exactement fait ce que tu ne voulais pas faire. Tu lui as brisé le cœur pour une excuse bidon. Ton histoire avec Hermione remonte à un an, c'est finit maintenant ! Elle t'en a voulu, tout le monde t'en a voulu mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. On a changé, tu as changé alors arrête de te poser des questions et fonce ! Parce que faut pas se leurrer, cette fille est très jolie et ne doit pas avoir de mal avec les mecs.

-Pardon ? dit Ginny en regardant Blaise.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai… ça ne veut pas dire que… Oh et puis laisse tomber. Je dis ça pour ton frère.

-Mouais…

C'était bien beau mais Ron ne trouvait pas de soutiens. Personne ne lui disait que c'était une bonne idée ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je devrais sortir avec elle ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui. Tu devrais, lui dit Harry.

-Je fais tout de travers, pas vrai ?

-On peut dire sur ce coup là que tu as une pointure, lui dit Drago. Ça va te sembler paradoxal ce que je vais te dire mais tu réfléchis trop. Beaucoup trop.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Pansy. Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est sauter sur elle. Regarde, Harry a sauté sur moi, lui.

Ron regarda Harry qui fit non de la tête en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était toujours aussi atteinte que l'après-midi.

-Bon je crois que…

-Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, Harry !

-Je m'en fiche. Tu es trop nerveuse ces derniers temps.

-C'est parce que tu me contraries sans arrêt ! Je suis même sûre que dans la nuit tu vas nous faire transplaner au Manoir. Je ne veux pas y aller !

-On va juste aller se coucher, Pansy. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Bonne nuit ! Et si tu me fais transplaner, je te maudirais toute ma vie et une vie, ça peut être très long !

-Mais bien sûr.

-Harry et Pansy allèrent se coucher. Une fois que la porte claqua, Blaise et Drago soupirèrent.

-Elle devient insupportable, commenta Drago. C'est dingue ce qu'un gosse puisse faire comme dégât dans la tête d'une femme. Comment fait Potter ?

-Il est amoureux, dit Hermione, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Bon je… je crois que je vais y aller. Salut.

-Attends Ron. Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Je préfère rentrer.

-Allez, il y a tout un tas de chambre tu peux rester au moins une nuit.

-Tu sais, Neville viens parfois, quand il n'a pas envie d'être avec sa grand-mère, ajouta Ginny.

Ron accepta. C'était encore un pas de plus dans la réconciliation avec Hermione. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Il alla dans une des chambres libres. Hermione regarda Ginny qui leva les pousses avec un sourire. Hermione sourit également et suivit Ron. Maintenant c'était à elle de lui parler. Elle savait que Ron l'écouterait.

-Je t'ai apporté des draps et un oreiller.

-Merci.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit ici. Maintenant il ne s'y sentait plus très à l'aise. L'ambiance n'état plus vraiment la même. Il y avait été rejeté pendant plusieurs mois et même si on l'invitait de plus en plus à rejoindre le groupe, ce n'était plus pareil.

-Ron, tu veux bien t'assoir. ? Il faut qu'on parle.

-C'est nouveau ça. Maintenant, c'est toi qui veux me parler.

-C'est à propos de Sophie.

-Oh.

Ron alla près d'elle.

-Je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui se passe entre Sophie et toi.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas.

-J'ai l'impression que notre relation est encore dans ton esprit.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu es avec Malefoy et qui tu l'aimes. Je m'en suis remis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La seule chose c'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire les mêmes erreurs. Je n'ai pas envie de me tromper et de la faire souffrir, c'est tout.

-Mais Ron, qui te dit que ça se passera comme ça ? Toi et moi c'est du passé. C'était une expérience de notre vie. Nous n'étions que de passade dans la vie sentimentale de l'un et de l'autre. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

-Et si ça empirait ? Si je faisais pire qu'avec toi ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Parce que tu as changé. Tu as murit. Tu as appris de tes erreurs. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais vivre une belle histoire avec cette fille. Donne-toi une chance et accepte celle que Sophie t'offre.

Chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, Ron la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant. Hermione sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre.

-Hermione, tu crois que… qu'on serait toujours ensemble si…

-Je me pose souvent la question et la première réponse que me vient à l'esprit c'est « non ». Je crois qu'on a beaucoup trop attendu avant de sortir ensemble. L'évidence était trop évidente et on n'a pas su la préserver. On se serait séparé un jour ou l'autre.

Hermione quitta la chambre et vit Drago devant la leur.

-Alors ?

-Alors, il se peut qu'il essaye de lui parler demain. Mais c'est Ron. Le chemin risque d'être long.

-Pas trop quand même. La rentrée est dans deux jours à Poudlard.

-Oh ! Alors là Ron va devoir mettre les gaz. Je vais lui dire.

-Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller lui mettre la pression.

-Oui mais…

-Il faut qu'il se débrouille maintenant. Tu as joué ton rôle, maintenant tu viens te coucher.

Hermione suivit Drago en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de Ron.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que Ron a bien réagit ou vous êtes de l'avis des Serpentards ?

A samedi prochain.


	34. Marquer son Territoire

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous présente la suite 34e chapitre et la suite entre Ron et Sophie.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Clyde Black.**_

_**Elliot**_ : L'accouchement de Pansy est pour bientôt, promit.

_**Gwen**_ : Je pense que l'accouchement sera plus bouleversant qu'épique.

_**MathildeD**_ : Et pourtant Ron n'a pas encore atteint le fond en ce qui concerne la nullité.

_**Angedechu**_ : Je suis désolée si la suite de cette fiction de déçoit. Paut-être que c'est parce que je me concentre sur Ron.

_**Chapitre 34 : Marque ton territoire.**_

Ron se réveilla de très bonne heure. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il travaillait avec ses frères. Il se leva et se prépara. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Harry et Hermione préparant la table du petit déjeuner.

-Salut…

-Salut Ron. Tu te lèves tôt dis-moi, constata Harry.

-Oui. Même l'été, c'est effrayant.

-Tu as le temps de manger quelque chose avant de partir ? demanda Hermione.

-Juste un toast je pense.

Ron se servit et prit un verre de jus avec. Il commença à manger sous les regards curieux d'Harry et Hermione. Ça commençait à l'embarrasser.

-Un problème ?

-C'est tout ce que tu manges ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Mais non ! Je vais bien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la température de Ron. D'habitude Ron mangeait, s'empiffrait, se goinfrait et là, il se contentait d'un vulgaire toast sans confiture.

-Il va bien, constata Hermione.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Désolée. Tu veux de la pâte à tartiner ?

-Hermione ! protesta Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Alors il y a droit et pas moi ? C'est pas juste !

-La vie est injuste Harry.

-Je crois que je vais m'en passer, intervint Ron. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Ron finit de boire son jus de citrouille. Il se leva prêt à aller au magasin.

-Tu vas lui parler ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vais essayer.

-On croise les doigts.

Ron sourit et quitta la maison des Black. Seuls dans la cuisine, Harry balança un torchon à la figure d'Hermione.

-J'ai le droit à ma journée pâte à tartiner !

-Pas avec ta copine qui finit mes pots en douce !

-Tu es mauvaise.

-C'est ma pâte à tartiner et personne n'y touche !

-Même pas Malefoy ?

-Même pas Drago.

-Menteuse !

-Jaloux !

**000**

Ça faisait déjà une heure que Ron était dans le magasin. Il attendait l'arrivée de Sophie avec impatience. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il acceptait d'être avec elle. Qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir.

Quand il avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille à ses frères, ces deux derniers s'étaient moqués de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il avait préféré les paroles des Serpentards.

Sandra arriva une heure avant l'ouverture du magasin. Elle lança un « Bonjour les Jumeaux ! ». Ron crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il entendit sa voix. Elle passa à côté de lui et lança un vague « Salut » avant d'aller dans la réserve. Il décida de la suivre. Sophie était en train d'ouvrir des cartons. Elle était déjà prête pour la mise en rayon.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Elle continua de déballer les cartons et alla dans le magasin. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ça lui rappelait la veille et la honte qu'elle avait subit, même s'ils n'étaient que deux à ce moment là. Ron l'avait suivit avec le restant d'article.

-Je voulais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé hier. Tu sais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Je ne suis qu'une élève de Poudlard et toi tu es un futur étudiant qui est déjà indépendant financièrement. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je te plairais. Tu as besoin d'une fille plus mature. Une fille comme Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais non je… Sophie…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Demain je retourne à Poudlard. On sera loin l'un de l'autre et je pense qu'on finira par s'oublier avec le temps.

-Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier…

-Mais si. C'est la meilleure solution. C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Dès ton entrée au CEMS, tu trouveras une fille qui fantasmera littéralement sur les apprentis Aurors et moi… et bien moi, j'essaierai de tomber amoureuse d'un élève de Poudlard. Comme toutes les autres filles.

-Sophie, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…

-Sophie ! On te donne ton après-midi pour te prépare pour Poudlard ! lui dit Fred.

-Oh ! Merci c'est gentil à vous les Jumeaux ! Vous me réengagerez l'été prochain ?

-Bien sûr !

Sophie retourna à ses affaires tout en ignorant Ron. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas laissé parler. Elle lui avait constamment coupé la parole, lui faisant comprendre que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'il trouverait mieux et qu'elle trouverait mieux également. Sauf que Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle trouve mieux. Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle trouve mieux que lui ! Il voulait qu'elle l'accepte avec ses qualités et surtout ses défauts !

Durant toute la matinée, Ron tenta de lui parler mais avec le monde qui était présent dans le magasin, il ne put trouver un instant pour discuter avec elle et quand il pensait qu'elle écoutait, elle filait à l'anglaise.

Au moment de son départ, Sophie serra les jumeaux dans ses bras, prit son salaire et s'en alla en faisant quand même un signe de la main à Ron avant de disparaitre dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Ron ne pouvait pas quitter le magasin comme ça. Il était donc impuissant. Il ne la reverrait plus. Il en était sûr. Il fusilla ses frères du regard et partit s'occuper d'un client âgé d'à peine 14 ans faisant un ravitaillement de pastilles de Gerbe. Voici un élève qui avait prévu de louper plusieurs cours une fois arrivé à Poudlard.

**000**

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Ne me demande pas de répéter, Parkinson. Merci.

-Mais tu n'as pas insisté ?

-C'est que… j'ai appris qu'insister n'était pas assez bon pour moi, dit Ron en regardant Hermione.

-C'est de ta faute Granger ! s'emporta Pansy. Tu brises la vie sentimentale de Weasley !

-C'est bon, je me sens assez coupable comme ça !

-Ce n'est de ta faute Hermione. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle s'en va demain. Demain ! Je suis maudit.

-Je t'en pris Weasley, tu n'es pas maudit, tu es crétin ! Une fille se jette dans tes bras et tu la repousses. Ne t'étonne pas si elle préfère mettre de la distance après ça ! lui dit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

-Saute-lui dessus.

-Pansy arrête avec ça ! s'emporta Harry. Ron ne fera jamais ce genre de chose !

-Toi, je ne te parles pas ! Toi, tu m'as sauté dessus, tu m'as mise enceinte et maintenant tu veux que je reste au Manoir parce que je t'encombre !

-Non, je veux que tu ailles au Manoir pour ne pas être seule quand je serai au CEMS. Tu es presque à terme Pansy ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu accouches alors que tu es ici !

-Foutaise ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi Potter ! Aïe !

-Quoi ? Tu as mal ? C'est le bébé ? Une contraction ?

-Quand tu me contraries, tu contraries le bébé et j'ai mal ! C'est tout. Aïe !

-Et bien arrête de piquer des crises de nerfs ! Tu auras moins mal !

Cette mini-dispute jeta un froid dans la maison. Harry et Pansy n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des mots à la figure depuis plusieurs semaines. Sans doute le stress de la venue du bébé qui était pour bientôt. En attendant, Ron n'avait toujours pas résolu son affaire.

-Je pense que Pansy n'a pas tout à fait tort, dit Drago.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne dis pas qu'il devrait sauter sur elle. La pauvre. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Je pense juste que Weasley doit foncer et… marquer son territoire.

-Marquer son territoire ? demanda Hermione. C'est-à-dire ?

-L'embrasser dans un lieu assez public pour faire comprendre aux autres que cette personne lui « appartient ». Marquer son territoire.

-Tu as fait ça ? demanda Ginny à Blaise.

-Tout le monde fait ça ! répondit-il. Même vous les filles. Il y a forcément un moment où vous l'avez fait avec nous. De manière inconsciente ou pas.

-Tu as marqué ton territoire avec moi, donc ?

-Bien sûr. Notre premier baiser en public, dans la grande salle et devant Potter.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit Harry

-C'était pour te faire comprendre que tu l'avais perdu.

-C'était pour ça ? Moi qui croyais que c'était pour énerver mon frère.

-Aussi…

-Tu vois Weasley, reprit Drago, tu n'as plus le choix. Tu vas devoir marquer ton territoire à King's Cross ou un autre le fera. Et là tu l'auras définitivement perdu. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite mais la réponse était pourtant évidente. Non, Ron ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Il ne l'avait déjà pas gagné. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, toute timide et rougissante. Elle cherchait un travail pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche pour l'année suivante. Elle avait expliqué aux Jumeaux qu'elle les vénérait depuis le jour où ils avaient quitté Poudlard sous la direction d'Ombrage. Elle était en troisième année. Ron avait découvert ces deux derniers mois une jeune fille intelligente mais qui aimait beaucoup rire de tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'était imaginé sortir avec elle, un jour où ils avaient joué aux échecs après la fermeture du magasin. Mais il avait vite laissé tomber cette idée, pensant à Hermione. Il la trouvait aussi trop jeune pour lui, plus jeune que sa sœur. Selon lui, elle avait mieux à faire que de vouloir sortir avec lui. Mais Ron avait visiblement eu tort.

**000**

Le lendemain matin, Ron avertit ses frères qu'il serait en retard. Fred et Georges le menacèrent de le virer mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. C'était une chose qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire alors qu'il se débrouillait très bien dans son travail.

Il se retrouva à King's Cross puis à la voix 9 ¾. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Puis il se souvint d'Hermione lui disant « Bonne chance. Tu peux le faire. Marque ton territoire » Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire ! Ron regarda l'heure : 10h35. Vingt-cinq minutes. Comment la trouver en vingt-cinq minutes.

Ron commença à arpenter le quai, courir, marcher, sauter. Il criait parfois « Sophie ! » Certaines têtes se retournaient mais ce n'était pas la Sophie qu'il cherchait. Ron commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. L'heure passa et il ne la voyait pas. La vapeur s'échappa du train…

A ce moment là, Ron décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il monta dans le train et tant pis s'il partait pour Poudlard avec lui. Il arpenta également le train et les compartiments. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il se le devait ! Ou il la perdrait.

Elle était là. Dans le compartiment avec une de ses amies. Elle était plus belle que jamais, pensa Ron. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Maintenant ou jamais ! Il entra dans le compartiment. Sophie leva les yeux de son magazine, étonnée.

-Sophie…

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à la boutique ?

-J'irai plus tard. J'ai une chose plus importante à faire.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Marquer mon territoire.

-Quoi ?

Ron prit la main de Sophie, la forçant à se lever et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le coup du « marquage de territoire » était assez raté vu qu'il n'y avait que l'amie de Sophie et quelques passants qui regardaient. Mais Ron s'en fichait. Il embrassait Sophie et elle ne le repoussait pas. A la fin du baiser, Sophie en fut toute retourner et s'assit sous le choc. Ron ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, que devait-il se passer ?

-Je… j'espère que… tu passeras une bonne année et que… tu ne m'oublieras pas… à la fin. Salut.

Ron quitta le train en se traitant d'imbécile. Il n'avait absolument rien arrangé. Pansy le tuerait si elle le savait ou accoucherait sur place. Marquer son territoire ? Connerie ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser de rien du tout ! Comme la fois passée. Il l'avait perdu. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas mais ça allait forcément se passer dans les bras d'un quelconque élève de 17 ans qui se croyait sûr de lui uniquement parce qu'il était en dernière année.

-Ron Weasley !

Ron reconnut sa voix et se retourna. Il put constater que Sophie, qui avait quitté le train, était… en colère.

-Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu venir ici, monter dans le train, m'embrasser et partir comme si de rien n'était ! Pour qui tu me prends pour vouloir… « Marquer ton territoire ! » Je ne suis pas du gibier !

-Sophie je…

-Je ne te comprends pas ! Il y a deux jours, tu me faisais comprendre que toi et moi ce n'était pas possible parce que tu avais peur de tout foutre en l'air et aujourd'hui tu espères que je ne t'oublie pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Toi ! C'est toi que je veux ! Depuis… des semaines je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. A me dire si tu m'apprécie vraiment et si tu veux bien de moi. J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur en te repoussant il y a deux jours mais je suis là aujourd'hui ! Je suis là, devant toi te demandant pardon et te demandant si… si je…. Pardonne-moi Sophie…

Elle resta immobile un instant. Elle ne répondit pas, s'imprégnant des paroles de Ron et du bruit de la foule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitter son corps. Son esprit lui disait de foncer sur Ron mais son corps restait immobile. Face à cette absence de réponse, Ron en conclut qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il se retourna donc et sans alla. Le train siffla une fois, ce qui sembla réveiller Sophie.

-C'est d'accord !

Ron s'arrêta croyant n'avoir pas bien entendu.

-C'est d'accord !

Ron se retourna et s'avança vers Sophie qui en fit autant avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Là il avait réussit. Il pouvait marquer son territoire devant tout les élèves de Poudlard. Devant tout ces mecs de 17 ans qui avaient des vus sur Sophie : sa nouvelle petite amie.

-Je t'enverrai des lettres tout les week-ends, dit Sophie.

-Je te répondrai, je te le promets. Je viendrai à Pré-au-Lard pendant tes week-ends de sortie.

-Avec des beignets au chocolat ?

-Oui, avec des beignets aux chocolats, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais le train siffla une seconde fois. Ça allait être le départ. Sophie se sépara de Ron et monta dans le train. Il resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train soit invisible de son champ de vision. Ce fut heureux et avec une sensation de légèreté que Ron alla à son dernier jour de travail avant son entré au CEMS.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, Ron est-il toujours un boulet ou un boulet chanceux ?

A samedi prochain.

Gouline971.


	35. Nouvelle Rentrée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre avec une journée d'avance !

La petite (grande) aparté concernant Ron est terminé ! Je refais dérailler mon train pour le remettre sur le droit chemin ! Revenons au couple de base, Harry et Pansy et…

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD**_, _**Gemini no Vanou**_

_**Clyde Black**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais laisser Ron de côté avec son bonheur. Et pour répondre à ta question, il y a aura bien un épilogue mais ça ne se déroulera pas plusieurs année plus tard. Je veux dire par là qu'ils n'atteindront pas les 40 ans.

_**Chapitre 35 : Nouvelle rentrée.**_

C'était la rentrée. La deuxième année d'étude au CEMS allait commencer. Maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, les étudiants étaient beaucoup moins stressés que l'année précédente. La seule qui stressait dû à la contrariété était Pansy. Elle était au Manoir Malefoy et voir Drago, Blaise, Lucius et Narcissa s'agiter pour la rentrée la mettait sur les nerfs. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire sa rentrée ce jour-là pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle approchait son terme et qu'un rien pouvait déclencher l'accouchement.

-On te racontera tout, c'est promis, lui dit Drago.

-M'en fiche !

-Pansy, ne sois pas de mauvaise humeur.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois, Blaise ? Je n'ai toujours pas expulsé cette chose hors de mon ventre et quand ce sera fait, j'aurai trois mois sans activité sportive ! Le comble pour une future Auror !

-Pansy ma chérie… respire… inspire… expire… Les garçons, allez-y, ordonna Narcissa. Tu ne veux pas t'allonger Pansy ?

-Non !

Elle se leva de la table du salon et fouilla les placards. Des cookies ! Elle voulait des cookies.

-Pourquoi vous les femmes êtes toujours émotionnellement perturbées quand vous êtes enceinte ?

-C'est une façon de dire que je suis folle, Lucius ?

Au regard que Pansy lui lançait, il préféra quitter la pièce.

**000**

Drago et Blaise arrivèrent au CEMS où ils rejoignirent Hermione, Harry et Neville.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry.

-Elle est en colère, répondit Drago.

-Elle m'en veut toujours ?

-J'imagine.

Harry déglutit difficilement. La veille, il avait tranplaner avec Pansy au Manoir pour qu'elle y reste. A presque neuf mois de grossesse, il ne voulait pas que Pansy se trouve seule au Square alors qu'elle serait en train de perdre les eaux. Evidemment elle était contre et lui avait lancé des tas de noms d'oiseaux toutes les deux minutes. Elle s'était donc couchée et levée contrariée. Harry demandait donc comment Pansy allait l'accueillir ce soir-là.

Pansy était dans la bibliothèque du Manoir mais il lui était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'ennuyait dans ce grand Manoir. Certes le Square était grand mais on ne mettait pas quinze minutes pour aller du salon à la cuisine.

C'était l'été indien. Il faisait vraiment bon et le vent était frais. Pansy ferma son bouquin et décida d'aller faire un tour. Sur le chemin elle croisa Narcissa.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans le jardin.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-Du jus de citrouille.

Pansy arriva enfin au jardin. Elle enleva ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds toucha l'herbe. Une chose qui la rafraichissait. Elle marcha au bord du lac. Ça l'apaisait. Peut-être allait-elle accueillir Harry à bras ouverts finalement, au lieu de le gifler comme elle l'avait prévu depuis qu'il l'avait quitté la veille.

Pansy sentit une contraction. Elle ne fut pas violente mais quand même douloureuse. Elle caressa son ventre tout en respirant profondément. Une autre contraction. Elle décida d'aller s'assoir. Elle n'arrêta pas la respiration, mais les contractions continuaient. Soudain elle le sentit. Elle sentit la poche d'eau éclater et la paniquer la parcourir

-Narcissa !

-Oui, oui, je suis là avec le jus.

-Oublie le jus ! Je viens de perdre les eaux !

Narcissa lâcha le jus et se précipita vers Pansy. Elle l'aida à se lever pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

-Tu as beaucoup de contraction ?

-Ça ne s'arrête pas. Je respire comme tu m'as dit mais ça ne s'arrête pas !

-Lucius !

Pansy eut une autre contraction, cette fois beaucoup plus violente et elle eut l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois les eaux. Ça n'avait rien de comparable à ça pourtant.

-Mais c'est… Lucius ! Dépêche-toi ! Pansy ! Pansy reste avec moi ma chérie !

Pansy s'évanouie au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Son sang.

Les cours avaient repris au CEMS et Harry fut heureux de reprendre les cours. Pas que les vacances avaient été nulles, mais trois mois de vacances étaient beaucoup pour lui. Ils étaient en cours de potion avec Drago, son partenaire pour la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien et que leurs gestes étaient bien accordés.

Une des secrétaires du centre arriva dans la salle et chuchota à l'oreille du professeur. Celui-ci acquiesça et Lucius arriva dans la salle. Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils le savaient. Par reflex Drago se leva, imaginant que son père voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

-Tu peux t'assoir Drago. Potter, venez avec moi. Prenez vos affaires.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Ne discutez pas.

-Quel est le problème ?

Lucius alla vers la table d'Harry et Drago et leur dit à voix basse ce qui se passait. Ni une ni deux, Harry se leva, rassembla ses affaires et suivit Lucius.

-Malefoy, tu t'occupes du reste.

Lucius et Harry quittèrent la salle de classe. Drago se retrouva seul devant sa potion avec cette phrase en tête « Pansy est dans le coma ».

Harry et Lucius arrivèrent à l'hôpital où se trouvaient Narcissa qui discutait avec un médicomage.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Le compagnon de Pansy Parkinson. Comment va-t-elle ?

-C'est… compliqué Mr. Potter.

-Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-Miss Parkinson a perdu les eaux en plus d'avoir fait une hémorragie.

-Et le bébé ?

-On essaie de sauver les deux. Mais ça risque d'être plus dur pour Miss Parkinson. Asseyez-vous. Elle est au bloc opératoire nous faisons de notre mieux.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry stressait. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Pansy avait ressentit lorsque lui avait été assommé par les cognards. Quelques heures plus tard, Drago, Hermione, Blaise Ginny et Ron arrivèrent.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle a fait une hémorragie, répondit Harry complètement ailleurs.

-Et le bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien. Il l'opère. Je… elle risque de mourir…

-Mais non Harry. Elle est forte. Elle est juste en train de faire chier son monde comme d'habitude et quand elle aura marre, elle reviendra parmi nous.

La porte du bloc s'ouvrit et un médicomage s'avança vers Harry avec un bébé dans les bras. Il avait un fils.

-Vous voulez le prendre ?

Harry acquiesça et prépara ses bras pour accueillir le petit garçon. Son petit garçon. Il était rose avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et ceux de Pansy. Il avait aussi les yeux fermés. Il était bien emmitouflé dans sa serviette. Harry était père, Pansy était mère.

-Comment va Pansy ?

Le regard du médicomage s'assombrit soudainement. Harry s'attendait au pire.

-Nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie mais elle est dans le coma.

-Elle se réveillera quand ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas dire. Ça peut être demain, comme dans une semaine, un mois.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Harry suivit le médicomage. Pansy était dans une chambre avec tout en tas de machine autour d'elle. Harry n'aimait pas cette vision d'elle. Cette vision si fragile et vulnérable de Pansy. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit, toujours avec le bébé dans ses bras.

-Salut. Tu as fait du bon boulot tu sais. Tu as droit à du repos mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin. En même temps je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Harry arrêta de parler. Il entendait toute les machines fonctionner. Il regarda son bébé en espérant que ça ne le réveille pas.

-Il est magnifique tu sais. Il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je suis sûr qu'il a les tiens. Je vais le ramener à la maison, histoire qu'il se familiarise un peu avec notre entourage et les dingues qui en font partis. On viendra te voir tous les jours. Je te dirais ce qu'il fait toujours, je pense que ce sera répétitif. Je vais commencer à lui parler de toi. Repose-toi autant que tu le souhaites. Je… je t'aime.

Harry se leva, embrassa Pansy et chuchota au bébé « C'est ta maman. Une vraie tête de mule. Mais elle t'aime énormément. » Il sortit de la chambre. Tout le monde était là à l'attendre.

-Je peux ?

Harry déposa délicatement son bébé dans les bras d'Hermione qui en fut toute émue.

-Salut toi. Je suis Hermione, ta marraine un peu trop émotive et qui ne va pas arrêter de pleurer.

-Et moi je suis ton oncle Drago. On va faire les quatre cent coups ensemble. On va rendre tes parents complètement dingues.

Le bébé bougea un peu ne garda les yeux fermés. Harry qui était assis ne releva même pas la remarque de Drago. Alors que le bébé passait de bras en bras, Narcissa s'assit à côté de lui.

-Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, tu peux t'installer au Manoir le temps qu'il faudra.

Lucius se racla la gorge. Il n'était forcément d'accord. Il n'y avait aucun problème pour cet adorable bébé dont il prendrait soin, mais pour le père, il fallait repasser. Narcissa le fusilla du regard.

-Tu seras dans la chambre de Pansy et on mettra l'ancien berceau de Drago à disposition si tu veux. Tu peux compter sur nous.

-C'est très gentil à vous mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Avec mon bébé.

-Je comprends.

Harry laissa le médicomage faire tout un tas d'examen à son fils avant de le laisser partir avec lui. L'hôpital lui confia un couffin dans lequel il put le mettre. On lui donna des biberons, du lait, des couches. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Harry alla rendre une dernière visite à Pansy en lui promettant encore d'aller la voir aussi souvent que possible.

Il rentra enfin avec ses amis.

-Ron, fais attention ! lui dit Ginny.

-Pas de ma faute, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait une marche.

-Crétin de rouquin !

-La ferme le bond !

-Oh ! Il y a un bébé ici maintenant alors on la ferme ! dit Hermione.

Ron et Drago se toisèrent avant de monter des escaliers Hermione suivit Harry dans sa chambre avec les paquets de couches.

-Je vais allez chez mes parents tout à l'heure pour expliquer la situation. Ils vont peut-être nous donner des affaires. Je crois que ma vieille table à langé traine dans leur garage. Ils ont peut-être aussi un stérilisateur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait pas pensé à tout ça, dit Harry en soupirant. On n'était vraiment pas prêt à l'accueillir.

-Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas grave. On est là pour toi. Pour vous maintenant.

Au même moment il put entendre un vacarme dans la cuisine suivit d'un « Putain Weasley, tu fais chier ! » Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et ce qui arriva, arriva. Il pleura. Harry le prit dans les bras et alla dans la cuisine, là où le crime venait d'être commis.

-Le prochain qui casse un truc ou que j'entends gueuler, je le mets à la porte à coup de pieds dans le derrière. C'est clair ?

Le calme et la fermeté d'Harry était sans réplique. Il remonta jugeant bon de changer la couche de son petit bonhomme. Hermione regarda Drago et Ron d'un air réprobateur et quitta la maison pour aller chez ses parents.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous n'aurez pas envie de m'étrangler !

Je vous dis à Mercredi ! (Mise à Jour deux fois par semaine, je suis en vacances !)

Gouline971.


	36. Peter

Salut tout le monde ! Certaines personnes m'ont demandé le nom du petit bout de chou, et bien sachez que c'est le sujet de ce chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Angedechu **_: Hum… Je dirais plus « changement » que « bougement »^^ Merci pour la review.

_**Barbiie**_ : Que dire pour répondre à ta review… Arrête de tout prévoir^^ (je déconne) Hermione et Drago ne sont plus de centre de cette fiction. Merci pour la review.

_**Clyde Black**_ : Le nom du bébé sera dans ce chapitre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de James Siruis ou Albus Severus. Pour être honnête je déteste ce genre d'héritage, je trouve ça assez morbide.

_**Chapitre 36 : Peter.**_

Il faisait nuit et particulièrement chaud. Harry n'avait jamais passé une nuit aussi lourde. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de dormir la fenêtre de la chambre. S'il étouffait, il était clair que son bébé aussi.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait ramené son bébé chez-lui. Ça faisait une semaine que Pansy était dans le coma. Comme promis il allait la voir tout les jours, tris fois par jour. Molly et Narcissa s'occupaient de son bébé quand il était en cours et à chaque coupure, il rentrait chez lui et se rendait à l'hôpital.

Pour qu'il y ait le moins de bruit possible au Square, Harry avait demandé à ses amis de venir le moins souvent possible. Hermione eut peur qu'il lui demande de quitter les lieux, mais Harry lui avait demandé de rester. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.

Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, le bébé commença à pleurer. Harry alluma la lumière et regarda l'heure. Presque 4h00 du matin. Comme il y avait deux heures, il se leva, prit son bébé dans ses bras et se dirigea dans la cuisine. A l'aide de sa baguette, il prit le lait en poudre l'eau te le biberon. C'était repartit pour le même rituel depuis une semaine.

-Tu avais faim ? Tu un gros gourmand, toi.

Son bébé avait les yeux bien ouvert. Les yeux verts, comme lui. Mais il avait remarqué qu'ils pouvaient devenir bleus. Surtout quand il pleurait. Dans ce cas là, il voyait Pansy. Pansy lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait dû être là avec lui et partager ce moment.

-J'ai préparé la table à langé, lui dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu voudras que je le change ?

-Non.

Hermione lui demandait tout le temps et à chaque fois il lui disait non. C'est lui le père, c'était à lui de changer la couche de son fils. Mais il la remercia d'avoir préparé la table. Comme le lui avait appris Molly, il réussit à lui faire un rot. Après ça, le bébé se sentit tout de suite mieux sauf à un détail près : la couche. Il Harry alla dans la salle de bain suivit d'Hermione. Il avait très vite pris le coup de main, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu peux aller te coucher Hermione. Je m'en occupe bien tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais je vous trouve mignon tout les deux.

-Ça ne te donne pas des idées, j'espère ? Avoir un bébé à notre âge est la dernière des choses à faire.

-Je sais bien, mais pourquoi pas. J'aimerai bien avoir un aussi beau bébé. Dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de prénom ?

-Non. On se disputait tout le temps à ce sujet. Et pas que d'ailleurs. On avait dit qu'on aurait le temps.

Harry soupira. Le temps ? Si elle ne se réveillait pas il serait obligé de trouver un prénom tout seul. Le bébé prit l'auriculaire d'Harry pour ne plus le lâcher.

-Il en a de la force, dit Hermione.

-Ouais. Allez, va te coucher. Il reste deux heures avant le réveil.

-Harry, c'est le week-end.

-Oh. Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez les Malefoy dans ce cas?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul avec mon filleul. Et puis Drago a très bien compris. Il voulait même venir. Va te reposer et laisse dormir ton papa, petit cœur.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Au moment de le mettre dans berceau prêté par Narcissa, le bébé se prépara pour pleurer.

-Tu veux rester avec moi, c'est ça ?

Il prépara son lit et le coucha là où aurait dû être Pansy. Il s'assit près de son fil avec un plume et un bout de parchemin. Harry regarda soin bébé et commença à écrire.

Le lendemain matin, au plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec difficulté. Il tourna la tête et vit son petit garçon les yeux grand ouvert, regardant le plafond blanc et quelconque.

-Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

En entendant la voix de son père, le bébé se retourna.

-On va aller à l'hôpital voir maman, t'es d'accord ? Bien sûr que tu es d'accord. On va aller prendre son bain et prendre le biberon. Il faut être beau pour sa maman, hein ? Viens mon bonhomme.

Harry s'exécuta de bon cœur avec Hermione dans les parages au cas ou il aurait besoin d'elle.

-Mais c'est qu'il est tout beau mon bébé d'amour ! Tu vas faire des ravages, toi. Tatie Hermione va te couvrir de cadeaux ! Tu veux ? Oui, tu veux. Je l'aime ce bébé.

-Oui, ça se voit et c'est effrayant, constata Harry. Et si tu veux faire quelque chose d'utile avec ton argent achète lui des grenouillères.

Ils partirent à l'hôpital où tout leur amis les attendait et apparemment c'était à celui qui avait acheté le plus gros nounours. Drago portait un gros panda, Blaise un hippopotame et Ron un énorme lion. Ils avaient l'air fins tout les trois.

-Vous êtes mignons, dit Hermione en embrassant Drago.

Ginny se précipita vers le couffin et y mit un petit boursoufflé. Au moins ça c'était petit et ça n'allait pas l'effrayer.

-Vous avez été la voir ? demanda Harry

-Non, on pensait que tu aurais préféré y aller avant, répondit Blaise.

-Merci. Tu vas rester avec tes oncles et tantes un moment, d'accord ?

Oh que oui. Le bébé était plus que d'accord. Harry le laissa bien entouré et entra dans la chambre de Pansy. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et l'observa. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs. Mais à quoi bon si elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il lui prit la main.

-Bonjour. J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es. Pour notre part, tu nous manques. Tu me manques. Cette semaine sans toi a été… horrible. Je crois que c'est le mot. C'était pire que lorsqu'on s'était séparé. Le bébé aime bien dormir à côté de moi. Je crois qu'il aime être à ta place. Il voudrait sans doute que tu sois là aussi.

Il s'arrêta encore, espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, espérant qu'elle réponde. Mais rien.

-Tu sais j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le regarder dormir et j'ai… j'ai fait une liste de prénom pour lui. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est né et dire « le bébé » « mon fils » ou « il » commence à être pesant. Je vais t'en dire quelques uns. Ça t'aidera peut-être à te réveiller. J'ai d'abord pensé à Alexandre mais c'est sans doute trop long. Davy ? Non, ce n'est pas super. David ou Joshua qu'on peut réduire à Josh ou Jonathan qu'on peut réduire à John. William c'est un peu banal, non ? J'ai aussi pensé à Parker qui rappelle un peu ton nom de famille et comme il portera mon nom – si tu le souhaites bien sûr- j'ai pensé que Parker Potter ne serait pas si… en fait si c'est bizarre. Je commençais à être fatigué quand j'ai eu cette idée je crois. Il y a aussi Peter. C'est tout aussi banal que William mais je préfère Peter. J'ai également pensé à Ian, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et Zach ? Tu aimes bien Zach ? Pour honnête non. Ça me fait penser à Smith et je n'ai pas un très bon souvenir de lui. Nicolas ? Et pourquoi pas Harry Junior ? Au moins comme ça on ne se prendra plus la tête. Tu m'aimes alors tu aimes forcément mon prénom, pas vrai ?

Harry voulut faire de l'humour pour qu'elle se réveille en sursaut et qu'elle lui dise « Moi vivante, jamais mon fils ne s'appellera Harry Junior ! » Mais encore une fois à quoi bon. Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida donc d'aller chercher son petit garçon. Ça l'aiderait sans doute encore un peu et puis il avait peur que Drago Ron et Blaise ne lui fassent peur avec leur cadeau totalement affreux.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, Harry crut entendre du bruit. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Juste le bruit des machines. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Pe… ter…

Cette fois il se dit qu'il n'était pas fou. Il avait bien entendu. Il l'avait bien entendu parlé. Harry se rassit près d'elle.

-Tu as parlé ? Je ne suis pas dingue. Tu as bien parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Mais Pansy ne répondit pas.

-Allez, je t'en supplie. Je suis là. Répète s'il te plait. Parle-moi…

-Pe…ter

-Peter ? Tu veux qu'on l'appelle Peter, c'est ça ?

-Pe...ter… Pe…ter…

-Oui, je vais le chercher. Je fais vite. Reste avec moi.

Harry embrassa son front et sortit de la chambre. Comme il l'avait prévu, les trois garçons étaient à côté du bébé, faisant de monstrueuses grimaces alors que le dit Peter n'en avait que faire. Il dormait.

-Alors ? demanda Blaise.

Appelez un médicomage. Elle a parlé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Ginny.

-Peter.

-Peter ? répéta Ron. C'est qui ça Peter ?

-C'est lui.

Harry prit son bébé et retourna dans la chambre. Pansy avait maintenant les yeux ouverts. D'abord flou, elle put enfin voir Harry tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

-On fait les présentations ? Peter, voici ta maman. Coucou maman… Tu veux le porter ?

Pansy acquiesça. Harry le posa délicatement dans ses bras. Pansy sentit cette nouvelle chaleur qu'elle avait eu dans le ventre et qui maintenant était près de son cœur. Ce petit trésor qu'elle avait mit au monde une semaine plus tôt. Peter ne s'était pas réveillé malgré cette agitation. Il devait dans doute savoir qu'il était en sécurité.

-Tu m'as manqué, finit par dire Harry. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je me suis sentit si seul. J'ai eu peur de te perdre Pansy….

Toute la pression qu'Harry avait accumulé ses derniers temps s'évacua en larmes. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait été terrorisé qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, qu'il soit obligé d'élever le petit garçon tout seul. Il avait eu peur de prendre un être cher à nouveau. Et Harry savait qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remit.

Pansy tendit son bras pour essuyer les larmes d'Harry.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le médicomage arriva. Harry reprit Peter et le laissa examiner Pansy.

-C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez réveillée Miss Parkinson. Voulez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?

-Quitter cet endroit avec mon fils.

-Oui, je comprends. Il est très mignon Il faut que vous buviez de l'eau. Hydratez-vous.

-Je veux mon fils…

Déjà réveillée et très exigeante. Harry décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Tu auras tout le temps de le rependre dans tes bras après avoir but. Allez…

Pansy obéit. Elle voulait son bébé. Elle tendit ensuite ses bras pour l'accueillir. Peter commença à pleurer.

-Il doit avoir faim, dit le médicomage.

-Je lui donne le sein ?

-Non. Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible, Miss. Il vaut mieux qu'il prenne le biberon.

-Je reviens, dit Harry.

Il quitta la chambre pour prendre le sac du bébé. Il fut suivit des autres. Il prépara le biberon sous les yeux de tout le monde. Hermione avait l'habitude de le voir faire, mais les autres étaient presque abasourdis de le voir faire. Pansy était émerveillée. Il lui donna ensuite le biberon et Pansy le nourrit son bébé toute émue. Elle trouva ça merveilleux mais songea que ça aurait été plus merveilleux qi elle avait pu lui donner le sein. Harry lui montra ensuite somment lui faire faire le rot. Harry crut qu'elle allait pleure quand Peter le fit.

-Je suis désolée mon chéri, dit-elle en regardant Peter. J'ai fait un drôle de caprice cette semaine mais maintenant je suis là et je compte bine près de toi tout le temps.

-Et moi près de vous.

Le silence qui régnait dans l chambre du brisé par un bruit de peluche chantante qui fit pleure Peter à nouveau.

-Qui est l'abrutit qui a acheté une peluche qui chante ? demanda Harry.

-Désolé, dit Drago. C'était pas voulu.

-Malefoy, dégage de cette chambre ! lui ordonna-t-il.

-Non. Je fais ce que je veux.

Pansy réussi à le calmer en le berçant un peu.

-Je peux poser une question ? dit-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Quand on rentrera, on pourra jeter ces horreurs ?

Drago, Blaise et Ron se regardèrent et cachèrent les nounours derrière eux. Mais c'était trop tard, Pansy avait prévu d'en faire des confettis.

-Je peux ? demanda Hermione en voulant prendre Peter dans ses bras.

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui, dit Pansy. Hermione se vexa. Pas de doute, Pansy était bien de retour.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, lui dit Drago.

-Merci. Cette fois je compte bien rester.

Harry s'assit sur le lit près de Pansy et l'embrassa avec précaution. Une nouvelle famille était arrivée. Drago eut envie d'appuyer sur son nounours.

-Fait ça et tu es mort, Malefoy !

Hermione Granger avait parlé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon alors, je sais que Peter fait penser à Peter Pettigrew mais c'est le seul prénom potable commençant par un P que j'ai trouvé pour faire un rappel au prénom de Pansy.

Prochain chapitre ? **Epilogue** !

A samedi prochain !

Gouline971.

**PS** : Mini-fiction en ligne étant la suite de _**Joie, peine, rire, pleure… Erreur**_ qui s'intitule _**Joie et autres**_.


	37. Un an plus tard

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la fin du CEMS avec un petit **Epilogue** et le petit Peter.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture.

_**Clyde Black**_ : Alors, alors… Paul c'est bien mais trop un peu trop francophone, Paolo ça fait trop latin, j'ai parlé du nom de Parker mais au final, Harry (ou moi) n'aime pas, Preston fait trop « américain » à mon goût et pour Porter, je trouve que le rappelle est trop fort avec le nom Potter. Alors, non, il n'y aura pas de rebondissement vu que le dernier chapitre est l'épilogue et le fil conducteur de la fin était la vie des héros au CEMS, leur vie d'étudiant… Désolée si tu trouves que je me suis éloignée du sujet.

_**Lily26**_ : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison le prénom Peter est assez malsain au final mais pour ma défense, j'ai justement expliqué à la fin du chapitre précédent que Peter rappelait Pettigrew mais que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui (heureusement). Je voulais un nom potable commençant par un P et franchement, il n'y en a pas des masses :s

_**Lily Putienne**_ : Comme je les déjà dis dans les autres reviews, je conçois que Peter soit un prénom vraiment dérangeant pour l'histoire. Seulement j'ai voulu faire un rappel avec le P de Pansy et comme je n'ai que cette idée en tête il faut que je trouve un autre prénom commençant par un P. Malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de prénom commençant par un P qui soit potable. Il est évident qu'Harry n'aurait jamais donné ce prénom à un de ses enfants. Si je trouve un autre prénom (toujours commençant par un P) et le prénom Peter sera effacé de cette fiction, mais pour l'instant, je le garde. En tout cas merci pour cette reveiw !

_**Chapitre 37 : Un an plus tard.**_

L'aube pontait le bout de son nez. Le Square s'illuminait en cette fin d'été. Pansy fut la première à se réveiller. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda celui qu'elle appelait « le papa gâteaux ». Le papa gâteau dormait bien. Pansy se leva et alla voir son 2e amour de sa vie. Peter avait les yeux grands ouverts et se mit à sourire en voyant sa mère.

-Coucou bébé. Tu veux venir ? Oui. Tu adores être dans les bras de maman, hein ?

-Dada !

-Dada ? Ton Dada est en plein rêve, dit Pansy en regardant Harry.

-Dada ! Dada !

-Chut… Tu vas le réveiller.

-Dadaaaa !

Cette voix puissante obligea Harry et se réveiller et en sursaut.

-Tu es fier de toi ? demanda Pansy mi en colère, mi amusée.

-Dada. Dada. Dada.

-Dada est à peine réveillé.

Harry se redressa. Il était prêt à accueillir son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu as les yeux bleus ce matin toi, constata-t-il.

-Tu ne te ne réveillais pas. Ça l'a donc contrarié.

-Petit monstre.

Les yeux de Peter redevinrent verts. Il était content. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde cria.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Peter !

Cette annonce fut accueillit par un « yeah ! » très sincère de Peter. Il passa de bras en bras pour être félicité de ses un an.

-Tu as le droit à plus de chocolat dans ton biberon mon chéri ! annonça Hermione.

-A chaque fois qu'elle le prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte, dit Drago.

-Peut-être que je le suis.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Même Peter semblait étonné. Un autre bébé dans la bande ?

-Je plaisante. Tu sais qu'il n'y que toi dans mon cœur, lui dit-elle.

Hermione adorait Peter. Elle le vénérait. C'était son filleul, son petit trésor. Il avait droit à un cadeau toutes les semaines, à des nouveaux vêtements et même des comptines pour l'endormir. Le problème était que Pansy n'appréciait pas cette proximité qu'Hermione avait avec son fils et ça finissait souvent en dispute. Hermione faisait son sac et partait chez les Malefoy pout plusieurs jours, voire des semaines. Puis elle revenait, s'excusait et tout reprenait.

Peter se débattit des bras d'Hermione et alla dans ceux de Ginny qui n'était pas loin. Il voulait être le seul bébé de la bande, non mais ! Peter tenta un sourire charmeur et amadoua Ginny sur les champs.

-Un vrai homme à femme ce gosse, dit Blaise.

-Je te donne ton biberon ?

-Si tu fais ça, commença Hermione, c'est moi qui lui donne le bain.

-Non ! C'est pas juste ! Hier tu lui as donné le biberon et le bain. J'ai le droit de m'occuper de lui !

-Je suis sa marraine !

Pendant ce temps, Blaise, Drago et Ron continuèrent de manger, Harry prépara la salle de bain pour son fils, Pansy le biberon et Peter décida de faire entendre sa belle voix avec un « ah ! » venant de ses tripes !

-Oui, dit Ginny. Je suis désolée Peter, mais ta marraine te veut pour elle toute seule et je lui dis que ce n'est pas juste. Moi aussi je te veux, toi !

-Ce qu'il veut surtout, c'est son biberon. Tiens mon cœur.

Peter prit le biberon des mains de sa mère et resta bien confortable dans les bras de Ginny que nargua Hermione. Le moment du bain fut assez long à arriver parce que Peter n'aimait pas se retrouver dans la bassine. Quand il entendait le mot « bain » soit il se débattait des bras de ses parents soit il s'agrippait aux bras de ses oncles et tantes. Mais une fois qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Peter pleurait. Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la bassine avec les jouets incontournables, le bateau, le balais et le dragon. Les larmes séchaient, Peter se calmait.

-Un jour tu monteras sur un balai et tu seras le plus doué des attrapeurs comme papa et grand-père James, dit Harry fier de lui.

Il fit voler le petit balai autour de son fils. Il l'attrapa et fier de lui commença à éclabousser son père.

-C'est toi qui doit prendre ton bain pas moi.

-Dada !

-Ouais bon, dada il en a marre de se faire avoir par son fils. Le bain est fini. Hop !

-Non !

Harry la regarda. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Son fils lui tenait tête à un an en changeant ses yeux de couleurs et en lui disant un « non » franc et massif. Ce Peter allait leur donner du fil à retordre dans les années à venir. Harry l'imagina soudainement à Serpentard. Etre le roi des Serpentard. Mauvais plan. Il s'appelait Potter, pas Malefoy ou Zabini. Ça se saurait !

**000**

Au début de l'après-midi, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent avec tout un tas de cadeau pour le petit bébé. Tout le monde était content de cette petite fête donné en son honneur, excepté Lucius qui trouvait ça un peu trop superficiel. Un «bon anniversaire fils » suffisait. Pas besoin de faire gonfler des ballons et de souffler dans des langues de belle-mère pour un de plus. D'ailleurs, le bébé ne s'en rappellerait même pas.

-Tu veux dire bonjour à ton grand-oncle Lucius ? dit Narcissa. Bonjour !

Peter et Lucius se regardèrent et Peter éclata de rire en jetant sa tête en arrière. Harry pinça ses lèvres. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Dès que Peter voyait Lucius, il écalait de rire pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce bébé se moque constamment de moi.

-Peut-être parce que tu es les cheveux longs Lucius.

Arthur et Lucius se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Peter riait toujours dans les bars de Narcissa.

-J'aimerais tellement pouponner à nouveau, annonça Narcissa en regarda son fils.

-Non Narcissa, intervint Lucius. Le mariage d'abord, le bébé ensuite.

-N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en appuya plus son regard sur Drago tout comme Hermione. Le pauvre avait l'impression d'être prit au piège.

-Après les études ! C'est dingue ça ! Après les études ! s'emporta Drago.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas fiancé ?

-Parce que ça fait à peine un an et demi qu'on est ensemble Hermione. Et je peux te dire que tu seras dur à supporter entre l'obtention du diplôme et la préparation du mariage.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Je t'en pris, je te connais par cœur Hermione. Quand tu t'excites, c'est dur te t'arrêter.

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard et mit plusieurs centimètres entre eux.

-Tu sais Drago, Harry et moi on a un bébé hors mariage et on le vit bien.

-Je ne suis pas aussi taré que Potter pour mettre ma copine enceinte pendant les études et ta remarque risque de donner de mauvaise idées à Hermione, alors s'il te plait, tu les gardes pour toi !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes pressés. Ça fait presque trois ans que Blaise et Ginny sont ensemble et c'est le couple le plus saint de cette bande. Pas de mariage, pas de bébé. Ils vivent au jour le jour. Un couple normal.

Tout le monde regarda Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il était totalement objectif sur la relation de Ginny et Blaise. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Sophie, il était devenu beaucoup plus mature. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas.

D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Ce fit Ron qui ouvrit la porte et qui l'accueillit avec un baiser.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. C'est pour Peter.

-Ses parents vont être contents. Viens.

-Salut Sophie, dit Harry. Heureux de te voir. Merci pour le cadeau. N'aie pas peur entre. Peter va t'adorer, normal, tu es une fille. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, Peter va pouvoir souffler sa bougie. Peter ?

Il regarda son père.

-Grand oncle Lucius !

Il éclata de rire pendant que Lucius fusilla Harry du regard.

-Quoi ? Estimez-vous heureux, il vous aime bien. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Harry alla dans la cuisine pour prendre le gâteau et fut suivi de Pansy. Pas un mot échanger, rien. Ils préparèrent les assiettes pour lui invités et finirent par se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. Un sourire complice s'échangea ainsi qu'un baiser.

-Tu te rends compte de tout ce qui s'est passé en deux ans ? fit Harry.

-Oui. On a prit un sacré coup de vieux et on a que 20 ans.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tentant de profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité qui se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis la naissance de leur fils. Le moment fut interrompu par la magnifique voix de Peter clamant son impatience.

-Eh ! Votre fils m'a piqué ma copine, magnez-vous ! ordonna Ron.

Harry et Pansy prirent les assiettes, la bougie et le gâteau tout en chantant « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Le regard illuminé, Peter commença à frapper dans ses mains. Au moment où le gâteau arriva devant lui : Peter eut la mauvaise idée de mettre sa main en plein dans le gâteau ratant de justesse la bougie.

-Vilain ! Tu es vilain Peter ! gronda Harry.

-Dada !

Pansy souffla la bougie. Peter n'avait pas la capacité de le faire. Tout le monde applaudit, Peter aussi. Même s'il n'appréciait pas que sa mère ait soufflé la bougie à sa place.

Une fois les cadeaux déballés, les invités partis, Harry, Pansy et Peter se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du salon avec une montagne de cadeaux. Qu'avait les gens à offrir des peluches ! Des vêtements auraient été beaucoup plus utiles. Ou de l'argent à mettre sur le compte du bébé !

-On refait ça l'année prochaine ? demanda Harry.

-Si tu veux. Mais que tout les trois.

Pansy prit son bébé et embrassa Harry. Ses parents étaient partis pour la sauver, elle resterait pour prendre soin de sa famille. Ses choix seraient les bons, pour elle, Peter et Harry. Pour sa famille.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés et surtout je voulais surtout dire un grand merci aux personnes qui ont continué de suivre cette fiction alors qu'elle s'est considérablement centrée sur un _**Harry/Pansy**_ en deuxième partie. Merci à vous !

A bientôt !

Gouline971.

**PS** : Possibilité de voir le recueil : _**Joie et autre**_, c'est un Harry/Pansy.


End file.
